I Couldn't Care Less
by XiaoWa
Summary: [Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia] Yaoi/HunHan/fluff-romance/T. Sehun yang berhati dingin dipaksa satu kamar dengan Luhan yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Bayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi? Bahkan ketika Sehun tahu tentang masa kecil Luhan dan sadar mereka lebih dari sekedar berbagi kamar. RnR. Update: Ch.41: The Love.
1. Foreword

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Tittle: I Couldn't Care Less<p>

Author: fantasy_seoul (AFF)

Translator: xiao wa

Genre: fluff, romance

Rating / Length: T / chaptered

Cast: EXO members and OCs

Main pairing: SehunxLuhan, HunHan

Warning!: boyxboy/yaoi fanfiction

* * *

><p>―Foreword―<p>

Luhan, 21 tahun murid pindahan dari Cina di Universitas Suk-Myeong dengan pribadi yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Setelah pindah ke sebuah rumah dengan 11 murid laki-laki lainnya, Luhan menemukan dirinya ditempat yang baik dengan pengecualian teman sekamar yang dibencinya Sehun. Walaupun dari luar Luhan terlihat seperti seorang yang selalu beruntung dan dicintai, ia sebenarnya memiliki masa lalu yang kelam dan menyakitkan. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya, tapi setelah bertemu dengan si hati dingin Sehun, kenangan dari masa lalu muncul kembali dan mengancam untuk mencegahnya dari seseorang yang benar-benar dia inginkan untuk bersama.

Sehun, 18 tahun mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Universitas Suk-Myeong dan maknae di rumah. Dia dikenal dingin dan menjaga jarak sengan orang asing terutama semua orang yang bukan hyung-nya. Setelah mendapatkan kamar untuk dirinya sendiri, dia dipaksa untuk berbagi dengan murid pindahan baru Luhan, yang ia perlakukan dengan ketidakacuhan sepenuhnya. Semua itu berubah ketika ia mendapat sedikit penglihatan dari masa kecil Luhan dan menyadari bahwa mereka berbagi lebih dari sekedar kamar. Akankah Sehun benar-benar mulai merasakan sesuatu untuk teman sekamarnya yang lebih tua?

_tbc~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original story<strong>_: www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 229563/ i-couldn-t-care-less-fluff-romance-exo-luhan-sehun-hunha (copy-paste dan hapus spasi-nya)

**A/N**: Thank you so much fantasy_seoul for give me the permission to translate your fluffy story~

cerita ini penuh dengan fluff HunHan! HunHan shipper ayo kumpul (apalagi yang hardcore macem saya) Walaupun fluff tapi sama sekali nggak ngebosenin kok malah buat kita gemes sendiri waktu baca (w) makanya langsung minta ijin sama author aslinya buat terjemahin ke Indonesia dan yay~ diijinin, nggak tanggung loh saya juga ambil sequelnya buat diterjemahin... Terjemahannya bisa dipost kira-kira setiap 3/5 hari, ma'af tidak bisa lebih cepat karena saya juga punya kesibukan lain~

Jangan lupa yang punya akun di AFF, subscribes cerita aslinya dan upvote (^_~) dan juga ynag sudah baca disini saya cuma mau feedback-nya saja, gampang'kan? ^^ karena saya juga janji ke fantasy_seoul buat cerita ke dia tentang respon kalian disini, jadi ayo saling kerja sama dan barangkali semakin kalian semangat review saya juga semangat buat post fanfic-nya lebih cepat... Chapter 1 akan dipost hari ini juga jadi siap-siap, follow/favorite story kalau nggak mau ketinggalan update~ Okay, sebelum A/N semakin panjang saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua...

P.S: saya juga masih belajar jadi jika ada kesalahan atau kurang pas-nya terjemahan cerita harap maklum dan kita bisa saling mengingatkan dan mengoreksi~ No flame please, don't like it, don't read it! See ya~


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span>Ch.1: The Encounter<span>

o

o

o

"Heyyy! Tolong tahan pintunya," teriak Luhan saat ia bergegas menuju satu-satunya lift yang bekerja dengan koper berat yang mungkin satu hari nanti memutuskan untuk mempunyai roda yang rusak ketika dia memakainya. Ketika semakin dekat dengan lift, ia melihat seorang mahasiswa laki-laki mengenakan teal hoodie menekan tombol tutup. Luhan bertemu tatap dengannya saat pintunya hanya tinggal 3 inchi.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Tapi orang asing itu hanya melihat padanya dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan memberikan raut 'kau sangat jahat' dan ia bisa bersumpah orang dalam lift tadi menyeringai sebelum pintunya tertutup. Terlalu banyak untuk seorang mahasiswa ramah.

Ini adalah hari pertamanya di Universitas Suk-Myeong dan dia sudah terlambat dengan janjinya bersama penasehat mahasiswa, terima kasih pada orang asing yang kasar.

Kemudian, Luhan sampai pada sebuah rumah berwarna krem yang terlihat mengagumkan dekat kampus. Lelah karena lari berkeliling mencari kelas sambil membawa kopernya, Luhan cepat-cepat membunyikan bel pintu. Dia tiba-tiba disambut dengan musik dance ketika pintunya terbuka memunculkan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan mata besar menatap padanya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Hai, namaku Luhan. Aku teman serumahmu yang baru." Luhan tersenyum hangat untuk memudahkan laki-laki bermata besar kalau dia tidak percaya padanya, tapi laki-laki itu hanya terus menatap Luhan.

"Tunggu. Apa? Tidakkah kau terlalu muda untuk berada di perguruan tinggi?"

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak. Aku 21, tapi orang-orang bilang aku telihat seperti remaja―"

"Yahh Kyungsoo! Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Seorang laki-laki kurus yang benar-benar tinggi dengan rambut berantakan muncul dibelakang seorang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo. Dia menyadari Luhan dan memberinya sebuah senyuman yang membentang dari telinga ke telinga. Whoa senyum yang menakutkan.

"AHH! Kau pasti anak baru yang akan tinggal bersama dengan kami! Luhan benar? Ayo masuk! Jangan pikirkan pria bodoh dengan mata 'rakun yang tertangkap di siang hari' ini," kata si pria hyper sambil mendorong Kyungsoo menyingkir dari jalan untuk membantu Luhan dengan kopernya.

Begitu dia melangkah masuk, Luhan tidak bisa menolong selain terkesiap pada interiornya yang mengagumkan. _Ini sangat bersih...Apa mereka mempunyai maid?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat datang ke rumah barumu! Aku Chanyeol. Dan laki-laki yang terlihat bingung disana dipanggil Kyungsoo. Dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang-orang. Kami hanya menjaganya karena dia memasak dengan baik dan bersih-bersih dengan baik," kata si pria hyper. _Ah, jadi Kyungsoo alasan kenapa tempat ini bersih._

"Yah! Aku bukan pembantumu," seru Kyungsoo yang terlihat malu, menutup pintu dibelakang mereka.

"Yeah yeah. Sekarang haruskah aku memberimu tur dari tempat ini Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yeolli! Kau dimana?" teriak sebuah suara baru.

"Di lorong dekat pintu Baek."

Seorang pria pendek baru muncul di lorong, memakai sejumlah seksi guyliner. Dia tersenyum seduktif pada Chanyeol, lalu melihat Luhan yang ada disebelahnya.

"Oi! Kau si anak baru, Luhan? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Baekhyun aka Chanyeol's sexier half," kata Baekhyun datang mendekat untuk berjabat tangan dengan Luhan lalu menggandeng lengan pacarnya. _Mereka pasti alasan kenapa iklan untuk kamarnya wajib seseorang yang bukan homophobic._ Luhan tersenyum pada pasangan itu.

"Sekarang kembali ke tur," seru Chanyeol senang saat dia dan Baekhyun memimpin Luhan keluar dari lorong menuju ruang berikutnya.

"Ini dapur―"

"Bukan itu kamar mandi," kata Kyungsoo sakarstik hanya untuk mendapatkan kaki Chanyeol bertemu dengan lututnya.

Dapurnya terang sedikit memperlihatkan dinding putih dengan lemari granit diatas. Disana ada enam pria lainnya mengelilingi meja panjang. Tiga diantaranya sedang makan, satu sedang dengan laptopnya, satu sedang mencuci piring, dan terkahir sedang berdiri didepan lemari pendingin terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Hei kawan, dia teman serumah kita yang baru, Luhan," teriak Chanyeol. Mereka mendongak. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan malu-malu bicara, "Helo. Aku Luhan."

Satu yang berada didepan lemari pendingin yang pertama kali memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Xiumin. Aku yang tertua." Dia tersenyum dan Luhan tidak bisa membantu tapi berpikir _aww dia sangat imut...mengingatkanku pada_―

"Baozi," ia tanpa sadar mengatakannya dengan keras. Dua pria yang sedang makan tertawa dan satu yang sedang dengan laptopnya memandang Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Hyung, aku tahu kamu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu," kata salah satu anak yang tertawa.

"Dia memanggilku apa?"

"Baozi. Bahasa Cina untuk roti kukus," jawab anak lain yang juga tertawa.

Luhan, mencoba untuk membenarkan kesalahannya, dengan cepat menambahkan, "Ma'af. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu. Kau hanya mengingatkanku pada baozi, yang imut tentu saja." Dia memberikan Xiumin sebuah senyuman minta maaf dan ia melunak. "Tidak apa-apa."

Pria lain yang sedang mencuci piring, tersenyum cerah, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku Suho. Aku orang yang bicara denganmu ditelepon."

"Oh helo." Ia tersenyum lagi dan Luhan secara mental memutuskan bahwa senyum ini adalah yang paling hangat yang pernah ia lihat dalam hidupnya.

Suho menunjuk pada dua anak yang tertawa, "Dia Tao dan Lay. Mereka juga orang Cina seperti dirimu. Dan Kris juga orang Cina." Suho menunjuk pria dengan laptop.

Mereka masing-masing mengucapkan halo lalu anak yang terakhir bersuara, "Aku Chen. Tapi aku belajar bahasa Cina, jadi aku bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan kalau mereka berbicara buruk tentangku." Dia mengangguk kepada 3 anak Cina lainnya. Luhan tertawa dalam diam atas kecurigaan Chen yang lucu.

"Nah itu membosankan," kata Chanyeol lagi. Kris memberinya pandangan yang menusuk dan Chanyeol menjadi kaku. "Ayo pergi ke ruang tamu untuk bertemu dua orang lagi." Dia dan Baek mengantar Luhan keluar, meninggalkan anak lainnya di dapur.

Ruang tamunya luas, benar-benar lengkap, dan punya dinding berwarana abu-abu metalik. Disamping ada dinding kaca dengan pintu yang menuju pekarangan luar. Didepan tv layar datar, anak laki-laki berkulit tan dan berkeringat sedang bermain dengan apa yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai permainan dance karena dia menari dengan bersemangat. Didipan duduk anak laki-laki dengan headphone memakai teal hoodie yang terasa familiar. _Tunggu...bukankah itu orang yang dari lift?_

"Kai! Sehun! Kenalkan teman serumah kita yang baru Luhan hyung," Chanyeol berteriak. Anak laki-laki berkulit tan berhenti menari dan malu-malu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai. Anak laki-laki dengan teal hoodie menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Luhan. _Dia anak yang dilift!_ Ia memberikan Luhan tatapan dingin lalu kembali memperhatikan teleponnya. **Tidak peduli sedikit pun** soal anggota baru yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal dengannya dan para hyungnya.

o

o

o

TBC~

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Terima kasih yang sudah favorite/follow dan review kasih semangat sama fanfiction ICCL~ :D

Mungkin nanti ada beberapa kata juga yang tidak akan saya terjemahkan karena lebih pas dalam bahasa Inggris... Teal hoodie, itu hoodie polos biasanya warna biru-hijau atau biar lebih jelas googling aja gambarnya~ Hmm, apa lagi? tanyakan saja sekalian di box review kalau ada yang bingung... Updade chapter selanjutnya 3 hari dari sekarang~ RnR please :D


	3. Chapter 2: The Floor

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch.2: The Floor<span>**

o

o

o

Luhan baru berada di rumah barunya selama beberapa jam, tetapi dia cepat hangat dengan yang lain, pengecualian dari 'Teal Hoodie'. Dia cepat belajar berapa hal baru tentang teman serumahnya. Sebagai contoh, semua orang menjelaskan Kyungsoo sebagai 'ibu' di rumah walaupun kemudian menolak untuk mengakuinya. Dan rupanya Kyungsoo suka melihat orang yang mencoba rasa masakannya untuk yang pertama kali. Jadi dia membuat spaghetti-nya yang terkenal dengan kimchi dan duduk di depan Luhan, mengamati dalam diam, menunggu untuk melihat apakah si anak baru mengakui masakannya. Ketika dia mendapatkan reaksi yang ia mau-"Mmmm wow ini hebat!"-Kyungsoo mengangguk puas dan mulai memakan miliknya.

"Makan malam sangat lezat. Terima kasih Kyungsoo," kata Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat senang, menjawab dengan semangat, "Tidak masalah hyung."

Setelah mencuci piring, Luhan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke ruang tamu di mana yang lain sudah lebih dulu berkumpul untuk menonton variety show Running Man. Mereka menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Tao dan Lay tergeletak di lantai. Kris duduk di satu-satunya recliner. Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol. Xiumin dan Chen berbagi sofa kecil. Suho, Kai, dan 'Teal Hoodie' duduk di sofa putih yang besar. Kyungsoo dengan cepat berjalan dan duduk di sandaran tangan sebelah Kai. Luhan ingin bergabung, tapi dia tiba-tiba menguap mengusulkan hal lain. Luhan sudah lelah. Ini merupakan hari pertama yang melelahkan di kota baru jauh beberapa jam dari tempat di mana biasanya dia tinggal, dan Luhan tidak ingin apapun selain tidur di kasur yang hangat.

Ia terbatuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian. "Ahem. Umm di mana aku akan tidur?"

Chanyeol face palm. "Oops. Lupa untuk memberitahu bahwa kau akan sekamar dengan maknae kesayangan kami Sehun." _Tentu saja itu berarti 'Teal Hoodie'_. Luhan menahan keinginan untuk menolak keputusan yang tidak menyenangkan ini. Ia tidak mau anak lain berpikir dia menuntut atau tidak sopan, tidak seperti seorang yang sekarang berbagi kamar dengannya. Dia mendesah. _Mungkin 'Teal Hoodie' tidak begitu buruk..._

Suho menyinggung Sehun. "Tunjukan Luhan hyung ke kamarmu. Ingat Sehun jadilah baik." Sehun menggerutu pada permintaan hyungnya, namun tetap bangun. Dia mulai berjalan ke arah tangga. Luhan mengambil hal ini sebagai isyarat untuk mengikuti setelah mengambil kopernya. Ia mengucapkan selamat malam pada anak lain saat berjalan naik di tangga.

"Selamat malam," balas mereka semua. Luhan tersenyum lembut. _Meskipun harus satu kamar dengan-_pandangan Luhan melesat ke punggung Sehun-_kurasa aku akan suka tinggal disini._

Sehun memimpinnya ke sebuah kamar di sebelah kiri dari tangga. Saat Sehun membuka pintu, Luhan mengambil napas dan wangi dari kamar melandanya. Kamar itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Wanginya seperti cokelat dan parfum pria. Ruanganya dicat biru dengan balok musik yang terlihat dilukis tangan dengan cat hitam berderet di seluruh dinding. Ada sebuah jendela besar di antara dua meja, satu meja kosong dan satu lagi berserakan dengan buku dan kertas musik. Di bagian kanan ada tempat tidur yang cukup besar untuk dua orang dan sebuah lemari. Di bagian kiri kamar adalah bagian yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai tempat musik Sehun terdiri atas sebuah keyboard besar, michrophones, dan tempat kecil untuk audionya. _Dia tertarik dengan musik...Menarik..._

Mengabaikan mata Luhan yang mengembara ke setiap sudut ruangan, Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah buku dari meja. Ia tampak seperti orang yang tidak menyadari kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain dihadapannya.

Setelah melihat sekeliling, Luhan memutuskan dia menyukai kamarnya, tapi kemudian sebuah pikiran melintas.

"Di mana aku akan tidur?" Kamar ini mempunyai semuanya kecuali tempat tidur kedua. Tempat tidur Luhan.

Sehun sekali lagi mengabaikannya, melanjutkan membaca apapun yang sedang ia baca.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu," Luhan berkata lebih keras dengan sedikit ketidaksabaran. _Aku tidak akan diabaikan...kau brengsek._

Sehun mendongak dan dia memberikan Luhan pandangan jijik seolah-olah Luhan semacam hewan pengerat yang ia sandung. Dia bangun dan berjalan menuju lemari, menarik buntalan berwarna gelap, dan melemparnya ke lantai. _Apa itu? Itu bukan..._ Luhan melihat lebih dekat pada buntalan di lantai.

"...KANTUNG TIDUR?!" Luhan berteriak tidak percaya pada usulan tidak sopan dari anak yang lebih muda bahwa dia tidur di sebuah kantung.

"Aku menganggap kau tahu bagaimana menggunakannya," jawab Sehun dingin.

"Apa?! Kau mengharapkanku tidur disana?" Luhan menunjuk dengan horor pada buntalan di lantai. Sehun tidak menghiarukan pertanyaannya dan kembali menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur seolah-olah tidak pernah ada gangguan yang terjadi.

Bagian dalam Luhan mulai mendidih. _Anak ini! Bagaimana bisa dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku teman sekamarnya yang baru. Aku_-

"Aku HYUNG mu! Aku menolak untuk tidur di lantai dengan kantung. Bagaimana dengan tempat tidur lainnya? Aku akan membelinya sendiri jika perlu."

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat Bambi, di sini tidak ada ruang lagi untuk tempat tidur lain," jawab Sehun datar. _Apa dia baru saja memanggilku dengan karakter Disney?_

"Well apa salahnya berbagi tempat tidurmu? Itu cukup besar untuk 2 orang."

"Kau ingin tidur denganku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sombong. Dia melanjutkan, "Benci untuk menghentikanmu, tapi kau bukan tipeku."

Mata Luhan membesar, nampak kaget dengan bagaimana anak yang lebih muda bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada yang lebih tua. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain mengambil buntalan yang masih berada di lantai dan memukul anak itu di kepala, tapi dibanding melakukan itu ia mulai latihan pernapasannya. _Ambil napas, buang, hirup, buang. Tenanglah. Kau bisa melakukan ini._

"Baik. Aku akan tidur di kantung, tapi hanya untuk malam ini! Aku terlalu lelah untuk berurusan dengan ketidaksopananmu. Kita akan bicara tentang ini besok." Luhan melepas gulungan buntalan itu dan memasukinya. Ini adalah salah satu kantung tidur yang mengingatkannya pada manusia kepompong. Luhan merinding membayangkannya, tapi sebaliknya dia tidak bergerak. Ia merasa tidak perlu mengganti pakaiannya. Tidur lebih penting saat ini.

"Terserah. **Aku tidak peduli**," itu yang Sehun katakan sebelum bangun dan mematikan lampu dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Ia memandang sekilas pada bongkahan baru di lantai dan melihat Luhan sudah jatuh tertidur. Diam-diam mengejek lalu tertidur.

Malam itu Luhan bermimpi, dia dengan bahagia memasukan seorang yang familiar dengan teal hoodie ke dalam kantung tidur sialan.

o

o

o

_TBC~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terima kasih untuk kalian yang follow/favorite fanfiction ICCL dan juga untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan reivew~ :D

Seperti biasa chapter selanjutnya akan dipost beberapa hari ke depan. Apa disini ada yang membaca lewat versi mobile? Tulisan yang tercetak miring kelihatan tidak?


	4. Chapter 3: The Breakfast Club

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3: The Breakfast Club<span>

o

o

o

**_Ughh teman sekamar brengsek_****.** Luhan mengutuk saat dia bangun dan merasakan pegal di seluruh tubuhnya. Punggungnya sakit dan kaku karena tidur di lantai yang keras. **_Kantung tidur sialan itu sama sekali tidak membantu_****.** Luhan bangun mengharapkan untuk melihat Sehun yang tertidur, tapi malah melihat kasur yang kosong dan berantakan. Kecewa, ia pergi mengambil bajunya dari koper memutuskan akan membongkarnya nanti. Untuk sekarang, dia butuh mandi. Ketika bersiap jalan keluar dari kamar, ia melihat sebuah teal hoodie di keranjang baju kotor. Luhan langsung memikirkan si pemilik hoodie, yang sangat mungkin mencoba untuk menjauhinya. **_Tidak masalah karena aku akan memberimu sedikit dari pikiranku (keluhan) cepat atau lambat Sehun!_** Luhan melemparkan tinjunya ke atas udara mengingat skor tadi malam dengan anak muda yang kurang ajar.

Anak lainnya, pengecualian dari Kris, sedang duduk mengitari meja dapur menikmati sarapan mewah (kebaikan dari Kyungsoo) ketika Luhan sampai di lantai bawah.

"Pagi hyung!" Chanyeol berteriak senang sedikit terlalu keras mengingat faktanya sekarang masih jam 7 pagi. Baekhyun terkekeh pada semangat pacarnya sedangkan Lay yang masih mengantuk memukul kepala Chanyeol, sangat jelas tidak suka dengan tingkat kegaduhan yang tiba-tiba naik. Seketika Baekhyun melotot pada Lay karena menyakiti Yeolli-nya.

"Pagi kalian." Luhan berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Tao yang sedang menaruh selai di roti panggangnya. Luhan mengambil untuk dirinya beberapa telur kocok dan jus jeruk.

"Mau roti panggang hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Mm ya." Luhan mulai akrab dengan Tao, yang ia temukan sungguh manis meskipun penampilannya mengintimidasi. Saat Tao mengambilkan Luhan dua buah roti panggang, ia tidak bisa membantu melainkan menyadari kantung mata Tao yang mencolok. Dia terlihat seperti panda yang manis.

"Tao, apa kau mendapatkan tidur yang cukup? Kau terlihat lelah," Luhan bertanya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Hyung, dia selalu terlihat seperti itu. Berbagi kamar dengan Kris hyung akan membuat siapapun lelah."

Tao menembaknya dengan tatapan serius (lebih tepatnya death glare) menyebabkan Chanyeol langsung melihat ke arah lain, mengalihkan perhatiannya kemanapun selain pada si panda muda. Luhan tertawa, mengakibatkan semua orang langsung memandang ke arahnya.

"Kalian sangat lucu," kata Luhan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Bagi anak lain, Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tersenyum karena seorang sudah memberinya persediaan permen yang tak ada habisnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar 21?" tanya Chen. "Aku tidak mau percaya padanya sampai aku melihat kartu identitasnya," katanya tidak mengkhayalkan. Chen selalu dikerjai oleh hyungnya, yang mana menjelaskan sikap konstan curiganya.

"Jangan seperti itu Chen Chen," rayu Xiumin sambil mencubit mesra pipinya. Chen sedikit tersipu, tidak membahas lagi topik tentang umur Luhan.

Semuanya makan dalam diam untuk sementara (minus Chanyeol yang menyedot sereal lembeknya hingga menimbulkan suara). Luhan menangkap Suho melirik pada Lay berkali-kali dari balik korannya. **_Hmmm...Suho dan Lay juga?_**

"Uhh...Luhan hyung, apa jurusanmu?" kai bertanya malu-malu setelah didorong oleh Kyungsoo, yang rupanya memberi kesempatan pada si anak pendiam untuk membuat percakapan kecil dengan Luhan.

Luhan mencatat meskipun penampilannya karismatik, "life of the party" playboy, Kai sebenarnya sungguh pemalu. Ia memberi senyuman hangat dan menjawab, "Sosiologi."

Setelah berhasil basa-basi dengan teman serumah yang baru, Kai menghela napas lega dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan 'sekarang-mana-hadiahku'. Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Kai dan memberinya sepiring pancake baru yang dihiasi dengan wajah senyuman dari krim susu.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun?" Luhan tahu-tahu bertanya (bukan berarti dia khawatir pada maknae kurang ajar).

"Hari ini dia ada kelas kompisisi pagi-pagi sekali dan mungkin tidak akan di rumah sampai sore nanti," Suho menjawab setelah menurunkan korannya.

"Oh. Baiklah," kata Luhan pendek. Dia sudah kenyang, dan menilai dari piring lain yang kosong, mereka juga kenyang. Luhan pikir sarapan pertama dengan teman serumahnya yang baru sangat menyenangkan (lebih karena Sehun tidak disini untuk menghancurkannya).

Suho kemudian berdiri dan mulai membawa piring yang sudah selesai ke bak cuci. Ini adalah gilirannya untuk mencuci piring. Dia menengok ke arah yang lain dan bertanya, "Haruskah kita bangunkan Kris sekarang?" Semua, kecuali Tao dan Luhan, terlihat tegang.

"Aku mencalonkan Tao untuk tugas wibawa itu!" seru Chanyeol sementara anak lain mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang melakukan ini?" Tao mencebik.

"Karena kau adalah teman sekamarnya," kata Lay tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan dia bunuh," bisik Chanyeol. Luhan yakin Tao tidak menangkap bagian terakhir karena dia baru saja menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mendengus.

"Baik. Aku akan membangunkan Kris hyung." Tao berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar enggan. Sebenarnya, dia suka menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membangunkan Kris. Sesaat setelah dia berjalan keluar dari dapur, anak lain mendesah lega. Tugas berbahaya sukses dihindari.

Bersama-sama dengan yang lain berjalan ke kampus, yang mana hanya membutuhkan 5 menit dari tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka semua bercanda dan tertawa sepanjang jalan dan Luhan rasa dia cocok dengan kelompok unik ini.

Ia menganggap dirinya beruntung sudah menemukan teman baru yang luar biasa-dengan pengecualian dari teman sekamarnya tentu saja.

o

o

o

_TBC~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow/favorite dan review :D

Berhubung sebagian banyak baca lewat mobile version, dan tulisan italic-nya ada yang kelihatan ada yang tidak, maka mulai sekarang dirubah jadi _**bold-italic**_ (atau cuma **bold**) sebagai tanda kata hati/pikiran tokoh.

Dan kali ini saya buat double update~ Jadi ayo, review, kritik/saran atas kualitas terjemahan, atau barangkali ada yang mau kasih voucher makan/pulsa, saya terima dengan senang hati :P Yehet~

Silakan menikmati cerita selanjutnya.../bow/


	5. Chapter 4: The Audacity

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>[<strong>AN**: Akan ada tanda (*Luhan*), yang artinya cerita dari sudut pandang ketiga Luhan dan (*Sehun*) yang artinya cerita dari sudut pandang ketiga Sehun.]

Chapter 4: The Audacity

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

Berita tersebar cepat di Universitas Suk-Myeong. Ketika populasi murid perempuan mendengar berita tentang murid pindahan baru dengan rambut cokelat madu yang merupakan definisi sempurna dari seorang flower boy, mereka semua berkumpul di depan ruang kuliah sosiologi, dengan nafsu berharap untuk dapat melihat sekilas. Dan ketika mata mereka mendarat pada Luhan saat dia keluar dari kelas pertamanya, mereka semua memulai "fangirling" –memekik, meneriaki namanya, beberapa bahkan sampai diangkat menjauh dan mulai bernapas tidak normal. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

Sewaktu kelas ketiga Luhan hari ini, para perempuan memberikannya manisan dan hadiah, yang mana semuanya Luhan terima. Awalnya, dia akan tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada mereka sewaktu mereka dengan takut-takut memberikan hadiahnya (menghasilkan pekikkan yang menulikan). Memutuskan bahwa Luhan masih membutuhkan pendengarannya, ia mulai menerima hadiah tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Bunyi dari suaranya hanya akan semakin membuat mereka histeris.

Membawa senampan makanan, Luhan berjalan mengelilingi kafetaria yang luas mencari tempat untuk duduk. Saat dia akan duduk di meja kosong dekat jendela besar, ia melihat sekilas sosok kepala yang terasa familiar dengan rambut cokelat terang sejauh 2 meter. Sehun.

Sekarang Luhan berpikir tentang ini, Sehun sangat tampan. Dia memiliki mata cokelat yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir plump merah muda dan kulit putih yang membuat iri kebanyakan gadis. Luhan mengkerutkan dahi, mengetahui bahwa dibalik rupa luarnya yang sempurna hanya ada individu yang tidak berperasaan.

Anak itu sedang terburu-buru menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya, terlihat sangat fokus. **_Dia pasti sibuk...Sempurna._** Luhan berjalan ke tempat Sehun dan meletakan nampannya, memastikan Sehun bisa mendengarnya.

(*Sehun*)

**_Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa menyelesaikan laporan jazz kontemporer bodoh ini?_** Batin Sehun menegur dirinya sendiri sambil terus menulis ceker ayam. Kelasnya akan mulai dalam 15 menit dan dia harus menyelesaikannya.

'clank' Sebuah nampan berada di depannya. Sehun langsung berhenti menulis dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mempunyai keberanian untuk mengganggunya ketika dia sedang bekerja. Ia mendongak dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata besar yang berkilau mempesona. Luhan.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Sehun bertanya dengan jijik.

"Yah! Kita masih harus bicara," Luhan beralasan sambil duduk di seberang Sehun dan mulai makan.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Sudah buruk aku harus berbagi kamar denganmu, sekarang kau mengganggu waktu bebasku. Aku menyarankan kau-"

"Aku pikir kau mungkin butuh ditemani," jawab Luhan cepat dan ketus.

"Nah, aku tidak butuh!" Sehun membentak balik.

Rasa frustasi Sehun karena menulis laporan menit terakhir semakin meninggi karena dia kini diganggu oleh seorang yang tampaknya terobsesi dengan manis –nampan Luhan hanya terisi oleh kue-kue.

"Okay... Fine...aku hanya...di sini...karena aku butuh...meja." kata Luhan yang sekarang ini mengisi mulutnya dengan pastei apel. Sehun memandang sekeliling kafetaria, melihat cukup banyak meja kosong karena kebanyakan murid cenderung makan di luar saat cerah seperti hari ini. Dia menaikan satu alisnya pada laki-laki yang lebih tua di depannya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, dengan jelas menyadari kebohongannya yang bodoh. **_Anak ini terlalu sibuk mengunyah seperti bayi rusa bahkan untuk memberi jawaban yang masuk akal._** Sehun mendesah. Dia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" Luhan bertanya.

"Diam. Dan berhenti makan seperti itu. Itu mengganggu!" kata Sehun di antara gertakan giginya. Luhan meninggalkan jejak cokelat dan remah-remah di sekitar bibirnya, menyebabkan dia terus menerus menjilat bibir dengan lidah pink-nya. **_Kenapa dia harus makan seperti anak kecil?_**

"Jangan suruh hyung mu untuk diam! Kau beruntung aku tidak bilang pada hyung mu yang lain tentang kau yang membuatku tidur di lantai!" sindir Luhan setelah ia menyelesaikan kue coklat chip-nya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu mereka?" Sehun bertanya, sedikit terkejut. Ia yakin Luhan akan menghianatinya terhadap hyung-nya yang lain.

"Tidak pernah. Kenapa? Karena ini antara kau dan aku." Luhan menatap lurus ke mata Sehun. Matanya berkilat sambil mencoba memberikan si maknae pandangan rendah. **_Apa dia mencoba menakut-nakutiku?_** Sehun mengejek.

"Benaarr." Sehun memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk menghiraukan makhluk baby-face ini dan kembali fokus ke kertasnya.

Untuk 2 menit berikutnya, Luhan diam melihat Sehun menulis kalimat ceker ayam di laporannya. Sehun pura-pura tidak merasakan pandangan kuat dari Luhan. Ia hampir selesai, satu paragraf lagi dan dia akan-

**_Siiaaaaall! Tinta pulpennya habis!_** Sehun melempar ke bawah pulpen-nya dengan pasrah. Dia akan mendapatkan peringkat yang buruk pastinya.

"Ini pakai pulpenku," saran Luhan sambil memberi Sehun pulpen biru yang mempunyai pompom halus di atasnya.

"What the..." **_Dia pasti bercanda kan?_**

"Hei, setidaknya ini berwarna biru seperti pulpen mu," Luhan berkata dengan mudah, mengabaikan kerutan menakutkan yang ada di wajah Sehun.

"Kau tidak punya pulpen lain yang terlihat tidak terlalu mengerikan?"

"Tidak." Luhan menyeringai. Dia sebenarnya punya pulpen yang 'tidak telihat mengerikan' di tas punggungnya, tapi memilih untuk memberi Sehun salah satu dari pulpen perempuan yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah dari penggemarnya. Apa yang Sehun tidak tahu tidak akan menyakitinya.

Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain dan dekat dengan deadline, Sehun mengambil pulpen dengan pompom dan kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. Berdoa tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya memakai alat tulis yang seperti ini. **_Ini sangat memalukan._**

Ketika Sehun tidak melihat, Luhan mengambil tas punggung Sehun dari bawah meja dan mulai memindahkan semua pulpen dengan pompom halus, stiker khas perempuan, dan boneka kecil warna pink yang sebelumnya ia dapat dari semua penggemarnya ke dalam tas Sehun. Setelah selesai dengan perbuatannya, ia bangkit dan bergerak untuk pergi.

"Aku pergi. Sampai ketemu di rumah."

Sehun menghiraukannya.

Terlalu sibuk menulis, Sehun tidak tahu Luhan mengambil foto dengan telponnya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

**_Yess! Selesai!_** Sehun menyelesaikan laporan tepat pada waktunya. Ia mengambil cepat tasnya yang terbuka dari bawah meja, memasukan dengan cepat kertas yang baru saja diselesaikan, membuang pulpen pompom ke tempat pembuangan (seperti itu bisa membunuhnya jika ia memilikinya lebih lama) dan mulai berlari menuju kelas selanjutnya.

Di kelas, Sehun berjalan menuju tempat duduk biasanya, tapi seorang yang tidak menaruh perhatian menubruknya, menyebabkan tas punggungnya jatuh ke bawah, menumpahkan isinya. Melihat ke lantai, mata Sehun melebar. **_Apa...apaan...semua...barang...perempuan...ini?!_** Matanya menemukan satu pak pulpen dengan pompom di atasnya. Ia membeku.

Semua anak laki-laki di kelasnya, yang mencoba menahan tawa mereka, mulai pecah.

"Si pria es Sehun punya satu tas penuh dengan barang-barang fluffy dan lucu,"

Sehun membelalak pada mereka, membuat mereka diam. Dia memungut tasnya, alat-alatnya (meninggalkan barang lain yang memalukan), dan duduk. Dalam batin mencatat –**_Hari ini aku akan berburu Bambi._**

(*Luhan*)

Luhan duduk di kursi pekarangan luar di rumah, mengeluarkan telponnya dan memuji foto Sehun yang ia ambil. Dia tersenyum. **_Pulpen yang lucu, Sehun._**

Sehun 1: Luhan 1

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>-X.W- chat box:<strong>

Oh Luhan: /peluk erat/ hunhan hard shipper yehet~

junjiho2001: /masukin Sehun ke kantung tidur/ jangan bejek thehun atuh, nanti Luhan menjanda/? gimana? chapternya masih panjaaaang, lol

cupcupcuphie12: ada yang ga keliatan juga termasuk dari hp author ._. kali ini pakai bold-italic~

sera: kali ini udah di terjemahin juga semoga ga cuma dilirik tapi dibaca, ini udah dilanjut~ :3

misterius: salam balik, yehet~ ga papa kok, lain kali silakan datang lagi /bow/ /serasa jadi pelayan cafe/

lisnana1: Yo~ Figthing! Yehet~ ini udah dilanjut :3

ohxifa: /hugtight/ hunhan hard shipper yehet~ thank you :D

HunHan's Real: Annyeong~ /bow/ /ikutan joget Sherlock/ kenapa-kenapanya udah ada jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya, jadi saya ga mau kasih tau dulu nanti ga seru :p

Bebekyeol: Udah dilanjut~ Iya, ayo di share ke temen yang lain :3

LayChen Love Love 2: Iya, ada humornya juga~ Semangat! Yehet~

uwiechan92: mmmm, ribut terus nggak yah? cocok nggak yah? ditunggu aja yah :p

snqlxoals818: welcome back :D and thak you~ yehet~

ohsrh: bahkan kali ini double update :p

rainrhainyrianarhianie: kapan yah? kapan-kapan ne, ayo rajin kasih pupuk/? biar cepet tumbuh benih-benih cintanya

WinterHeaven: Yehet~ lain kali baca di kamar, takutnya nanti ada yang lihat terus dikira gila ketawa-ketawa sendiri macem saya :( /author gila karna hunhan/

ferinarefina: daripada ditidurin Sehun/? /apa ini?

Guest: terima kasih banyak ^^ ini udah lanjut...

**A/N: XOXO** buat kalian semua~ Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorit dan review :D

mulai chapter ini ada pergantian fokus Sehun-Luhan, tandanya kaya di atas (*Sehun*) / (*Luhan*), cukup jelaskan? Atau malah buat bingung?


	6. Chapter 5: The Game

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 5: The Game<span>

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Terima kasih, Mr. Jung. Aku akan menemuimu besok," kata Luhan sambil membungkuk kepada pria yang lebih tua dan berjalan keluar dari Heavenly Cafe, tepat di belakangnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Pasangan itu membawa Luhan ke toko kopi terkenal, di mana mereka bekerja, untuk mencoba dan mendapatkan pekerjaan. Setelah sukses melakukannya, ketiganya mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah, mengobrol tentang apapun dan semuanya. Luhan mencatat bahwa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sungguh pasangan yang cerewet.

"Jadi Luhan hyung, apa kau menyukai tempat kami sejauh ini?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menyadari Luhan menjadi sedikit lebih diam.

"Oh...Itu bagus." **_Minus fakta aku tidur di kantung tidur semalam_**.

"Apa Sehun memberimu kesulitan?" tanya Baekhyun, sudah tahu lebih dulu jawabannya.

Luhan mengkerutkan dahi. "Ya. Dia...Apa kalian tahu kenapa dia sangat memusuhiku?"

"Aww. Jangan khawatir hyung, itulah dia saat pertama kali. Dia akan akrab denganmu." Chanyeol menepuk punggung Luhan.

**_Aku meragukannya._**

"Disamping, dia mungkin belum terbiasa untuk berbagi kamar," tambah Baekhyun.

"Tunggu...Aku teman sekamarnya yang pertama?" Luhan bertanya, memikirkannya sekarang bahwa mungkin Sehun hanya bersikap dingin karena dia, Luhan, sudah menyerbu ruangan yang semata-mata milik anak yang lebih muda.

"Mhm. Karena Sehun adalah maknae yang berharga, kami memutuskan untuk membiarkannya mempunyai kamar untuk dirinya sendiri." **_Wow, si brengsek itu mempunyai para hyung-nya di tanganya yang dingin._**

"Yeolli, kau lupa bahwa kita membiarkannya mempunyai kamar sendiri karena dia memberi kita semua bahu dingin(diabaikan) selama seminggu." **_Sekarang lebih terlihat sepertinya_**.

"Aku bermaksud untuk menanyakan ini –kenapa kalian membuat iklan untuk teman sekamar baru?"

"Untuk menutupi biaya," Baekhyun menjawab. "Sungguh sulit bagi 11 anak laki-laki untuk hidup nyaman di sebuah rumah besar seperti milik kita dengan hanya 5 orang yang bekerja. Uang sangat ketat."

"Khususnya setelah membeli seluruh bagian-dari-seni sistem hiburan rumah," Chanyeol menyindir. Mereka semua tertawa. Lalu Chanyeol tiba-tiba membeku. Matanya tergoda oleh sebuah poster yang tertempel di depan sebuah toko game.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya, terlihat bingung.

"Game Kill Mission 3 yang terbaru keluar besok! Aku harus mendapatkannya," kata Chanyeol penuh tekad, masih berdiri di depan toko game.

"Disana pasti akan menjadi antrian panjang Yeolli," kata Baekhyun sambil mendorong pacarnya untuk tetap berjalan.

"Aku akan berkemah di depan toko pagi-pagi sekali," Chanyeol dengan mudahnya merespon. **_Kemah?_**...

Sebuah ide brilian datang pada Luhan.

"Chanyeol, jika kau pergi untuk berkemah, kau butuh membawa barang-barang pokoknya," Luhan menyatakan dengan senyum lebar.

"Seperti apa hyung?"

"Seperti..."

(*Sehun*)

Hampir tengah malam ketika Sehun keluar dari sekolah. Dia sudah lelah, tapi sesaat setelah ia melangkah di rumah, pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi tajam. Dia mempunyai tujuan. Matanya mulai meneliti ruang tamu, distel untuk mencari orang khusus, atau tepatnya mangsa. Gagal menemukan kepala khusus dengan rambut cokelat madu yang ia cari, Sehun berlari menuju dapur.

"Dimana Bamb–Luhan?"

"Luhan hyung," Kris mengkoreksi si maknae.

"Ya. Dimana dia?" Sehun bertanya, terlihat kesal.

"Di lantai atas. Sehun-ah apa kau mau aku membuatkanmu makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo, tapi si maknae sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku sudah makan," Sehun berteriak seraya beranjak naik di tangga.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya hanya untuk menemukan Luhan yang tertidur di tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya. Sehun berjalan pelan-pelan dan duduk di kasurnya, di sebelah Luhan yang tertidur.

"YAH! Bangun! Kau tidak boleh ada di kasurku," Sehun berteriak marah.

"Mhmm...Apa itu kau...Setan?" Luhan bergumam sambil berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya. **_Se...tan? Setan?_**

"Apa? YAH!" Sehun mengambil bantal lain dan memukul Luhan di wajah, memaksa anak yang lebih tua untuk membuka matanya.

"Hei! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?" Luhan beteriak.

"KAU TAHU KENAPA! SEKARANG PERGI DARI TEMPAT TIDURKU KE KANTUNG TIDURMU. Bambi."

"Aku punya nama, dan itu LUHAN. LUHAN HYUNG UNTUKMU!" Luhan menyentil dahi Sehun. **_Ouch!_**

"YAHH! KAU MAU MATI?!" Sehun bersiap untuk mengayunkan bantalnya pada anak yang lebih tua.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MASUK KE KANTUNG TIDUR ITU KAU–"

"Ahem ahem." Lay dan Chen ada di pintu, memandang mereka.

"Um apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Yeah kami mendengar teriakan," kata Chen khawatir.

"Uh yeah kami baik-baik saja. Hanya berdebat tentang siapa yang akan menang di Music Bank (acara musik k-pop) besok," jawab Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan seperti itu adalah terbodoh yang pernah ia dengar. Luhan menembaknya dengan pandangan 'ikuti saja'.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol masuk. "Hei Sehun, apa kau masih punya kantung tidur milikmu?"

"Yeah. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku meminjamnya?"

"...Apa? Kenapa?"

"Jadi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk kemah di depan toko game di jalan sana. Kill Mission 3 yang baru keluar besok dan aku harus mendapatkannya."

Luhan, yang sudah bangun dari tempat tidur, mengambil kantung tidur keluar dari lemari dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini, Chanyeol. Bawa saja selama yang kau mau." Ia tersenyum lebar saat anak yang lebih tinggi mengambil kantung dari tangannya.

"Terima kasih hyu–"

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kau bisa membawanya," sela Sehun, yang sekarang sadar akan situasinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau memakainya?" Chanyeol memberikan pout pada si maknae, hampir terlihat menyedihkan. Lay dan Chen juga memandangnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa dia tidak memperbolehkan Chanyeol membawanya.

Luhan menengok untuk menghadap Sehun. "Yeah Sehun, kenapa kau butuh kantung tidur?"

Sehun melotot pada Luhan. **_Kau tahu benar kenapa_**. Secepatnya, ia menengok ke Chanyeol dan mendesah. "Baik. Kau bisa memakainya, hyung."

"Thanks maknae!" Chanyeol memberikan Sehun sebuah pelukan erat sebelum berlari keluar kamar, diikuti oleh Lay dan Chen, yang tidak melihat tujuan lain berada disana.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang terlihat puas. **_Permainan yang baik, Bambi_**.

"Kau tahu kau tetap harus tidur di lantai," Sehun berkata dengan pasifnya. Dia menolak untuk membiarkan Luhan memiliki tempat tidur di atas.

Luhan meloncat ke tempat tidur dan berbaring dengan tangan berada di belakang kepala, terlihat sangat santai. "Buat aku."

Dengan tendangan cepat, Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya, tetapi Luhan menarik selimut dari kasur bersamanya, membantalinya ketika jatuh.

"Hei, berikan itu kembali!"

Luhan, menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, berkata, "Sayang sekali! Tanpa kantung tidur, Aku butuh sesuatu untuk bantalan punggungku." Ia mulai berguling, membungkus dirinya dengan pas di dalam selimut.

Sehun hanya memandanginya, tertegun. **_Setan kecil ini!_**

Akhirnya, dia melemparkan tanganya ke udara. "Baik!"

Luhan 2: Sehun 1?

Pagi berikutnya Sehun terbangun dan menemukan dirinya kehilangan sebuah bantal. Dia melihat ke bawah dan disanalah –di bawah kepala Luhan. Sehun mengerang. Keadaan tidak sejalan dengannya...sama sekali.

Sarapan menjadi semacam lomba membelalak antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun memberikan anak yang lebih tua pandangan "aku akan menghancurkanmu," tapi Luhan merespon dengan senyum ramah. Sehun ingin melempar muffin-nya pada sikap wajah manis itu.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Tao berbisik pada Kris, yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sehun berpura-pura bahwa Luhan tidak ada di sana berjalan bersamanya dan hyung-nya. Saat di depan gedung ia dengar Luhan memanggil, "Bye Sehun-ah!" Sehun menghiraukannya dan berjalan pergi. Dia bicara dalam batin.

**_Ini dia, Sehun. Bersikaplah tidak peduli. Jangan biarkan dia mendapatkanmu. Dia tidak sebanding dengan waktu dan tenagamu._**

Sisa hari itu berjalan lancar (karena ia tidak melihat Luhan sepanjang hari). Ketika sampai di rumah, dia menetap di kamarnya, pertama mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, lalu berlatih keyboard.

Malamnya, Luhan yang kelelahan dengan malas membuka pintu depan dan tersandung masuk. Hari pertamanya di Heavenly Cafe sangat ramai, setidaknya bisa dikatakan begitu. Luhan membuat kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang yang kecanduan kaffein sangatlah tidak sabar, belum termasuk bagaimana mereka sangat teliti dengan kopi yang mereka mau.

Kehabisan tenaga, Luhan menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu dan tidur di sana.

Sehun turun ke lantai bawah berharap bisa mendapatkan snack dari dapur. Ia melihat seorang tertidur di sofa. Dia berjalan mendekat untuk melihat siapa itu. Bambi. Dia mendengus dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil snack-nya. Sehun berjalan kembali ke lantai atas, meninggalkan teman sekamarnya yang tertidur aka musuh barunya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kris dan Suho muncul, memandang pada sosok yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sofa?" Suho bertanya sambbil berlutut untuk memperhatikan anak yang lebih tua, yang mulai mendengkur halus.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ayo bawa dia ke atas." Sewaktu Kris mengangkat Luhan ke lantai atas, ia mendengar anak itu bergumam sesuatu tentang caramel latte dengan 2 sendok gula.

o

o

o

_TBC~_

* * *

><p><strong>X.W chat box:<strong>

rainrhainyrianarhianie: makanya mulai sekarang selagi masih bisa, saya kasih double update biar berasa panjangnya :3

Oh LUhanie: dia emang boss, boss di hati Luhan. Yehet~

junjiho2001: gugling coba gugling, rate m, ada nggak yah? /mikir dulu sampai bulan April/

lisnana1: ini udah lanjut ^^

Peter Lu: sekali-kali Luhan evil, bosen kali feminim+tertindas mulu~

uwiechan92: biar rasa si sehun XD ini udah lanjut.

hunhanminute: ini udah lanjut~

Niel Hill: sampai sekarang saya juga masih belum tahu Kris ngapain kalo ada yang ngebangunin dia u,u jalan cerita, panjang chapter di luar tanggung jawab saya sebagai translator~

LayChen Love Love 2: makanya saya usahakan buat selalu double update biar panjang~ kalau masih kerasa pendek, bacanya di eja :( /jk/

cupcupcuphie12: udah dilanjut~ jangan lupa review lagi :p

ohsrh: iya pinter, silakan dicoba :3 /sesat/

Guest: ini udah dilanjut, iya secepetnya pasti update~

AlmiraAzhari: Hwaiting! Yehet~

WinterHeaven: ini udah dilanjut :3 /brb umpetin Bambi/

xiaohunnie: #SehunBerburuBambi #PrayforBambi #BambiStayStrong /plak/ ngakaknya jangan keras-keras, nanti dikira gila :3

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review :D

ChanBaek, KrisTao, KrisHo, juga KrisLu muncul XD rasanya disamber Kris semua =_=

nah loh, Bambi mau dipindahin ke kamar, apa reaksi Sehun? kkk~ klik next yang penasaran. Yehet~


	7. Chapter 6: The Deal

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 6: The Deal<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Aishh. Jam weker bodoh..._** Sehun yang masih mengantuk memukul jam weker kecil di mejanya. Dia berputar ke kiri, tidur dengan posisi itu berharap mendapatkan beberapa detik lagi untuk menutup mata. Ia menghempaskan tangannya, berharap merasakan kasurnya yang lembut, tapi malah tangannya mendarat pada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang padat. **_Apa ini?_** Rasa penasaran melanda dirinya, ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pandangannya kabur, tapi ada sesuatu di depannya, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. **_Apa ini?_** Berusaha keras untuk membuka matanya. Sehun mulai melihat garis-garis kabur menjadi fokus, memunculkan sebuah wajah..wajah yang terlihat halus. Orang itu sedang tidur. **_Tunggu...orang?!_** Mata Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka lebar, berkedip cepat seperti dia tidak bisa percaya apa yang dia lihat. Luhan.

Setelah mengerti penuh situasinya, Sehun melompat dalam ketakutan, membangunkan anak yang lebih tua. "Ap–apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku?!"

"Asfkdge..." Luhan komat-kamit.

"Apa? Bangun!" Sehun mulai menggoyangkan anak yang lebih tua, yang sembunyi di balik selimut.

"Hei jawab aku! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di tempat tidurku? Kau diam-diam–"

Luhan melempar selimutnya, matanya terbuka lebar sekarang. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ini sebenarnya terlalu pagi untuk berdebat. Ia duduk dengan malas dan menoleh pada teman sekamarnya yang kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku di sini.." Luhan masih pusing menjawab sambil menggosok matanya. Itulah kenyataannya –hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah jatuh di sofa.

"Nah kau pasti tidur sambil berjalan kesini karena tempat terakhir aku melihatmu sedang ada di–"

Anak yang lebih tua mulai tertidur lagi, kepalanya jatuh ke samping. Dia tidak menangkap kalimat terakhir tentang apa yang Sehun katakan. **_Lupakan ini._** Sehun bangun, mengambil bajunya, dan berjalan keluar kamar; ia harus bangun dan terjaga untuk berurusan dengan teman sekamarnya yang mustahil.

Luhan masih tertidur ketika Sehun kembali dari kamar mandi. Sehun melempar baju kotornya pada Luhan, membuatnya tersentak bangun.

"Ewww. Ini bau!" anak yang lebih tua membuat wajah jijik. Sehun menyeringai.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan untuk tertidur di kasurku." Sehun berjalan ke lemarinya. Dia sedang mencari jaket untuk dipakai ketika dia mengingat sesuatu–

"Apa Chanyeol mengembalikan kantung tidurnya?" ia menoleh untuk menghadap Luhan yang matanya tiba-tiba menjadi cerah.

"Um..belum." **_Sangat jelas kau berbohong Bambi._**

Sehun bergerak mendekat dan Luhan dengan cepat menambahkan, "Oke dia mengembalikannya, tapi aku lupa dimana menaruhnya." Sehun mengejek. **_Apa Luhan berpikir dia bodoh atau apa?_**

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya akan membelinya lagi."

Luhan mengerang. "Ayolah Sehun-ah. Tidak bisakah kita berbagi tempat tidur ini?" tanya anak berambut madu berantakan yang mempunyai mata coklat besar memohon pada Sehun.

"Tidak akan–"

"Aku tidak menggigit..Sehun-ah," Luhan menyakinkan dengan suara lembut. Ia mulai berkedip cepat dan menggigit bibirnya, matanya mulai basah.

**_Oh tuhan. Dia menggunankan aegyo untuk melawanku. Aegyo-mu tidak mempan untukku Bambi..._**–Luhan mempout, menjulurkan bibir bawahnya **_–okay mungkin sedikit, tapi lebih baik aku mati dari pada mengakuinya._**

"Baik–" Luhan melempar tinjunya ke udara "–tapi aku tidak mau berbagi tanpa mendapatkan apapun sebagai balasan," Sehun menambahkan.

Luhan, mencoba untuk terlihat kebingungan, dengan nakal bertanya, "Berbagi tempat tidur denganku tidak cukup?"

Sehun hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. **_Apa dia serius?_**

Mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, Sehun merespon dengan kejam, "Tentu saja tidak denganmu! Jangan buat aku mengubah pikiranku–"

"Okay okay. Hmmm...bagaimana jika aku menggantikan tempatmu kapan pun giliranmu mencuci piring?"

"Tidak. Hyung yang lain pasti akan tahu ada sesuatu jika mereka melihatmu mencuci piring untukku."

"Benar." kata Luhan melamun. Dia terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sehun menyilangkan tangannya. **_Ini akan menjadi bagus_**.

Akhirnya Luhan bicara, "Nah..bagaimana dengan aku membelikanmu bubble tea kapan pun kau mau?" dia menggigit bibirnya dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau–"

"Chanyeol bilang padaku. Jadi bagaimana dengan itu Sehun-ah?" ia bertanya, tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila. Luhan tahu Sehun *terobsesi* sangat cinta dengan minuman populer itu. Dia sudah memberikan tawaran terakhir yang tidak mungkin dia tolak –bubble tea gratis kapan pun dia mau.

"Baik, tapi aku tidur di sebelah kiri."

"YAY!" seru Luhan sambil melakukan tarian selebrasi (Sehun memutar bola matanya).

Luhan merampas ponsel Sehun dari meja dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. "Tinggal kirim hyung pesan kapan pun kau mau." Dia menyerahkan ponsel Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar (lebih seperti melompat dengan gembira).

Sehun melihat pada layar telponnya.

**Kontak Baru – Luhan hyung (012-690-0420)**

Sehun mendengus. Dia mengetik di ponselnya dan menulis sesuatu yang lain sebelum meninggalkan kamar untuk bergabung sarapan dengan hyungnya .

**Kontak Baru – Bambi **

(*Luhan*)

Sisa pagi itu berjalan lancar. Sehun masih menghiraukan Luhan di depan yang lain (apa lagi yang baru?), tapi itu tidak masalah karena Luhan bisa tidur di tempat tidur seperti orang biasa sekarang.

Luhan duduk di kelas dengan senyum permanen tergores di wajahnya. Semangatnya sedang naik dan tidak ada yang bisa mengacaukan–

Zzzzz Zzzz. Ponselnya bergetar. Luhan mendapatkan pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Dia membuka pesannya secara diam-diam di bawah meja, isi pesannya:

'Chocolate bubble tea. Sekarang.'

Mata Luhan melebar pada kalimat di layar. **_Anak ini!_** Dia mengirim kembali sebuah balasan cepat.

'Aku sedang di tengah-tengah pelajaran sekarang jadi tunggu!'

Profesornya sedang bicara tentang bagaimana media mentargetkan perbedaan gender dan kelas sosial ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar.

'Harusnya pikirkan soal itu sebelum menawariku untuk membelikan bubble tea kapan pun.

Sekarang chop chop! Aku mudah marah ketika aku harus menunggu.'

Luhan memutar bola matanya. **_Kapan anak ini tidak pernah marah?_** Profesor tiba-tiba berdeham, mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Dia ketahuan. **_Si bodoh Sehun!_** Luhan memberikan profesornya senyuman minta maaf dan mematikan ponselnya.

Di seberang kampus, di gedung departemen musik, Sehun yang sangat marah menendang sebuah meja karena bubble tea yang ia inginkan belum juga muncul.

"Ini! Satu chocolate bubble tea," kata Luhan sambil memberikan minuman dingin itu. Sehun mengambil minumannya tanpa terima kasih dan mulai minum, menghiraukan Luhan seperti biasa.

"Kau tahu aku hampir mendapat masalah karenamu. Setidaknya katakan terima kasih hyung," Luhan menunjuk sambil duduk di depan Sehun. Para perempuan yang mengikutinya berbisik dengan jelas dan gembira ke sesama dari seberang kafetaria. Mereka pasti akan memulai "shipping" dirinya dengan Sehun.

"Kau terlambat," kata Sehun tanpa ekspresi. Luhan duduk dengan mulut terbuka.

"Aku lari keliling kampus mencari tempat yang menjual bubble tea dan hanya ini yang bisa kau katakan?" tanya Luhan tak masuk akal.

Sehun tidak peduli. Merasa sedikit sakit, Luhan bangun (dengan dramatik) dan meninggalkannya, yang masih menikmati bubble tea.

Sisa dari minggu pertama Luhan di sekolah berjalan dengan baik, minus saat-saat menyebalkan ketika Sehun memerintah Luhan membelikannya bubble tea. Luhan mulai curiga bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar menikmati minum bubble tea berkali-kali dalam satu hari, tapi lebih menikmati untuk menyiksa Luhan.

Dia bahkan akan mengirimi Luhan pesan ketika anak yang lebih tua sedang bekerja. Luhan akan memberinya balasan yang panjang dan mematikan ponselnya. (Dia masih membawa pulang bubble tea, untuk kepuasan Sehun) Perjanjian adalah perjanjian.

Kapan pun Luhan sangat ingin mengutuk pada anak yang lebih muda, ia memikirkan tentang tempat tidurnya di rumah. Tempat tidur yang lembut dan hangat. Ia lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan pergi mencari toko bubble tea terdekat.

Berbagi tempat tidur dengan Sehun sangat jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tidur di kantung (Luhan masih menolak untuk mengatakan pada Sehun dimana ia menyembunyikannya).

Mereka masing-masing mengambil sebuah sisi, Sehun di kiri dan Luhan di kanan, dan di tengah adalah bantal untuk memisahkan mereka berdua. "Karena aku tidak mau kau dengan ceroboh menyentuhku sewaktu tidur," pendapat Sehun.

Ini Jum'at malam dan anak-anak memutuskan untuk menonton film. Luhan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa atasan, handuk mengeringkan rambutnya, ketika ia dengar Lay berteriak dari lantai bawah, "Luhan hyung, Sehun cepatlah! Kami akan mulai."

"Aku akan segera kesana," Luhan berteriak kembali dan berlari ke kamarnya untuk cepat-cepat mengambil baju.

BAM!

Dia menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh tepat di atasnya. Mata tertutup, masih kaget dengan tabrakan tiba-tiba, Luhan menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang membantalinya jatuh bernapas. "Arghh..."

Luhan mendongak dan melihat sepasang mata coklat. **_S-Sehun?_**

~Deg deg deg deg deg deg~

Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat? **_Pasti karena jatuh_**.

Kenapa kamarnya menjadi lebih hangat? **_Pendingin ruangan pasti mati._**

Kenapa dia merasakan pipinya menghangat? **_Pasti karena malu._**

Kenapa–

"Uhhh...apa kau bisa menyingkir sekarang?" Sehun mengerang di bawahnya.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **uhuuk, Luhan shirtless /muntah pelangi/?

update selanjutnya 1-2 hari lagi jika tidak ada halangan~ Jangan lupa review :3

XOXO buat readers ^^


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span>Ch.7: The Turth<span>

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Uhhh...apa kau bisa menyingkir sekarang?" Sehun mengerang di bawahnya.

"Huh? Oh... yeah... sorry." Luhan memerah. Dia cepat-cepat bangun dan menjauh dari Sehun, menghindari kontak mata apapun. **_Apa yang salah denganku?_**

Sehun berdiri dan menggosok punggungnya. Lantainya lebih keras dari yang ia bayangkan.

Kesal, ia membentak Luhan, "Lain kali lihat kemana kau pergi!"

Sehun mendorong melewati sosok yang lebih tua, yang sekarang pipinya dengan jelas berwarna merah muda, dan pergi ke lantai bawah.

Luhan berdiri disana membeku selama satu menit seperti waktu telah membeku. Detak jantungnya masih cepat tapi lebih lambat dibanding beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tanganya perlahan menangkup pipinya, merasakan tempat persis dimana perasaan hangat yang aneh berada. Rasa hangatnya tidak lagi disana, Luhan mengkerutkan dahi. **_Aku pasti sedang sakit_**. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar wajahnya. **_Sadarlah!_**

Luhan turun ke lantai bawah, semua anak sudah duduk dengan nyaman dan Kris baru saja menekan mulai. Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk dekat Chanyeol dan Suho, yang paling jauh dari Sehun, yang sedang duduk di lantai di sebelah Kai.

Film-nya selesai dan Luhan tidak punya ide tentang apa itu sebenarnya. Sesuatu tentang superhero, tapi dia tidak yakin. Jujur, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menjaga matanya untuk tetap melihat ke layar terlalu lama. Mata coklat besarnya akan otomatis melihat ke arah si maknae setiap saat dan membuatnya mustahil untuk fokus pada film.

Luhan menyimpulkan bahwa dia hanya lelah, jadi setelah menggosok gigi, dia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan langsung tertidur –walaupun ada seorang yang masih berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Pagi berikutnya Luhan mencoba sebaik yang ia bisa untuk menghindari Sehun, yang sama sekali tidak tahu ataupun peduli bahwa anak yang lebih tua bertingkah aneh. Setiap kali Sehun datang didekatnya, Luhan akan memekik dan pergi. Luhan menyadari setelah dia mengerti kenapa badannya bereaksi seperti itu kapan pun Sehun berada di sekitarnya, dia harus menjaga jarak dari anak yang lebih muda.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini?" Xiumin bertanya setelah sarapan.

"Ayo pergi belanja," saran Kris.

Tao mengangguk. "Ide bagus hyung. Aku butuh tas Gucci yang baru."

Hyung yang lain memutar mata mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan taman? Diluar sedang bagus." Rekomendasi Lay.

"Ya. Ide bagus, Lay." Suho tersenyum.

"Tidaaaak. Ayo pergi ke taman bermain! Luhan hyung belum pernah kesana," seru Chanyeol dengan senyum menyeramkannya. "Kita akan punya-"

"Kurasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih produktif, seperti mengambil kelas memasak." Kyungsoo menyelip.

"Dan kenapa kami butuh mengambil kelas memasak ketika kami mempunyai masakanmu yang cukup?" Baekhyun membalas.

"Pikirkan tentang ini, jika aku sedang tidak disini atau jika aku jatuh sakit, siapa yang akan memasak untukmu? Tidak ada. Lalu kalian semua akan kelaparan." Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah puas.

"Hyung disini ada hal yang dinamakan 'take-out'. Kami bisa memesan makanan," kata Kai berdasarkan fakta.

"Dan selalu ada sereal serta ramyeon," tambah Chen.

Kyungsoo hanya memangdang teman-temannya, tercengang. "Oh jadi kurasa aku tidak terlalu penting untuk-"

"Jauhkan kami dari hal-hal sentimental," selip Chanyeol. "Sekarang apa kita sudah memutuskan kemana kita akan pergi?"

Semua anggota mulai berdebat, dengan pengecualian Luhan yang hanya duduk dan menonton, dan Sehun, yang terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Mall."

"Tidak. Taman."

"Tidaak. Gucci."

"Tidaaak. Kelas memasak."

"Tidaaaak. Taman berma–"

"Aku ada ide –bagaimana dengan kalian semua melakukan hal yang kalian mau sendiri?" Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara, sudah cukup mendengar hyungnya bercekcok. "Apa ada peraturan yang mengatakan kita harus melakukan sesuatu bersama? Pergi saja dan lakukan apapun yang kalian mau demi tuhan." Sehabis itu ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Para hyung-nya idiot dan dia tidak mau diganggu.

"Dia membuat poin yang bagus," kata Xiumin.

"Okay, sudah diputuskan. Kita semua melakukan apa yang mau kita lakukan," Suho menyimpulkan dengan sebuah senyuman cerah.

Semuanya setuju dan mulai berjalan keluar dari pintu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Sehun sendiri?" Luhan bertanya, merasa sedikit khawatir meninggalkan anak yang lebih muda sendirian.

"Nah. Dia suka ketika kami tidak ada. 'Lebih damai dan tenang' katanya," Baekhyun menjawab, menutup pintu depan di belakangnya. Luhan melihat kembali ke rumah sebelum ia mengikuti Xiumin dan Chen ke pasar. Aku harap dia tidak kesepian.

Berbelanja bahan makanan dengan Xiumin dan Chen lebih menyenangkan dari ynag Luhan kira. Mereka menumpuk makanan kaleng di keranjang, mengklaim bahwa itu "diskon" dan pergi untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak. Luhan tidak menghentikan mereka, malahan dia mengambil snack kesukaannya dan melemparnya ke keranjang juga.

Kemudian di rumah, setelah Kris mengeluh tentang terlalu banyaknya jumlah makanan kaleng dan Kyungsoo memberikan mereka ceramah tentang makanan sehat, anak-anak memutuskan untuk memanggang samgyeopsal di pekarangan luar. Luhan baru akan menggigit potongan ketiga dari samgyeopsal-nya yang lezat dibalut dengan selada ketika Suho memintanya untuk memanggil Sehun. Dengan malas, dia pergi ke lantai atas untuk menghadap si maknae yang belum dia lihat sepanjang hari.

Sehun sedang berada di kamar mereka dengan headphone terpasang, melakukan sesuatu di tabletnya. Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

"Turun ke bawah dan makan samgyeopsal dengan kami."

Setelah membuat pertengkarang tentang bagaimana Luhan selalu mengganggunya, Sehun berdiri dan melakukan perenggangan. **_AAAHHHHHHHH!_** Luhan berteriak di dalam kepalanya ketika baju Sehun naik sedikit, memperlihatkan kulit pucat halus. **_Lihat yang lain!_**

Matanya dengan bingung memandang sekitar kamar. Bernapas mulai menjadi sedikit sulit dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat lagi. **_Ini tidak bagus_**. Dia melihat tablet. Berpikir bahwa itu akan mengalihkannya, ia mencaipainya tapi sebelum ia bisa menyentuhnya, Sehun menampar tangannya menjauh.

"Ouchhh!" Luhan meringis sambil menggosok tangannya yang malang.

"Jangan sentuh barangku," Sehun memperingati. Dia memberi Luhan pandangan ancaman dan berjalan keluar.

Di pekarangan luar, saat semuanya mengobrol dan menikmati dirinya masing-masing, Sehun merasa bosan –dia tidak tahu kenapa dia ada di sana mengingat faktanya dia tidak suka samgyeopsal.

Walaupun dia tidak tertarik pada apa yang terjadi, ia tidak buta. Sehun mendapati Luhan berulang kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Akhirnya anak yang lebih tua mendatangi Sehun dengan sepotong balutan selada.

Ia tersenyum. "Bilang ahh Sehun." Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar untuk mencontohkan, tapi Sehun dengan mudahnya menggerutu dan berjalan ke sisi lain pekarangan.

Untuk menghindar dari mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, Luhan menjejalkan balutan selada ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan marah.

Dia mengeluarkan tawa paksa. "Lebih banyak untukku."

Untuk sisa malam itu, Luhan duduk jauh dari Sehun.

Dia tidak tahu apakah itu karena Sehun memberikannya bahu dingin, atau karena dia lelah, tapi satu hal yang pasti –samgyeopsal tidak lagi menimbulkan selera.

Ini hari Minggu, dan Sehun masih bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya ketika dia datang untuk memanggilnya makan malam.

Dia menaruh kepalanya di meja dapur, merasa lelah.

"Tidakkah orang tuanya mengajari dia tata krama?"

Lay mendongak. "Sehun?"

"Ya. Dia baru saja membanting pintu di depan wajahku. Orang tuanya pasti mempunyai waktu yang sulit membesarkan anak seperti dia."

"Ibu Sehun meninggal sewaktu dia berumur 9 tahun dan tidak pernah mempunyai ayah. Bibi dan pamannya yang membesarkannya."

Luhan berdiri." Oh."

Sebelumnya dia merasa sebal, sekarang dia hanya merasa bersalah.

"Selamat malam Sehun-ah," Luhan berkata di kegelapan, berbaring di sebelah teman sekamarnya. Yang lebih mudah mendengkur sebagai respon. Luhan tersenyum. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

**_Aku sudah berpikir, Sehun-ah. Aku akan ada di sana untukmu apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang atau nanti, kau akan terbuka dan aku akan di sini menunggu. Berharap, aku akan menjadi hyung favoritmu._** Luhan terkekeh pada pikirnnya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

(*Sehun*)

Ini di tengah-tengah minggu dan Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia butuh minum. Sekolah membuatnya tertekan. Dia sudah bekerja pada potongan musik baru untuk kelasnya sepanjang akhir minggu, bahkan melewati jam makan, tapi masih belum juga selesai.

Tekanan selalu membuatnya sangat menggerutu, bahkan pada hyung-nya

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berpikir, Sehun tahu bahwa dia tidak seharusnya membanting pintu di depan wajah Luhan, tapi pada waktu itu terasa pantas. Luhan mengganggunya sewaktu bekerja.

Dia masuk ke restoran kecil di kampusnya setelah kelas selesai dan memesan satu botol soju. Si pelayan tidak perlu repot menanyakan kartu identitasnya karena dia terlihat dewasa dari penampilannya. Pelayan datang dengan sebuah boto soju dan gelas kecil. Ia menuangkannya di gelas dan memegangnya ke bibir, siap untuk menyingkirkan masalahnya ketika –

"YAH! SEHUN! TURUNKAN ITU." Luhan datang berlari ke restoran. Ia merampas gelasnya dari Sehun dan mengambil botolnya.

Sehun merengek,"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berikan kembali!"

Dia bergerak untuk merebut kembali gelasnya tapi Luhan lebih cepat. Anak yang lebih tua mengejutkan meminum sojunya sekali teguk. Sehun terkesan. Dia tidak berpikir anak yang lebih tua akan melakukannya.

"Kau masih di bawah umur jadi aku tidak membiarkanmu minum," kata Luhan.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan berikan botolnya padaku. Aku membayarnya, jadi aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Tidak! Aku akan meminumnya," kata Luhan memutuskan. Dia lalu mengambil napas dalam dan mulai meminum soju yang tersisa.

Dia membuat raut wajah yang aneh jadi Sehun memegang tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau harus...Berhenti minum!"

Luhan melihat Sehun tepat di matanya dengan yakin bicara, "Jangan khawatir Sehun. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

**Kenyataannya** Luhan memegang alkoholnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Dia jalan terhuyung-huyung ketika mereka keluar dari restoran dan pada waktu mereka sampai di sekitar lingkungan rumah mereka, Luhan bersandar pada Sehun untuk dukungan. Anak yang lebih tua terus terkekeh dan bicara tanpa arah tentang unicorn dan donald duck.

Sehun akan memberitahunya untuk diam kapan pun mereka di dekat orang, tapi anak yang lain hanya tertawa dan berseru padanya.

"Kau sangat lucu Sehunnnieeeee."

Pada saat mereka sampai di rumah, Sehun meletakan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, memegangnya berdiri. (Anak yang mabuk menyatakan kehilangan kendali atas kakinya dan sekarang mengandalkan Sehun menjadi kakinya.)

"HEIIIII SEEMUUAAANYAAAA!" Luhan berteriak, terlalu dekat dengan telinga Sehun.

Anak yang lain keluar menuju lorong, memandang, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Luhan yang mabuk.

"Apa dia mabuk?" Chen bertanya tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Dia hanya senang berada di rumah," Chanyeol berkata dengan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan giginya.

"Tapi dia terlihat–" Chen menambahkan.

"TENTU SAJA DIA MABUK Chen. Ini disebut sarkam." Chanyeol memutar matanya, tapi kembali memandang Luhan, yang sekarang berada di lantai, menggerakan tungkai dan lengannya seperti membuat malaikat salju di lantai.

"Aku akan pergi membuat sup," kata Kyungsoo sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

"S-sup?" Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dan lari ke dapur. **_Aku pikir dia kehilangan kendali atas kakinya._** Sehun berpikir.

Anak yang lain mengikutinya ke dapur. Ketika Sehun sampai di sana, dia melihat Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, berterima kasih atas sup-nya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini," Kyungsoo mengerang.

Kris menarik Luhan menjauh dari Kyungsoo dan memberikan Sehun perintah.

"Kau harus membawanya ke kamarmu. Dia tanggung jawabmu."

"Kenapa dia tanggung–"

Luhan sudah naik ke meja, siap untuk berbaring, ketika Kris dan Tao dengan lembut menariknya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Baik." Sehun menyerah dan menuntun Luhan keluar dari dapur dan menaiki tangga. Yang belakangan tetap tertawa seperti anak kecil di belakang Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Bambi?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau menggemgam tanganku," Luhan berbisik dengan malu. Sehun memutar matanya. **_Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** malam yang panjang buat Sehun, porsi fanfic yang panjang buat readers tercinta :3

awalnya saya bingung mau update double atau tidak, tapi karena saya termasuk anak yang baik dan tidak sombong *ditampar bolak-balik* ulang...tapi karena banyak yang suka sama fanfic ICCL (ditambah saya yakin panjang segini pasti masih pada kurang) akhirnya double update~~~ *bagi-bagi samgyeopsal versi jpg* sebelum A/N juga ikutan panjang, go go go, click next, yehet~


	9. Chapter 8: The Sickness

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 8: The Sickness<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"TETAP DIAM!" Sehun berteriak pada Luhan yang memantul ke atas dan bawah.

"Aku tidak bisa menggosok gigimu jika kau memantul seperti itu," Sehun menggertak.

Anak yang mabuk berhenti –mata melebar, dengan polos menatap Sehun. Untuk sedetik, Sehun lupa bagaimana untuk bernapas. **_Mata itu... TAHAN DIRIMU SENDIRI SEHUN!_**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan lanjut menggosok gigi Luhan. (Anak yang lebih tua menuntut Sehun menggosok giginya atau dia tidak akan pergi tidur). Normalnya, Sehun **tidak akan peduli** jika Luhan pergi tidur atau tidak, tapi setelah mengingat bahwa dia berbagi tempat tidur denganya, Sehun menyadari jika ia menginginkan tidur, dia butuh anak yang lebih tua tertidur juga. Dia mau tidak mau melayaninya.

Setelah berjuang selama sepuluh menit yang melelahkan mencoba membuat Luhan memakai piyamanya, Sehun akhirnya membawa Luhan ke tempat tidur. Dia mematikan lampunya dan berbaring. Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang dan dia kehabisan tenaga.

Sehun hampir saja menutup matanya ketika sesuatu mencolek pipinya.

"Ughhh...apa yang kau mau?" Sehun mengeluh.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Luhan merengek. **_Katakan pada anak yang ingin beristirahat di meja dapur tadi._**

"Kupikir aku sakit Sehunnie..." Dia cegukan.

"Idiot, kau hanya mabuk." Sehun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap teman sekamarnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil.

"Baru-baru ini, tubuhku bertingkah aneh...seperti jantungku akan berdetak cepat kapan pun aku dekat..." –dia berkedip berkali-kali pada Sehun–"itu berdetak sangat cepat aku takut itu akan melompat keluar dari dadaku! Bernapas hampir menjadi tidak mungkin. Seluruh wajahku akan terasa hangat tiba-tiba seperti seorang mendorong wajahku dekat ke perapian. Dan tubuhku akan merasakan sensasi terbakar, tapi bukan jenis terbakar yang buruk, Sehunnie, jenis yang baik. Telapak tanganku akan mulai berkeringat, dan lututku akan terasa lemah...ini sudah sering terjadi belakangan ini."

Dia melihat pada Sehun, alisnya melengkung dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa aku seperti itu, Sehunnie?" Dia menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan beberapa inchi lebih dekat, berharap untuk sebuah pelukan kecil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu? Pergi saja menemui dokter," Sehun menjawab sambil mendorong lengan Luhan menjauh.

"Bagaimana jika dokter tidak bisa mengobatiku?" Luhan bertanya dengan kesedihan tertulis di seluruh wajahnya.

"Nah, berarti kau gila. Sekarang DIAM dan pergi TIDUR. Sheesh." Sehun berpaling dari Luhan.

Sebelum benar-benar tidur, Sehun mendengar Luhan bergumam sesuatu dari belakangnya. "Aku hampir benar-benar gila."

Malam itu Sehun bermimpi bahwa dia mengejar seekor rusa khusus di dalam hutan. Rusanya bertingkah aneh karena berlari dengan pola zig-zag, memantul setiap saat, bahkan memukulkan kepalanya pada sebuah pohon. **_Sangat aneh..._**

Dia segera menangkap rusa itu dan ketika Sehun berada cukup dekat, dia menyadari bahwa rusa itu memiliki mata yang memandang tidak jelas. Dia tertawa. **_Itu adalah, tanpa diragukan, seekor Bambi yang mabuk._**

Pagi berikutnya, Sehun bangun pertama. Dia melihat ke sebelah kirinya –rambut kusut berwarna madu keluar dari selimut. **_Dia akan sangat membutuhkan sup-nya._**

"Mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan tadi malam?" Kris menanyakannya dengan tenang. Para hyung ada di sana di meja sarapan, memandang pada Sehun (menghakiminya).

"Aku mencoba untuk minum tapi seorang baby-face yang tolol berlari datang dan mencuri sojuku," Sehun menjelaskan sambil mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri sebuah telur dan saus.

"Kenapa dia –harus menghentikanmu –dari minum?" Xiumin bertanya dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Dia berkata tentang aku yang masih di bawah umur." Sehun mengangkat bahu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kepala yang *manis* bodoh itu...

Chanyeol tertawa. Anak yang tinggi itu sekarang memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke meja, tertawa dengan lucunya. Setelah menyeka air matanya, dia melihat ke arah Sehun dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya bahwa kau meminum liquor seperti bos? Heck, kau adalah yang kedua setelah Kris hyung dalam hal menangani alkohol."

"Aku mencoba mengambilnya dari dia, tapi dia benar-benar kuat. Aku tidak tahu dia akan mabuk dengan 1 botol–"

"Pagi semuanya," Luhan dengan takut-takut menyapa ketika dia masuk. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya, melihat penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Pagi hyung, ini aku sudah menghangatkan sup-nya untuk mu." Kyungsoo menuntun Luhan ke sebuah kursi kosong dan meletakan semangkuk sup di depannya.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Sementara Luhan menyelesaikan sup-nya, dia tidak berani melihat pada anak yang lain. Dia terus menundukan kepalanya, mencoba sebisanya untuk menyedot sup-nya dalam diam. Itu terlihat lucu, setidaknya.

Akhirnya ketika ia selesai, ia mendongak, sekarang sadar teman-temannya sungguh-sungguh memperhatikannya –menunggu untuk gerakannya selanjutnya.

"Ahem." Luhan berdeham. "Aku minta maaf tentang kelakuanku tadi malam, walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya, aku yakin itu pasti memalukan. Aku akan menahan diri untuk minum di masa de-"

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hyung, itu tidak apa-apa! Kami senang melihatmu bertingkah bodoh sendiri," seru Chanyeol keras, memberikan anak yang lebih tua sebuah kedipan.

"Ya tuhan. Apa yang aku lakukan?" Luhan face palm. Ujung bibir Sehun tertarik ke atas.

"Bukan sesuatu yang memalukan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman manis.

"Kau hanya sangat menempel, tapi yang lain, bukan hal gila. Kau harus melihat Chanyeol mabuk, baru itu sebuah bencana. Kami harus membeli sebuah meja dapur baru setelahnya," tambah Lay, mendapatkan sebuah tamparan di lengan dari Chanyeol.

"Yeah, kau lucu saat mabuk," Tao menenangkannya. Luhan menggosok kepalanya, dia masih merasakan efek dari mabuk. Bagaimana dia akan mengambil catatan di kelas?

"Berharap kau tidak minum di malam sekolah huh?" Sehun menggoda. Anak yang lebih tua menembaknya dengan raut "ini-semua-salahmu". Sehun menyeringai.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap." Luhan mendesah dan meninggalkan dapur. Sehun berlari setelahnya. Memegang pinggangnya, Sehun memutar Luhan agar menghadap padanya.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi malam?"

"Hmm?"

"Tentang penyakitmu..."

Mata Luhan menyipit, pipinya sedikit berwarna pink. "T-tidak. Aku tidak ingat," dia tergagap.

Sehun menaikan alisnya. "Pastikan kau pergi menemui dokter. Itu mungkin bisa menjadi serius," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

(*Luhan*)

Seminggu kemudian, Luhan secara berangsur-angsur mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa dia jatuh pada Sehun, tidak peduli dia menginginkannya atau tidak.

Kapan pun dia mendapatkan pesan darinya (menuntut bubble tea), perutnya akan jungkir-balik dan dia juga tanpa sengaja tersenyum, meskipun dompetnya tipis. Dan jika dia tidak menerima pesan apapun dari Sehun setelah beberapa waktu, dia akan mulai khawatir.

Di sekolah, seringkali menemukan dirinya mencari Sehun, berharap untuk bisa makan siang dengannya atau setidaknya sedikit mengobrol (walau si maknae tidak terlalu suka mengobrol). **_Itu tidak apa-apa_**, Luhan berkata pada dirinya, **_sepanjang aku bisa melihatnya..._**

Bahkan ini menjadi lebih sulit baginya ketika mereka ada di rumah. Selama sarapan dan makan malam, dia akan duduk tepat di seberang Sehun jadi itu tidak akan terlalu mencolok bahwa dia diam-diam mengaguminya belakangan ini. Saat malam, dia akan meletakan tangan kanannya di dada, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu. Dia menoleh ke arah kanannya untuk menemukan punggung Sehun yang berhadapan dengannya. **_Bisakah dia tidak mendengarnya? Ini sangat keras..._**

Hanya setelah Sehun tertidur, Luhan bernapas dengan normal kembali. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan.

"Hmmm. Hyung, kurasa kau hanya tertekan. Sebuah buku ynag bagus bisa membuatmu relaks," Suho menyarankan setelah Luhan memberi tahunya tentang gejala yang ia alami (meninggalkan bagian bahwa gejala tersebut disebabkan oleh seorang anggota di rumah). Dia pergi ke perpustakaan di hari berikutnya, mengecek sebuah novel, dan membacanya, tapi itu tidak membantu.

"Pasti karena semua manisan yang kau makan hyung," Kyungsoo beralasan. "Aku bisa membuatkan mu jus sayuran–" Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa sepatah kata –dia belum seputus asa itu...masih belum.

"Kau hanya butuh udara segar. Pergilah keluar lebih sering. Aku menyarankan taman di dekat rumah kita," kata Kris sambil mengganti channel. "Apa kau mau datang denganku?" tanpa melihat pada Luhan, dia dengan mudah menjawab, "Maybe next time."

"Kau tahu apa yang bisa membantumu keluar dari kemerosotan ini? Belanja. Kumpulan merek terkenal dari baju baru dan tas yang bagus selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik," Tao bersiul. Luhan mengerang. **_Kenapa aku harus susah-susah bertanya?_**

"Apa ini pertanyaan tipuan, hyung?" tanya Chen, alis melengkung. Luhan mendesah. "Jangan dipikirkan Chen."

"Bagaimana dengan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat pikiranmu jauh dari hal yang menganggumu? Seperti menari," Kai berpendapat. Dia lalu memberikan Luhan pelajaran dance privat. Dan bahkan setelah mengambil penghilang rasa sakit (terima kasih pada pelajaran dance Kai), perasaanya untuk Sehun masih di sana.

"Tunggu sebentar. Biarkan aku mencarinya di internet," Xiumin berkata pada Luhan sambil mulai mengetik di laptopnya. "Okay, apa gejalamu tadi?" Luhan mendesah. "Lupakan Xiumin. Itu tidak berguna." **_Aku sudah mencobanya di internet_**.

"Hyung, itu tidak terdengar seperti kau sakit. Itu terdengar seperti kau menyukai seorang," kata Lay setelah mempertimbangkannya untuk waktu yang lacukup lama. "Apaaa?" Lay mengangkat bahu. "Aku bicara apa adanya."

Luhan memutuskan sejak dia tidak bisa meringankan "masalah"-nya, dia harus menghadapinya. Dia meneguk salivanya dan mengetuk di pintu dari kamar di sebelahnya.

"MASUK," pasangan Baekyeol memerintah dari dalam. **_Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang._** Luhan membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk, sedikit takut.

Saat dia memberi tahu tentang situasinya, tentu saja tanpa menyebutkan nama, mereka terus mengangguk; bahkan Chanyeol menulis seusatu di bawah.

"Nah hyung, ini kasus klasik dari cinta satu sisi." Baekhyun menerangkan.

"Cinta satu sisi?"

"Ya...setidaknya sampai orang lain mencintaimu juga?" selip Chanyeol. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Tidak mungkin_**.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun danChanyeol memandang satu sama lain untuk satu detik dan mengangguk –komunikasi dalam diam. Lalu Chanyeol memberikan Luhan potongan kertas yang ia tulis sebelumnya.

"Apa ini?" Luhan membaca semua kalimat yang ada di atas kertas. Matanya membesar.

"Apa ini benar-benar bisa bekerja?" tanya Luhan meragukan.

"Kami adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang, iya'kan?" Baekhyun menyetujui. Mereka mulai tertawa dan menggosokan dahi mereka bersama. Luhan menahan dorongan untuk pura-pura muntah.

"Okay. Aku akan mencobanya..."

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>X.W chat box:<strong>

Xiaohunnie: baca terus :3 wkwkwk XD bambi shirtless...

Oh Luhan: saya juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa secepat ini ._.

lisnana1: ini udah lanjut ^^ keep reading~

cupcupcuphie12 : baca lagi dari awal/? lol

HunHan's Real: nggak papa, sekarang kan udah revuew ^^ Saengil chukkae /tebar bunga/ maaf telat ucapinnya juga kkk~

my lulu: saya bahagia kalian pada review :3 yehet~ ini udah update~

sera: iya kalau tidak ada halangan lanjutnya kilat ^^

ohsrh: /tubrukin kepalanya Luhan ke Sehun/? saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa cepet update ._.

ferinaferina: banget /gigit kamus/?

xldeer: baguslah kalau sisi fluff-nya masih sama ^^ ini udah lanjut~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih sudah follow/favorite dan review :D review selanjutnya ditunggu~  
><strong><br>**

barangkali ada typo dan kata-kata yang kurang pas, mohon maaf, silakan ingatkan author juga, seperti biasa update 1-2 hari dari sekarang~ silakan tebak-tebak berhadiah Luhan kira-kira mau apa...Yehet~~~


	10. Chapter 9: The Steps

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ch. 9: The Steps<p>

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

-PANDUAN BAEKYEOL UNTUK MEMBUAT ORANG YANG KAU SUKA JUGA MENYUKAIMU-

Karena ia dan Sehun sudah menjadi teman sekamar, Luhan memutuskan bahwa surat cinta adalah opsi terbaiknya.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam menulis surat, Luhan menanda tangani suratnya (Penggemar Rahasiamu) dan meletakannya di sebuah amplop pink. Dia perlu memberikan suratnya pada Sehun, tapi bagaimana? Luhan melirik teal hoodie yang Sehun suka pakai dan menjatuhka suratnya di sana. **_Semoga suratnya tidak jatuh._**

Kemudian Luhan buru-buru pulang ke rumah setelah bekerja, penasaran apakah Sehun sudah membaca suratnya atau belum. Ia lari ke kamar hanya untuk melihat Sehun membungkuk di bawah mejanya. Dia mendesah lega. **_Itu masih di sana...jadi dia masih belum membacanya._** Dahinya mengkerut. Harus bagaimana agar Sehun melihat bagian dalam kerudungnya?

"Sehun-ah, tidakah rasanya dingin di sini?" Luhan sedikit menggigil.

Sehun mendongak dan mengangkat bahu, "Kupikir juga begitu." Anak yang lebih muda menarik kerudung ke kepalanya dan sesuatu terjatuh. Dia mengambilnya, memutar-mutarnya, melihat hati besar di depannya, dan meremasnya.

"Heyyyyyy...kenapa kau tidak membacanya?" Luhan bertanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Itu pasti surat cinta lain dari anak perempuan yang duduk di belakangku di kelas." Sehun membuang remasan surat itu ke tempat sampah.

Luhan melihat ke tempat sampah, linglung. **_Sial!_**

Langkah 2: Ikuti Cari tahu lebih jauh tentang targetmu. Apa yang suka dia lakukan? Apa yang biasa membuatnya tertarik? Ajaklah di kegiatan yang sama. Jika kau dan orang yang kau suka berbagi kertetarikan yang sama, bagus bagimu! Sekarang kau punya alasan untuk berada di dekatnya, mungkin juga bisa menyentuhnya. Jika kau tidak punya kertertarikan yang sama dengan orang yang kau suka, buatlah sesuatu. Seperti dia suka berenang, minta dia untuk mengajarimu. Jika dia memainkan alat musik, cepatlah pesan online sebuah alat musik dan tontonlah video bagaimana cara memainkannya. Lakukan apapun yang harus kamu lakukan –habiskan banyak waktu dengannya!

Luhan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub yang Sehun ikuti karena dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli sebuah alat musik atau kemampuan untuk belajar memainkannya.

"Helo. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Ketua dari Musical Performance Club bertanya pada Luhan.

"Uhh. Apa kau punya daftar anggotamu yang sekarang? Aku hanya ingin memeriksa sesuatu." Perempuan itu memberikan Luhan sebuah daftar nama, matanya terus menelusuri ke bawah sampai nama "Oh Sehun" menghentikannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku berpikir untuk bergabung tapi apa anggota diwajibkan untuk tahu cara memainkan alat musik?"

"Tidak. Walaupun hampir semua anggota bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik, anggota lain bisa menyanyi dan menari, dan beberapa hanya ikut bergabung jadi mereka bisa membantu dengan produksi musikal yang kami buat." **_Sempurna_**.

"Dimana aku harus mendaftar?" Luhan bertanya, pulpen sudah siap di tangannya.

Selama pertemuan klub selanjutnya, Luhan memastikan untuk datang lebih dulu. Dia duduk di belakang, dekat pintu.

"Luh- apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya, sedikit terkejut.

"Oi! Sehun-ah! Kau bagian dari klub ini juga?" Aku tidak tahu." Luhan tersenyum nakal. Ia menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. "Sehun-ah duduk di sini."

Sehun melihatnya dengan curiga, tapi tetap duduk.

Walaupun Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu apapun selama pertemuan, (dia hanya menangkap soal festival besar akan datang beberapa hari lagi), itu tidak berarti karena siku Sehun bersentuhan dengannya beberapa kali. Pada saat pertemuan berakhir (1 jam 45 menit kemudian) pipi Luhan memerah hanya karena kontak siku.

Sayangnya, pertemuan klub hanya dua kali dalam seminggu, Luhan membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi apa...

Luhan, masih memakai seragam kerjanya, berdiri di depan pusat kebugaran universitas dan menarik napas. **_Kau bisa melakukan ini_**. Tao memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun sering mengunjungi pusat kebugaran setelah kelasnya usai, untuk berlari beberapa putaran di treadmill.

Setelah bertanya pada pelatih tombol mana yang harus dipencet, Luhan mulai latihan berlari pelan di treadmill. **_Ini tidak terlalu buruk..._**

"Sejak kapan kau mulai latihan?" sebuah suara familiar bertanya dari belakang. Luhan melihat ke belakang, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, dia kenal suara itu dengan baik.

"Sehun! Apa yang kau maksud?" Aku butuh menghilangkan beberapa pond, jadi aku datang untuk berlari kapan pun aku bisa." Luhan kembali berlari.

Sehun melihat ke monitor di treadmill dan menunjuk, "Jika kau mau menghilangkan beberapa pond, ku sarankan kau berlari di level 4 karena level 1 tidak akan membawamu kemana pun." Lalu dia memencet tombol level 4, dan Luhan hampir terjatuh wajah lebih dulu karena kecepatan yang naik tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih Sehun.." kata Luhan, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar sengit. Sekarang dia BENAR-BENAR akan kehilangan beberapa pond...

Langkah 3: Jadilah pasif. Biarkan target melakukan langkah pertama. Kau memulai kontak sebelumnya, sekarang kau menunggu. Tinggalkan orang itu sendirian untuk beberapa hari. Lihatlah jika orang itu mengetahui bahwa kau tidak ada disana. Jika dia merindukan keberadaanmu, dia akan mengirimi pesan atau menelponmu. Jika tidak, lanjutkan ke langkah 4, langkah terkahir.

Luhan dengan bebas melewati beberapa pertemuan klub, dia duduk di perpustakaan menunggu sebuah pesan dari Sehun menanyakan dia sedang ada dimana, tapi pesan itu tidak pernah datang. **_Pertemuannya pasti tidak penting jika dia tidak mengirimi pesan_** asumsi Luhan.

Di rumah, dia akan makan donat dan kue di depan Sehun, berharap dia akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang diet Luhan dan menyarankan untuk pergi ke tempat gym dan kembali ke treadmill. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Sehun hanya memandangnya kosong dan memberinya sebuah serbet. "Ada remah-remah di mulutmu." Aish! Langkah 4 –**_jangan membuatku gagal!_**

Langkah 4: Keluarkan isi hatimu. Minta orang yang kau suka untuk bertemu denganmu di tempat sendirian dan katakan semuanya. Pastikan untuk menyebutkan betapa pentingnya petemuan ini untukmu. Jika dia benar-benar peduli, dia akan datang. Dan jika dia juga menyukaimu, SELAMAT! Jika tidak, lalu...di sana ada cukup banyak crayon lain di kotak J

"Luhan hyung!" Baekyeol memanggil, berlari menuju anak yang lebih tua yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat perpustakaan.

"Hei Baekhyun! Hei Chanyeol! Luhan dengan senang menyapa pasangan itu.

"Jadi...bagaimana keadaannya? Apa orang yang kau suka sudah tahu kau suka padanya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Masih belum, tapi dia akan. Aku ada dilangkah 4." Chanyeol membuat "O" dengan mulutnya.

"Beritahu kami jika kami bisa membantu."

"Sebenarnya kau bisa. Chanyeol, apa kau keberatan bertukar shift denganku di kafe, jadi aku bisa bertemu orangnya nanti malam?" Luhan bertanya, mata memohon.

"Tidak masalah hyung!" Chanyeol hormat pada Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan tertawa.

"Oh! Aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk nanti malam." Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil tas punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kembang api. Kupikir itu akan menyenangkan jika kita bermain dengan kembang api setelah...kau tahu.." Luhan menjawab dengan malu. Baekyeol terkekeh pada hyungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi malu.

"Yeah, kami tahu hyung. Semoga beruntung! FIGHTING!" mereka berteriak saat Luhan berlari untuk membeli beberapa kembang api.

Dia mengirimi Sehun pesan –

'Hey temui aku di taman bermain dekat rumah kita nanti 6 pm. Ini sangat penting, jadi jangan terlambat!

Luhan menekan kirim. Ini dia. Dia benar-benar akan mengatakan pada Sehun tentang perasaanya. Ia sangat bersemangat dan gugup bersamaan. Jam 6 tidak bisa datang lebih cepat.

(*Sehun*)

5:30 PM

Zzzzz. Zzzzzz. Sehun memeriksa pesan dari Luhan dan membalas –

Baik.

**_Apanya yang sangat penting bahwa dia ingin bertemu denganku di taman bermain... tidakah dia tahu kita tinggal bersama?_** Seseorang menepuknya dan Sehun kehilangan rentetan pikiranya.

"Apa?!"

"Ketua klub membutuhkanmu. Ini darurat. Dekan tidak puas dengan musik aransemennya, jadi dia membuat semua anggota klub mengajukan yang baru."

Sehun mengerang namun dia berdiri dan mengikuti teman sekelasnya ke ruang pertemuan. **_Ini akan sangat lama._**

7:30 PM.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya sedikit kesal. Pertemuannya belum selesai selama 2 jam sebelumnya dan dia kelelahan.

"Masih belum, Sehun. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk melakukannya sekali lagi dan memastikannya mengalir." Ketua memberikan Sehun tumpukan kertas musik. Dia mengutuk dalam batin.

_Beep. Beep_. Ponselnya kehabisan daya.

8:00 PM.

Akhirnya semuanya diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Sehun menggosok lehernya. Jika pertemuannya lebih lama lagi, dia akan membanting sebuah gitar. Dia berdiri dan mengikuti beberapa temannya dari klub, yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu mereka akan menghancurkan taman bermain di dekat lingkungan rumahku. Aku sangat kecewa karena aku tumbuh besar di taman bermain itu." Satu dari mereka menyebutkan. **_Taman bermain... taman bermain? SH*T! Luhan!_**

Sehun berlari keluar dari pintu, menubruk beberapa orang, tapi dia tidak berhenti untuk minta maaf. Dia tetap berlari.

8:10 PM.

Dia sampai di taman bermain. Mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, dia melihat sekeliling area.

**_Di sana dia!_**

Luhan sedang duduk di ayunan. Dia sedang memegang sesuatu...**_kembang api?_**

Sehun melangkah mendekat tapi kemudian berhenti. Menyadari sesuatu.

**_Dia...menunggu sepanjang waktu?_**

"HEII!" Sehun berteriak pada anak yang lebih tua.

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun berjalan menuju sosok di ayunan.

Ini sudah malam, tapi Sehun masih bisa melihat raut wajah anak yang lebih tua dengan jelas, bahkan dari jauh.

Sehun berhenti.

Wajah Luhan...

Wajahnya...benar-benar sangat kecewa, bahkan sakit.

Melihat ekspresi menyakitkan dari anak yang lebih tua menyentak hatinya**_. K-kenapa...Luhan..._**

Sebuah gelombang emosi menghantam Sehun. Keras.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Maaf ya readers tersayang, saya lagi sibuk kemarin jadi telat buat publish fanficnya dan kali ini juga belum bisa double update...Maaf ya, tapi mulai Senin nanti sudah mulai senggang lagi kok, bisa update lebih banyak~ Semoga ini nggak ada typo-nya. Dan hari ini, 26 Jan 2014 ada gempa di Kebumen (getarannya sampai rumah lagi...) saya belum sempat lihat lagi berita terbarunya, tapi semoga tidak memakan korban jiwa, dan mari doa'kan untuk mereka disana.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah follow/favorite khususnya yang review :D /hugh tight/ jangan bosen-bosen yah kasih review, nistain saya juga boleh/? kkk~ XOXO...


	11. Chapter 10: The Silence

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: The Silence<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Apa kau akan tetap mengabaikanku?!" Sehun berteriak pada punggung Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tua tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan ini membuat Sehun gila. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk menerima tipe perlakuan seperti ini...okay mungkin dia tahu.

Terlambat 2 jam ke pertemuan sangat tidak bisa diterima, tapi tidak peduli berapa kali Sehun mencoba untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia tidak bermaksud untuk terlambat, anak yang lebih tua tetap diam. Dia bahkan tidak mengakui Sehun.

Kenyataan bahwa Luhan menolak untuk bicara atau bahkan melihat padanya lagi menyakiti Sehun. Sangat banyak.

"YAH! Katakan padaku ada apa!" Sehun hampir berteriak, sudah cukup dengan kesunyiannya.

Tidak ada apapun.

Anak yang lebih tua memilih untuk terus berjalan. Sehun memandang punggung Luhan sambil berlari menyusul.

Mereka ada di depan rumah dan Luhan sedang mengambil kuncinya keluar ketika Sehun membuat usaha mati-matian terakhirnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Dia menggenggam baju Luhan dan menahannya, seperti hidupnya bergantung disana.

Luhan berdiri membeku di tempat.

"Bisakah kau setidaknya katakan padaku kenapa...?" Sehun memohon di belakangnya.

Luhan mendesah sedih. "Lupakan," ia bergumam sangat pelan sampai membuat Sehun harus menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Sehun dengan berani bertanya, walaupun dia sangat takut dengan jawabannya sementara kesunyian tetap berada di antara mereka berdua.

Tidak ada apapun.

Luhan tidak bergerak ataupun bicara. Dia tidak bisa. Ini semua sudah keterlaluan. Dia benar-benar lelah.

"Aku menganggapnya ya." Sehun bertahan, masih berpegang pada baju Luhan. Dia mencengkramnya sangat erat, kerutan pasti akan terbentuk ketika ia melepaskannya.

"Apanya yang penting? Apapun itu, kau bisa bilang padaku di rumah, kenapa harus membuatku bertemu denganmu di taman bermain? Dan karena aku tidak muncul, kau harusnya pergi. Orang macam apa yang menunggu selama 2 jam?" lanjut Sehun.

Mata Luhan berlinang, tapi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerah.

Dia menahan tangisnya...air mata yang mengancam turun ke pipinya. Air mata yang Sehun tidak bisa lihat.

Luhan mengambil napas. "Aku sangat lelah."

Sehun hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa Luhan berusaha keras untuk menenangkan suaranya.

Sebersit rasa bersalah menyerang Sehun.

Perlahan dia melepas baju Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tua memasukan kuncinya di pintu dan memutarnya. Sehun dengan malas mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei Luhan hyung! Bagaimana jadinya?" pasangan Baekyeol muncul di lorong sesaat Luhan masuk, lebih terlihat seperti mereka sudah menunggu.

"S-Sehun?" mata Baekhyun melebar saat ia melihat si maknae melangkah masuk di belakang Luhan. Keduanya menampakan ekspresi gelap.

Pasangan Baekyeol saling bertukar pandang.

Sehun hendak bertanya pada mereka, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba menurunkan tas dari bahunya.

Luhan membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan satu pak kembang api.

"Ini. Aku tidak menggunakannya, jadi..bersenang-senanglah." Dia memberikannya pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan lorong tanpa kata-kata lain.

Sehun melihat sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan. Sekali lagi, sesuatu menyentak hatinya. **_Kenapa..._**

Chanyeol berdeham. "Umm. Kau bersama Luhan hyung?"

Sehun tersadar dan mengganti perhatiannya dari tempat dimana Luhan tadi ada.

"Yeah," dia menjawab pendek. Pasangan itu sekali lagi saling memandang dan mengangguk.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya, dengan jelas merasa sebal karena dia merasa mereka tahu sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa," seru pasangan itu. Mereka berbelok untuk pergi, berbisik satu sama lain.

**_Aku butuh berbaring._**

Sehun melangkah pelan-pelan di tangga. Dia cemas dengan apa yang menunggunya di tangga paling atas. Akhirnya, dia berdiri di depan kamarnya, tangan berada di kenop pintu –tidak terlalu yakin untuk membukanya. Apa dia siap untuk menghadapi Luhan? Sendirian dengannya? Sehun menahan napas dan memutar kenopnya.

Luhan sudah memakai piyama, berjalan lurus ke tempat tidur ketika Sehun masuk. Anak yang lebih tua berhenti dan menggigit bibirnya, terlihat gelisah.

Luhan tidak bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya bicara,"Lihat. Kita perlu bicara tentang ini karena kita berbagi kamar. Aku tidak mau orang yang berbagi tempat tidur denganku marah padaku. Jadi katakan saja."

Sehun menunggu respon Luhan, menahan napasnya, tapi Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya berdiri disana, menyebabkan Sehun mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku akan mulai. Klub mengalami keadaan gawat. Kami harus menyusun potongan baru untu dekan dan ketua sedang panik, dan itu berjalan—"

"Apa aku bagimu?" Luhan menyela. Dia akhirnya melihat Sehun –tepat di matanya.

Kaget, Sehun tergagap, "A-apa?"

"Apa aku tidak penting?" lanjut Luhan, suara tegas dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu berhubungan—" Sehun tahu dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ekspresi Luhan yang tak terbaca berubah menjadi ekspresi tersakiti. Sehun langsung berharap dia tidak mengatakannya.

Bulir-bulir keringat mulai terbentuk di dahi Sehun dan dia bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ekspresi tersakiti Luhan dengan cepat berubah menjadi ketidakacuhan.

"Jika kau tidak mau datang, kau seharusnya mengirim pesan," kata Luhan tenang.

"Aku lupa okay?" Sehun berkata tanpa berpikir. Dia melihat tangan kanan Luhan mengepal.

"Itu tidak baik," kata Luhan di antara gertakan giginya.

"Dengar. Ini semua karena pertemuan bodoh itu. Bisakah kita lanjut? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tuntut Sehun.

"Lupakan saja semuanya," kata Luhan datar.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan kenapa Luhan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Seperti aku akan percaya! Itu benar-benar tidak bisa bukan apa-apa jika kau menunggu 2 jam. Hanya orang bodoh yang menunggu selama itu."

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku . Itu." Luhan menekan setiap katanya, membuat Sehun bingung.

"A-Aku..apa lagi aku harus memanggilmu?! Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku!?"

"Lupakan! AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU SEKARANG!" Luhan menaikan suaranya. Matanya mulai berkabut.

"YA SUDAH!" Sehun berteriak balik dan naik ke tempat tidur. Dia menarik selimutnya sampai kepala –jantung berdetak kalut.

Dia menunggu yang rasanya seperti berjam-jam untuk mendengar langkah kaki Luhan, tapi sesaat lampunya mati, dan ruangan menjadi gelap.

Jujur, walaupun ia tahu bahwa mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat, dia berharap untuk mendengar bunyi keriat di tempat tidur milik Luhan di sampingnya, tapi dia tidak mendengarnya. Malahan, dia mendengar pintu kamar tertutup pelan.

Sehun hanya berbaring di sana, memandang langit-langit, tapi tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lihat. Awalnya dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, **_ia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi_**, tapi satu jam kemudian sudah jelas Luhan tidak kembali lagi.

Tempat tidurnya tidak pernah terasa begitu dingin.

Selama satu jam, Sehun melongok dan berputar. Dia sangat ingin tidur, untuk menghilangkan denyut di kepalanya, tapi ini menghindarkannya.

Menyerah, Sehun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya diam-diam, memastikan tidak membuat hyungnya bangun. Ketika dia sampai di lantai bawah, matanya otomatis melihat ke arah sofa berharap untuk melihat sekilas rambut coklat madu yang familiar, tapi sofanya tak didiami. Ia mendesah.

Dia berjalan menuju dapur..**_Lampunya menyala..Aku penasaran jika dia.._**

Sehun masuk ke dapur dan melihat sekilas seorang di sana, bahunya turun.

"Hei Sehun. Es krim?" tawar Chanyeol. Ia mempunyai semangkuk besar es krim coklat dan satu botol wipe cream di sebelah mangkuknya.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," Sehun membuka lemari pendingin dan membawa keluar sebuah botol air dingin. Dia menenggak minumannya. Ia menonton Chanyeol memakan snack paginya (sekarang pukul 2:15 A.M).

Sehun membuka mulutnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi menutupnya kembali sebelum sebuah kata keluar. Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Luhan hyung tidur di kamar kami," kata Chanyeol, melihat ke arah Sehun –menunggu untuk sebuah respon dari si maknae.

"Oh."

Sehun mengatakan selamat malam pada hyungnya dan meninggalkan dapur. Ketika dia sampai ke pintunya, ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk melirik pintu di samping kamarnya, pintu dari kamar Baekyeol. Pintu dimana Luhan ada di baliknya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa dia sampai merasa frustasi? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi masuk ke kamar.

Dia tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup.

Pagi berikutnya selama sarapan, Sehun sedang memilah makanannya ketika Luhan berjalan masuk. Sehun mendongak padanya.**_ Terlihat seperti dia tidur dengan baik_**. Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena sudah mengkhawatirkan anak yang lebih tua.

Tidak seperti minggu sebelumnya, Luhan tidak duduk di kursi biasanya (satu tepat di depan Sehun), malahan dia duduk di ujung lain meja. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mendesah.

Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya, matanya terus melihat pada serealnya yang membosankan, tapi kapanpun Sehun mendengar suara Luhan dari sisi lain, dia akan membatu. Anak yang lebih tua sedang mengobrol bersama hyungnya yang lain seperti biasanya. Sehun mengepalkan giginya.

**_Kenapa aku merasa seperti sampah? Kenapa dia sangat mempengaruhiku?_**

Bahkan sewaktu mereka berjalan ke kampus, Luhan, yang biasanya akan berjalan di sebelahnya, menjauh. Sehun melakukan yang terbaik untuk berakting tidak peduli, tapi dia tahu lebih baik.

Selama makan siang, mata Sehun dengan cepat mencari sekeliling kafetaria untuk seorang khusus... Luhan tidak ada di sana.

Sehun mengutuk dalam batin sambil terduduk. Dia tidak dalam mood untuk makan, dan dia benar-benar tahu bahwa teman sekamarnya tidak akan datang...

Tapi sebagian kecil dirinya _**berharap**_ bahwa Luhan menemukannya duduk sendirian dan bergabung dengannya seperti biasa.

Sehun memandang kue strawberi di nampannya. Dia membenci kue rasa strawberi, tapi dia akan selalu mengambilnya karena...

FLASBACK (seminggu lebih awal)

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan melambai dengan gembira pada maknae dari seberang kafetaria. Lalu dia dengan cepat berjalan menuju Sehun, menempatkan nampannya turun dengan suara clang.

"Mereka mempunyai kue strawberi hari ini! Aku menginginkan lebih dari satu tapi wanita itu tidak memperbolehkanku!" seru anak yang lebih tua, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun memberikan kuenya. Mata Luhan melebar. "Kau memberiku kue strawberimu?" Dia enggan menerima potongan kue itu.

"Ambil saja. Aku kenyang jadi aku tidak menginginkannya." Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Oh-Okay! Terima kasih Sehun-ah!" Luhan menggigit kuenya, berulang kali melihat Sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun memutar matanya, tapi dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak terkekeh pada anak laki-laki imut itu.

(beberapa menit sebelumnya)

Sehun sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan ketika ia mendengar suara familiar dari area kue. Dia melihat ke sana dan menemukan Luhan.

"APAA! Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan potongan lain?! Bagaimana jika aku membayarnya?"

Luhan melotot pada wanita, yang tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami hanya bisa memberikan setiap siswa satu. Peraturan kafetaria."

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar, masih kaget.

"Peraturan kafetaria!? Itu bodoh!"

Wanita itu menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi.

"Ayolah...noona..." Luhan mencoba menggunakan aegyonya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Setelah memberikan pout imutnya yang terakhir, dia menyerah dan pergi ke area minuman.

Sehun mendatangi area kue (area yang jarang ia datangi), mengambil satu kue strawberi dan menaruhnya di nampan.

FLASHBACK SELESAI.

Mulai hari itu, Sehun akan selalu mengambil sesuatu dari area kue karena dia tahu Luhan pasti akan menginginkan bagian kedua.

Itu menjadi rutinitas yang menyenangkan –Luhan akan terus menatap kue di nampan Sehun. Sehun lalu akan berbohong bahwa dia sudah kenyang dan tidak bisa menghabiskannya, lalu memberikannya pada anak yang lebih tua.

Sehun berdiri dan membuang makanannya yang belum tersentuh. Makan siang tidak menarik lagi.

Sisa hari itu, Sehun menjadi benar-benar moody. Teman sekelasnya mencatat bahwa dia lebih menakutkan.

Di rumah, dia mencoba menjauhkan pikirannya dari anak lain. Pertama, ia menghabiskan satu jam di keyboard, tapi lama-lama menjadi membosankan. Kemudian ia bergabung bersama hyungnya di ruang tamu. Dia menonton Tao dan Chen bermain video game, tapi pikirannya ada di tempat lain.

"Di luar hujan lebat," kata Xiumin sambil melihat keluar dari jendela.

"Apa Luhan hyung membawa payung?" tanya Suho. Dia datang ke sofa, bersiap duduk di sebelah maknae, yang tiba-tiba bangun dan berlari ke tangga.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Xiumin. Suho mengangkat bahu, terlihat bingung juga.

Detik berikutnya, sang maknae turun dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Dia berjalan melewati hyungnya, tanpa mengucapkan pamit, dia keluar dari pintu dan di tengah hujan lebat.

Di bawah payungnya, Sehun berdiri di depan Heavenly Cafe. Dia melihat Luhan sedang melap meja.

Menilai dari bagaimana orang lain pergi setelah mereka selesai bersih-bersih, dan Luhan masih berada di dalam kafe, Sehun tahu bahwa anak itu tidak membawa payungnya.

Luhan ragu-ragu berjalan menuju pintu kafe (bosnya membuat Luhan pergi jadi dia bisa menguncinya) dan membukanya, merasakan angin dingin yang menerpanya. Dahinya berkerut.

Tapi dari ujung matanya, dia melihat sesuatu...sebuah payung.

Luhan melihat sekeliling, memeriksa jika si pemilik payung masih ada di dekatnya.

Tidak melihat siapa pun, ia mengambil payung itu dan membukanya –itu mempunyai balok musik di seluruh bagian. Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan sedang berbelok ketika dia melihat seorang jauh beberapa kaki darinya.

Siluet familiar memakai teal hoodie basah kuyup.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review terjemahan fanfiction ini ^^~ thank you yang masih setia nunggu~ Happy Chinese New Year bagi yang merayakan... dan lagi, kali ini bukan double update, maafkan saya ;A; masih belum punya cukup waktu dan lagi saya sedang terkena mood swing -3- Review?

-oOo-

**X.W chat bow:**

**LayChen Love Love 2**: konflik? tenang, ada konfliknya, konflik yang sama sekali tak terduga, hahaha /ketawa nista/ ini udah lanjut~

**lisnana1**: Figthing~ Yehet~ ini udah lanjut maaf lama ;A;

**sera**: maap lama kaka ;A; ini udah lanjut~

**Oh LUhan**: hehhe, sarap memang XD

**ohsrh**: yap, Luhan sadar juga... Jangan cincang Sehun nanti Luhan menjanda, aku tak relaaaa/?

**cupcupcuphie12**: sabar, nanti romance-nya juga full :3 ini fanfcition terjemahan, saya cuma terjemahin aja, isi di luar tanggung jawab saya ;A;

**KokkiBear**: iya, tapi belakangan lagi sibuk jadi sekarang agak lama update... Sehun mulai suka kok walau belum mau ngaku...

**Happybacon**: '-')d terus baca ya~~

**kim heeki**: KTP dulu mana KTP/? sip~

**fuawaliyaah**: kasian iya~

**ferinaferina**: iya, tapi belakangan sibuk jadi belum bisa double update kali ini ;A;

**LevesqueXavier**: sudah~~~

**my lulu**: belum bisa double update lagi ;A; /makan kamus/

**justelf**: thank you~ ^^

**ID**: mau bantuin lulu, lumayan langkah-langkahnya bisa di ikutin /ehem/

**hunhanhanhun**: sudah di post~

**WinterHeaven**: saya juga belakangan jadi sibuk ;A; ini udah lanjut~

**Niel Hill**: Sehun pabo~~ u.u

**IkaIkaHUn11:** kasih tisu '-')/

**hunhanminute**: iya yang di lift itu Sehun~

**VirXiaoLu**: he'eh :( /tabok Sehun/

**linxz**: Sehun tahu kok harus ketemu sama Luhan, tapi takdir belum mengijinkan/?

**ohseheol**: ini udah lanjut '-')d

**raran**: welcome :3 /big hug/

**Oh Luhan**: ini udah lanjut '-')d

**oxweareonexo**: ini udah di lanjut, maaf lama ;A;

**guesswho**: aku anak baik, ramah dan rajin menabung ;A; /di tabok/

**hunhanshipper**: karena sudah waktunya/? ini udah di lanjut, maaf lama ;A;

**Ranpenita**: Sehun emang pabo! /dicekek/

-oOo-


	12. Chapter 11: The Surprise

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (since Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: The "Surprise"<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"S-Sehun?" Luhan berteriak pada sosok hoodie. Orang itu berhenti.

Luhan berlari menuju anak laki-laki yang basah kuyup, dengan segera menggunakan payungnya untuk melindungi badan anak yang lebih muda dari air hujan.

"Sehun! Kau sangat basah! Apa yang kau lakukan tanpa payung?!" tuntut Luhan.

Sehun memandangi Luhan untuk beberapa detik, melihat dalam ekspresi khawatir anak yang lebih tua.

"Kau bicara denganku lagi..." gumam Sehun seakan dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa pembicaraan ini benar-benar terjadi.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. "Ya... Ayo pulang."

Karena Sehun lebih tinggi, Luhan yang memegang payung untuk mereka berdua terlihat sedikit canggung, tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak keberatan.

Mereka menunggu sinyal merah untuk pejalan kaki berganti menjadi hijau ketika sebuah mobil, berbelok tajam, sangat dekat dengan pinggiran jalan, melemparkan sebuah gelombang air ke arah mereka.

Luhan memekik, menutup matanya rapat. Sehun reflek menempatkan dirinya di antara air yang datang dan Luhan. SPLASHHH

Luhan menunggu, kelopak matanya masih tertutup rapat. Kapan air akan mengenainya?

Akhirnya ia mengintip –Sehun berdiri di depannya, lebih basah dari beberapa detik yang lalu.

Luhan terkesiap. Sehun menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mencegah Luhan menjadi basah.

"Sehun! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?! Kau bisa sakit!" seru Luhan dengan alis berkerut.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Harus lebih dari ini untuk membuatku sakit." Dia mengambil payung dari genggaman Luhan dan memegangnya untuk mereka berdua sambil berjalan menyebrang jalan.

Luhan terus melihat padanya. Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia membuat matanya terus fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya, mencoba sangat keras untuk tidak menyeringai.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Suho sudah menunggu di pintu. Dia mengeluarkan desahan lega melihat mereka berdua.

"Jadi itu kemana kau pergi."

"Hmm?" Luhan melihat Suho, bingung dengan apa yang dia maksud. Sehun hanya berjalan cepat menjauh, meninggalkan dua hyungnya di belakang.

"Sudahlah," kata Suho tersenyum.

(*Sehun*)

Setelah Sehun mengeringkan dirinya, ia melompat ke tempat tidur, masuk ke dalam hangatnya selimut yang sangat ia butuhkan.

_Achoo!_ Sehun bersin.

_Achooo! Achoo!_

**_Oh sial._**

Luhan masuk dan bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sehun? Apa kau demam? Perlu aku ambilkan selimut lagi?"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukan bayi kau tahu.." **_apa dia dengar aku bersin?_**

Dia memutar badannya, membelakangi Luhan.

Luhan merayap ke bagian tempat tidurnya, masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia terus menatap pada anak di sampingnya –memeriksa apa dia benar baik-baik saja.

Sehun terus berdoa –**_jangan bersin...janganbersin...apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan bersin!_**

"Umm...Sehun-ah?"

**_Sehun-ah?_**

Luhan *dengan mesra* memanggilnya seperti itu lagi. Sehun merasakan bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Yeah?"

"A-Aku...minta maaf soal kemarin. Aku seharusnya tidak berteriak padamu," katanya sedih.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka berbaring di sana dalam kesunyian. Punggung Sehun masih menghadap Luhan.

"Tidak. Aku pantas menerimanya..Aku minta maaf sudah terlambat," aku Sehun.

"Sangat sangat terlambat," goda Luhan.

"Tutup mulutmu," balas Sehun. Ia merasakan tangan Luhan memukul punggungnya pelan.

"Jangan menyuruh hyung mu untuk tutup mulut." Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan, Sehun bisa tahu bahwa anak yang lebih tua mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

"Diam?" canda Sehun, menyebabkan keduanya tertawa.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suaranya. Tawa Luhan yang manis dan lembut tertanam di Sehun. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dia menikmati untuk mendengarkannya.

Menit berlalu dan dua anak laki-laki itu dengan nyaman berbaring di tempat tidur. Atmosfer menjadi lembut dan hangat.

Sehun sangat ingin bertanya pada Luhan tentang hal apa pada pertemuan di taman bermain, tapi ia memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik untuk tidak merusak moodnya. Luhan berbicara dengannya lagi, dan dia sungguh senang. Anak yang lebih tua hanya mengabaikannya untuk sehari, tapi ia merasakan seperti sudah berhari-hari.

Akhirnya Luhan menguap. "Selamat malam Sehun-ah."

Untuk pertama kali sejak mereka menjadi teman sekamar, Sehun menjawab balik, "Malam...h-hyung."

Jujur, menggunakan kata "hyung" untuk memanggil Luhan masih terasa asing bagi si maknae. Mungkin dia terdengar seperti idiot.

Dia melirik dari bahunya untuk melihat jika Luhan hyung mendengarnya –anak laki-laki itu sudah tertidur. Kelopak matanya berdenyut, dan napasnya teratur. Untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini (ini rekor), bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas.

Dia tersenyum pada pemandangan anak yang tertidur.

_Achoo!_

Sehun langsung menutupi mulutnya, khawatir dia akan membangunkan anak yang lebih tua, tapi Luhan bahkan tidak bergerak. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya. Dia lalu memutar badannya, jadi sekarang ia menghadap Luhan.

Sebelum jatuh tertidur, kata "Luhan hyung" lolos dari bibirnya.

(*Luhan*)

"Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah! Banguuun," perintah Luhan sambil menggoncang anak yang lain.

**_Sejak kapan dia menjadi tukang tidur?_** Luhan berpikir. Biasanya jam weker dengan mudah melaksanakan tugas membangunkan anak yang lebih muda, tapi karena beberapa alasan hari ini, gagal.

Anak itu bergumam, "Lima menit lagi..."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia jatuh padanya lagi?

**_Oh yeah...Itulah kenapa_**. Sehun baru saja tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya, dan perut Luhan sekarang ini sedang berputar karenanya.

**_Aish..dia akan terlambat masuk kelas jika dia tidak bangun._**

Luhan menjentik dahi Sehun, membuatnya langsung terbangun.

"YAHHHH!" tempat di dahinya, di mana Luhan baru saja menjentiknya mulai memerah.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau akan terlambat, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan."

Sehun mendelik pada anak yang lebih tua. "Hyung, ada banyak cara lain untuk membangunkanku. Cara yang tidak menyakitkan," ia mengerang.

"H-hyu-hyung?" Luhan bertanya, mata membesar. "A-apa kau b-barusan memanggilku hyung?" anak yang lebih tua tergagap, sulit untuk mempercayai telinganya.

"Yeah. Bukankah itu yang kau mau aku memanggilmu? Kecuali kau memilih Bambi?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya nakal.

Pikiran Luhan mulai berkabut. **_Hyung...dia akhirnya memanggilku hyung..._**

Matanya tidak fokus ketika Sehun melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Helo? Apa kau di sana? Luhan hyung?"

**_Itu lagi!...Hyung...Dia memanggilku hyung..._**

Sehun memutar matanya pada anak laki-laki yang linglung. Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk sekolah.

Lantai bawah di meja sarapan, hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehun menikmati bakon dan biskuit kejunya. Luhan duduk di depannya, di tempat biasanya, tersenyum lebar.

Luhan tidak perlu bangun sepagi ini (kelas pertamanya mulai masih lama), tapi dia ingin. Dia merasa buruk karena sudah mengabaikan Sehun. Setelah berpikir tentang hal ini seharian kemarin, Luhan menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah kesalahan Sehun karena dia putus asa jatuh cinta dengannya. Anak yang lebih muda tidak tahu bahwa ia akan mengaku hari itu di taman bermain, jadi Luhan tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena lupa datang.

Apa itu sakit? **_Ya. SANGAT...tapi tidak melihatnya lebih menyakitkan_**.

Luhan sangat marah pada anak yang lebih muda ketika dia tidak muncul. Dia ingin pergi, tapi sebagian kecil darinya penasaran apakah anak itu akan muncul, jadi dia menunggu dengan susah payah...

Dan menunggu...

Setiap detik membuatnya sengsara. Setiap menit menambah ketakutan bahwa anak itu tidak peduli dengannya sama sekali. Setiap jam mengancam untuk mematahkannya dari dalam.

Dia mengeluarkan kembang api dan memandangi pancaran kilauan yang cantik dari batangnya. Saat dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dari jauh, dia merasa lega bercampur dengan limpahan kekesalan.

Ia menginginkan penjelasan darinya, tapi Luhan tidak bisa membuat dirinya mengatakan apapun. Dia sudah merasa di ejek, memberi tahu anak lain kenapa dia menunggu hanya akan semakin membongkarnya.

Malam itu, dia pergi ke kamar Baekyeol untuk mencari sedikit kenyamanan. Dia tidak perlu memberitahu mereka bahwa Sehun yang menerima cinta satu sisinya, mereka sudah mengetahuinya. Mereka memberitahunya bahwa itu sangat nyata karena dia khusus peduli kepada teman sekamarnya. Luhan bertanya pada mereka kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melihat perasaanya yang sesungguhnya jika itu sangatlah nyata. Mereka tidak menjawab.

Saat sarapan, dia menghindari Sehun karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya melihat si maknae membuatnya sulit. Memikirkan si maknae membuatnya sulit bahkan untuk fokus di kelasnya. Dia akan sering memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat apa anak yang lebih muda setidaknya mengirimi sebuah pesan, tapi dia tidak.

Perasaan untuk mengomel masih melekat dalam dirinya saat dia sedang bekerja. Dia sedang melayani pesanan kustomer ketika sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Rupanya ponsel dari orang yang berada di ujung lain, yang Luhan asumsikan sebagai kekasihnya, menginginkan caramel latte, yang dengan senang laki-laki itu pesankan sesaat setelah memutuskan telponnya. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada hari dimana Sehun akan membuatnya membeli bubble tea. Itulah saat dimana perasaan mengomelnya menghilang. Dia merindukan anak laki-laki lainnya.

Jadi ketika Luhan melihat sosok teal hoodie di tengah hujan, dia memutuskan untuk menaruh rasa sukanya ke samping dan hanya fokus menjadi Sehun hyung. Ya. Dia hanya ingin bersama dengan anak itu, walaupun dia hanya hyung bersama 11 lainnya.

**_Selama aku bisa berada di sisimu, Sehun-ah._**

"Luhan hyung!" seru Sehun.

"..Oh! Sehun. Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku pergi. Aku akan melihatmu di sekolah... Bye hyung." Sehun melambai sambil meninggalkan dapur.

"Bye Sehun-ah!" balas Luhan semangat.

Anak yang lain turun ke lantai bawah, terkejut Luhan sudah bangun dan bahkan membuat sarapan.

'Oh yeah Baekhyun, karena kau bekerja hari ini, apa kau keberatan membawa payung ini denganmu? Aku menemukannya kemarin di depan kafe. Pemiliknya bisa saja datang mencarinya jadi bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya?"

Dari lemari, Luhan membawa keluar sebuah payung dengan balok musik.

"Hyung, itu payung Sehun," jawab Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" Luhan tergagap.

Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal ini padanya.

(*Sehun*)

Seminggu kemudian, semuanya kembali normal. Selama makan siang, Luhan akan datang mencari Sehun dan mereka makan bersama. Sehun tetap tidak bicara banyak (dia hanya bukan tipe cerewet), tapi ia pelan-pelan akrab dengan anak yang lebih tua. Hyung yang lain pun menyadarinya. Mereka berkomentar banyak tentang bagaimana Sehun tidak terlihat dingin dan jauh lagi. Mereka bahkan berterima kasih pada Luhan karena sudah menjadi "pengaruh baik" pada Sehun, mendapatkan pandangan dingin dari yang paling muda. Luhan tertawa dan Sehun akan melunakkan pandangannya, hanya sedikit.

Sabtu.

Sehun sedang memegang sebuh foto lama, memandanginya lembut. **_Aku akhirnya 19 hari ini, Ibu_**. Ia meletakkan fotonya kembali di laci mejanya dan turun ke lantai bawah di mana semua hyungnya menunggu dirinya.

Dia tahu mereka membuat pesta kejutan. Hyungnya mudah di tebak. Mereka mencoba berakting seperti hari ini tidaklah spesial...

Tapi para hyungnya adalah aktor yang buruk.

Sehun menangkap mereka berbisik dengan yang lain tentang balon dan bahan pesta. Ketika dia datang di ruangan, mereka dengan tergesa membicarakan hal lain. **_Cara halus_**. Dia bahkan melihat hadiah yang disembunyikan di bawah meja dapur.

Sesaat dia melangkah ke dapur malam itu, para hyungnya muncul dan berteriak, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEHUN!"

Karena hyungnya berusaha yang terbaik untuk berakting seperti mereka tidak merencanakan apapun, Sehun membalas kemurahan hati mereka dan berakting seperti ia terkejut.

"Wow! Hyung!"

Semua hyungnya tertawa, denga jelas senang bahwa mereka "mengejutkan" si maknae.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun-ah!" Luhan maju ke depan, membawa sebuah kue berlapis...strawberi. **_Tentu saja..._**

Bahkan dengan kue strawberi, Sehun akui sejauh ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya. Dia masuk ke dalam suasana hangat dari hyungnya, semuanya merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan senang ketika Luhan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sehun-ah kau belum memakan kue mu."

"Aku akan memakannya nanti," jawab Sehun. **_Tepatnya tidak akan pernah._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review di ICCL~ big hug for you :D

yeah, saya kembali, maaf lama~ kali ini masih belum bisa double update tapi chapter kali ini lumayan panjang. HunHan baikan, kejutan ulang tahun Sehun, dan kue strawberi...Sehun tidak suka strawberi karena itu... lol same with me Sehun-ah, I prefer chocolate one~ /no one asking, okay/ Dan maaf kalau masih ada typo yang lolos ;A; next chapter chop chop...

P.S: ada yang punya rekomen lagu slow/mellow favorite? buat nambahin playlist mp3, Korean atau English...

* * *

><p><strong>X.w chat box:<br>**

**Guest**: saya disini '-')/ *angkat kamus*

**ohsrh**: biar Sehun tau rasa /ikutan tawa evil/

**Niel Hill**: /giggles/ entah, ditunggu aja :3

** 48**: Sehun ga peka sih :'

**oxweareonexo**: lanjuttt '-')d

**LayChen Love Love 2**: lanjuuuttt '-')d

**CuteManlydeer**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa kok T^T

**Odult Maniac**: ini lanjuuut '-')d reviewnya tiap chapter, bingung balesnya XD

**luluna99**: *kasih punggung rusa* jangan salahkan author T^T

**Kim Han Byun**: turunin gengsi Sehun, pancing pake Luhan/? *oke, mulai absurd*

**luhanods**: lanjuut '-')d

**VirXiaoLu**: sekarang Sehun bawa payung, besok Sehun bawa cinta/?

**LevesqueXavier**: nanti ada waktunya lagi dimana Sehun lebih nista *dicekek Sehun*

**ferinaferina**: mmmm '-')d

**Ahn Dini FreezenBlack**: lanjuuut '-')d

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: kapan-kapan :'D *dicekek*

**sera**: Luhan juga dilema, disini diceritain bagian Luhan kok.

**my lulu**: makasih di mantrain biar mood balik *hug* mantrain Sehun biar cepet sadar/? kadang reviewnya masuk tapi belum muncul sebelum saya approve, saya sendiri sampai sekarang juga masih bingung kenapa harus di approve dulu, tapi masuk kok~

**riyu**: '-')d

**itsmesehan**: dipanggil -er, berasa muda, lol, saya masih muda /ehem/ Sehun dingin punya daya tarik tersendiri/?

**WinterHeaven**: ehem udah lanjuuut '-')d

**hunhanshipper**: tragis memang :(

**Oh Luhan**: gimana ga ngambek u,u

**Neng**: karungin Luhan, kasih ke Sehun...

**deerwolf**: udah lanjuutt '-')d


	13. Chapter 12: The Wince

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 12: The Wince<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Aku yang berulang-tahun jadi kenapa aku yang membersihkan kekacauannya?" tanya Sehun sambil membuang gelas kosong yang ditinggal hyungnya, yang mana sekarang pingsan di ruang tamu setelah berpesta seperti binatang.

"Karena akan sangat lama jika aku melakukannya sendiri," jawab Luhan sambil menyingkirkan dekorasi pesta dan melap bersih meja dapur.

Luhan dan Sehun adalah dua orang yang tidak minum –Luhan tidak mau mengulang apa yang terjadi ketika dia mabuk, dan Sehun tidak diperbolehkan minum, tidak dengan Luhan yang melihatnya seperti elang. Jadi begitulah bagaimana mereka berakhir dengan tugas bersih-bersih.

Mengambil pemeriksaan cepat dari dapur, Sehun memutuskan bahwa itu hampir sebersih saat Kyungsoo membersihkannya. **_Lumayan._**

Dia melihat Luhan menaruh sesuatu di dalam kotak dan hati-hati menempatkannya ke lemari pendingin. Kue strawberi sialan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membelikanku kue strawberi?" Walaupun Sehun tahu bahwa kue strawberi adalah kesukaan Luhan, ia tidak berpikir bahwa anak yang lebih tua memesan kue kesukaannya untuk ulang tahun si maknae. Itu terdengar sangat egois'kan?

"Karena aku merasa bersalah selalu memakan kue strawberimu di sekolah. Itulah kenapa untuk ulang tahunmu, aku ingin memberimu kue strawberi," jawab Luhan senang.

Sehun hanya menatap hyungnya, terhibur dengan pikiran sederhananya. **_Dia benar-benar berpikir aku suka kue strawberi._**

Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk memeriksa keadaan. Tubuh panjang berjuntai dari setiap bagian meja kursi, kaki dan tangan meggeletak di lantai. Ini hampir terlihat seperti salah satu dari keadaan di medan perang, prajurit yang gugur berserakan dimana-mana, tapi tanpa darah.

"Mereka sangat lelah. Kita biarkan saja seperti ini," Sehun menyimpulkan dengan Luhan yang mengangguk setuju, "lagi pula mereka kelihatan nyaman..sepertinya."

Pasangan Baekyeol tertidur di sofa kecil. Lengan panjang Chanyeol tergantung di tangan kursi, dan Baekhyun berbaring di atasnya, mendengkur lucu di dada kekasihnya. Chen dengan kikuk tertidur di meja kopi kaca, masih mengenggam gelas di tangannya. Setengah tubuh bawah Lay berada di bawah meja kopi; setengah atasnya menggunakan perut Suho sebagai bantal. Kai dan Kyungsoo di lantai, dekat tv, kaki dan tangannya berada di posisi aneh. Posisi tidur mereka terlihat seperti mereka tidur sambil bermain twister. Kris dan Tao tidur di sofa besar, berbaring dengan posisi bersebrangan. Kaki Kris berada di sampaing Tao, membuat benteng pendek mencegah anak yang lebih muda jatuh. Dan Xiumin... dia tertidur di tumpukan balon dengan piring kue di perutnya. Mereka masih memakai topi pesta, kecuali Kris yang mengaku, "Aku tidak melakukan topi pesta."

Luhan terkekeh pada anak lain dan menggandeng lengan Sehun, mengisyaratkan untuk pergi dari sana. "Ayo tidur Sehun-ah."

Jantung Sehun mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Telapak tangannya mulai basah.

Dia tidak tahu apakah ini karena cara Luhan memanggil namanya atau kalimat itu sendiri, tapi dia memperbolehkan Luhan untuk menuntunnya ke lantai atas dan ke dalam kamar mereka. Ini benar-benar baru bagi Sehun. Dia tidak biasa dipimpin (biasanya dialah yang memimpin), tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak keberatan dengan Luhan. **_Aku mungkin hanya kelelahan._**

Sampai di tempat tidur, semua yang Sehun mau hanyalah menutup matanya dan tidur, tapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya. Ia terus mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan, sangat jelas penasaran bagaimana perasaan Sehun tentang "kejutan" ulang tahunnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar terkejut? Kami melakukannya dengan baik, iya kan?"

Sehun bergumam, "Mmm. Yeahhhh."

"Apa kau menyukai kuemu? Bagaimana makanannya?"

Lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab bagian pertama, Sehun singkat menjawab, "Itu baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau suka hadiah yang ku berikan?"

"Uh huh."

Luhan memberinya buku catatan musik berwarna teal dengan stiker namanya di bagian depan. Walaupun Sehun berterima kasih atas hadiahnya (dia butuh buku catatan baru untuk menulis musik), dia sangat ragu untuk menggunakannya di publik karena stikernya berkelap-kelip (glitter). Orang lain bisa dengan mudah salah sangka sebagai jurnal pribadi milik anak gadis umur 13 tahun. Lebih baik Sehun tidak mengambil resiko.

Luhan menjadi diam, kali ini sadar bahwa teman sekamarnya tidak dalam mood untuk bicara. Dia memutar ke samping untuk menghadap Sehun, yang kelopak matanya tertutup. Luhan menahan keinginan untuk menusuk anak itu di pipinya.

"Sehun-ah...Aku tahu kau meninggalkan payung di kafe untukku," kata Luhan pelan. Kelopak mata Sehun terbuka, kaget dengan pembukaan rahasia dari Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" lanjut Luhan, matanya menatap Sehun.

"Uhhh. Hyung yang lain memintaku," Sehun berbohong.

"Oh..."

Sehun menangkap kekecewaan di jawaban Luhan.

Mereka berdua diam setelah itu. Sehun terus memikirkan tentang Luhan dan nadanya... Dari caranya dia bersuara ketika Sehun memberitahunya alasan dibalik payungnya. **_Kenapa dia kecewa?_**

o

"Hei Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau mendapatkan pacar imut?" tanya anak laki-laki yang menjengkelkan (teman sekelas yang menyebalkan) sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Sehun di meja makan siangnya. Anak laki-laki itu dan 2 lainnya membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin ketika Sehun menatap mereka dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun, menjaga suaranya tetap mantap. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mereka membicarakan Luhan.

Rupanya, setelah tahu dua anak itu sering makan siang bersama, populasi murid mulai bergosip. Semuanya membicarakan tentang bagaimana flower boy yang terkenal dari Cina menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sukses "mencairkan si es Sehun".

Sebetulnya, Sehun sudah muak.

Sebelumnya orang-orang tidak akan mau melihatnya tepat di mata kapanpun dia berjalan masuk ruangan, sekarang mereka berbisik dan menunjuk padanya seakan dia adalah sebuah lelucon. Reputasinya ternodai, dan mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Luhan tinggal dengannya. Jika mereka tahu bahwa Luhan sebenarnya berbagi kamar dengannya, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin buruk.

"Aku berbicara tentang peri Cina yang cantik," ejek anak itu. Ketika dua temannya mulai tertawa, wajahnya yang buruk bercampur dengan ekspresi puas yang jelek. Sehun menggulung tangannya menjadi sebuah tinju. Mereka benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

"Bisakah kalian pergi? Melihatmu idiot membuatku kehilangan selera," kata Sehun datar.

"Apa itu berarti benar?" mereka berkotek. "Sehun berpacaran dengan si flower boy-"

"Aku tidak. Tutup mulutmu," kata Sehun dengan sangat tegas, satu dari mereka menunduk, tidak berani melihat Sehun tepat di matanya. **_Benar. Kau berada di hadapan Oh Sehun, lebih baik kau berpaling-_**

**_Sh*t Luhan datang._**

Jauh dari sudut matanya, Sehun melihat Luhan berjalan menuju meja Sehun. **_Ini tidak akan menjadi baik._**

Sehun ingin bertelepati untuk memberitahu anak yang lebih tua tidak datang ke mejanya, tapi dia tahu itu percuma**_. Bagaimana aku membuat dia tidak datang dan duduk..._**

"Itu bukan salahku bahwa anak pindahan Cina itu tertarik padaku," seru Sehun cukup keras.

Luhan berhenti, tepat di belakang tiga berandalan itu duduk. **_Ya hyung, jangan datang kemari_**.

"Aku hanya dekat dengannya karena dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang di buang jika aku menolak. Dan aku melanggar kekerasan pada binatang," kata Sehun dengan muka datar. Anak di depan mereka tertawa. Sehun juga bergabung dan menyeringai.

Tapi kemudian melihat wajah Luhan dan membeku.

Anak yang lebih tua terlihat sakit...sangat sakit. Air mata mulai terbentuk, matanya berlinang. Lalu dia berputar dan pergi, tapi tidak sebelum Sehun melihat satu air mata turun di pipinya. **_Hyung..._**

Setelah anak berandalan meninggalkannya, Sehun langsung mengirimi Luhan pesan untuk bertemu di toilet di dekat kafetaria. Pada saat Sehun sampai di toilet, Luhan sudah berada di sana, memandang refleksinya. Matanya bengkak.

"Luhan hyung," Sehun memanggil pelan. Anak yang lebih tua memutar badannya dan melihat Sehun, menembus tepat di jiwanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya, sangat jelas khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara gemetar. Tangannya juga gemetar. **_Kenapa dia gemetar?_**

"Tahu apa?" Sehun memberikan wajah bingung. **_Luhan, apa yang kau bicarakan?_**

"Tentang ku menyu—"

_BANG_. Pintunya terbuka dan tiga anak berandalan yang sama masuk. **_Sial! Jangan mereka lagi! Mereka mengikutiku atau apa?!_**

"Apa putri ini memberikanmu kesulitan Sehun?" pemimpinnya bertanya, mendekat pada Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua menembak Sehun dengan pandangan ketakutan, tapi perhatian Sehun fokus pada si berandalan.

**_Kenapa mereka disini? Kenapa mereka bahkan perhatian dengan urusanku?_**

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku bisa menanganinya," jawab Sehun cepat. Dia harus membuat mereka keluar dari sini sebelum...

Tanpa aba-aba, si pemimpin dengan kasar mendorong Luhan ke tembok. Sehun tersentak.

"Oww," Luhan merengek kesakitan. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

Mata Sehun melebar. **_Apa yang terjadi?_**

Dia tidak bisa percaya atas apa yang ia saksikan. Luhan dijepit di tembok oleh berandalan dan untuk membuatnya lebih buruk, dia terlalu terkejut untuk menolong teman sekamarnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, membeku di tempatnya dekat westafel.

"Aku akui kau cantik, tapi kau harus berhenti melekat pada Sehun. Kami tidak butuh kau "ber-gay" di sekolah. Pelajari tempatmu!" anak itu menggertak di wajah Luhan.

Luhan sekarang bergetar. Sehun mengeratkan tinjunya, siap untuk memukul penyerang Luhan.

**_Benar! Akan ku tunjukan kau kemarahanku. Kau anak sia—_**

"Ku sarankan kau melepasnya."

Semua anak menengok ke arah pintu dan di sana berdiri Kris dengan Tao, yang secara bersamaan membuat jari-jarinya berbunyi gemertak, di sebelahnya.

"Hei kami tidak mau ada masalah. Kami hanya mengajari peri Cina ini sebuah pelajaran," kata anak itu menjauh dari Luhan, jelas tidak mau untuk berkelahi dengan anak tertinggi di universitas.

Tapi Kris tidak mau untuk membiarkan si berandalan pergi tanpa sebuah goresan, jadi dia memberikan anak itu sebuah tinju tepat di rahang. Anak itu menekuk kesakitan. Dua temannya mulai panik dan berlari keluar dari toliet, tapi tidak sebelum Tao menjulurkan kakinya dan menyandung mereka.

"Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi," kata Kris sambil menarik anak yang baru saja ia pukul, jadi dia bisa melihatnya tepat di wajah.

"Dan jangan mengganggunya...atau," Tao menambahkan, terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Ba-baik. Baik!" anak laki-laki itu berlari keluar dari toilet.

Sehun tertempel di tempatnya ketika semua hal ini selesai. **_What the..._**

"Luhan hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao, menyadarkan Sehun dari kebingungannya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, yang sekarang mempunyai air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sehun akhirnya bergerak dan datang mendekat.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, berharap untuk menempatkannya di pundak Luhan untuk menenangkannya, tapi anak itu mengeryit dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Untuk yang kesekian kalian, Sehun membeku. Dadanya mengerat. Rasanya seperti seorang menusuknya tepat di jantung.

**_Luhan..apa dia barusan...apa dia takut aku akan menyakitinya?_**

"Apa kau mau kami membawamu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kris, khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari sana.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang.

Tanpa melihat kesedihan yang muncul di wajah Sehun.

**_Luhan..._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review :D

maaf jika translate kali ini agak kurang pas (mungkin) karena saya baru saja mengalami insomnia 4 hari berturut-turut (baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi) and now I got lil'headache (u,u) awalnya baru mau post chapter besok siang sekalian double update tapi nanti malam saya ada urusan yang wajib untuk datang dan lagi pula merasa sudah terlalu lama membuat reader menunngu jadi taaraa~ semoga tidak mengecewakan (: Terima kasih juga atas rekomendasi lagunya~ Welcome to new reader~ jangan lupa tinggalin jejak :p You are the best XOXO~

**X.W chat box:**

**Odult Maniac**: :'D kalo gitu komen terus, seneng juga saya...

**HappyBacon**: Sehun kenapa emang? /plaak/

**luluna99**: banget -_- tapi situlah lucunya...

**exolove**: /tebar cokelat/ :D

**lacie-song**: hmm, enggak kok, coba baca pelan-pelan :3 yang jadian baru cuma Baekyeol sama Chenmin, Kaisoo sama Taoris belum jelas, Hunhan sama Sulay belum jadian :3

**CuteManlydeer**: jangan-jangan saya jodoh Sehun O_O *di cekek Luhan*

**fuawaliyaah**: abisnya saya sendiri juga bingung bersinnya itu harus gimana XD jadi ngikut sama aslinya saja~

**luhan90**: fantasy_soul di AFF :D

**ohsrh**: keep reading :D

**NaizhuAmakusa**: Hello there :D welcome~ ga papa sini curhat, saya pendengar yang baik walaupun kadang suka kasih solusi di luar akal sehat *ga, bercanda* coba sering ajak jalan-jalan ke pantai atau ke tempat yang panas biar meleleh es-nya (u,u)

**meriska lim**: saya lanjut secepat yang saya bisa :D

**Lu-ie**: bebas untuk menebak alur ke depan :D yeah, Luhan sudah baikan sama Sehun...

**junia angel**: feel free to read this fanfiction and don't forget to leave a feedback too :D sudah lanjut~

**my lulu**: terima kasih sarannya, ost, 49 Days lengkap di playlist :'D duh jadi inget scheduler tampan satu itu *blushing, ditendang*

**sera**: semangat :D

**hunie**: lanjuuuut :D

**layluhankai**: sebelumnya bisa dua hari sekali update tapi belakangan juga kerjaan mulai datang jadi agak lama buat update (u,u)

**Name HnH**: sudah lanjut :D

**Dazelle Saputri**: kapan-kapan :D

**VirXiaoLu**: terima kasih saran lagunya :D sudah lanjut *kasih kue versi jpg*

**WinterHeaven**: sudah lanjut YEHET~~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: sudah lanjut~ habisnya saya juga bingung bagian bersin mau di ketik gimana akhirnya ikut aslinya :D

**hunhanshipper**: kkk~ sudah lanjut :D

**amoebbang**: *heart attack* lol, saya mau kecup Sehun aja *dicekek Luhan*

**hongkihanna**: banyak XD ga papa, terima kasih saran lagunya~ jangan paksain baca langsung selesai, istirahat...


	14. Chapter 13: The Wince Luhan vers

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13: The Wince Luhan vers.<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

**_Kapan dia datang?_**

Luhan sudah duduk di kelas Etik Sosial selama 10 menit sekarang dan profesornya masih belum muncul. Seorang profesor terlambat untuk kelas Etik Sosialnya sendiri –ironis.

"Hei Luhan!" Dua dari teman sekelas perempuannya memanggil saat mereka duduk di sampingnya.

"Hi."

"Apa itu benar? Apa rumor itu benar?" Satu dari mereka bertanya.

"Apanya yang benar?" tanya Luhan balik, walaupun dia tahu rumor apa yang mereka maksud.

"Bahwa kau kencan dengan Oh Sehun –anak tinggi dengan tatapan dingin itu."

Para mahasiswa di Universitas sepertinya tidak punya hal yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada memulai rumor bahwa dia berkencan dengan Sehun. Selain kehilangan beberapa fangirl, rumor itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada Luhan. Orang-orang akan saling berbisik ketika ia lewat, tapi gosip itu tidak membuat Luhan terlalu kecewa –lebih tepatnya ia berharap itu adalah kenyataan.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar," jawab Luhan, mengganti perhatiannya ke tempat lain. Dia tidak nyaman berbicara tentang Sehun dengan orang lain.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan kencan makan siangmu?" Mereka sekarang melihatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, berharap dia akan terbuka dan mengatakan apa yang mereka ingin tahu.

"Teman tidak bisa makan siang bersama?" Luhan mendesah.

"Nah ya, mereka bisa. TAPI tidak ketika itu Sehun. Kalian berdua benar-benar teman? Untuk kenyataan?"

"Ya," kata Luhan, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar gelisah. **_Kapan profesor sialan itu datang?_**

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Mereka menjerit.

**_Apa ini? Sebuah introgasi?_**

"Kenapa tidak," jawab Luhan ketus.

"Karena Sehun benar-benar berlawanan denganmu. Dia tidak sopan dan tidak ramah, sedangkan kau manis...dan...imut," satu dari mereka menjawab berdasarkan fakta.

"Jadi?" kata Luhan, suaranya masih tenang walaupun di dalamnya tidak.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa dekat dengannya! Dia berita buruk."

"Tak seorang pun tahu bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berteman."

Luhan mengejek, "Itu bukan urusan siapapun." Dia melipat tangannya menyilang di dada, berharap pesannya tersampaikan bahwa dia tidak mau menjadi bagian pembicaraan ini lebih lama.

Para perempuan itu tidak mengerti sinyalnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap menjaga jarak atau kau akan berakhir tersakiti."

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu," kata Luhan di antara gertakan giginya.

"Tentu saja. Tetap saja tidak ada sangkalan bahwa dia memperlakukanmu berbeda. Sekarang aku pikir –sebelum kau pindah ke sini, dia jarang makan siang di kafetaria."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain ketika dia tiba-tiba terlihat makan siang denganmu hampir setiap hari." Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"AHEM! Maaf aku terlambat! Bisakah aku mendapatkan perhatian kalian?" seru profesor keras sambil berjalan masuk, rambut tidak tersisir dan kemeja tidak diselipkan (sangat yakin dia ketiduran).

Setengah dari kelas mengerang atas kemunculannya, dan setengah lainnya bersorak. Luhan tidak keduanya. Dia terlalu penuh dengan pikiran tentang teman muda sekamarnya. Anak laki-laki yang tidak berhenti untuk membuat Luhan takjub setiap hari.

o

**_Dimana dia?..._**

Mata Luhan melihat kesekitar. **_Itu dia!_**

Luhan berjalan melewati ramainya kafetaria setelah menemukan Sehun. **_Oh, dia dengan orang...teman sekelas mungkin?_**

Luhan tidak yakin dia harus menyela (terlihat mereka membicarakan hal penting), tapi memutuskan sejak dia sudah setengah jalan ke sana, dia akan bertemu mereka. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun. Luhan bahkan yakin bahwa anak yang lebih muda tidak mempunyai teman di luar rumah.

Sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakang 3 anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Sehun –

"Itu bukan salahku bahwa anak pindahan Cina itu menyukaiku."

Luhan langsung berhenti. Matanya melebar. Dadanya mengerat. **_A-ap-a-apa?... Apa dia baru saja bilang... Sehun t-tahu?_**

Dia benar-benar tidak percaya pada kalimat yang datang dari anak lain, tapi apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya sangat melukai Luhan.

"Aku hanya dekat dengannya karena dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang di buang jika aku menolak. Dan aku melanggar kekerasan pada binatang."

Anak lain mulai tertawa licik, tapi Luhan tidak mendengar mereka. Dia hanya mendengar denyut jantungnya.

**_Hanya dekat? Anak anjing yang dibuang? Bisa-bisanya dia..._**

Pandangan Luhan perlahan kabur. Dia sudah di ambang untuk menangis, tapi dia tidak mau anak yang lebih muda melihatnya menangis. Dia berputar untuk pergi, tapi setetes air mata sudah turun di pipinya.

Ia buru-buru berjalan keluar kafetaria, membuang nampan makanannya. Dia tidak dalam suasana untuk makan. Luhan lari ke toilet di luar kafetaria dan mengunci dirinya sendiri di stan terdekat.

Dan menangis.

Berdiri di depan cermin di luar stan, Luhan memandangi refleksinya yang menyedihkan. Matanya merah dan bengkak dan pipinya tertinggal bekas air mata. Ia tampak berantakan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Aku akan baik-baik saja!_** Dia menyalakan keran dan mulai membasuh wajahnya. **_Aku baik-baik saja. Ini akan baik-baik saja._**

Zzzzzzzz. Zzzzzzzz. Sebuah pesan –

Hyung, temui aku di tolit di luar kafetaria. Ini penting!

Itu dari Sehun.

**_Sehun._**

Luhan mendesah. Dia belum siap untuk melihat anak yang lebih muda, tapi dia tahu ini harus diselesaikan. Cepat atau lambat, dia harus menghadapi Sehun. Itu tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Luhan mendongak pada refleksinya lagi dan berharap tidak terlihat terlalu jelas dia habis menangis.

Pintunya terbuka, dan dia mendengar langkah ragu-ragu –Sehun.

"Luhan hyung," anak yang lain memanggil pelan. Luhan, dengan sisa tenaganya, berbalik dan melihat anak yang lebih muda.

Luhan menatap tajam mata yang menatapnya...mencari sebuah jawaban.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi khawatir.

**_Tidak. Sehun-ah, aku tidak baik-baik saja... Aku sangat tidak baik...Aku sakit._**

Meskipun demikian, Luhan menghendaki dirinya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang ia begitu sangat ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?" suaranya terdengar bergetar. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena terdengar lemah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah reaksi tubuhnya. Tangannya gemetar, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

"Tentang aku menyuk—"

_BANG_. Pintunya terbuka paksa dan 3 anak laki-laki lain berjalan masuk. **_Siapa mereka?_**

Satu dari mereka melihat Sehun dan bertanya, "Apa princess ini menyulitkanmu Sehun?"

**_Princess?_** Luhan cepat memandang pada Sehun dan kembali ke 3 penganggu. **_Mereka pasti temannya._**

Anak laki-laki itu mulai berjalan ke arah Luhan. Ada suatu ancaman tentang bagaimana cara mereka melihat padanya. Membuat punggungnya merinding. Ketakutan mulai menjalar dalam dirinya.

Mata ketakutan Luhan menembak ke arah Sehun, tapi anak itu fokus pada yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menanganinya." Sehun menjawab. **_Menangani apa? Sehun, kenapa mereka disini?_**

Sebelum dia bisa berbicara, dia merasakan sepasang tangan keras mendorongnya kasar di dada, membuatnya mundur. Menabrak tembok.

"Oww," ia merengek. Tanpa disadari, matanya mulai berair. Dia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis di depan berandalan ini.

**_S-Sehun...t-tolong...Sehun_**

Mata Luhan memohon kepada yang lebih muda, tapi Sehun hanya berdiri di sana. **_S-Sehun?_**

Anak yang mendorongnya melangkah mendekat, sangat dekat memandang rendah Luhan. Dia melihat pada Luhan; bukan lebih tepatnya ia sedang "memeriksa" dirinya.

"Aku akui kau cantik, tapi kau harus berhenti menempel pada Sehun. Kami tidak butuh kau "ber-gay" di sekolah. Pelajari tempatmu!" erang si berandalan. Luhan membeku.

**_Pelajari tempatmu! Pelajari tempatmu!_**

Tiga kata itu terulang sendiri di pikiran Luhan. Ini bukanlah pertama kali dia mendengar kata-kata itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang menggertak dengan kata itu padanya ketika ia didorong ke tembok.

Situasinya sekarang semakin menggerikan baginya. Rasa sakit yang sama.

Panik mencengkram Luhan dan badannya mulai bergetar sebagai respon.

**_ ini tidak bisa terjadi..._**

Luhan menginginkan seorang untuk membantunya, tapi tidak seperti waktu yang lalu, orang yang ia butuhkan tidak _melangkah masuk_ dan _menolongnya_.

Masih tertempel di tempatnya, Sehun tidak berusaha untuk menolong Luhan.

**_Kenapa Sehun?..Kau membiarkan mereka menyakitiku...?_**

"Ku sarankan kau melepaskannya," kata sebuah suara yang familiar. Luhan melirik ke arah pemilik suara dan melihat Kris dan Tao.

Anak laki-laki itu menjauh dari Luhan. Satu yang sudah mendorongnya berseru bahwa dia hanya memberi "peri Cina sebuah pelajaran," lalu dia berdebat kecil dengan Kris dan Tao lalu berlari keluar.

Luhan tidak benar-benar melihat semuanya –pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Air mata yang sudah ditahan akhirnya lolos.

Tao beratanya, "Luhan hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, sebuah gumpalan menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Dia mengeryit secara instinktif dan mundur.

"Apa kau mau kami antar ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kris.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar dari toilet.

Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun; air mata mengaburkan pandangannya, tapi dia tahu dia tidak mau berada di sana –di ruangan kecil yang mencekik itu.

Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungnya –berdetak kebingungan di dadanya sekarang, dia hanya ingin menghilangkannya.

Luhan berlari di lorong panjang dan mendorong pintu terbuka yang memimpinnya ke tangga darurat. Dia berlari melompati beberapa anak tangga sampai kakinya tidak bisa lagi membawanya.

Kelelahan, Luhan jatuh terduduk dalam diam, di tangga kosong. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tangannya.

Luhan menghembuskan penderitaanya.

Memori yang menggerikan muncul kembali.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya, juga buat yang sudah follow/favorite~ :D

Sebentar lagi memori Luhan akan terbongkar semua. Dan yang minta bagian romance fluff-nya lagi, nanti ada kok, dan jangan protes kalau sedih soalnya saya cuma penerjemah, isi di luar tanggung jawab saya -_,- cocok sama keadaan HunHan sekarang Q_Q *nangis*

* * *

><p><strong>X.W chat box:<strong>

**Meriska-Lim**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa, tengah malam pun saya update :'D

**amoebbang**: cuci muka nak, terus bobo~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: *nangis bareng* T^T

**ferinaferina**: /Sehun pose/ yehet~

**hunhanminute**: nanti Luhan ingetin biar ga lupa baca lagi, ini udah lanjut '-')d

**Bambaya**: penasaran baca lagi,

**Krystal Affxtion L**: ini udah lanjut,

**ohsrh**: dan Luhan lari ke Xiumin *nangis* T^T

**IkaIkaHun11**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa. Sehun enggak cadel -Sehun.

**Odult Maniac**: Sehun anak pintar dan rajin - Sehun.

**luluna99**: ayo nangis, ini dari sisi Luhan,

**CuteManlydeer**: harus lebih dari insomnia kalau mau buat saya sakit :'D

**Dyah260**: panjang chapter sudah dari aslinya segini dan juga di luar tanggung jawab saya, saya kan cuma penerjemah ^^ ini lanjut,

**VirXiaoLu**: Fighting, Yehet~

**Happybacon**: iya dong, biar greget '-')d ini udah lanjut,

**lacie-song**: ya review begitu, saya juga nggak inget -_,-

**NaizhuAmakusa**: Yehet~

**WinterHeaven**: drama mode on~ Yehet~

**hongkihanna**: lol~ ini udah lanjut, yehet~

**Oh Luhan**: *nangis* T^T nanti saya buat fanfiction sendiri yang manis-manis, tapi nggak janji :p

**my lulu**: pelan-pelan hilangin kebiasaan insomnia-nya...

**hunhanshipp**er: ini lanjut,

**Lu-ie**: drama mode on, yehet~

**odultkai**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa,

**Neng**: jangan cubit-cubitan -Sehun.

**deerwolf**: saya update secepat yang saya bisa,

**guess wh**o: *kipasin*

**junia angel**: nggak masalah, feel freeeeee, yehet~

**irnaaa90**: ga papa, yang pasti tetep review, yehet~

**fangirl-shipper**: yang penting sekarang udah baca, yehet~

**Akihana Tsukina**: ini udah lanjut, ga papa kok~

**Ranpenita**: Aku nggak jahat -Sehun.

**deerpop**: yehet~

**ahra-chan**: ini udah lanjut, yehet~


	15. Chapter 14: The Memories

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 14: The Memories<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

FLASHBACK

(Beijing. Cina)

"Luhan sayang, kau harus mengurangi manisanmu! Makan lebih banyak buah!" pinta ibunya sambil memberikannya sepiring strawberi, menyingkirkan kantung kuenya.

Luhan memandang piringnya dengan kecewa.

"Ibu, tidak bisakah kau membuat kue strawberi? Aku pasti akan memakannya," Luhan berumur 11 tahun memajukan bibirnya.

Ibunya terkekeh, "Apa gunanya aku memberitahumu untuk sedikit makan manisan jika aku membuatkanmu kue?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk merespon tapi ibunya memotong, "Walaupun jika itu kue strawberi."

Tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menang terhadap ibunya, ia mengambil sebuah strawberi dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya**_. Ugh, kue lebih baik._**

Luhan kembali dengan apa yang ia sedang lakukan sebelumnya –tidur tengkurap, menonton kartun favoritnya.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Seorang memukul pintu depan. Luhan tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali, tapi mata ibunya melebar dalan ketakutan. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke rak sepatu dan mengambil sepasang sepatu milik Luhan.

"BUKA PINTUNYA! SIALAN! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" teriak seorang pria dari sisi lain. Luhan akhirnya mendongak dari tempatnya dekat televisi.

"Ibu, bukankah itu—"

"Luhan pergilah bermain di luar untuk beberapa menit. Aku melihat kunang-kunang. Kenapa kau tidak menangkap beberapa untuk ku?" sela ibunya, membuatnya berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia memberikan sepatunya dan mengantarnya keluar ke halaman belakang.

"B-baik!" Dia memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar. Ibunya menutup pintunya tapi tidak sebelum mengatakan padanya untuk tetap di luar sampai dia datang menjemput.

Belakangan ini sering terjadi. Dia akan dengan tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bermain di luar atau menyuruhnya. Luhan sejujurnya tidak keberatan karena dia suka bermain di luar dan kapanpun dia pergi ke toko, dia akan membeli permen (ibunya tidak tahu tentang tempat rahasia penyimpanan permennya).

Ini adalah malam musim panas dengan angin lembut. Melihat sekeliling pada halaman belakang, dia menemukan banyak kunang-kunang terbang disekitarnya. Dia tersenyum. **_Ini akan menyenangkan!_** Tapi kemudian dia sadar dia tidak membawa sebuah botol untuk menangkap kunang-kunangnya. **_Sial!_**

Luhan berjalan kembali ke pintu, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mendengar bunyi keras dan suara redam.

_PRAAAANG._ Dia mendengar sesuatu hancur di lantai. Khawatir, ia memutar pegangan pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi—"

Luhan tersentak. Ibunya ada di lantai, terengah-engah untuk mendapatkan udara. Seorang pria menempatkan tangannya pada lehernya. Ayah tirinya.

Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, matanya tak terbaca, pakaiannya kusut.

**_Apa yang terjadi?...I-ibu?_**

Ibu Luhan, dengan mata ketakutan, memerintahnya untuk pergi. "Luhan, kau tidak seharusnya berada disini! Pergi keluar!" suaranya serak.

Dia, bagaimanapun, melakukan hal sebaliknya. Dia berlari ke arah pria itu dan mulai melemparkan pukulan dengan tinju kecilnya.

"LEPASKAN DIA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA IBUKU?!" teriak Luhan sambil terus berusaha menyingkirkan pria itu dari ibunya.

Pria itu tersadar.

Dia melepaskan genggamannya dari ibu Luhan dan berbalik ke arah Luhan. Anak laki-laki itu membeku. Mata itu. Mata tajam itu datang melihat ke arahnya, tapi sebelum dia bisa bereaksi, pria itu menggenggam sekepalan penuh dari kerah bajunya dan dengan kasar membantingnya ke tembok.

_AAAHHH OWWW_

Ibunya mengeluarkan teriakan yang menulikan, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit dari hasil punggungnya di banting ke tembok. Itu menyakitkan.

"SUN HE LEPASKAN DIA!" Ibunya bangun dari tempat dia berada dan memegang lengan si pria, mencoba membawanya pergi dari anak laki-lakinya. Pria itu tidak teralihkan.

Menatap Luhan, ia membentak, "Kau dengarkan tolol! Aku ayahmu. Apapun yang aku lakukan pada ibumu bukan urusanmu! Jika kau mencapuri lagi, aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar membantingmu ke tembok."

Masih terjepit di tembok, mendengar ibunya menangis, memohon pada ayahnya untuk melepaskannya, Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pikirkan –melawannya kembali.

" .Ayahku." dia mengeratkan giginya.

Mata ibunya melebar, sangat ketakutan untuk hidup anaknya sekarang. Ayahnya, bagaimanapun, mengejek dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafasnya bau.

"Kau benar. Anak laki-laki ku paling tidak akan terlihat seperti anak laki-laki. Tapi lihat dirimu! Kau hanya cantik. Alasan menyedihkan sebagai anak laki-laki." Ia mencemooh Luhan, yang matanya mulai berair.

"Dia tidak tahu apapun! Biarkan Luhan pergi! Dia hanya anak-anak!" ibunya terus memohon.

Ayah tirinya tidak memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan, "Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan. Kau putri kecil." Dia mengeluarkan tawa jahat.

Luhan hanya melihatnya, menolak menunjukan kekalahan.

Pria itu mengerang padanya, "Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu. Kau hanya anak kecil. Pelajari tempatmu!"

"Dan kau harus belajar untuk tidak meletakan tanganmu pada ibuku." Jawab Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Dia tahu dia akan mendapatkannya sekarang, tapi apapun akan lebih baik daripada membiarkan pria ini mendapatkan maunya.

Pria itu menaikan tangan kanannya, siap untuk menampar wajah Luhan.

"KENAPA KAU—"

Luhan mengeryit. Menahan dirinya atas pengaruh yang akan datang, dia menutup matanya, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dia mendengar suara tubrukan keras dan terdengar seperti piring terjatuh di lantai..

"ARGHH!" rintih ayah tirinya.

Perlahan ia mengintip dan melihat ibunya menggemgam piring dari meja dan memukulnya ke kepala ayahnya. Sekarang dia meraung kesakitan, meringkuk memegangi kepalanya.

Merampas kesempatan emas, ibu Luhan menangkapnya menjauh dari tembok dan memasukannya ke dalam kamarnya.

"IBU! APA YANG KAU—"

"Luhan! DIAM DAN TETAP DISINI!" perintahnya. Terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa ibunya menaikan suara padanya (ini adalah pertama kalinya), dia tetap diam.

Ia meninggalkannya di dalam kamar dan dia mendengar ibunya menguncinya dari luar. Panik menyerangnya.

"I-IBU. IBU! IBUU!" dia berteriak, memukul tinjunya ke pintu.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika dia mendengar suara berat yang familiar berteriak dari sisi lain pintu. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi ia tahu mereka menunjukan amarahnya kepada ibunya.

Luhan mendengar lebih suara benturan dan tamparan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar sampai akhirnya kakinya menyerah dan ia terjatuh ke lantai. Menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, ia menangis putus asa. Air mata mulai turun ke pipinya.

Untuk beberapa jam, Luhan, masih di lantai, mendengarkan redaman teriakan ibunya. Pikiran negatif mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya. **_Bagaimana jika dia membunuhnya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?_**

Pikiran gelap itu sangat menakutinya.

Setelah kelelahan karena menangis, kelopak mata Luhan mulai menutup. Sebelum ia tahu, dia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar redaman teriakan...bahkan dalam mimpinya.

"Luhan sayang..bangun." Suara ibunya yang menenangkan memanggil. Dia bangun menemukan dirinya sendiri di atas tempat tidur dengan ibunya yang duduk di pinggir.

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya melihatnya. Memandangi sosoknya seperti dia melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam merubah selamanya tentang perasaanya kepada ibunya.

Walaupun dia menutupi memar dengan make up, dia tahu memar itu ada disana. Dahinya berkerut.

"Ibu. Kenapa ia melakukan itu padamu? Kita haru melaporkannya!"

"Tidak. Luhan dengarkan aku. Ayah tirimu bukanlah dirinya tadi malam. Dia tidak bermaksud unutk melukai kita." Ia beralasan, tapi Luhan bisa mengatakan ia juga mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar.

Luhan melihat ke arah lain. Ibunya mendesah, "Luhan. Lihat aku."

Ia dengan lembut mengusap pipi Luhan, memintanya untuk menoleh dan melihatnya. Dia menurut.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku sayang. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Ia tersenyum. Luhan meringis. Itu adalah senyum yang menyakitkan.

"Ibu, kenapa dia seperti itu?..Aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

Dengan nada sedih, ia menjawab, "Dia minum dan butuh mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya."

"Dengan melukaimu?"

"Lebih baik aku daripada kau." Ia mengibarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. Itu menyakiti Luhan. Memikirkan ibunya menerima pukulan untuknya adalah, bisa dikatakan setidaknya, tidak menyenangkan.

"Ibu, tidak bisakah kita meninggalkannya? Kita bisa hidup di tempat lain. Dengan itu dia tidak bisa menyakitimu lagi," Luhan memohon.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan tenang menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kenapa tidak?!"

"Karena aku mencintainya."

Luhan, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya memandangi ibunya tidak percaya. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang bisa mencintai orang yang menyakitinya. **_Ibu..._**

Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tahu ini terlalu berlebihan untuk memintamu sekarang, tapi aku butuh kau menjadi anak besar dan beraktinglah seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi." **_T-tidak pernah terjadi?...apa? Bagaimana aku bisa?_**

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Ibu. Aku tidak bisa," katanya datar.

"Cobalah. Cobalah untukku. Tolong." Ia menggengam tanganya. Merasakan tangan hangatnya, Luhan tidak bisa membantu selain menangis. Dia tidak bisa percaya ibunya meminta dirinya untuk melupakan semua kejadian ini.

Dia bergumam pelan di antara isakannya, "B-baik."

Ia mencium dahinya dan mengatakan, "Aku menyayangimu Luhan."

"Aku juga sayang padamu Ibu." Dia menyeka air matanya.

"Bagus. Sekarang ayo sarapan. Aku membuat muffin cokelat chip kesukaanmu."

Dia memaksakan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Ini waktunya berakting seolah semuanya baik-baik saja...

FLASHBACK SELESAI

Luhan membuka matanya. Dengan kenangan yang masih jelas dalam ingatannya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil sebuah nomor.

"Halo?" suara wanita menjawab di lain sambungan.

"Hai, Ibu," kata Luhan pelan.

"Luhan! Sayang! Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menelfon?" suaranya bercampur antara kegembiraan dan perhatian.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu...Aku merindukanmu."

"Awwww. Bayiku merindukanku," seru wanita di telefon.

"Ibu, aku bukan bayi!" Luhan mengerang.

Ibunya terkekeh. Dia melembut pada suara familiar itu. Bibirnya melengkuh ke atas.

"Baik baik. Kau bayi besar," ibunya bercanda.

"Ibuuuuu."

Ibunya tertawa. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu itu –bahkan jika kau bayi kesayanganku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ibu, aku ingin melihatmu."

"Hm?"

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu," seru Luhan bangun membuat langkah dan berjalan turun.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah?" tanya ibunya, terlihat terkejut tentang keputusannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menelfonmu ketika aku sampai." Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada ibunya, Luhan meninggalkan kampus.

Dia membeli tiket bis ke Busan dan menunggu busnya untuk datang. Walaupun dia tidak membawa apapun, itu tidak penting –dia hanya ingin pergi untuk sementara.

Dia putus asa ingin pergi keluar dari Seoul.

Ketika dia memutuskan pindah ke Korea untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Universitas Suk-Myeong, ibunya juga ikut. Dia tinggal di Busan, kota di sebelah kiri selatan dari Seoul, dalam rumah kecil di sebelah orang yang ia kenal ketika ia berada di Cina. Dia tinggal sendirian.

Memandang keluar dari jendela, dia mendesah. Perjalannya akan menjadi sangat sepi.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** instead for give you a long chapter, I will give you a fast update~ :3

serius, berhenti minta ke saya chapter yang lebih panjang karena saya benar-benar tidak bisa merubah panjang cerita, sekali lagi **saya ini cuma penerjemah**, isi dan panjang cerita di luar tanggung jawab saya ;A; saya jadi merasa kurang enak karena tidak bisa memenuhi yang kalian mau~ lebih baik kalian teriak-teriak/demo di review atau PM atau kalau mau sampai datang ke mimpi saya minta double update/update cepet, kalau ini dengan senang hati saya berusaha untuk dikabulkan OwO. Chapter kemarin saya update tengah malam jadi ada beberapa kesalahan yang berhasil lolos dari mata setengah ngantuk saya O_O saya minta maaf tapi semoga tidak sampai membuat kalian bingung sewaktu membacanya. Sebelum a/n makin panjang,

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah follow/favorite dan review~ you are the best~ :D

dan mari tunggu chapter berikutnya~


	16. Chapter 15: The Worries

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15: The Worries<span>**

o

o

o

Kembali ke sekolah –Sehun, Tao, dan Kris pergi berkeliling mencari Luhan, tapi anak yang lebih tua tidak ada di manapun untuk ditemukan. Mereka mencoba menelfonnya, tapi dia tidak menjawab.

Setelah memutuskan bahwa mungkin Luhan hanya butuh waktu sendiri, mereka pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu Luhan hyung dan aku ada disana?" Sehun bertanya pada Tao dan Kris.

"Saat aku sedang menunggu Kris hyung, aku melihat Luhan hyung berlari kesana, lalu kau masuk, dan pada saat Kris datang, kami berpikir bahwa 3 anak lain yang masuk setelahnya tidak terlihat baik. Kami benar." Tao mencerca.

"Apa kalian pikir dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," Kris menyakinkan.

Sehun tidak merasa begitu yakin. "Dia tidak terlihat baik ketika dia berlari keluar memangis dari toilet...Aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal gila."

Tao dan Kris berhenti berjalan. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari mulut si maknae. Sehun, akhirnya mengetahui bahwa hyungnya tidak berada di sebelahnya, menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kau 'khawatir' tentang Luhan." Jawab Kris, matanya melebar dari biasanya.

"A-ap-apa?" Sehun tergagap.

"Maknae kami Sehun khawatir tentang Luhan hyung-nya...manis sekali!" Tao mencatat dengan senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?! Dia teman sekamarku. Jika aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya, siapa lagi?!" jawab Sehun penuh pembelaan.

**_Bambi itu mampu berbuat sembrono..Masuk akal bahwa aku khawatir tentangnya..benar?_**

Kris dan Tao keduanya tertawa. Mereka menemukan Sehun menghibur, tapi itu hanya membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

"Apanya yang lucu!?"

"Dengar Sehun. Tidak ada salahnya khawatir dengan teman sekamarmu, tapi kami tidak pernah melihat sisimu yang satu ini. Kau tidak pernah membicarakan tentang orang lain, apalagi 'khawatir' tentang mereka," jelas Kris.

"Yeah. Kau tidak bena-benar terlihat seperti tipe 'perhatian', jadi melihatmu bertingkah seperti ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kami tidak tahu kau **dekat** dengan Luhan hyung." Tao melanjutkan.**_ Kenapa dia menekan kata dekat?_**

"K-kalian...aneh!" balas Sehun ketus dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"Tidakkah kau khawatir tentang perasaan hyung?" canda Kris.

"Diam hyung. Kalian berdua."

"Kris hyung, Sehun hanya khawatir tentang Luhan hyung-nya." Dia mendengar Tao berbicara pada Kris, tapi berpura-pura untuk tidak mendengar. Hyung-nya terlalu banyak meledeknya. **_Ya...mereka hanya meledekku_**.

Ini sudah siang dan Luhan masih belum pulang. Sehun duduk di ruang tamu, di tempat dimana dia bisa dengan mudah melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Melihat tidak ada siapapun yang berjalan ke rumah, alisnya berkerut.

**_Dia tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini, jadi kenapa dia tidak disini?_**

Sehun mendesah. Dia sangat ingin berbicara dengan Luhan –untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya jika anak yang lebih tua tidak pulang ke rumah.

Merasa gelisah, Sehun berdiri dan mulai melangkah ke depan dan belakang.

**_Kapan dia pulang, Aku akan minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi...Aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku idiot karena tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, dan aku akan –_**

"Sehun? Kenapa kau berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu?" Suho bertanya khawatir saat dia masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Huh? Oh...tidak apa-apa hyung." Sehun melambaikan tangannya, berharap untuk menyakinkan hyungnya bahwa dia tidak asyik dengan pikiran tentang seorang hyung tertentu.

"Hm? Kau yakin?" Suho menaikan satu alisnya, terlihat seperti kakek yang berhati-hati.

"Oi! Sehun! Tao menceritakan pada ku tentang Luhan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Lay datang ke ruangan dan duduk di sebelah Suho.

**_Tao hyung sangat cerewet sekarang ini..._** Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Luhan hyung? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Suho, dengan suara goyah.

"Aku menuntut sebuah jawaban!" Suho memberi mereka pandangan "lakukan-seperti-yang-aku-katakan" miliknya. Sehun memutar bola matanya. Lay tertawa dan memberitahu apa yang ia dengar dari Tao. Suho terkesiap. **_Bagus..._**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kai saat dia dan Kyungsoo masuk ke ruangan. Suho langsung menceritakan pada mereka apa yang ia dengar dari Lay. Mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar dan melebar saat Suho selesai.

"Man, jika aku disana, mereka akan ku pukul." Kai menggeretak jari-jarinya. Sehun mendesah.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, memandanginya dengan mata besarnya.

Sesuatu menyangkut di tenggorokan Sehun. Dia tergagap, "Uh-uhh Aku ingin, tapi aku..."

**_Membeku. Aku membeku_**. Sehun mengerang, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berguna.

"Hei, aku baru saja mendapat pesan panjang dari Tao, apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" Xiumin berjalan masuk, matanya masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

**_Wow..Tao hyung!_**

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Tao hyung?" Sehun penasaran dimana hyung-nya berada, hanya mengirim pesan ke orang-orang tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Dia ada di mall bersama Kris hyung, tapi jangan ganti topiknya Sehun," jawab Lay.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu Luhan hyung? Dan apa beradalan itu mengerjainya karena rumor di sekitar sekolah?" tanya Xiumin.

Sehun menelan ludah. "Ya. Dan itu karena a-aku membeku. Aku membeku oke? Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa...dan satu hal menuntun ke hal yang lain, dan...ughhhh" Dia melemparkan diri ke sofa**_. Bunuh aku sekarang._**

"Apa yang salah dengan Sehun?" tanya Chen saat dia datang, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sepertinya, Tao tidak mau repot memberitahunya, jadi setelah Xiumin menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dia cemberut. "Aku selalu yang terakhir tahu."

Sekarang mereka semua disana, dengan pengecualian dari Kris, Tao, Baekyeol, menunggu Luhan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Menunggunya adalah siksaan. Sehun ingin berlari keluar rumah dan mencarinya, tapi ia tahu itu akan sia-sia. Dia tidak tahu kemana anak itu pergi.

"Ba-bagaimana jika...sesuatu yang lain terjadi padanya? Dia belum begitu mengenal kota...jika dia tersesat—" Sehun tersedak.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Sehun. Dia sudah 21 tahun," kata Kai percaya diri.

"Walaupun dia terlihat 12," tambah Chen. Sehun menembaknya dengan pandangan itu-tidak-membantu.

"Terima kasih Chen," kata Suho sakarstik.

"Sama-sama. Dan Sehun, Aku lebih khawatir dia akan dirampok atau apa," kata Chen. Lay dan Xiumin, yang paling dekat dengannya, memukul lengannya. "Ouch! Untuk apa itu?"

Suho mengisyaratkan ke arah Sehun, yang terlihat sangat cemas. Chen membuat 'O' dengan mulutnya dan memilih tetap diam pada sisa malam itu.

Di luar sekarang gelap. Xiumin menyarankan untuk makan malam. "Tidak ada gunanya menunggunya dengan perut kosong—"

"AKU MENDAPATKAN PESAN!" Lay melompat dan meninju udara. Mereka melihatnya dengan alis terangkat. Siapa yang akan seheboh itu karena sebuah pesan?

Mengetahui pandangan yang di arahkan padanya, Lay dengan senang berseru, "Luhan hyung mengirimi ku pesan!"

Perut Sehun bergerak tiba-tiba. "Apa yang ia katakan?" tanyanya, nada campuran dari keingintahuan dan jelas kecewa.

"Dia bilang dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pulang malam ini. Dan dia bilang pada kita untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya."

"Nah, ini selesai! Kita bisa makan sekarang," terang Xiumin. Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai berbaris berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Sehun yang terkahir keluar.

Dia mendengar Suho bertanya pahit, "Lay, kenapa Luhan hyung memilih mengirimimu pesan...dibanding kita semua?"

Lay mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia sangat menyukaiku."

Suho hampir tersandung dan Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berat di dadanya. Dia tidak nyaman dengan apa yang baru saja Lay katakan, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Makan malam tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk memikirkan tentang anak laki-laki lainnya. Melihat kursi kosong di depannya semakin membuatnya buruk.

Sesaat setelah psangan Baekyeol sampai ke rumah dari bekerja, mereka langsung menuju kamar Sehun dan menuntut jawaban.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang **sebenarnya** terjadi!"

"Bukankah Tao hyung sudah—"

"Kami harus mendengarnya darimu. Jangan tinggalkan apapun," desak mereka.

Sehun mengeluh, tapi dia memberi tahu mereka apa yang terjadi –mulai dari ketika tiga berandalan menempatkan dirinya sendiri di mejanya, tentang apa yang ia katakan untuk menjaga Luhan jauh dari mejanya (mereka kaget dan melihat satu sama lain ketika ia melakukannya), lalu ke perselisihan di toilet.

Setelah dia selesai, mereka berdeham (mereka melakukan semuanya bersama iya'kan?) dan melihatnya tepat di mata.

"Sehun, apa yang kau katakan pada berandalan itu saat Luhan berada dalam jarak dengar hanya untuk menjaganya agar tidak duduk kan? Sesederhana itu? Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh...benar?" tanya Baekhyun, memandangi Sehun dengan serius.

"Tidak?"

"Whew." Baekhyun melempar poninya dari wajah dengan tangannya, terlihat lega.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Sehun sekarang benar-benar bingung kenapa mereka mengintrogasinya.

"Oh bukan apa-apa," jawab mereka.

"Kenapa Luhan bereaksi seperti itu? Dia memberiku...ekspresi tersakiti sebelum dia berbalik dan pergi. Kenapa? Itu tidak seperti yang aku katakan benar.."

"Itu untuk lain waktu maknae sayang. Sekarang, kita harus memikirkan cara untukmu untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan," terang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku bisa bilang padanya aku minta maaf..."

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Sehun, kau sangat tidak peka," kata Baekhyun, menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan anak yang lebih muda.

"Apa?!"

"Pikirkan tentang ini. Kau tanpa disengaja melukai perasaannya dan kau tidak bersusah-susah menyelamatkannya dari tangan iblis," Chanyeol melengkapi.

Sehun mengerang untuk yangg sejuta kalinya hari ini. Dia tahu Chanyeol benar. Dia berantakan...sangat berantakan.

Dia terjatuh di tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela napas. Sehun tahu apa yang akan ia tanyakan pada pasangan itu akan mengakibatkan hal yang mengerikan, tapi dia tidak punya orang lain untuk bertanya. Dia menyadari karena Luhan dekat dengan pasangan Baekyeol, mereka akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa saranmu untukku?" ia berbisik pelan.

Hyungnya melompat ke tempat tidurnya, berbaring pada masing-masing sisi. "YAHH!"

Tidak mengacuhkannya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang Luhan hyung sukai?"

"Umm...manisan. Ya, dia pecandu kue."

Sehun melihat pada hyungnya, yang sekarang tersenyum seperti orang tolol. "Apa?"

Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya dan lari ke kamar mereka. **_Terlalu berlebihan untuk bertanya pada mereka._**

Tapi pasangan itu kembali...dengan buku resep kue. **_Apa yang..._**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" Sehun menaikan alisnya.

"Buatkan dia kue... Duh," Baekyeol menimpali.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memanggang kue! Ugh! Ini sia-sia. Lupakan."

"Um kau membiarkan Luhan hyung diserang oleh berandalan di toilet, setidaknya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membuatkannya cupcake."

Sehun ingin membantah, tapi ia tahu mereka benar, jadi dia hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus! Bagaimana dengan "I'm sorry" cupcake?!" saran Chanyeol dengan senang sambil menunjukan sebuah foto di buku.

"Aku akan mencobanya..."

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review~ :D Salam buat para readers baru~

Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan yang lolos atau kurang pas-nya terjemahan, bisa saling mengingatkan. Nah, kali ini saya belum bisa kasih double update karena akhirnya (setelah sekian lama hampir menjamur) atasan saya menurunkan sebuah pekerjaan baru XD dan juga kali ini tidak bisa membalas review seperti biasanya pada X.W chat box, karena saya sudah mengantuk (pliss ini jam 2 pagi). Saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan secara garis besar.

Pertama, ya, ini bukan fanfiction asli buatan saya, ini hanya terjemahan. Author aslinya fantasy_soul ada di AFF (asianfanfics_com). Berapa panjang sebenarnya fanfic ini? Chapter memang terlihat banyak tapi itu karena setiap chapter panjangnya lumayan pendek, saya takut kalau bilang jumlahnya secara langsung kalian jadi males baca lagi :( Jadi biarlah menjadi sebuah misteri, nikmati saja yang sudah ada XD

Lalu tentang pasangan yang ada disini, Hunhan sama SuLay, mereka jelas belum jadian. Yang baru resmi diumumkan adalah Baekyeol, sisanya belum jelas walaupun mereka sering berduaan, tapi anggap saja KaiDo, ChenMin, sama Taoris jadian, toh tidak akan merubah inti cerita juga~

Segini dulu saya rasa cukup~ XOXO~


	17. Chapter 16: The Recollection

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: The Recollection<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Ibu!"

"Luhan!"

Luhan melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, masih memakai sepatu, dan memeluk wanita kecil yang baru saja membuka pintu. Tidak mengira dengan pelukan tiba-tiba, ibunya mengeluarkan suara "Eeep," yang lucu, meskipun begitu dia membalas pelukannya.

"Aku rindu padamu," kata Luhan saat dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati ibunya lama. Dia benar-benar merindukannya.

Ibunya selalu terlihat muda untuk umurnya. Dia berkulit pucat, pandai berdandan dengan rambut pendek bergelombang. Sosoknya yang lembut menjadi lebih brilian ketika dia tersenyum. Senyumannya adalah salah satu dari kesukaan Luhan tentang ibunya.

Melihatnya tersenyum padanya, dia merasa benar-benar di rumah.

"Lepaskan sepatumu," perintahnya. Yup, dia benar-benar di rumah.

"Tidakkah kau terlalu tua untuk merindukanku?" candanya sambil memeriksanya dengan matanya, melihat penampilannya. Luhan tahu dia sedang memeriksa dua hal –apakah dia bertambah kurus atau tidak dan apakah ia mempunyai luka di badannya.

"Tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk merindukan ibumu," seru Luhan memeluknya lagi. Ibunya tertawa dan dengan senang menepuk pantatnya. "Tapi aku terlalu tua untuk ditepuk pantatnya," tambah Luhan. Dia menghiraukannya dan memeriksanya sekali lagi.

"Sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau disini." Dia langsung menuju poin utama. Sepertinya, dia tidak percaya ketika Luhan menjelaskan ditelfon. Sebut saja intuisi (kata hati) ibu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Itu jujur," jawab Luhan dengan senyuman.

Ia menaikan alis curiga. "Kau bisa melakukan video chat seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya." Ibunya memutuskan untuk menemukan alasan yang sesungguhnya apapun caranya.

Luhan mendesah. "A-aku ingin pergi dari kota untuk sementara waktu...Aku merasa kewalahan dan aku...hanya ingin melihatmu."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau kewalahan?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Sekolah benar-benar membuat tertekan, Ibu, tapi sekarang aku disini, Aku merasa tekanan itu sudah terangkat sendiri dari bahuku," kata Luhan dengan senyuman.

Walaupun ia tidak percaya, ia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan menuntunnya ke dapur, dimana ada pesta "selamat datang ke rumah" menunggunya. Ia melihat semua makanan yang menggiurkan, bersiap untuk memeluk ibunya sekali lagi ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan...Kue.

"Tidak ada puding coklat? Tidak ada brownie? Tidak ada kue strawberi?" Dia cemberut.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu ketika kau di sekolah, kau mengisi dirimu dengan semua jenis manisan, jadi kau tidak akan mendapatkan lagi di rumah."

**_Aish._** Satu hal yang tidak ia sukai dari ibunya adalah mendesaknya untuk mengurangi apapun yang berhubungan dengan gula.

"Baik baik. Terima kasih Ibu." Luhan duduk dan mulai makan. Dia sudah kelaparan selama berjam-jam, tapi semuanya terbayar ketika dia mengambil satu gigitan dari masakan ibunya. Ibunya melihat dia makan, terkadang mengacak rambutnya atau meminta agar ia membersihkan mulutnya.

Setelah makan malam, mereka duduk di sofa dan menonton acara tv (drama favoritnya sekarang). Setiap acaranya menjadi iklan, ia akan menanyakan Luhan tentang sekolah, rumah barunya, teman-teman dan teman sekamarnya dan Luhan akan menjawabnya, hanya akan dipotong ketika dramanya kembali mulai.

Tidak bisa fokus ke acara, Luhan mulai mengamati sekeliling ruang tamunya yang kecil, melihat apakah ada perubahan sejak terakhir kali dia disini.

Pada meja kecil dekat tembok dimana ibunya menyimpan semua foto pada bingkai emas kelap-kelip, dia menemukan sebuah foto keluarga. Perutnya terasa jungkir balik, tapi tidak seperti ketika dia di dekat seorang yang ia suka. Ini adalah perasaan yang tak menyenangkan.

"Kau masih mempunyai fotonya," kata Luhan pelan, ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Ibunya mengikuti arah pandangannya, ia bergeser sedikit dari duduknya setelah menyadari foto apa yang Luhan maksud.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa membuangnya.." jawabnya, tidak sanggup untuk melihat ke matanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini sudah 4 tahun Ibu," kata Luhan, suaranya terdengar sedikit putus asa.

Dia melihat ke arahnya, melihatnya secara hati-hati saat ia mulai menggesekan jari-jarinya. Dia tahu ibunya sedang memilih untuk bagaimana ia harus menjawab, berhati-hati memilih kata-katanya.

Setelah satu menit dalam diam, ia bicara dengan suara sedih. "Itu foto terakhir yang aku punya...tentangnya."

**_Dia._**

Luhan kembali bersandar ke sofa dan menutup matanya.

"Ibu, kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakannnya?" dia bergumam.

Ia tidak menjawab. Luhan mendesah. Ibunya masih terjebak di masa lalu. Pada ayah tirinya.

Dia meringis akan memori tentang pria itu.

Itu masih sakit tiap kali dia memikirkan tentang ibu dan ayah tirinya. Pertanyaan penuh amarah akan selalu muncul, seperti bagaimana bisa ibunya masih mencintai pria yang memukulnya kapan pun dia mempunyai hari yang buruk, atau seperti bagaimana mungkin ibunya hidup hari demi hari berpura-pura bahwa lebam-lebam itu disebabkan oleh seorang yang bukan suami yang ia nikahi.

Ibunya selalu percaya pada sisi baik seorang, sering sedikit berlebihan...tidak peduli dengan sisi buruknya. Ayah tirinya bukanlah pria yang buruk ketika tidak mabuk, tapi setelah beberapa kali minum, ceritanya berbeda. Dia menjadi monster.

Luhan menyadari pada waktu itu ketika ibunya mengirimnya keluar atau ke toko untuk menjaganya jauh dari kekerasan. Saat menyadarinya rasanya sakit. Itu berarti saat dia dengan polosnya bermain dengan anak tetangga, ibunya dipukuli. Awalnya pikiran itu menakutinya, tapi teror itu berubah menjadi kemarahan.

Setelah kejadiannya yang pertama (ketika dia mengetahui ayah tirinya mabuk dan memukuli ibunya), ayahnya bertahan untuk tidak mabuk selama beberapa waktu, tapi Luhan selalu waspada kapan pun dia berada didekatnya.

Dia akan menjadi ketakutan kapan pun ibunya mengirimnya keluar untuk melakukan sesuatu, selalu menolak pada awalnya, tapi menyerah setelah ibunya bersikeras bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Luhan akan selalu dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berlari pulang ke rumah, berdoa bahwa ibunya tidak berbohong padanya.

Semuanya berubah semakin buruk ketika dia masuk ke sekolah tinggi. Saat berjalan pulang dari sekolah, Luhan melihat ayah tirinya berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari bar...Dia kambuh lagi.

Ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi nanti pada ibunya, dia berlari ke rumah. Dia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia akan menghentikan pria itu untuk menyakiti ibunya. Saat ia sampai di rumah, dia berbohong pada ibunya bahwa dia membutuhkan beberapa baju baru untuk kelas olahraga dan buku catatan baru untuk kelas. Apa pun untuk membuatnya keluar dari rumah. Ibunya pergi tepat sebelum ayah tirinya masuk, mengutuk. Setelah gagal menemukan ibu Luhan, pria itu mulai melempar barang-barang.

Luhan memutuskan dia sudah tidak tahan dan berjalan masuk. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Dengan penuh amarah dia bertanya padanya kenapa dia mabuk dan bertingkah seperti itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak barang dilempar ke arahnya. Pria itu terus memberitahunya bahwa dia hanya anak-anak dan perlu mempelajari tempatnya. Dia meninju Luhan dan menendangnya beberapa kali di perut sebelum meninggalkan rumah, menyatakan bahwa dia tidak mau berada di hadapan "homo."

Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa membuang semua benda-benda yang hancur, tidak memperdulikan rasa ngilu dan sakit dari dada dan perutnya, sebelum ibunya kembali.

Ayah tirinya tidak pulang malam itu, menyebabkan ibunya khawatir –yang mana sangat melukai Luhan lebih dari tinju dan tendangan sekalipun.

Agar adil, dia tidak pernah memberitahu ibunya bahwa dia dipukuli oleh ayah tirinya. Dia tidak berpikir ibunya bisa menahannya, jadi dia menyembunyikan lebam-lebamnya. Ibunya mempunyai make up untuknya; Luhan mempunyai hoodie besar untuk menyembunyikan miliknya.

Sepanjang waktu Luhan di sekolah tinggi, ayah tirinya akan selalu kambuh setiap beberapa bulan, selalu mengambil jalan untuk mabuk kapan pun hal buruk terjadi di tempat kerja.

Luhan bersikeras melihat pria itu sebagai pengecut karena memilih untuk mabuk agar masalahnya pergi dan memukuli keluarganya kapan pun dia mabuk.

Luhan pikir hal yang bisa menjadi sama buruknya (tapi tidak terlalu) seperti memukuli satu-satunya istri dan anak angkat adalah "hilang ingatan" yang mengambil alih di pagi berikutnya. Pria itu tidak akan mengakui apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada malam sebelumnya, memilih untuk menghiraukan istrinya yang tidak sengaja mengeryit kapan pun ia datang mendekat. Dia tidak memperdulikan piring dan barang yang hilang.

Sebagian dari Luhan kesal pada ibunya yang menyembunyikan fakta, selalu bersih-bersih sebelum ayahnya bangun.

Sebagian dari Luhan marah pada ibunya untuk memberitahunya agar berpura-pura seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Akhirnya lulus dari sekolah tinggi, dia membuat keputusan penting untuk pergi dari rumah dimana ia tumbuh besar ke tempat kuliah yang jauh, beserta ibunya. Ia dengan keras menentangnya, tapi setelah menyakinkannya berulang kali, ia menyerah.

Dia tidak pernah memberitahu betapa lega dirinya ketika ibunya lebih memilih dirinya dibanding pria yang ia cintai dengan membabi buta. Dia tahu bahwa dia akan selalu menjadi prioritasnya, tapi ada waktu dimana dia merasakan cinta ibunya untuk ayah tirinya _semakin besar._

Itu adalah waktu yang mengerikan.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Pergilah istirahat," akhirnya ibunya angkat bicara. Luhan membuka matanya dan disana ia –menatapnya penuh kasih sayang.

Luhan mengangguk dan bangun untuk berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dia mengucapkan selamat malam pada ibunya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Berbaring di tempat tidurnya, ia memandangi langit-langit dan alisnya mengkerut.

Ibunya menyarankan dirinya pergi ke kamar dan di dalam pikirannya dia tahu bahwa ia ingin menghindari pembicaraan tentang masa lalu.

**_Aku rasa itu masih menyakitinya..._**

Pagi berikutnya, Luhan bangun untuk sarapan dengan muffin coklat chip.

"Luhan sayang, Kapan kau pergi? Dan kapan kau akan sampai ke tempatmu?" Ia dengan manis bertanya setelah meminum kopinya.

"Bis untuk ke Seoul pergi jam 12 siang dan aku akan sampai ke rumah sore hari," jawab Luhan.

"Aku yakin teman serumahmu akan senang untuk melihatmu lagi karena mungkin kau tidak memberitahu mereka kemana kau pergi."

Luhan membuka mulutnya, siap bertanya bagaimana dia tahu, tapi ibunya melambaikan tangannya dan menyatakan, "Aku ibumu, apa lagi?"

Dia tertawa ketika melihat ibunya menyeringai.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin teman sekamarmu akan sangat senang melihatmu kembali."

Luhan berhenti tertawa. **_Teman sekamarku..._**

**_Sehun._**

(*Sehun*)

"Pagi hyung," kata Sehun tanpa semangat saat dia masuk ke dapur. Dia mungkin sudah berada di tempat tidur selama berjam-jam tapi hanya bisa tertidur selama satu jam.

Sisa waktunya, dia gunakan untuk memikirkan tentang Luhan dan cupcake dan membuat kue dan...**_ughhhh kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur semalam!?_**

**_Kenapa aku sangat khawatir?_**

Baekyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat dan duduk di dekat mereka. Mereka terus berbicara dengan suara pelan (untuk menghindari didengar oleh hyung yang lain) tentang mendapatkan bahan-bahan dan memastikan semua orang keluar dari rumah, dan lain lain... Sehun tidak benar-benar memperhatikan. Semua rencananya terlalu berlebihan untuk kesehatan jiwanya.

**_Apa tidak ada pilihan yang lebih baik? Pilihan yang lebih mudah?..._**

Sehun tiba-tiba menjadi ceria. **_Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sebelumnya?_**

"Tidak bisakah aku membeli saja beberapa di toko roti?"

Baekyeol menggelengkan kepala mereka. Sehun dengan seketika kemabli ke keadaan yang sebelumnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau butuh kesungguhan."

"Aku pikir Luhan akan sangat tersentuh jika dia tahu kau membuatnya sendiri." Baekhyun memegang tangannya di atas jantungnya, pura-pura menyeka air mata –memberi kesan bahwa Luhan bisa saja menangis setelah menerima cupcake yang dibuat oleh maknae. Sehun memutar matanya. **_Aku meragukannya._**

"Aku masih merasa cemas tentang ini...Aku tidak tahu jika kita harus melakukan ini.." Sehun mengakui tapi Baekyeol hanya mengabaikannya.

Sehun sedang duduk di kelas terakhirnya hari itu ketika dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah kembali.

**_L-Luhan? Dia kembali!?_**

Dia hampir berdiri dan pergi, tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih ditengah-tengah kelas, dan profesornya tidak menghargai gangguan apapun. Dia mengerang dalam batin.

Ketika kelas selesai, dia langsung beranjak keluar pintu. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, dia sangat ingin melihat anak yang lebih tua.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terbakar.

Sulit bernapas karena berlari, Sehun dengan nafsu membuka pintu depan. Saat dia sudah di dalam, dia mendengar keributan datang dari ruang tamu.

Dia sampai di pintu masuk ruang tamu...langsung matanya mencari untuk kepala dengan rambut coklat madu.

**_Dia disana._**

Luhan berada di tengah, di kelilingi oleh hyung Sehun yang lain. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengobrol dengan yang lain. Sehun langsung memutuskan bahwa Luhan mempunyai senyuman yang paling cantik...**_sebagai laki-laki...yeah..._**

Semuanya sedang fokus pada Luhan dan tidak ada yang tahu si maknae berdiri disana, berkeringat seember. Dia terlihat seperti habis lari maraton.

"Kemana kau pergi?" tanya Suho.

"Aku pergi mengunjungi ibuku...di Busan," Luhan malu-malu mengaku. Dia merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Jangan biarkan apa yang terjadi mempengaruhimu. Kau lebih baik dari itu," saran Xiumin, meletakan tangannya di pundak Luhan.

"Jika ada yang bermasalah denganmu lagi, kau mempunyai kami!" seru Chanyeol, memegang tinjunya. Luhan terkekeh.

"Oi! Sehun kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo, terkejut melihat si maknae berdiri di belakangnya.

Semuanya mengganti fokus mereka kepada anak yang lebih muda –termasuk Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludah. Teman sekamarnya melihat ke arahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa membaca apa yang anak lebih tua itu sedang pikirkan.

Denga langkah ragu-ragu, seakan dia berjalan ke lubang asrama, dia berdeham dan melambai malu-malu pada Luhan. "Hei."

"Hai," Luhan dengan kosong menyapa.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa detik sebelum Luhan memutuskan kontak.

Wajah Sehun jatuh ketika dia melihat Luhan mengganti perhatiannya kepada anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Aku pikir aku akan langsung beristirahat setelah mandi. Ini merupakan perjalanan panjang.."

**_Apa dia pergi karena aku disini?..._**

Luhan berjalan pergi dari ruang tamu, dengan tajam melewati anak yang lebih muda tanpa melihat. Sehun merasakan tusukan di daerah dadanya. **_Dia marah padaku..._**

Sesaat setelah Luhan naik ke lantai atas, Baekyeol lari ke arah Sehun dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Dia mengejek, "Kenapa tidak?" Mencoba sebisanya untuk menjaga suaranya tegas.

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. "Nah, teman sekamarmu baru saja berjalan melewatimu seperti kau tidak berada disana..."

"Terima kasih hyung," Sehun dengan sakarstik merespon. **_Aku tidak butuh kau memperjelasnya._**

"Sekarang apa kita membuat cupcake atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol, senyum menakutkan tertempel di atas wajahnya.

"Dimana tepungnya?" Sehun memulai, putusnya, saat Baekyeol saling ber-high five.

**_Bambi, aku membuatkanmu beberapa cupcake sialan!_**

Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di dapur, mengerumuni buku cara memasak kue. Chanyeol sedang bersama anak yang lain di arcade; dia mempunyai tugas untuk menjaga yang lain jauh dari rumah jadi Sehun dan Baekhyun bisa membuat kue dengan damai. (Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan tugasnya tapi Baekhyun menyakinkannya bahwa itu lebih baik dia tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat rumahnya terbakar)

Dua orang "pembuat kue" terus menggaruk kepala mereka pada istilah-istilah yang tidak mereka kenal.

"Apa itu ayakan?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk kata-katanya. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Kita harus mencarinya di internet. Temukan sesuatu di dapur yang sedikit mirip dengan ini."

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya menemukan ayakan (atau setidaknya mereka berharap itu benar).

"Sekarang dimana pengocok listriknya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekeliling di kabinet. "Kyungsoo setidaknya harus melabeli kabinet sialan ini jadi aku tidak harus membuka semuanya."

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah mempunyai bahan dan alat yang terdaftar –waktunya untuk mulai memanggang!

o

"Sehun, apa yang kau masukan?" Baekhyun memandang curiga cairan gelap yang Sehun masukan ke mangkuk.

"Pewarna makanan...aku pikir.."

o

"Umm hyung, apa aku mencampurnya dengan benar?" tanya Sehun sambil mengaduk adonan, itu mulai menjadi cair –sangat cair.

Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam mangkuk. "Aku pikir ini baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kelebihan campuran daripada kekurangan kan?"

o

"Hyung lepaskan tombolnya! Kau menyemprotkan adonannya kemana-mana!"

o

"Sehun! Jangan masukan terlalu banyak! Itu akan meluap. Begitu yang internet katakan."

o

"Hyung, apa ini seharusnya segelap ini?" Sehun memberikan pandangan jijik pada gumpalan hitam yang keluar dari oven.

"Bukankah kita membuat coklat?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung kenapa Sehun kuatir tentang warnanya.

"Um...Tidak. Kita membuat krim mentega dan merah beludru..."

o

Satu jam kemudian...

"Ini mimpi buruk," seru Sehun sambil meletakan nampan cupcake yang sudah selesai di meja.

"Ini tidak terlalu buruk..." yakin Baekhyun, walaupun dia tahu itu adalah cupcake yang jelek.

"Tidak terlalu buruk? Aku yakin 99% ini gosong. Dan krimnya...ughhhh," Sehun mengerang.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran negatif. Empat persen dari ini bisa dimakan. Itu lebih baik daripda nol!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung anak yang lebih muda.

(*Luhan*)

Luhan, yang sudah tertidur sepanjang waktu, pelan-pelan ke lantai bawah ketika dia bangun mencium kue kering yang gosong.

Dia masuk ke dapur, atau apa yang seharusnya menjadi dapur...

Ada peralatan perkakas, bahan kental berwarna putih dan sesuatu yang hitam pekat dimana-mana. Ovennya mengeluarkar asap kecil.

Ditengah-tengah berdiri Baekhyun dan Sehun, yang tidak menyadari dia berada disana. Mereka mendebatkan sesuatu di atas meja. Luhan berjinjit untuk bisa melihat lebih baik.

**_Apa itu?..._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Terima kasih yang sudah review dan follow/favorit~ welcome to the new reades :D

Sedikit kerja ekstra di bagian terjemahan masa lalu Luhan semoga bisa tersampaikan dengan baik~ Dan bersiap-siap untuk fluff di chapter depan ^O^... Tadinya mau bales review tapi saya sendiri lupa sampai mana ;A; review saya balas lagi mulai chapter ini saja ya~~~ dan sampai ketemu chapter depan... Yehet~


	18. Chapter 17: The Heat

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 17: The Heat<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Apa itu?" bisik Luhan dari tempatnya di belakang dua anak yang lebih muda.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"THE HELL?!"

Dua anak laki-laki itu melompat, terlihat sangat terkejut bahwa ada orang lain di belakang mereka. Baekhyun mencengkram dadanya dan Sehun telihat seperti siap meninju orang. Baekhyun, dengan napas berat, berseru, "Hyung, jangan pernah menakuti kami seperti itu lagi!"

Sehun sudah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, tapi setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan ada disana, dia mulai gugup. Dan Luhan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak tahu. **_Kenapa dia gugup...Seharusnya aku yang gugup..._**

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya...tapi jawab pertanyaanku. Apa itu?" ia menunjuk ke arah nampan.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sebentar sebelum berdeham.

"Ahem. Kami, Sehun dan aku, membuat ini untuk hyung."

Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya. "Untukku?"

"Ya," Sehun menjawab pelan. Luhan menengok ke arahnya, tapi anak yang lebih muda menghindari pandangannya.

"Ini..." Luhan melanjutkan, memandangi objek yang ada di nampan. Dia tidak yakin untuk menyebutnya apa.

"Cupcake," Baekhyun menyelesaikan, menyikut Sehun di sampingnya.

"Y-yeah..kami me-membuatkan mu cupcake..sebagai h-hadiah p-pulang," Sehun tergagap. Baekhyun memukul lengannya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. **_Apa yang mereka bisikan? _**Luhan mulai curiga.

"Apa ini...bisa dimakan?" tanya Luhan ketakutan. Dia tidak mau terdengar kasar karena mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk membuatnya, tapi dia juga tidak mau keracunan makanan.

Sehun, masih menghindari mata Luhan, mengambil satu dari nampan dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Y-ya bisa dimakan...hiraukan saja bagian yang gosong," Sehun menggerutu, terlihat jelas malu.

Luhan, dengan "cupcake" di tangannya, melihat ke arah mereka dengan wajah bingung. "Terima kasih...tapi..ini semua gosong..."

Sehun mengerang dan mengambil paksa cupcake dari tangannya. "Jangan dimakan hyung."

Dia membuang cupcake di meja, marah. Dia bergumam sesuatu tentang kegagalan tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengerti.

"Apa –?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Hyung, Sehun punya hal yang ingin dikatakan padamu." Lalu dia dengan lembut mendorong Sehun ke arah Luhan. **_Oh benarkah_**

Sehun mendesah keras. "Hyung sebenarnya...Aku memanggang atau setidaknya memanggang cupcake untukmu..untuk..untuk memin—"

"DAPURKUUUU! APA YANG TERJADI!?" pekik Kyungsoo saat ia berjalan ke ruangan yang tak seperti biasanya.

Ukuran matanya bertambah besar sambil mengamati ke seluruhan dapur. Dapur itu sudah tidak bisa dikenali. Dapurnya yang bersih sudah –tertutupi dengan benda pekat yang tak terdefinisi.

Kyungsoo merengek, "Da..da..dapur ku." Tak elak jiwanya terguncang.

Setelah mendengar tangisan panik Kyungsoo, anak yang lain langsung menyusulnya. Dan semuanya terkejut.

Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Whoaaaaaaa."

Xiumin, mengkipaskan tangannya ke sekitar, terbatuk, "Apa yang terjadi disini? Baunya seperti ada sesuatu yang terbakar..."

"Apa yang meledak disini?" Kai dengan usil bertanya saat dia memeriksa ovennya.

"Oooooo kalian berada dalam masalah besar," sorak Chen sambil bersandar di lemari pendingin, tapi melompat ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembek di punggungnya. "Aishh..bagimana bisa kalian membuat lemari esnya kotor?!"

Chen cemberut melihat baju kotornya dan Chanyeol berusaha sebisanya untuk tidak tertawa.

Suho terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap tidak setuju. "Tch...tch...tch..."

Tao berjalan ke arah nampan dan mempertimbangkan "cupcake" di depannya. Dia mengambil satu –siap menenggelamkan giginya kesana ketika Lay menjatuhkannya dari tangannya. "Tao! Jangan makan itu! Itu sudah jelas bukan makanan."

"Kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Kris, menunjuk Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo bergumam tidak jelas. "Dapur...mi...mimpi buruk ku...dimana-mana...gosong...oven." Dia menenggelamkam kepalanya di tangannya, berharap apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah bagian dari imajinasinya.

Chanyeol memberikan tepukan keras di punggungnya. "Kyungsoo, kau seperti drama queen! Ini terlihat baik—"

Kyungoo memberikan Chanyeol sebuah death glare dengan erangan, menyebabkan Chanyeol pergi bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun (lebih seperti berdiri di belakangnya mengingat dirinya jauh lebih tinggi dari Baek).

Kris berdeham, mencoba untuk mengendalikan situasi. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

Baekhyun menjawab, "Kami membuat cupcake untuk Luhan hyung."

"Cupcake? Ah jadi itu yang kalian buat.." seru Tao memandangi nampan lagi.

"Yang seharusnya menjadi," koreksi Kai.

Baekhyun, menghiraukan tusukan Kai, melanjutkan, "Kami tidak bermaksud menghancurkan dapur. Maaf Kyungsoo."

"Kami akan membersihkan semuanya," tambah Luhan, mendapatkan pandangan kotor dari semua anak kecuali Kyungsoo.

Sebelum mereka bisa memprotes, Kyungsoo menggumamkan terima kasih dan berbalik ke arah mereka, sebuah sapu sudah siap di tangannya.

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" Lay bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang semua anak sedang pikirkan.

Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaanya, Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan perintah. "Aku mau tempat ini bersih! Sekarang KERJAKAN!" Beberapa anak mengerang, tapi semuanya menurut.

Normalnya, Kyungsoo tidaklah mengintimidasi kepada yang lain, tapi ketika ini menyangkut dapur yang kotor, dia sangat menakutkan.

Ketika proses bersih-bersihnya mulai, Luhan memastikan tidak berada dimana pun dekat si maknae. Ia tahu itu akan menjadi canggung di antara mereka, jadi dia menjaga jarak. Bahkan sekarang atau ketika Sehun akan datang mendekat, dia akan menenggok ke arah lain.

Yang Luhan tidak sadari adalah kekecewaan di wajah Sehun kapan pun dia melakukan itu.

Setelah mereka selesai, mereka berbaris di dekat tembok, menunggu dan menahan napas saat Kyungsoo meneliti perkerjaan mereka.

"Hmm...Ini lebih bersih dari sebelumnya..Ku rasa kita selesai. Pekerjaan yang bagus semuanya –"

"YEAHH!" Chanyeol mulai bertepuk tangan senang seperti maniak.

Diikuti Lay dan Suho, Luhan sedang membuat jalan keluar dari dapur ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di sekitar tangannya –itu adalah tangan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya melewati anak lain.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan, matanya membesar.

"Membawamu pergi," jawab Sehun pendek, menggemgam tangan Luhan lebih erat dan menuntunnya keluar dari dapur, ditengah-tengah wajah kaget anggota lainnya.

**_M-membawaku pergi?..._**

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, jantung Luhan mulai berdetak panik. Tiba-tiba menjadi sangat sangat panas. Dia mersakan suatu yang hangat menjalar di wajahnya –dia tidak bisa melihatnya tapi dia tahu pipinya berwarna merah muda. Dia merasakan angin menerpanya.

Semua gejala dari menyukai seorang kembali dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya –dibangkitkan oleh sentuhan kulit dari si maknae padanya.

Sehun sedang menggandeng tangannya, tapi bagi Luhan lebih dari sekedar itu. Itu membuatnya _liar._

**_Bernapas. Bernapas. Jangan biarkan dia melihat wajahmu. Tetaplah tenang. Jangan lupa untuk bernapas!_**

Sehun membawanya melewati ruang tamu dan keluar ke halaman belakang, lampu di luar menyala sacara otomatis. Anak yang lebih muda berputar untuk menghadap Luhan, yang menundukan kepalanya, agar tidak menunjukan wajahnya yang merona.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" Luhan bicara dengan gugup. Mereka bisa saja di luar tapi dia masih merasa panas.

"Aku-aku ingin minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di sekolah. Aku minta maaf atas semua kejadiannya. Itu adalah salahku. Aku seharusnya melakukan sesuatu ketika berandalan itu masuk..hanya saja aku membeku. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, tapi itu bukanlah pengecualian. Aku bersiap untuk memukul mereka ketika Kris hyung dan Tao hyung masuk dan yah kau tahu... Aku minta maaf. Aku ingin minta maaf, dan jadi aku meminta saran pada Baekyeol –itu adalah ide buruk karena yah..kau lihat dapurnya. Itu bukanlah cupcake selamat datang kembali, itu adalah cupcake 'Aku minta maaf', tapi itu tidak penting karena kau bahkan tidak bisa memakannya...Dan aku merasa benar-benar pecundang untukyang pertamakalidalamhidupku."

Sehun mengeluarkan napas yang dari tadi ia tahan. Dia merasa lega sudah mengeluarkan semua emosinya pada anak yang lebih tua.

Luhan hanya memandangi tanah. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Dia benar-benar tidak siap. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang dari sentuhan Sehun. Bicara soal sentuhan, Luhan menyadari bahwa si maknae masih menggenggam tangannya.

**_Bernapas._**

Masih tidak siap membiarkan anak yang lain melihat wajahnya yang bersemu, Luhan tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah yang terbanyak kau pernah bicara padaku," gumam Luhan.

Itu benar. Anak yang lebih mudah jarang bicara lebih dari 3 kalimat kapan pun dia berbicara pada Luhan. Memikirkan bahwa Sehun sedang bicara lebih dari pada biasanya membuat Luhan menghangat di dalam, walalaupun ia tidak mau.

Sehun hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya, sedikit bersemu pada pernyataan anak yang lebih tua.

"Oh..umm...yeah..h-hyung.."

Perut Luhan salto dua kali. Ia yakin wajahnya merah sekarang. Mereka lalu diam untuk sementara waktu, sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, sampai akhirnya-

"Uhh..S-Sehun?"

Sehun mendongak, "Ya hyung?"

"Kau masih...um..uhhh.." Luhan menunjuk tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan.

"OH!" Sehun dengan cepat melepaskannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain, memutuskan bahwa halaman belakang yang gelap lebih menarik dibandingkan apa yang berada di depannya.

Walalupun dia sedikit sedih Sehun tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya, dalam batin Luhan mendesah lega. **_Wew!_** Dia bisa bernapas lebih baik sekarang.

Akhirnya setelah bisa mengumpulkan pikirannya, Luhan bertanya pada anak yang lebih muda apa yang sangat ia ingin ketahui sekarang.

"S-Sehun..ketika kita ada di kafetaria hari itu..apa yang kau katakan pada—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud!" sela Sehun sambil menolehkan wajahnya kembali menghadap Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk menjagamu jauh dari meja. Mereka sedang mencari masalah denganku, dan jika kau duduk, itu akan menjadi lebih buruk. Jadi aku hanya berkata sebuah kebohongan tanpa berpikir lebih dulu untuk menghentikanmu, tapi aku tidak memikirkannya dengan baik karena itu apa yang aku katakan menyakitkan. Aku minta maaf Luhan hyung. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang aku katakan."

Luhan akhirnya mendongak, berdoa dalam diam bahwa wajahnya tidak akan membuat hatinya kalut. Sehun berkedip cepat dari biasanya pada pemandangan anak yang lebih tua mendongak ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh?...Tidak satupun dari itu benar?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

**_Jadi dia tidak tahu aku menyukainya..._**

"Jadi kau tidak dekat denganku karena aku akan terlihat seperti 'anjing yang dibuang'?" tanya Luhan dengan suara halus.

"Tidak. Aku dekat denganmu karena kau teman sekamarku—" mata Luhan membesar. "Bercanda! Aku bercanda!" Sehun tergesa-gesa menambahkan, takut jika anak yang lebih tua akan mulai memukulnya.

"Itu tidak lucu," kata Luhan dengan wajah datar, tangan disilangkan.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf."

"Jika kau tidak mau aku berada disekitarmu, kau bisa mengatakannya langsung padaku. Aku tidak mau kau merasa harus akrab denganku..." gumam Luhan.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," jawab Sehun tegas, menyebabkan Luhan mengkerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Karena aku suka—"

**_Kau suka?_**

"Aku tidak keberatan bersama denganmu hyung," tambah Sehun pelan. Tanpa mengetahui Luhan tersenyum. **_Sehun-ah._**

"AWWWWWWWWW." Sebuah paduan suara terdengar.

Luhan dan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dimana pintu geser kaca berada.

Disana berdiri 10 anak laki-laki, wajahnya menempel di pintu kaca, memandangi dua anak yang di luar halaman. Luhan membesarkan matanya karena malu, sedangkan Sehun facepalm.

**_Aku harus keluar dari sini._**

Luhan menggeser pintu kacanya, mendorong anak lain, dan berlari ke lantai atas. Dia tidak mendengar Sehun memanggilnya karena sekarang dia perlu bersembunyi.

Untuk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

Untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa moment kecilnya dengan Sehun disaksikan oleh 10 anak lainnya.

Ini hanya beberapa jam sejak ia kembali, dan semua ini sudah terjadi. **_Ini tidaklah nyata._**

(*Sehun*)

"Luhan hyung!" panggil Sehun pada sosok yang berlari tapi anak itu tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Kurasa Luhan hyung tidak bisa menahan gombalanmu," canda Chanyeol, terlalu untuk kecemasan Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, dengan pelan memukul dahinya ke pintu kaca. **_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._**

"YAH! Aku tidak mau ada goresan di kaca," peringat Kyungsoo. Sehun memutar bola matanya, tapi meskipun demikian dia berhenti memukul gelas kacanya.

Sekarang pertunjukannya sudah selesai, anak yang lain pergi untuk melakukan hal masing-masing.

Sehun tetap di luar, berharap udara malam bisa mendinginkannya. Untuk beberapa alasan, ketika dia bersama Luhan, seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas. Dan ketika Luhan tersenyum padanya, ada perasaan menggelitik. **_Apa itu?_** Dia menunduk melihat tangannya, tangan yang menggenggam Luhan. Dia tersenyum, merasakan hangat yang ada disana.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sehun tidak menyadari kemunculan Kyungsoo, membawa sebotol pembersih kaca.

"Hummmm..Mmmm..." **_What the hell?_**

Kehilangan jejak pikirannya, Sehun menengok untuk menemukan Kyungsoo menggumamkan sebuah lagu sambil mengelap kaca. **_Aish!_**

Dia mengerang ketika melihat Baekyeol berjalan menuju halaman belakang. **_Tidak bisakah aku sendirian?!_**

"Hei maknae, bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Nah kau pada dasarnya menyatakan cinta abadimu kepada Luhan hyung," gurau Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"A-APA?!A-AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA!"

Mereka berdua tertawa, rupanya geli bahwa Sehun sekarang seperti orang bodoh yang tergagap.

"Kami bercanda." Baekhyun mengedip.

Sehun mengejek, "Sangat lucu."

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu. "Serius, sekarang kau punya Luhan hyung kembali, kami bisa bernapas dengan mudah lagi. Sejak dia menghilang, kau sangat tidak hidup."

"Kau berhutang terima kasih pada kami," kata Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ayolah, kau harus mengakui cupcake itu adalah bagian dari alasan Luhan memaafkanmu."

"Pfffttttt. Cupcake itu adalah kegagalan. Aku tidak akan meminta saran dari kalian berdua lagi."

"Sebenarnya, Luhan hyung belum memaafkanmu," sela Kyungsoo dari tempatnya dekat pintu kaca.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Apa?"

"Dia belum mengatakan dia memaafkanmu'kan? Setidaknya, aku tidak mendengarnya," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang Kyungsoo menyebutnya...Luhan hyung tidak langsung menerima permintaan maafmu." Baekhyun berkata sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

**_Tunggu...Oh Tuhan! Mereka benar!_**

"Dan salah siapa itu? Jika kalian tidak sangat tidak sopan menyela, lalu mungkin dia akan mengatakannya!" Sehun berseru, sambil mengertakan jari-jarinya. Para hyung mengambil langkah mundur.

"Oke. Salah kami," kata Kyungsoo, menggenggam sebotol pembersih kaca di depannya, seolah dia akan menyemprot si maknae jika dia datang lebih dekat. Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol untuk perlindungan.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua bisa membicarakannya di tempat tidur," tambah Chanyeol, hanya untuk menerima pelototan dari Sehun. **_Aku akan membunuhmu._**

Sehun dengan pelan berjalan ke arah tiga hyungnya, tapi mereka memutuskan bahwa itu adalah cara terbaik untuk hidup sampai hari lain, berlari masuk kembali ke rumah.

Memilih untuk tidur di sofa (karena itu akan menjadi sangat canggung untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan setelah semua kegagalannya), Sehun terus mengutuk dirinya dalam batin karena tidak menyadari sebelumnya bahwa Luhan belum mengatakan bahwa dia dimaafkan. **_Sialan!_**

Dia terus memantul dan berputar di sofa, memutar ulang kejadian memalukan di kepalanya. Setelah sekian jam, Sehun jatuh tertidur dengan kerut di wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah.. Bangun." Sebuah suara yang dikenal memanggilnya. Sehun membuka matanya. Dia menggosok matanya, mengamati wajah yang ada di depannya dan terkejut.

"Luhan hyung?"

Anak yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Ya. Ini aku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sini?" Sehun menaikan satu alis. Ini masih gelap di luar. Anak yang lebih tua duduk di lantai dekat sofa, memandanginya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar kita?" Luhan dengan imut memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Uhh...Aku hanya ingin mengetes sofanya, kau tahu, untuk melihat apa ini cukup nyaman untuk tidur."

"Sehun-ah."

"Oke oke. Aku khawatir akan menjadi aneh di antara kita..."

Anak yang lain menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Tapi Sehun-ah, aku tidak mau kau tidak nyaman di sekitarku.."

"Tidak!" sela Sehun, sedikit lebih keras. Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu naiklah ke lantai atas denganku.. Aku tidak suka kau berada di bawah sini sendirian," aku Luhan.

"Hyung, apa kita baikkan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar menerima permintaan maafku, jadi aku penasaran apa kita baikkan?"

Luhan terkekeh lagi. **_Wajah itu..._**

"Ya, maknae. Kita baikkan." Luhan menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai pipi Sehun. Waktu membeku.

Sehun tidak bisa mempercayainya –Luhan sedang membelai wajahnya! Tangannya yang hangat menelusuri rahang Sehun, membuatnya tulang belakang Sehun gemetar. **_Ini tidaklah nyata.._**

Jarinya mulai menelusuri bibir Sehun menyebabkan jantung Sehun berdetak cepat. Anak yang lebih tua, tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya, membungkuk...

"Sehun-ah," bisiknya. ASDFKGKGKJDHDL.

"Yeah?" Sehun berusaha sebisanya untuk terdengar tenang, tapi dia jauh dari kata itu. Teman sekamarnya sedang membungkuk dan Sehun bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak, hampir seperti drum.

~Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg~

Wajah Luhan sekarang hanya sejauh satu inchi dari wajahnya. Sehun menelan ludahnya, tidak begitu yakin jika mereka bisa lebih mendekat. Tapi dia tidak menjauh. Dia tidak bisa. Mata coklat besar yang indah itu menjadi sangat dekat. Bibir merah muda itu perlahan menutup jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sekarang mereka hanya sejauh satu centimeter.

Sehun merasa dia baru saja ditabrak oleh gelombang panas. Sebelum dia bisa mengutuk pada penyejuk udara yang bodoh, Luhan menutup matanya dan bergerak lebih dekat ke wajahnya dan Sehun yakin mereka saling bernapas dengan udara satu dengan yang lain. Dia hampir bisa merasakan bibir itu...

**_Masa bodoh._**

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan. (Hyungnya terlalu lama!)

Pada waktu itu, Sehun merasa seperti dia sedang mengapung. Dia tahu ini klise, tapi **siapa peduli**? Semuanya adalah Luhan dan tidak ada yang tersakiti.

"YAH! SEHUNNNN! BANGUN!" Suho memukul si maknae di lengannya. Sehun tersentak. Ruang tamu yang cerah langsung membutakannya saat dia membuka matanya.

"What the –?!"

"Yah! Dilarang mengutuk!" peringat Suho saat dia meninggalkannya. Sehun memandangin sekitarnya.

**_Itu semua...mimpi?_**

**_Mimpi sialan. _**Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. **_Tunggu..kenapa aku kecewa?_**

Dia membawa kakinya menaiki tangga. Di tangga paling atas, dia berlari ke arah Luhan. Jantungnya berdetak seperti di dalam mimpinya. Dia bisa mendengar ritme gila denyutnya yang keras dari dadanya. **_Diam!_**

"Oh! Sehun, kau tidak di tempat tidur ketika aku bangun, apa kau tidur di tempat lain?"

Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari memandangi bibir pink segar anak lain. **_Lihat yang lain! Lihat yang lain! Berhenti melihatnya!_**

"Hyung kau tidak turun ke lantai bawah tadi malam'kan?" kata Sehun tanpa berpikir.

Anak yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kenapa?" **_Sudah pasti sebuah mimpi._**

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia butuh mandi.

Awalnya, dia punya rencana untuk menanyakan Luhan tentang apakah dia memaafkannya, tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya dan pasangan Baekyeol untuk masuk ke dapur selama seminggu. Chanyeol protes bahwa dia tidak menyebabkan kekacauan apa pun, tapi Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa itu adalah idenya, yang mana benar, jadi Chanyeol menerima larangannya.

Memakan sarapan mereka di meja kecil yang Kyungsoo dengan penuh keindahan menempatkannya di lorong, ketiganya mulai mengeluh dengan keras tentang diperlakukan seperti orang luar. Ketika Kyungsoo memunculkan kepalanya dari dapur, mereka diam. "Bagus," gertak Kyungsoo.

Ketika mereka sedang berjalan ke kampus, Sehun memastikan untuk menjauh dari Luhan, agar tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi tentu saja, Luhan entah bagaimana berada di sampingnya.

**_Bambi ninja ini._**

Segera setelah Sehun menengok pada anak yang berdiri di sebelahnya, dia menyesal.

ASHDAFJSDKGHAGA.

Luhan bersinar.

**_Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi secara manusiawi?!_**

"Sehun! Oww!" teriak Lay. Sehun baru saja menginjak kakinya, jelas tidak memperhatikan kemana dia pergi. Dia sangat tertarik oleh orang di sebelahnya. **_Ini buruk._**

Hyungnya dengan senang mengobrol tentang festival yang akan datang dan konser, tapi semua yang Sehun bisa pikirkan tentang bagaimana Luhan menjaga bibirnya tetap terlihat lembut dan berwarna merah muda...

Pertanyaan bodoh berputar di kepalanya, seperti apakah iya atau tidak Luhan memakai lip balm...

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>X.W note: <strong>Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review, welcome to the new readers~ :D

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa publish juga terjemahannya, maaf ya, saya sibuk menyiapkan wawancara dan berkas-berkas pekerjaan karena besok saya akan pindah :D tapi karena itu saya jadi kurang yakin bisa memberikan terjemahan cepat, saya sibuk beres-beres dan lain-lain tapi tetap saya pastikan selama saya punya waktu senggang kok, jadi tenang saja, dan mari berdoa agar semuanya lancar jadi saya bisa update cepat untuk chapter berikutanya... -kasih satu-satu cupcake buatan Sehun ft. Baekhyun-

mau balas review kalian tapi lagi-lagi saya kehilangan jejak review, yang pasti saya minta maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama kali ini~ -deep bow sama Luhan-


	19. Chapter 18: The Lost Boy

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18: The Lost Boy<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Aku hanya harus menjauh darinya untuk sementara waktu...Yeah..Itu dia._**

Sehun menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dalam usaha untuk berhenti memikirkan tentang bibir berharga terman sekamarnya, dia harus jauh dari anak itu.

Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hyung-nya dan pergi menuju gedung departemen Musik ketika dia merasakan sesuatu menarik bajunya.

Sehun berbalik, hanya untuk menemukan Luhan memandang ke arahnya, masih menggenggam bajunya. **_Sial._**

Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan tentang bibir itu jika pemiliknya berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang?

"Apa? Aku harus pergi ke kelas," tanyanya, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar kesal. Jantungnya berulah lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Luhan lembut, tidak melihat Sehun langsung di matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun tergesa, melihat ke sekitar lapangan. Dia harus pergi jauh dari anak laki-laki ini atau jika tidak dia akan melakukan hal gegabah.

"Ini tentang tadi malam..."

Kepala Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah anak yang lebih tua. "T-tadi malam?"

Semua niat untuk pergi ke kelas lenyap.

Luhan akhirnya melihat nya tepat di mata, menyebabkan Sehun bergerak kurang nyaman di kakinya. Detak cepat jantungnya yang bodoh sama sekali tidak membantu situasinya.

"Yeah. A-aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah membuatkan ku umm cupcake."

Sehun mengkerutkan alisnya. "Uhh..Oke. Terima kasih kembali?" Dia sebenarnya berpikir dia tidak pantas menerimanya, mengingat bagaimana cupcake itu bahkan tidak bisa dimakan.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam. "Juga, aku senang kau membawaku keluar dan uh memberitahuku hal itu."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam batin karena melihatnya, tapi lalu dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung, aku bermaksud untuk menanyakanmu jika kita baikkan atau tidak? Kau tidak benar-benar menerima permintaan maafku tadi malam, jadi aku hanya penasaran." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, berharap kegugupannya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

Sehun berpikir bahwa mustahil bagi seorang yang sekarang bersinar menjadi lebih terang, tapi dia salah. Wajah anak yang lebih tua cerah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi karena kata-katanya.

Dia lalu memberikan Sehun senyum nakal. "Tentang itu...Aku punya rencana untukmu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu –" **_YESS!_** "Dengan dua syarat." **_Apa?_**

Laki-laki yang lain tersenyum lebar, mungkin karena kebingungan yang sangat jelas di wajah Sehun.

**_Rencana...syarat? Oh!_**

Akhirnya mengerti bahwa anak laki-laki yang lain sedang mencoba untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya. Dia tertawa pelan bingung dan penasaran pada apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. "Aku mendengarkan."

"Syarat yang pertama –kau harus mengurangi jumlah bubble tea menjadi 2 kali dalam seminggu. Semua uang yang aku dapat dari bekerja habis untuk membeli bubble tea-mu. Jadi aku mau kau menguranginya demi dompetku," kata Luhan menyeringai. Sehun mendengus.

**_Oh Bambi benar-benar kembali. Lebih agresif dari sebelumnya._**

Wajah datar adalah yang terbaik dalam situasi seperti ini. "Apa syarat kedua?"

Luhan tersenyum nakal.

Dan...

Itulah bagaimana dia berakhir di pasar malam tahunan sekolah.

Lapangan hampir tidak bisa dikenali karena sekarang berjejer dengan tenda permainan pada kedua sisinya, dengan tiap lampu neon yang terang. Di tengah-tengah adalah tenda makanan yang menjual makanan ringan yang mahal. Permainannya di tempatkan di area lapangan luar. Yang biasanya menjadi lapangan sepak bola sekarang ditempati oleh bianglala besar, dan di tengah-tengah lapangan lari ada rumah hantu yang keren. Disana ada juga area untuk melukis wajah dan aktifitas kreatif yang menyebalkan lain yang mana Sehun tidak mau tahu lebih jauh. Beberapa orang berdandan memakai kostum badut jelek, pergi berkeliling memberikan balon binatang kepada anak kecil (kebanyakan malah membuat mereka takut). Pasar malam ini dibuka untuk semua orang di sekitar area, bukan hanya mahasiswa. Ini adalah salah satu dari banyaknya acara publik Universitas Suk-Myeong tiap tahun untuk "membentuk ikatan pertemanan antara mahasiswa dan komunitas." (Itu yang terbaca di spanduk besar di pintu masuk)

Semua orang menikmati dirinya masing-masing, tapi terus terang, Sehun tidak menyukainya. Sejauh yang bisa ia ingat, dia mempunyai rasa tidak suka yang kuat akan tempat ramai dan pasar malam bukanlah pengecualian. Ini sangat berisik. Setiap permainan mempunyai soundtrack bodohnya sendiri yang diputar. Cahaya kelap-kelipnya menjengkelkan. Udaranya bau karena hot dog dan keringat. Sehun tidak mau berada disini sama sekali, tapi terima kasih untuk teman sekamar khususnya yang menyusahkan, dia terjebak disini untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Dia penasaran jika Luhan sudah tahu tentang kebenciannya pada tempat ramai dan karena itu menghukumnya dengan membuatnya datang. Tapi ternyata Luhan hanya membutuhkan seorang untuk menemaninya di saat anak lain pergi ke permainan yang "menakutkan". Anak yang lebih tua melabeli semua permainan, dengan pengecualian dari komedi putar, "menakutkan".

**_Kenapa dia bahkan ingin datang kesini jika dia tidak mau memainkan permainan yang sebenarnya? Tidak masuk akal –_**

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan dengan gembira memanggilnya dari atas kuda korselnya. Dia terus melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun kapan pun dia melewatinya. Sehun akan menggerutu sebagai respon atau berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ini sudah cukup memalukan bahwa dia berdiri di tempat bagi para orang tua untuk menunggu.

Anak yang lebih tua meminta dia untuk naik komedi putar bersamanya, tapi Sehun dengan keras kepala menolak. Dia lebih memilih memakan kue strawberi daripada tertangkap menaiki permainan untuk umur 7 tahun.

Ketika permainannya mulai melambat untuk berhenti, Sehun melihat Luhan berjuang untuk turun dari kudanya. Dia tidak bisa menolong selain tertawa karena pandangan sedihnya. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Karena semburan tiba-tibanya, para orang tua memandanginya seakan dia adalah orang gila. Sehun langsung berhenti tertawa dan berdeham saat Luhan berlari ke arahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau harus mencobanya! Ini menyenangkan." Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Bicara soal telinga, Sehun menyadari telinga anak yang lebih tua sekarang sangat merah. Mengikuti pandangan Sehun, Luhan mencubit telinganya dan cemberut.

"Telingaku memerah kapan pun aku merasa senang," jelasnya. **_What the..._**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Sehun tidak bisa mengingat waktu kapan dia tertawa sebanyak itu. Anak yang lain, dengan jelas merona karena tawa Sehun, memukulnya lengannya bercanda dan memberitahunya untuk diam.

"Apa yang lain selesai dengan permainan mereka?" tanya Luhan, mencoba mengganti topik.

"Aku pikir. Ayo lihat."

Ketika mereka sampai di dekat permainan perahu bajak laut, anak yang lain baru saja turun.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun, kalian berdua harus mencobanya! Ini hebat!" teriak Chanyeol saat Baekhyun membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan, yang mana lebih berantakan sekarang terima kasih karena permainannya. Semua anak mempunyai rambut berantakan, angin menyapu rambutnya, kecuali Kris, yang rahasia rambutnya masih menjadi misteri.

Mereka mulai berjalan keliling, menentukan apa selanjutnya.

"Ayo kita melukis wajah!" teriak Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sebuah tenda.

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku mau mencobanya," kata Tao dengan tenang, meskipun dengan kegembiraan di matanya memberitahu cerita lain.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau pergi makan," seru Xiumin. Kyungsoo, Kai dan Chen mengangguk setuju.

"Dimana aku bisa membeli boneka unicorn?" tanya Lay datar. Seuho tersenyum dengan penuh pemujaan padanya menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari tenda yang menjualnya.

"Baik. Kita akan bertemu di ruma hantu dalam 20 menit," perintah Kris sebelum semuanya berpisah.

Suho, dengan lengan di sekitar bahu Lay, memimpinnya menuju bagian mainan dan boneka binatang.

4 anak laki-laki yang kelaparan pergi ke area makanan, dengan gembira mengobrol tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun ke area melukis wajah, dan Tao berjalan bersama pasangan itu dengan sikap memuji yang berlebihan, mencoba semampunya untuk tetap keren dan tenang. Kris berjalan dengan sombong acuh tak acuh di belakang mereka. Sehun meredam tawanya. Mengingat faktanya mereka berada di pasar malam, Sehun tidak punya ide kenapa Kris merasa dia tetap menjaga sikap aku-terlalu-keren-untuk-ini. Tidak ada orang yang bahkan melihat.

Para hyung-nya pergi, dia sekarang tertinggal bersama...**_Luhan?_**

**_Tunggu, dimana dia!?_**

Semua orang sibuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari Luhan tidak ada disana sepanjang waktu. Sehun meneliti lautan orang untuk seorang anak ninja laki-laki dengan rambut coklat madu. Dia mulai mengelilingi pasar malam, memeriksa tempat yang ia tahu anak yang lebih tua akan kunjungi. Masih tetap tidak ada Luhan. Selama jamnya terus berdetik, ketakutannya akan anak yang hilang semakin bertambah.

**_Dimana dia!? Tempat ini tidak terlalu besar! Sial! Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya?_**

Skenario kemungkinan penculikan berputar dipikiran Sehun. **_Sial! Dimana kau Bambi!?_**

Bayangan tentang orang menakutkan yang mungkin mengiming-imingi Luhan ke pojok yang sepi dan gelap, hanya dengan menggunakan es krim, memutar Sehun dalam ketakutan. **_Aishhhhh! Apa dia tahu cara mempertahankan diri? Ughhh..Bagaimana dia bisa –_**

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun memutar kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Akhirnya, matanya mendarat ke orang yang sedari tadi dia cari.

Luhan dengan senang melompat ke arahnya dengan topi balon berbentuk badut yang menggelikan di kepalanya dan permen kapas merah muda besar di tangannya.

Sehun mendesah lega pada melihatnya jelas tak terluka. Ketika Luhan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, Sehun melotot padanya. "Kau setidaknya bisa memberitahu anak lain kemana kau pergi," kata Sehun dengan suara tegas.

"Huh?" Luhan melihat padanya, dahinya berkerut. Dia merobek potongan halus dari permen kapas dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya, tersenyum lebar saat permennya meleleh di mulutnya. **_Ya tuhan._**

Sehun mengerang. "Lupakan. Ayo temui yang lain." Dia menggenggam bagian kerudung jaket Luhan dan memimpinnya, seperti anak yang tidak mau bekerja sama, ke arah rumah hantu.

"Sehun-ah! Jangan tarik kerudungku!" Luhan merengek, masih menjejalkan mulutnya dengan permen kapas.

"Aku tidak mau kau tersesat." Sehun mencerca.

"Kalau begitu pegang saja tanganku!"

Sehun melepaskan kerudung dan memandanginya tidak percaya. "K-kau mau aku me-melakukan a-apa?"

"Jika kau tidak mau aku tersesat, pegang saja tanganku," kata Luhan berdasarkan kenyataan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpulkan bahwa permen kapas itu sudah menutup pikirannya. **_Itu karena permennya._**

Sehun menggenggam kerudung Luhan sekali lagi dan berjalan ke rumah hantu.

"Yahhhhh! Sehun!" Luhan mengkomplain. Dia bahkan mencoba untuk menendang Sehun, tapi yang lain menghindari tendangannya –menyebabkan Luhan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, tapi Sehun menahannya dengan menarik kerudungnya. Sehun tertawa pada usaha lucunya yang menyedihkan, dan Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Segera sesudah mereka bertemu dengan anak yang lain, Sehun melepaskan cengkraman kuatnya dari kerudung Luhan.

"Whoooaaaa hyung! Dimana kau dapat topi balon mengagumkan itu!?" teriak Chanyeol. Wajahnya dilukis seperti anjing –anjing yang hyper. Baekhyun adalah kelinci pink yang lucu dan Tao adalah panda.

Luhan tersenyum. "Seorang wanita memberikannya padaku gratis." Sehun membuat catatan dalam batin bahwa Luhan sangat mudah untuk di culik.

"Mungkin karena kau imut," gumam Chen.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau topi balon itu, tapi wanita itu bilang hanya untuk anak kecil," jawab Chen sedih. Luhan memberikan tepukan pelan di punggungnya, dan memberi anak yang lebih muda topi balon miliknya. "Wow! Terima kasih hyung!"

"Momen yang manis," seru Kyungsoo, mendapatkan pukulan di belakang dari Kai.

"Ayo ke rumah hantu sebelum kita pulang," saran Kris. Anak yang lain setuju dan mulai memasuki rumah. Sehun menyadari sebuah kepala dari rambut coklat madu berlari cepat ke belakang, menjauh dari pintu. **_Dia takut rumah hantu juga?_**

"Kalian semua masuklah. Aku akan menunggu di luar sini." Luhan dengan malu melambai pada mereka saat mereka pergi masuk. Sehun melangkah ke dalam rumah yang gelap, tapi memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan tanpa pengawasan. Ketika dia kembali keluar, Luhan sudah tidak ada dimana pun untuk di temukan. **_Great..._**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun menemukannya (memakai topi balon baru) di stan game, mencoba memecahkan balon dengan anak panah. Dia berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menonton dalam diam selama anak yang lebih tua gagal berualang kali untuk memecahkan balonnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun, kesenangan bercampur dalam suaranya.

"Oi! Sehun-ah! Aku tidak tahu kau di belakangku." **_Luhan, tanpa diragukan kau mudah untuk diculik._**

"Aku mencoba untuk memenangkan boneka Bambi besar itu. Karena itu aku harus memecahkan balon merah kecil," tambah Luhan. Sehun mendongak dan menemukan boneka Bambi yang Luhan maksud. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Dia terkekeh atas pikiran lucu yang muncul di kepalanya –**_Bambi mencoba memenangkan Bambi._**

Tapi Luhan buruk dalam permainan. Anak panahnya bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan balon biru yang besar. Menolak untuk berdiri disana dan menonton lebih lama, Sehun mendorong pelan Luhan ke samping. "Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Dia membayar pada pria yang berjaga untuk anak panahnya dan mulai melemparnya ke arah balon merah. Dia memecahkannya pada lemparan kedua, banyak untuk kepuasan Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua melompat kesenangan. "YAY! KAU BERHASIL!"

"Ini nak." Si pria memberikan Sehun boneka rusa besar. "Terima kasih."

Luhan mengerling pada boneka Bambi dalam pelukan Sehun. Dia merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil boneka itu, tapi Sehun berkata, "Aku tidak bilang ini untukmu." Dia dengan jahil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar pada teman sekamarnya yang kecewa sekarang.

"Apa?" Luhan cemberut, mengikuti Sehun berjalan menjauh dari stan. Sehun terkekeh. Setelah beberapa langkah, Sehun menyadari Luhan sudah tidak berada di belakangnya lagi. Dia menemukan topi balon bodoh yang familiar pergi kembali ke arah stan yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan. **_Aish!_** Sehun langsung mengejarnya.

Memutar balik Luhan, Sehun memberikan boneka Bambi besarnya. "Ini."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Kau yakin?"

"Yeah. Lagi pula apa yang harus aku lakukan dengannya?" Sehun menganggkat bahunya.

Luhan memeluk boneka rusa besarnya erat, tersenyum lebar. **_Bagaimana bisa dia 21?_**

(*Luhan*)

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, Luhan berlari ke lantai atas dengan boneka rusanya dan mengambil kamera polaroid miliknya. Dia ingin sesuatu mengingatkannya bahwa Sehun memenangkan boneka untuknya, bahkan jika anak yang lebih muda menyangkalnya. Dia memeluk rusa di tangannya, bergaya imut. **_1 2 3_**

FLASH

Selama dia menunggu fotonya agar kering, dia mencari spidol (untuk menulis catatan kecil di polaroidnya).

**_Hmmmm.. Dimana itu?_** Tidak beruntung menemukan spidolnya sendiri, Luhan pergi menuju bagian Sehun dan membuka laci pertama. **_Ah ada satu._**

Dia mengambil spidolnya, tapi kemudian dia melihat... sebuah foto.

Luhan tahu dia seharusnya tidak mengintip barang-barang Sehun, tapi rasa penasaran menguasainya. Tidak akan sakit untuk melihatnya kan? Dia memungut foto itu dan melihatnya.

Ini adalah foto lama karena warnanya tidaklah secerah foto sekarang. Tepi fotonya berkerut –mungkin karena sering digenggam. Ini foto dari wanita muda memakai gaun berwarna peach. Dia mempunyai mata coklat yang menarik, rambut panjang bergelombang, hidung mancung, dan dia tersenyum.

**_Pasti ibunya._**

Luhan tersenyum pada wanita di foto. Dia cantik, tapi lebih dari itu dia terlihat bahagia. Luhan melihat ke sisi kanan foto, menyadari bahwa wanita itu bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang...

Tapi orang itu terpotong. Lebih seperti disobek.

Hanya tangannya yang terlihat. **_Siapa dia?... Ayahnya?_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>X.W's note: <strong>Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, review dan setia menunggu terjemahan fanfiction ini :D Welcome to the new readers~**  
><strong>

fluff~ fluff~ fluff~ fluff~ :3 Ngomong-ngomong FFN lagi di update lagi yah tampilannya, awalnya fanfiction ini sempat kacau sendiri sewaktu di edit u,u nah, saya buka lagi chat boxnya~

* * *

><p><strong>X.W chat box.<strong>

**HyunRa**: iya cuma mimpi, ini sudah di lanjut~

**CuteManlydeer**: saya kembali dengan chapter lanjutan~~~

**Riyoung17**: sudaaaaaaaahhhh~~~~~

**Happybacon**: '-')d

**Oh SeRa Land:** yosh~ sudah lanjut,

**Meriska-Lim:** update~

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: okay, reviewnya tiap chapter, bingung saya ._. Ini sudah lanjut~

**irnaaa90**: Ini sudah lanjut~

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: Sehun memang mesum, apalagi yang berhubungan sama rusa/?

**PandaCherry**: LOL fanfic ini memang lucu :3 baguslah berarti saya tidak gagal menterjemahkan~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: ini juga sudah mulai fluff~

**hongkihanna**: yosh~ Ini sudah lanjut~~~

**my lulu:** yosh~ thank you

**Black LIly no Emiko Eva:** Ini sudah lanjut~


	20. Chapter 19: The Spell

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 19: The Spell<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun seraya berdiri di pintu, pandangannya terfokus pada punggung teman sekamarnya.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. "O-oh. Uhh. S-Sehun."

Sehun mengamati matanya yang ketakutan, bertanya-tanya kenapa anak yang lebih tua terlihat sangat ketakutan –dia akhirnya menemukan jawabannya ketika tatapannya mendarat pada secarik kertas yang Luhan genggam. Sehun memandangi kertas itu.

**_Apa..? Bukankah itu...?!_** Matanya membesar .

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan. Dia menyerbu masuk ke tempat Luhan berdiri, yang masih tertempel di tempat, dan merebut foto itu dari tangan Luhan. Dia mungkin sudah sangat kasar kepada Luhan dari yang ia kira, tapi lagi Luhan tidak seharusnya mengintip barang miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barangku?!" desisnya pada Luhan, yang terlihat sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sehun melempar fotonya ke dalam laci dan menutupnya.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku se-sedang mencari spidol, jadi aku me-membuka lacimu dan menemukan f-foto itu. Aku tahu Aku tidak seharusnya menyentuh barang milikmu, tapi a-aku...Aku minta maaf," gagap Luhan, tetap menundukan kepalanya.

Sehun memelototinya dengan otot tegang, kecewa pada anak yang lebih tua sudah melanggar privasinya, tapi emosi itu cepat tergantikan menjadi ekspresi kaget ketika dia menyadari bahwa Luhan sekarang...**_gemetar_**.

**_D-dia gemetar._**

Ketegangan dalam tubuh Sehun langsung berkurang, tatapannya melembut. Semua pikiran untuk menghukum anak yang lebih tua menghilang, tergantikan oleh keprihatinan.

"Apa kau b–?"

"A-aku tidak seharusnya menyentuh barang milikmu. Kau boleh memarahiku," sela Luhan, suaranya pecah. Dia masih menolak untuk melihat Sehun.

Sehun mengambil langkah maju, mengharapkan untuk meletakan tangannya di bahu Luhan untuk menenangkannya, tapi anak ynag lebih tua, tidak tahu maksud Sehun ynag sebenarnya, mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Kau tidak mau melihatku sekarang, jadi aku hanya akan pergi," gumam Luhan dengan suara pecah dan sedih.

Sehun merasakan sakit yang tajam di area dadanya. Dia dengan tergesa menggenggam lengan baju Luhan.

"YAH! Jangan memotong kata-kataku."

Dengan Sehun masih mencengkram erat pada lengan bajunya, Luhan berputar untuk menghadap si maknae, matanya putus asa.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi."

Luhan akhirnya melihat pada Sehun, wajahnya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak begitu marah padamu," tegas Sehun. Dia melepaskan lengan baju Luhan dan dengan canggung menepuk bahu anak yang lebih tua. Luhan sedikit terkejut, tapi Sehun tidak menyadarinya –dia hanya senang anak itu sudah tidak gemetar seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau marah padaku," kata Luhan saat tidak merasakan bahunya –di tempat Sehun menyentuhnya.

"Nah kau menyentuh miliku tanpa ijin," jelas Sehun, hanya untuk melihat anak lain mengkerutkan alisnya. "Tapi aku berlebihan. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu."

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Luhan berbisik.

"Tunggu –apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," gumam Luhan. Sehun ingin tahu apa yang Luhan maksud ketia dia mengatakan sudah terbiasa, tapi dengan semua hal mengenai Luhan, dia mendapati waktu yang buruk.

"Makan malam sudah siap! Turunlah!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Ayo." Luhan memberikan Sehun senyuman kecil. Dia tahu bahwa senyum itu bermaksud untuk menyakinkannya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi meskipun begitu Sehun merasakan kuatir. Setelah berpikir dia akan mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya dari Luhan cepat atau lambat, dia mengikutinya ke lantai bawah.

Sehun ingin sendirian bersama Luhan jadi dia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, tapi tentu saja makan malam berjalan dengan pelan. Baekhyun sedang mengkomplain pada Chanyeol tentangnya tidak bisa memenangkan boneka besar seperti yang Luhan dapat. Suho membuat semuanya mendengarkan tentang bagaimana dia menemukan boneka unicorn Lay. Tao dan Xiumin sedang mencoba untuk membuat Kris mengakui dia mempunyai waktu yang menyenangkan di pasar malam (mereka tidak berhasil). Kyungsoo dalam diam menonton Kai yang mencoba menyakinkan Chen bahwa bukan dia yang memecahkan topi balonnya. Dan Sehun memainkan makanannya, terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja maknae?" tanya Lay. Luhan, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Xiumin, mengganti perhatiannya kepada Sehun, yang mana lalu membuat semua orang berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan untuk memandang penuh tanya padanya. **_Oh great... Terima kasih Lay hyung._**

Sehun berdeham. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hanya ketika dia mulai memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya para hyung-nya kembali pada apa ynag mereka lakukan –kecuali untuk Luhan yang terus memandangi si maknae. Sehun ingin menendangnya di bawah meja untuk membuatnya berhenti menatap.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau maksud sebelumnya." Sehun langsung ke poin sesaat setelah mereka berdua kembali ke kamar.

"Hmm? Mengenai apa?" tanya Luhan, jelas tidak mengerti.

"Mengenai semua pernyataan 'Aku sudah terbiasa'. Apa yang kau maksud? Apa orang lain kasar padamu? Siapa? Apa mereka melukaimu?"

"Sehun lupakan saja."

"Tidak. Aku ingin –Aku harus tahu!"

"Dan kenapa kau harus tahu? Apa yang terjadi denganku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," kata Luhan datar, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Karena kau teman sekamarku dammit!" **_Karena bayangan seorang menyakitimu membuatku kesal._**

"Dan aku diharuskan untuk menceritakan semua tentangku karena aku teman sekamarmu? Sejak kapan itu berlaku pada situasi kita? Aku hampir tidak tahu apa pun tentang mu. Dan foto itu, mau menjelaskan?" Luhan menggertak balik.

Sehun mengernyit saat menyebutkan soal foto. "Jangan mengganti topik! Kita tidak berbicara tentangku."

"Kenapa tidak? Kenapa kita tidak bisa membicarakanmu? Tentang foto itu?"

"KARENA KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!" teriak Sehun.

**_Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti._**

"Coba saja," tantang Luhan, tangannya menyilang.

Sehun mengeluarkan tawa sakasrtik. "Seorang sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa melalui hal-hal yang sudah aku lalui."

"Seorang seperti ku?"

"Ya. Seorang seperti dirimu, yang semua masa kecilnya berisi pelangi dan kue, tidak akan tahu apa pun tentang penderitaan dan kesepian," cekcok Sehun.

Luhan menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping. Matanya berlinang.

Kesunyian memenuhi ruangan.

Akhirnya, Luhan pertama yang berbicara. Suaranya bergelombang.

"Aku tidak seberuntung seperti yang kau pikirkan aku... Masa kecilku tidak dipenuhi dengan pelangi dan kue, jauh dari itu. Jadi jangan menganggap aku tidak tahu apa pun tentang penderitaan karena aku tahu."

Sebelum Sehun bisa memahami semuanya, Luhan sudah berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Sehun mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan merasakan sesuatu menyentak jantungnya.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apa pun satu sama lain saat mereka berdua pergi ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut masing-masing. Tiap orang menghadap ke sisi lain. Sehun tidak bisa mengingat terakhir kali dia merasakan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Ini tak tertahankan.

Menit berlalu dan tak seorangpun dari mereka yang bergerak satu inchi pun.

Secepatnya, Sehun, tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, membuat pergerakan pertama. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat gumpalan gelap di sisi lain dari tempat tidur. Berbalik ke posisi awalnya, mendesah.

"Wanita yang di foto adalah...ibuku," katanya dalam kegelapan.

Sunyi.

Sehun tahu Luhan belum tertidur, jadi dia melanjutkan.

"Itu adalah foto dari ibuku...dan ayah. Itu diambil pada hari mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Walaupun orang tua ibuku tidak menyetujui ayahku, mereka berdua bahagia, muda dan saling mencintai. Hanya bersama sudahlah cukup. Begitu...sampai dia mengetahui dia hamil. Percaya bahwa mereka tidak berpengalaman untuk membesarkan seorang anak sendiri, ayahku menyarankan ibuku untuk memberikanku agar di adopsi, tapi ibuku menolak. Dia hamil ditempatkan dalam ketegangan hubungan yang tidak dapat dirubah. Semuanya menjadi semakin buruk ketika kakek tidak mengakuinya lagi sebagai anak, anak perempuan mereka satu-satunya, sesaat setelah dia melahirkanku sebagai anak diluar pernikahan. Tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mendukung keluarga barunya, ayahku melakukan sesuatu yang hanya seorang pengecut akan melakukannya –dia lari."

Sehun berhenti sebentar, merasakan kelegaan dalam dirinya. Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa pun tentang ini, jadi kenyataan bahwa akhirnya dia sanggup mengatakan tentang hal ini dengan bebas, membebaskannya.

Itu adalah pelepasan yang ia butuhkan.

Mendengar tempat tidurnya berkerit, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan bergerak memutar untuk menghadapnya. Ini bisa dikatakan sangat gelap tapi Sehun bisa merasakan mata anak yang lebih tua menembusnya.

"Itulah mengapa kau merobek sisinya di foto?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya hangat dan menenangkan.

"Yeah...Aku hanya menyimpan foto itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya yang aku punya tentangnya."

Merasakan bahwa Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti, dia menambahkan, "Semua foto lain hilang dalam kebakaran rumah, bersama dengan ibuku... ketika umurku sembilan."

"Oh. Maafkan aku."

Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya berbaring disana, tubuhnya saling menghadap satu sama lain, matanya saling menatap satu dengan yang lain tapi tidak benar-benar melihat yang lain.

"Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana rupanya?" tanya Luhan, suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Yeah. Masih."

"Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk mencarinya?" tanya Luhan, tapi Sehun menangkap keraguan dalam nadanya.

"Tidak. Haruskah aku mencari seorang yang membuangku?" Jawaban yang keluar lebih pahit dari yang ia inginkan.

"Aku yakin dia memikirkanmu."

Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain mengagumi kenaifan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah."

"Yeah?"

Anak yang lain mendekat dari dimana dia berada dan menjauhkan bantal yang berada di antara mereka. Dia meletakan tangannya mengelilingi Sehun.

Nafas Sehun tersentak. Tubuhnya menghangat tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memberitahuku semua itu?"

"Uh –bukankah kau menganggap besar masalah soal kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang diriku tadi?" jawab Sehun, masih mencari tahu kenapa badannya memanas.

Tawa halus dari Luhan membawanya keluar dari pikirannya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya**_. Aish, kenapa sangat panas disini?_**

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah –untuk memberi tahuku. Aku sangat senang kau membiarkanku tahu lebih tentangmu."

Sehun mengangguk, tapi menyadari bahwa anak yang lain mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Yeah. Anggaplah dirimu sendiri spesial."

Luhan terkikik dan mengeratkan lengannya disekeliling Sehun. "Tentu saja."

"Malam Sehun-ah."

"Malam –tunggu bukankah kau harus menceritakan kisahmu sekarang? Ini harus adil."

"Mungkin lain waktu." Luhan menguap.

**_Lain waktu? APAAAAA!?_**

"Yah!" Ia dengan kasar berbisik.

Sehun ingin mengguncang anak itu dan menuntutnya untuk mengaku, tapi dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan sekarang. Luhan sudah tertidur dengan cepat.

**_Aku menceritakan tentang masa laluku yang menyakitkan dan ini yang aku dapat? Tidak bisa dipercaya._**

Merasakan sinar siang hari mengenai kelopak matanya, Sehun terbangun, jelas terganggu oleh matahari. Dia berbalik ke sisi kiri, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya terpesona –Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai.

Ia cantik. Rambut coklat madunya ynag berantakan terlihat kontras dan cantik dengan kain seperai putih. Wajahnya mencolok di tengah sinar matahari. Bulu matanya berkibar saat ia tidur. Bibirnya merah muda sempurna.

**_Kenapa dia sangat_** –tanpa sadar, tangan Sehun bergerak ke wajah Luhan **_–sangat sempurna?_**

Dengan jarinya yang mengusap lembut wajah anak yang lebih tua, Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. **_Apa yang aku lakukan?_**

Dia tidak bisa berhenti. Sehun terlalu terpikat. Jarinya berlanjut menelusuri rahang anak lain, pipi bayinya, permukaan bibirnya –

"Mhmm." Luhan bergerak. Sehun menarik tangannya.

**_Aku mulai gila. Pasti gila._**

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, dia bangun dari tempat tidur, menolak untuk menoleh kembali pada orang yang menyebabkan keadaan gilanya sekarang.

Ini hari Minggu dan Suho bersikeras bahwa mereka semua pergi ke taman. Sehun tidak tahu darimana Suho mendapatkan ide bahwa sebuah kencan kelompok dengan 12 mahasiwa laki-laki bisa "mempererat ikatan hubungan mereka."

"Bukankah kita sudah tinggal bersama?" respon Sehun dengan ekpresi datar.

"Oh berhentilah komplain Sehun. Mendapatkan sinar matahari tidak akan membunuhmu. Dan lagipula, Luhan hyung benar-benar menikmati dirinya sendiri," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah anak laki-laki yang disebutkan, yang dengan gembira mengejar Frisbee yang Kris lempar.

Sehun mencatat bahwa telinga anak ynag lebih tua memerah, indikasi bahwa dia benar bersenang-senang. Sehun mendesah.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sehun, walaupun dia bisa mengatakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Menggodanya tentang Luhan yang entah bagaimana sudah menjadi olahraga untuk pasangan Baekyeol.

"Jika Luhan hyung senang, maka kau juga harus senang. Apa aku benar?" gurau Chanyeol sambil mencari tas kekasihnya untuk mengambil Frisbee ekstra. Sudah menemukannya, dia berlari ke arah anak yang lain, berseru dengan keras bahwa mereka harus bersiap untuk bermain dengan "almighty master Frisbee." Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"jadi? Aku **tidak peduli** dengan kesenangannya," lanjut Sehun.

"Percaya padaku. Kau peduli," ekspresi Baekhyun serius. Dia pergi untuk bergabung bermain dengan yang lain, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Ia mendesah dan mengikuti anak yang lebih pendek.

Sehun menyadari bahwa dia payah bermain Frisbee.

Tao melempar ke arahnya, kurangnya koordinasi, Sehun berhasil memberhentikan piringan yang terbang dengan dahinya. **_ARGH! OWW!_**

Sebelum dia bisa menyentuh tempat dimana yang menyebabkannya kesakitan, Luhan menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari yang lain. "Kami pergi membeli plester. Segera kembali," ia berteriak ke grup saat mereka pergi. **_Plester?_**

"Apa aku berdarah?" tanya Sehun.

"Sedikit," jawab Luhan, menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat. **_Dia takut aku berlari pergi atau apa?_**

"Tahan!" perintah Luhan sambil membersihkan dengan lembut lukanya sebelum mengoleskan antibiotik. Sehun menggeliat karena sentuhannya.

"Ini bau!" rengek Sehun.

"Tahanlah seperti seorang pria! Kau bayi besar!"

"Lihatlah siapa yang bicara!"

"Sudah," kata Luhan setelah menempelkan plester di lukanya. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya. **_Kenapa dia tersenyum?_**

Sehun berbalik untuk melihat bayangannya dari jendela toko. Mulutnya menganga.

"PLESTER HELLO KITTY!?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Itu terlihat imut denganmu."

"I-imut? IMUT?! The hell kenapa aku harus terlihat imut?!"

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak ada yang salah untuk terlihat imut."

Sehun memukul lengannya ke sekitar, kesal dengan keadaanya. "Ini sudah cukup memalukan bahwa aku terluka karena Frisbee sialan, sekarang kau memberiku plester terfeminim yang pernah aku lihat."

Luhan mengangguk. Sehun melotot pada wajah tersenyumnya, tidak sanggup berdebat lebih jauh.

Sejak kapan dia membiarkan penyiksa dengan baby-face menang dengan mudah? Sehun mengerang. **_Bunuh aku sekarang._**

Berharap untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari godaan para hyung-nya, dia menyembunyikan plester bodohnya di bawah poninya. Tapi tentu saja mereka menyadarinya. Rambut gelapnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan plester pink cerah.

"Plester yang keren bro," goda Kai dan yang lain tertawa.

**_Ini dia –aku akan membunuh Bambi._**

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>X.W's note:<strong>

Terima kasihyang sudah follow/favorite dan review ICCL, and welcome to the new readers :D**  
><strong>WOW! Akhirnya saya bisa update cepat lagi. Berdoa saja nanti bisa double update :p

Luhan peluk Sehun di tempat tidur asdfhjkljlkhf... Dan yah, masa lalu Sehun terungkap! Luhan yang usil kembali dengan plester Hello Kitty~ dan yang tidak tahu Frisbee, itu permainan yang menggunakan piringan terus di lempar, lengkapnya bisa cari di goolge...

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah hantu di chapter kemarin, jadi inget waktu pertama kali masuk rumah hantu, gelap u,u face palmed waktu tanya pintu keluar sama hantu cewe, dijawab pula sama hantunya, ditinggal jalan (dengan ekspresi cool yang pasti) sendirian paling belakang, lainnya udah teriak lari keluar semua. Heh, jadi cerita XD

Masih fluff, tapi lebih baik kalian bersiap untuk drama lagi, LOL. We can't live without drama gurls... That's the fact! saya sedang dalam mood yang baik plus lapar u,u... Jangan lupa review lagi /tebar plester Hello Kitty/

* * *

><p><span><strong>X.W review replays:<strong>

**Odult Maniac**: yosh~ sudah di lanjut~

**Riyoung17**: sudah di lanjut~

**Happybacon**: efek permen kapas u,u

**IkaIkaHun11**: iya T^T kemarin sibuk, ini sudah di lanjut~

**CuteManlydeer**: yosh~ sudah di lanjut~

**WinterHeaven**: thehun thekarang thudah tobat, tidak thuka marah lagi -Thehun. sudah di lanjut~ -XiaoWa.

**LayChen Love Love 2**: anehnya? O.o

**Lu-ie**: dramaaaaa~~~

**irnaaa90**: ini update cepet lagi,

**ia**: we can't live without drama XD

**my lulu**: yosh~ keep reading~ /tebar plester hello kitty/

**IcutKeySEUNG**: Luhannya juga disini jahil,

**OHSRH 88**: tinggal baca lagi, sudah di lanjut~

**HyunRa**: ini sudah di lanjut~

**ares**: yosh~ your welcome, keep reading~


	21. Chapter 20: The Beast

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20: The Beast<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

Hari sudah malam, tapi mereka masih berada di taman. Rupanya, di taman mengadakan acara spesial film tengah malam. Sebuah layar besar sudah didirikan di tengah dan orang-orang mulai berkumpul, mencari tempat yang sempurna. Lay dan Tao bersikeras bahwa mereka tinggal untuk menonton juga, dan tentu saja Suho dan Kris setuju.

Sehun mengutuk dua hyung-nya karena menjadi lemah ketika itu datang dari teman sekamarnya masing-masing.

**_Bicara soal teman sekamar... _**Sehun memandangi sekeliling untuk kepala dengan rambut coklat madu. Dia menemukan targetnya jauh beberapa kaki darinya.

Luhan sedang sibuk melempar popcorn ke dalam mulut Xiumin. Setiap kali Xiumin berhasil, Luhan akan bersorak dan mencubit pipinya, memanggilnya "Baozi." (Apa pun itu)

Sehun membuat suara tersumbat pada pemandangan dua anak yang lebih tua bermain dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Cemburu?" timpal pasangan Baekyeol saat mereka duduk di samping Sehun di atas rumput.

"C-cemburu?! Dari apa?!" Sehun dalam batin menampar dirinya sendiri karena terdengar sangat gugup.

"Xiumin hyung. Luhan hyung ada disana, mencubit pipinya penuh cinta," jawab Baekhyun berdasarkan fakta.

"Bertaruh kau berharap dia mencubit pipimu," tambah Chanyeol dengan tawa nakal.

"Ha. Ha. Sangat lucu," kata Sehun dengan wajah datar. Dia berharap dia mempunyai popcorn untuk diemparnya pada pasangan itu.

Mereka mau berbicara lebih atas topiknya, tapi speaker yang mengelilingi taman menyala –filmnya mulai. **_Thank goodness._**

Sehun bahkan tidak bisa fokus ke dalam film, matanya akan secara acak menusuk ke arah Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua sedang duduk dengan pas di antara Xiumin dan Lay. Sehun membuat ekspresi jijik pada kedekatan mereka. **_Tidakkah mereka harus memberikannya ruang untuk bernapas?_**

Sehun menunduk untuk menemukan tangannya mengepal, buku jarinya memutih. **_Kenapa aku terganggu?_**

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah layar besar. Ada adegan berkelahi di antara laki-laki protagonis dan dua laki-laki jahat, tapi bukannya melihat si aktor, Sehun melihat dirinya sendiri memukuli Xiumin dan Lay. Dia memutuskan bahwa filmnya lumayan menghibur.

Ketika daftar kredit muncul di layar dan orang lain mulai bangun dan meregangkan diri, mata Sehun langsung menembak ke arah Luhan, yang sekarang sedang memijat bahu Lay. Sehun memutar matanya kesal. Dia berpaling, menyadari bahwa Suho juga menatap pada mereka berdua. Wajah Suho juga tidak terlihat senang.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau sangat diam?" tanya Luhan sambil naik ke tempat tidur. Sehun berpaling ke sisi lain. Dia mendengkur sebagai respon.

"Apa kau masih kesal soal plester Hello Kitty?"

"Mungkin."

Kenyataannya Sehun sudah melupakan semua tentang plesternya. Dia jengkel karena hal yang lain, tapi dia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Semua yang ia tahu bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau mau membicarakannya?"

"Memangnya kau apa? Seorang psikiater?" ejek Sehun.

"Bukan. Tapi ku pikir kau bisa membagi apa yang mengganggumu."

"Tidak terima kasih. Terakhir kali aku membagi sesuatu, kau langsung tertidur setelahnya –bahkan tidak menceritakan padaku ceritamu."

"Aku hanya belum siap untuk memberitahumu. Masih belum," kata Luhan pelan, hampir menyesal. Sehun mendesah.

"Baik. Kau tidak harus juga jika kau belum siap." **_Aku membiarkanmu terlalu mudah._**

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah."

"Sekarang bisakah aku pergi tidur?"

Luhan terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Sehun, menghiraukan protes dari yang lain. "Apa kau ingin sekali pergi tidur?"

"Yah! Berhenti menggangguku atau.."

"Atau apa?" tanya Luhan dengan tawa.

"Aku akan memesan kantung tidur. Pengiriman ekspress terdengar bagus –"

"Oke oke. Aku akan membiarkanmu tidur."

"Akhirnya." Sehun menarik selimut menutupi ke kepalanya, berharap bisa menutup matanya. Dia sudah kelelahan karena berada di luar sepanjang hari dan tidak menyebutkan dia hampir terbunuh oleh Frisbee.

"Sehun-ah?"

**_KENAPA DIA TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANKU TIDUR!?_**

"Apa!?"

"Malam." Luhan terkikik lalu berguling ke sisi tempat tidurnya, dengan jelas senang sudah membuat si maknae menggelepar dalam frustasi.

**_AISH! APA YANG SALAH DENGAN KU?! KENAPA AKU MEMBIARKANNYA MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN DAN TERJAGA? JIKA ITU ORANG LAIN..._**

Sehun mengintip ke sisi Luhan, anak yang lain sudah menutup matanya, siap menyelam tertidur.

Beberapa momen sebelumnya, Sehun ingin mencekik teman sekamarnya dalam tidur, tapi sekarang melihat wajah polosnya, Sehun mempunyai dorongan kuat yang sulit dipercaya untuk memainkan jarinya dirambut Luhan yang halus dan –

**_Aku benar-benar menjadi gila_**. Ia mengerang dibantalnya.

(*Luhan*)

"Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Belakangan dia menjadi..sedikit aneh," tanya Luhan saat memasuki ruang tamu, dimana Lay dan Suho sedang menonton televisi.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Suho, matanya terlihat ingin tahu.

"Nah kapan pun itu hanya tertinggal kami berdua, dia menjadi gugup –seperti aku akan menyerangnya atau apa."

Lay dan Suho bertukar pandangan sekilas.**_ Ada sesuatu._**

"Apa itu?"

"Hyung, aku pikir ini sangat normal, mengingat tipe orang seperti apa Sehun itu," jawab Lay sambil mengganti channel.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejauh kami mengenalnya, Sehun selalu menjadi tipe penakut ketika itu datang untuk menunjukan perasaannya," jawab Suho.

Luhan memandangi mereka, kebingungan.

"Dia suka membangun sebuah dinding. Dinding yang sangat rapat. Hampir tidak bisa dimasuki," tambah Lay.

"_Hampir._ Segera setelah seorang datang dan bisa membuat bahkan sedikit retakan, Sehun mulai –" Suho memulai.

"Panik seperti orang klaustrophobia terjebak dalam elevator," Lay menyelesaikan.

"Kenapa bisa?"

Lay dan Suho saling pandang, nampaknya berharap yang lain tahu jawabannya. "Kami tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku rasa dia hanya tidak suka menjadi mudah diserang."

"Dan aku pikir ini adalah pertama kalinya dia jatuh –" Suho terpotong oleh langkah kaki yang keras.

"KAMI PULANG!" seru Chanyeol dari lorong. "Oh hai hyung." Dia menyapa trio di ruang tamu, dan diikuti tepat di belakangnya Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Luhan menyadari Sehun menjadi kaku setelah dia masuk ke ruangan dan melihat mereka. **_Ada apa dengannya?_**

"Panggil aku ketika makan malam siap." Sehun berjalan ke lantai atas tanpa melihat hyung-nya.

Baekhyun terkekeh sesaat setelah Sehun keluar dari jarak pendengaran. Mereka mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk bergabung di lorong.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita –"

Pasangan Baekyeol mendorong Luhan ke kamar mandi terdekat. "Yah! A-apa –"

Mereka menguci pintu di belakangnya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Hyung, tenanglah. Ini rapat darurat."

"Rapat darurat? Di kamar mandi? Yang benar?" Luhan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa mengganggu kita. Duh." Chanyeol duduk di toilet (yang tertutup) sedangkan Baekhyun melompat ke westafel. Luhan berdiri menatap mereka, punggungnya menghadap pintu.

"Kita disini untuk mendiskusikan keadanmu dengan Sehun." **_Sehun?_**

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Luhan, mencoba untuk tidak terdengar terlalu tertarik.

"Pernahkah kau mencoba untuk mengaku padanya lagi?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melihat poinnya. Kami hanya akan tetap menjadi teman sekamar."

"Apa benar itu yang kau mau? Hanya menjadi teman sekamarnya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandanginya sungguh-sungguh, seperti dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"T-tidak," gumam Luhan.

"Tepat. Kau ingin menggenggam tangnnya, tidur saling berpelukan, memanggilnya nama yang lucu, menciumnya kapan pun kau mau –"

Luhan merona akan bayangannya melakukan semua itu kepada Sehun, tapi dia membuat dirinya sendiri berhenti memikirkannya. **_Itu tidak akan terjadi._**

"Itu tidak berarti karena Sehun tidak menyukaiku seperti itu," respon Luhan, suaranya hampir berbisik.

Baekhyung terkekeh sedangkan Chanyeol mempunyai senyum menggelikan. "Jangan begitu yakin. Apa pun bisa terjadi."

"Apa yang kalian berdua maksud?"

"Mari katakan bahwa kau, menjadi hyung yang lucu dan penuh kasih, tanpa tahu mencairkan hati dingin dari maknae kesayangan kami."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "Hyung, cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu sudah tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"Huh?" **_Tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan?_**

Chanyeol face palm. "SEHUN JATUH CINTA DENGANMU!"

"..." Luhan menatap mereka, pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya mengerti kalimatnya.

"Kau pada kenyataannya membuatnya gila tanpa mengetahuinya."

**_Sehun jatuh cinta d-dengan k-ku? Me-membuatnya g-gila? Aku?_**

"Apa ini bagian dari lelucon?" Luhan nampak skeptis (ragu), walaupun jauh di dalam dia berharap tidak.

Baekyeol memutar mata mereka atas keraguan hyungnya. "Hyung, aku yakin bahkan kau menyadari betapa anehnya tingkah Sehun disekitarmu."

"Uh huh...lanjutkan."

"Dia sangat jelas gugup."

"Gugup? Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tidak tahu bahwa panah cupid sudah menabraknya tepat di dahi!" seru Chanyeol mencontohkan, menggunakan lengan panjangnya untuk memperagakan bagaimana cupid akan menembak anak panah.

"Aku masih tidak berpikir dia jatuh cinta denganku," balas Luhan dengan sabar.

"Percaya pada kami. Dia jatuh cinta."

"Dia hanya belum mengetahuinya," tambah Baekhyun dengan senyum misterius.

**_Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak?_**

"Ini tidak masuk akal. Ada penjelasan lain yang berlogika kenapa dia menghindar untuk sendirian denganku atau kenapa dia gugup kapan pun aku di dekatnya. Pasti ada," balas Luhan.

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti mungkin dia masih marah padaku karena plester Hello Kitty atau yang lain, dia tidak suka sendirian denganku. Kami cenderung hanya bercekcok kapan pun kami sendirian."

"Bukan. Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Luhan tidak sabar.

"Dia menghindar unutk barada di sekitamu karena dia tidak bisa mengatur –"

"Mengatur apa?"

"HORMONNYA YANG MENGAMUK!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menendangnya dari tempatnya di westafel, menyuruhnya untuk diam sebelum orang lain dengar..

"..."

**_Sehun punya hormon?_**

Jujur, Luhan tidak berpikir Sehun seperti kebanyakan anak 19 tahun lainnya... Dia selalu bisa mengendalikan diri.

Jika Sehun benar mempunyai "hormon yang mengamuk," maka dia melakukan perkerjaan yang baik dalam menyembunyikannya.

"Jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang'kan?" selip Baekhyun, memotong pikirannya.

"A-apa?"

"Release. The. Beast," kata Baekyeol serentak, menatap Luhan dengan tekad yang mengerikan. **_Mereka benar-benar tak bisa di percaya. Benar-benar gila._**

"Benaaar. Dan bagaimana aku melepaskan kebuasannya?" tanya Luhan sakarstik.

"Hyung, itu mudah. Tinggal lompat saja ke Sehun –lihatlah bagaimana dia mengatasinya." Chanyeol menyeringai. **_Wow. Hanya wow. Kenapa aku bahkan mendengarkan mereka berdua?_**

Luhan bertepuk tangan. "Nah terima kasih untuk uh rapat kecil ini, tapi aku tidak berpikir aku bisa melakukan apa ynag baru saja kau sarankan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku masih suka wajahku tetap seperti ini." **_Sehun pasti akan merobekku menjadi bagian-bagian kecil jika aku melompat padanya. Ya. Sangat pasti._**

Luhan berpaling, tapi Baekhyun menggenggam lengannya. "Hyung, kau tidak bisa menyerah. Sehun hanya sedikit bingung tentang perasaannya untukmu, tapi dia akan menyadarinya secepatnya."

"Bagaimana kalian berdua tahu tentang hal ini? Apa dia mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidaak mungkin. Sehun tidak akan pernah mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang hal-hal seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana –"

"Yakinlah hyung. Berikan dia beberapa waktu dan sebelum kau tahu, kalian akan menjadi teman pelukan," saran Chanyeol.

"MAKAN MALAM SIAP," seru Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya di toilet. "Rapat ditutup!"

Luhan memutar gagang pintu untuk membiarkan mereka keluar, tapi tidak sebelum Baekhyun mengingatkannya bahwa mereka adalah disebelah jika dia butuh lebih banyak saran. **_Aku pikir aku sudah mempunyai saran yang cukup dari kalian berdua._**

Luhan dan pasangan Baekyeol berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan ketika mereka sampi di dapur dimana yang lain mulai berkumpul, Chanyeol meletakan tangannya di bahu Luhan.

"Hormon yang mengamuk. Lepaskan kebuasannya," ia berbisik ke telinga Luhan lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya di meja dapur.

**_Apa yang harus aku la—_**

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disini?" Suara familiar bisa didengar dari belakangnya.

"Uhh uh tidak," gagap Luhan saat Sehun berjalan melewatinya, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jantung Luhan, seperti waktu sebelumnya ketika Sehun berada di dekatnya, mulai berdetak cepat. Tapi entah bagaimana kali ini terasa berbeda. Apa percaya dengan yang Baekyeol katakan padanya menyebabkan dirinya untuk melihat dan berpikir soal Sehun secara berbeda? Apa rasa sukanya tidak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Selama makan malam, lutut Luhan tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sehun di bawah meja. Anak yang lebih muda langsung memundurkan kakinya, melotot pada Luhan.

**_Itu adalah wajah dari 'the beast' –yang marah._**

Pada saat Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri, Sehun sudah jatuh tertidur. Luhan mendesah dan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring disana selama satu atau dua jam, merenungkan apa yang Baekyeol diskusikan dengannya.

**_Ini menggelikan. Aku gila bahkan berpikir bahwa Sehun bisa kemungkinan menyukaiku –_**

"Nnghh."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya. **_Sehun?_** Dia terduduk dan mengintip teman sekamarnya yang tertidur.

Sunyi.

Menyimpulkan bahwa dia hanya berimajinasi, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Aku mulai gila._**

"Ba."

Mata Luhan melebar pada anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Oke kali ini dia yakin suara itu berasal dari Sehun. Dia membungkuk mendekat, berharap untuk mendengar apa yang anak itu gumamkan.

"Bam," Sehun bergumam.

**_Bam? Apa dia berkelahi dengan seorang di mimpinya?_**

"Bambi."

Luhan membeku. **_B-Bambi? Bambi? Apa dia...memanggilku?_**

Matanya memandang pada anak yang teridur, pikiran Luhan mulai berputar dengan Sehun yang memanggilnya Bambi dengan mesra, menggenggam tangannya, berpelukan di tempat tidur yang mereka bagi, dan hal lain yang membuat badannya memanas.

**_Aku tidak bermimpi kan?_** Luhan mencubit dirinya sendiri.

"Bambi." Bibir Sehun melengkung menjadi sebuah senyum yang langka sesaat ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan pikir dia jatuh cinta dengan anak itu lagi.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>X.W's note:<strong>

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, review dan setia baca fanfic terjemahan ICCL~ and welcome to the new reader(s) :D

Kali ini saya bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian buat double update... Yay~ Baca chapter ini sama chapter berikutnya sambil dengerin lagu EXO - Let Out The Beast, dan saya ngakak di depan laptop u,u

* * *

><p><strong><span>X.W reviews replay:<span>**

**Riyoung17**: ini sudah dilanjut~

**Odult Maniac**: yup~ bahkan sekarang double update...

**CuteManlydeer**: kali ini double update, saya harap juga bisa update cepat terus~

**Baekicot**: biar rame/? ini sudah dilanjut~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: ga masalah kok, yang pasti masih setia baca u,u ini sudah dilanjut~

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: /nods/

**Happybacon**: yup~

**Krystal Affxtion L**: sippo~

**deerpop**: review ditiap chapter, thank you /hugh tight, kasih plester hello kitty/

**irnaaa90**: emmm, dilihat saja nanti, hahaha~

**Lu-ie**: /nods/ bener...

**my lulu**: your welcome deer~ yosh, keep reading~

**chekaido**: peluk sini peluk /peluk Sehun/

**IkaIkaHun11:** ini sudah dilanjut~ Annyeong,

**HunHanCherry1220**: ini sudah dilanjut~

**HyunRa**: kapan-kapan -Luhan. ini sudah dilanjut~

**bubblechanbaek**: hello there~ sebenarnya kalau dibilang masih panjang, ya, lumayan juga, tapi saya akan update secepatnya untuk menutupi panjangnya cerita u,u semoga nggak bosen~

**oxweareonexo:** ga papa, take your time, ceritanya nggak akan lari kemana-mana kok,

**HunHan Shipper 31**: uhh...NC? giliran saya yang nggak tahu harus bilang apa u,u mungkin ada?

**Guest**: yosh~ tak masalah XD

**fangirl-shipper**: yosh~ Bambi Bambi...


	22. Chapter 21: The Release

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21: The Relase<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

**_Mungkin Sehun menyukaiku..Kenapa lagi dia akan menggumamkan Bambi dalam tidurnya?_** Luhan berpikir sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi di pagi berikutnya, matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

**_Dia tidak mungkin menunjuk ke karakter Disney'kan? Siapa yang memimpikan kartun rusa? Pasti aku –_**

"HYUNG!" pekik Tao yang basah, mencoba menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan handuk.

"T-TAO! MAAFKAN AKU! Aku tidak me-melihatmu." Luhan meminta maaf seraya berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika dia kembali ke kamarnya, dia cepat-cepat membanting pintu dan bersandar disana, menutup matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Mata Luhan langsung terbuka. **_Kapan dia bangun? Apa dia duduk disana sepanjang waktu?_**

"T-tidak ada."

Sehun terus memandangi Luhan dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut melengkung kesetiap penjuru. **_Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu!_**

"Tidak terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa."

"O-oke baik. Aku berjalan masuk pada Tao yang keluar dari shower," jawab Luhan, melihat yang lain. Apa yang dia tidak lihat adalah mata Sehun langsung membesar. Dia juga tidak melihat Sehun mencengkram selimut dengan kepalannya selama beberapa detik.

"Begitukah? Kenapa kau merona?" tanya Sehun, wajahnya tak terbaca.

Luhan bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. "M-merona? Aku tidak merona."

"Yeah katakan pada anak yang wajahnya semerah tomat." Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan ke arah anak yang lebih tua.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Sehun, matanya masih menusuk Luhan.

"A-apa?! T-tidaak. Aku tidak melihat apa pun." **_Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkanmu untuk menyadari Tao telanjang._**

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kalian berdua laki-laki. Kenapa kau panik? Kecuali kalau...kau kecewa?"

Luhan tersentak. Dia memukul lengan Sehun. "Aku tidak kecewa!"

"Yah! Jangan memukulku! Bukankah seharusnya kau memukul Tao daripada aku," kata Sehun di antara gertakan giginya.

"Kau sulit dipercaya!" teriak Luhan sambil menyerbu keluar ruangan.

**_Kenapa aku bahkan berpikir dia menyukaiku? Dia hnya suka mencari masalah denganku dan membuatku membelikannya bubble tea. Urgh!_**

Di halaman universitas, Luhan sibuk menceritakan pasangan Baekyeol apa yang terjadi di antara dia dan Sehun, merasa kesal karena mereka tertawa sepanjang waktu.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"luhan hyung, kau terkadang sangat buta," seru Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kaca kecil, memeriksa apakah eyelinernya rusak.

"Buta?" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat? Sehun cemburu. Cemburu maksimal," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cemburu? Dia cemburu?"

"YA!" Mereka berdua berteriak, menyebabkan siswa lain yang melewatinya memandang ke arah mereka. Luhan memberikan mereka ekspresi minta maaf, tapi Baekyeol tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Apa yang kau sarankan untuk dilakukan selanjutnya Yeolli?" Baekhyun bertanya pada kekasihnya yang mana jari telunjuknya mengetuk dahinya, wajahnya mengkerut. **_Apa itu wajah berpikirnya?_**

**_Lain hari sekarang..._**

"Aku tahu!" Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang mempunyai senyum nakal terbentang di wajahnya.

Ketika dia pulang ke rumah dari berkerja, Luhan berlari ke lantai atas, berharap melaksanakan rencananya. Sebelum dia bisa membuka pintu kamarnya, pasangan Baekyeol keluar dari kamar mereka dan menyapanya dengan "Hyung fighting!"

Luhan tersenyum. Rencananya bisa saja berkahir bahagia, mengirimnya ke surga dan kembali, atau mengerikan (dia mungkiin harus mendapatkan kembali kantung tidur dari tempat bersembunyinya).

**_Resiko yang tinggi bernilai sama dengan hadiah yang tinggi. Benar?_**

Luhan membenarkan rambutnya, mengambil napas dalam, dan melangkah masuk.

Targetnya sedang duduk di tempat tidur, mendengarkan musik dengan earphone. Sehun mendongak ketika ia masuk, tapi cepat kembali mengetuk-ngetuk tabletnya. Luhan berjalan ke lemari, melihat dengan teliti bajunya. Dia mengintip untuk melihat jika Sehun memperhatikannya –tidak sama sekali.

**_Ini tidak menghasilkan apa pun._**

Luhan menggenggam ujung bajunya dan menariknya lepas dari kepalanya. Udara di dalam ruangan menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Luhan gemetar.

**_Plop._**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sehun terbatuk, suara lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dia menjatuhkan tabletnya di tempat tidur.

"Ganti baju. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa?" Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar sangat pusing atas reaksi Sehun yang seperti itu.

Dia berbalik untuk menghadap teman sekamarnya, yang matanya sekarang sebesar bola golf. Anak itu dengan cepat memandang yang lain selain dada Luhan yang terekspos dan berkedip berulang kali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan untuk kesopanan. Ia tahu anak itu jauh dari kata baik.

"A-apa y-yang kau maskud?" Sehun terus melihat ke bawah, menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan tanpa pakaian sedang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Nah kau tergagap. Apa ada yang salah?" Luhan mengambil langkah maju, menikmati fakta bahwa Sehun mengejang saat dia mendekat.

"Yah! Pakai baju!" perintah Sehun.

"Kenapa?...Apa aku _mengganggu_mu?" Suara Luhan penuh kesenangan.

"Duh! Aku sedang duduk disini sendirian, mendengarkan musik dalam damai dan lalu kau muncul dan mulai –ugh bisakah kau memakai baju?"

Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun meremas seperai tempat tidur dengan tinjunya. Ia menyeringai. **_Hormon yang mengamuk eh?_**

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu! Pakai saja bajumu!" Sehun berdecit dengan wajah bingung.

"Baik. Jika ini mengganggumu, walaupun aku tidak melihat kenapa bisa, aku akan memakai baju." Luhan kembali ke lemari dan menemukan kaos biru ketat yang cocok dengan sosoknya.

Setelah memakai baju, ia melompat ke tempat tidur sebelum Sehun bisa memakai kembali earphone-nya. Luhan tersenyum lebar padanya. Pipi anak yang lebih muda berwarna lebih merah dari biasanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" tanya Luhan sambil mendekat ke arah Sehun. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya, menaikan faktor imutnya.

Memberinya sorotan membunuh, Sehun dengan kasar membalas, "Musik. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Pasti Sehun mulai pecah sekarang. Luhan pada dasarnya meledak dalam keimutan.

"Karena aku sibuk," kata Sehun dengan wajah datar. **_Wow dia bagus._**

Sehun memakai satu earphonenya di telinga, dan siap untuk memasang yang lain ketika Luhan merebutnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita mendengarnya bersama?" tanya Luhan sambil memakai eraphone di telinganya sendiri dan menembak anak yang lain sebuah senyuman manis. Tubuh Sehun menjadi kaku.

Dia mendekat ke Sehun, menggunakan earphonenya yang saling terhubung sebagai alasan.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar tenatng ruang pribadi?" suara Sehun tegas, meskipun sudut mata kirinya berkedut. Dari dimana dia duduk, Luhan bisa melihat manik kecil keringat turun di sisi samping wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Luhan mencoba terdengar tenag, tapi menjadi sedekat ini dengan Sehun dan merasakan aroma Sehun mengetes kesabarannya.

"Karena aku ingin kau pergi dari wajahku! Sekarang." Sehun menatapnya penuh ancaman.

"Dan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mau?" Luhan memandang mata coklat itu –mata coklat panik itu.

"Kau tidak mau tahu. YAHHH!" Sehun berteriak saat Luhan sekarang bernapas di depan wajahnya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. **_Apa aku benar-benar akan melakukan ini?_** Luhan menelan air liurnya.

Bibir Sehun masuk ke pandangannya. Hal yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekarang adalah bibir itu. Mereka memanggilnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali...

Luhan diam-diam membungkuk –tinggal satu centimeter dari tujuannya.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJAUH DARI WAJAHKU, AKU AKAN –" ancam Sehun seraya mundur dari Luhan, yang dalam batin mengerang.

"KAU AKAN APA?" sentak Luhan, sedikit kesal bahwa Sehun menggagalkan rencananya.

**_Whoosh._**

Sepasang bibir menabrak bibr Luhan.

~DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG - DEG DEG~

Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Dengan matanya terbuka lebar, Luhan bisa menghitung jumlah bulu mata dari kelopak mata Sehun ynag tertutup, tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa dia menghitung jika dia _meleleh_?

Tekanan manis yang datang dari bibir Sehun adalah _ekstasi._

Seluruh ruangan berputar. Luhan menutup matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa...

Kecuali untuk bagian yang berkontak langsung dengan Ssehun.

**_Sehun..._**

Bibir Sehun memancarkan kehangatan yang tak terlukiskan yang Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya –tidak ketika akhirnya dia sudah merasakannya.

Tapi kemudian kehangatannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Secepat itu datang, sekarang itu hilang dalam kedipan.

Luhan membuka matanya, hanya untuk menemukan Sehun dalam horor. Anak yang lebih muda bangun dari tempat tidur – "Sehun-ah?" – dan berlari keluar, meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan.

**_Apa ciumanku buruk?_**

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin ciumannya buruk jika dia tidak menadapat kesempatan untuk merespon ciuman Sehun?

Masih merasakan pusing dengan apa yang terjadi, Luhan berbaring di tempat tidur. Tanpa disadari, jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka hangat. **_Bibir Sehun ada disana beberapa menit ynag lalu_**, pikir Luhan dengan senyuman.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun.

_Hyung! Kita tidak bisa mendengar apa pun. Kenapa itu sunyi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!_

**_Mereka mendengarkan?_** Luhan memandangi tembok yang memisahkan kamarnya dari kamar Baekyeol. **_Aku rasa mereka mendengarkan lewat tembok._**

Tersenyum lebar, Luhan membalas –

_The beast sudah dibebaskan._

Melempar ponselnya, Luhan mulai berguling di tempat tidur, menghadapi kenyataan.

**_YYAAAAA SEHUN MENCIUMKU! YAAAAAA!_**

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan perayaan, Luhan masih berbaring, memandangi langit-langit.

**_Dia menciumku._**

(*Sehun*)

**A-apa aku?...AKU M-MENCIUMNYA? AKU M-MENCIUMNYA! AKU MENCIUMNYA! OHHH MYYY GOD!**

Kaki Sehun mulai goyah. Dia mengambil langkah maju, tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa kakinya tidak akan bekerja sama. Dia terjatuh.

**_Itu tidak terjadi...Itu bukanlah diriku. Aku t-tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak. ASDFGHJKLAJHDDAGK. Aku harus keluar dari sini._**

"Sehun? Kenapa kau merayap?" Suho terlihat cemas saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, hanya untuk melihat anak yang lebih muda berada di lantai, mencoba pergi ke tangga.

"ASDFHGKGLMJ," adalah jawaban kacau Sehun. Suho buru-buru membantunya berdiri.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Nghh. Jahhahgggah."

Suho membersihkan bajunya. "Apa kau perlu berbaring? Ayo, aku bawa kau kembali ke kamarmu."

**_Kamar?_** Sehun tersadar dari keadaan gilanya.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Mendapatkan keseluruhan kontrol dari kakiknya sekarang, Sehun berlari ke lantai bawah. Ia putus asa butuh menjauh dari kamar itu. Kamar yang mempunyai **_dia_** di dalamnya.

Dia.

Anak laki-laki yang Sehun cium.

Anak laki-laki yang Sehun berikan ciuman pertamanya.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>X.W's note:<strong>

THE FEEEEEEEEEEELS...

wahahahahahha...akhirnya Sehun kisseu Luhan juga LOL XD saya nggak tahu harus apa lagi u,u

review! review! review!

Sumgyeodul su eomneun bonneung you know i m gonna let out the beast!  
>Neodo neukkijanha you know you wanna let out the beast!<br>Sijakhanda show time. Let out the beast!  
>Keuge sorichyeobwa let out the beast!<br>Ije moduda let out the beast! let out the beast! let out the beast!

see ya next chapter~


	23. Chapter 22: The Emotions

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22: The Emotions<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Idiot. Idiot. Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Aku menciumnya! Sekarang ini akan menjadi super canggung diantara kami!_**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," teriak Sehun frustasi sambil menganyunkan tangannya di udara.

Tidak mempunyai tempat lain untuk lari, dia datang ke taman bermain kosong dan duduk di ayunan, berharap bisa membersihkan pikirannya, tapi gagal –dia masih memikirkan tentang ciumannya.

Tentang Luhan.

Tentang bibir Luhan.

Bibir yang terpadu sempurna dengan bibirnya...

"AIIIISSHHH!" Sehun berteriak lagi, menghiraukan gonggongan anjing tetangga.

**_Aku seharusnya mengkontrol diriku sendiri! Kenapa aku menyerangnya seperti itu!? Aku selalu mempunyai kontrol yang baik, apa yang berubah?!_** Sehun bertanya tanpa arti pada dirinya. Ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Dia selalu menjadi tipe orang yang mempunyai kontrol penuh atas emosinya, tapi menghadapi Luhan yang terlalu dekat dengannya, karakternya terlempar keluar dari jendela.

Kontrol bukan lagi suatu pilihan. Dia tidak bisa lagi _melawan._

Sebenarnya, itu merupakan keajaiban bahwa semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah mencium anak yang lebih tua. Itu bisa saja menjadi jauh lebih panas.

"ARGGHHH." Sehun mengerang keras. **_Jangan pikirkan lagi!_**

Dia dengan kasar berhenti berayun. Jari telunjuknya mulai menelusuri bibirnya.

Sehun masih bisa merasakan rasa geli yang hangat, sama ketika bibir Luhan ada disana, tapi tidak sekuat dan sehangat sebelumnya.

**_Berhenti memikirkannya!_** Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berayun tinggi lagi di udara. Angin malam berhembus lembut pada rambutnya, mendinginkan badannya.

**_Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memperbaikinya. Itu sudah terjadi. Aku mencium Luhan dan –_**

Sehun berhenti dan tertegun, kakinya lurus di tanah lagi. Air mukanya berubah menjadi berpikir keras.

**_Tunggu...kenapa dia tidak mendorongku menjauh?_**

Sekarang Sehun memikirkannya, dia tidak mengingat anak yang lebih tua menolak aksi tiba-tiba pada bibirnya. Mungkinkah dia keasyikan merasakan bibir (plump cantik) itu dan tidak menyadari tanda-tanda penolakan? Apa Luhan menolak? Atau dia –

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. **_Aishh!_**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sehun membaca pesan dari Suho, menanyakan dimana dirinya dan dia harus pulang ke rumah. Ia mengerang. Hyung-nya tidak punya ide bagaimana takutnya ia pada pikiran untuk pulang ke rumah menghadap teman sekamarnya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, bagaimanapun, dia menyesal berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Setelah mengambil waktu yang sangat lama di kamar mandi bersiap untuk tidur, Sehun mendesah dan membuka pintunya. Luhan, yang berbaring di bawah selimut, tiba-tiba menegakkan kepalanya karena suara pintu terbuka. Mereka saling menatap, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang berkata apa pun.

Sehun berdeham dan berlari tergesa ke tempat tidur, tidak memperdulikan pandangan penuh tanya Luhan.

Dia berbalik ke sisi lain, berdoa bahwa Luhan tidak akan menanyakannya apapun.

"Sehun-ah?"

**_Sialan._**

Sehun berbalik ke punggungnya, memutuskan bahwa setidaknya teman sekamarnya berhak mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Tentang sebelumnya ketika aku...k-ketika aku..." Ia memulai, tak menyadari bagaimana sulitnya untuk mengakui apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ketika kau menciumku," Luhan menyelesaikan. Jari kaki Sehun menekuk saat Luhan mengatakannya.

"Uh um yeah. Itu," responnya, menjaga pandangannya fokus pada langit-langit. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Luhan membuat lubang di sisi samping wajahnya. Dia harus menjelaskan.

Ia mengambil beberapa napas dalam. "Aku minta maaf aku melakukannya. Aku tidak seharusnya menyerangmu seperti itu, tapi, aku memperingatimu untuk memberiku ruang pribadi!"

**_Yeah begitu Sehun. Salahkan dia atas kenyataan kau menciumnya. Itulah cara untuk memperbaiki keadaan. BUKAN KAU IDIOT!_**

Luhan tidak merespon. Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat tidur. Ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Tidak sama sekali.

Sehun berdeham, mencoba mencairkan situasinya, dia menambahkan, "Apa yang aku maksud itu –bisakah kita melupakannya? Itu terjadi tiba-tiba, dan sebetulnya aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya."

**_Bohong. Aku tahu benar kenapa._**

Ini adalah penderitaan 20 detik sebelum Luhan bicara lagi. "Oh."

**_Oh? Dia terdengar kecewa..._**

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya. Luhan berkedip ketika mata Sehun bertemu dengannya. Dia jelas terkejut pada akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Pipinya sekarang berwarna merah muda. Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya sendiri menghangat.

Lalu Luhan melakukan hal yang tak terduga –dia tersenyum. Perut Sehun jungkir balik saat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Kapan pun kau siap," katanya dengan mata berkilauan, suaranya semanis madu.

**_K-kapan pun aku siap?_**

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tergagap. Luhan terkikik.

"Kau akan lihat." Itulah yang ia katakan sebelum berpaling ke sisinya, meninggalkan Sehun yang benar-benar kebingungan.

**_Aku akan lihat? Lihat apa?..Kenapa dia sangat menjengkelkan?!_**

o

Ujian terakhir yang menyeramkan sudah datang tanpa mereka tahu. Ini menjadi sulit untuk menghadiri kelas beberapa hari terakhir dan belajar untuk ujian pada waktu yang bersamaan. Khususnya sulit untuk anggota di rumah yang juga mempunyai pekerjaan.

Rumah itu sepi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengira bahwa ada 12 anak laki-laki tinggal di rumah, tapi itu hanya untuk sepanjang minggu.

Setiap orang mempunyai tempat spesial dimana mereka habiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar. Baekyeol belajar di pekarangan belakang rumah, dimana Baekhyun akan terus memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku catatannya karena ia terus menyarankan untuk pergi menangkap kupu-kupu daripada belajar. Kyungsoo belajar di dapurnya, dimana ia mempunyai buku-buku tersebar di seluruh meja dapurnya. Kai, Kris, Chen dan Sehun lebih memilih belajar di kamar mereka masing-masing, tidak memperbolehkan gangguan tipe apa pun, sedangkan Suho, Lay, dan Tao memilih ruang tamu dimana mereka mengadakan tipe belajar kelompok. Dan Luhan berada di perpustakaan sekolah. Ketika ia tidak harus bekerja, Luhan berada di perpustakaan, menetap disana sampai penjaga perpustakaan datang dan memberitahu sudah waktunya untuk tutup. Ketika dia harus bekerja, ia akan membawa bukunya bersama, membolak-baliknya kapan pun ia sempat. Dan ketika dia pulang larut malam, dia akan merosot ke sofa dan membuka bukunya, bahkan jika dia kelelahan.

Apa yang Sehun tidak tahu adalah seringnya, Luhan akan tertidur di sofa, lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu anak yang lebih muda ketika dia sibuk belajar.

Ini adalah malam sebelum hari terakhir ujian dan Sehun sedang sibuk mengedit potongan akhir dari komposisi kelasnya. Luhan berjalan masuk terlihat seperti zombie. Dia terjatuh dengan wajah terlebih dahulu di tempat tidur, tapi Sehun tidak memberikannya perhatian apa pun.

**_Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Ughh kenapa aku menunggu menit terkahir untuk melakukannya?!_**

"Sialan!" Sehun mengeluarkan kemarahannya seraya mencoret catatannya, jelas tidak puas dengan apa yang sudah ia tulis.

Luhan terduduk dan melihat Sehun menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Kau bisa melakukannya maknae," anak yang lebih tua menyemangatinya dengan senyuman, meskipun terlihat seperti dia bisa roboh kapan pun.

Matanya masih menempel pada kertas musiknya, Sehun tidak melihat Luhan bangun dan diam-diam meninggalkan kamar.

**_YESS! AKU SELESAI!_**

Sehun melihat sekilas jam di dinding –1:45. Akhirnya bangun dari kursinya, Sehun merenggangkan diri dan berjalan sempoyongan ke tempat tidur. Menjatuhkan dirinya, Sehun jatuh di atas selimut, lengannya merenggang ke lain arah. Dia mendesah puas. **_Akhirnya..Ini rasanya nyaman._**

Ia menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur mengambil alihnya ketika dia tiba-tiba sadar –

**_Dimana Luhan?_**

Bagun dari tempat tidur, Sehun berjalan ke lantai bawah mencari anak yang lebih tua. Dia menemukan gundukan gelap di sofa putih di ruang tamu. Menyalakan lampu meja di sebelah sofa, dia akhirnya melihat orang itu.

Itu adalah Luhan –tidur dengan tangan kanannya menggantung dekat dengan lantai.

Melangkah lebih dekat pada anak yang tertidur, Sehun menyadari buku yang terbuka diseluruh meja**_. Kenapa dia tidur di bawah sini?_**

Berlutut untuk mengambil tangan Luhan yang menggantung dan menempatkan di sebelahnya, bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas ketika anak yang lebih tua membuat suara helaan dalam tidurnya.

Ini sudah lama sejak dia melihat Luhan. Terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan ujian akhir, Sehun tidak menyadari seberapa banyak dia rindu melihat anak itu.

Matanya masih tergoda oleh teman sekamarnya, Sehun tidak melihat Baekhyun datang ke bawah.

"Apa Luhan hyung tidur di sofa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya masih serak.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Luhan hyung sudah tidur di sofa sepanjang minggu ini," kata Baekhyun sebelum dia berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air.

Sehun, mengganti perhatiannya kembali pada sosok di sofa, mengekerutkan wajahnya. **_Tidak. Aku tidak tahu._**

"Malam Sehun," kata Baekhyun seraya kembali ke lantai atas.

"Malam," jawab Sehun, masih fokus pada anak yang tertidur.

Dia duduk di lantai di sebelah sofa. **_Apa dia tidur disini agar tidak menggangguku?_**

Tiba-tiba, kepala Luhan terjatuh ke samping, rambut halus berwarna madu menutupi matanya. Sehun pelan-pelan menyingkirkan rambutnya menjauh dari matanya, memunculkan wajah damainya. Dia sekarang bisa melihat lingkaran hitam tergantung di bawah matanya yang tertutup.

Sehun mempunyai keinginan tiba-tiba untuk menggenggam anak itu dan memeluknya erat. **_Dia terlihat sangat rapuh..._**

Lalu senyuman kecil muncul pada wajah tenangnya, membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Sehun hanya duduk disana, terlalu terpikat pada pemandangan itu**_. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?.._**

Matanya berakhir pada bibir Luhan. Sehun penasaran jika...

Dia membungkuk dan meletakan ciuman murni di bibir Luhan.

**_Yes._**

Sehun bisa merasakan gelombang listrik mengalir pada seluruh tubuhnya –persis seperti pertama kali dia mencium Luhan.

Dia menjauh, darah menyerbu ke telingannya, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras ia takut jika itu akan membangunkan Luhan.

Memandang penuh puja pada anak laki-laki yang baru saja ia berikan ciuman keduanya juga, Sehun merasakan perasaan berlimpah akan _cinta_ mengalir melewati nadinya. _Kesayangan_ melanda seluruh tubuhnya. _Pemujaan_ menutupi pikirannya. Dan pemasukan dari emosi yang belum pernah ia alami.

Kenyataan menubruk Sehun.

Dia jatuh cinta dengan Luhan.

Sepenuhnya jatuh cinta dengan Luhan...

(*Luhan*)

Terbangun, Luhan terkejut menemukan dirinya di tempat tidur. **_Bagaimana bisa aku disini?_** Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah tertidur di sofa. Dia melirik ke sisi Sehun –anak yang lebih muda tidak ada disana. **_Hmm..apa dia sudah pergi?_**

Menguap, dia bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi (kali ini menyakinkan tidak ada orang lain di dalam) bersiap untuk hari terakhir ujian.

"Apa Sehun sudah pergi lebih dulu?" tanya Luhan pada yang lain ketika dia bergabung untuk sarapan.

"Yeah, dia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu," jawab Suho.

Luhan duduk di tempat duduknya yang biasa dan menuangkan jus apel untuk dirinya sendiri, sedikit kecewa bahwa dia melewatkan melihat Sehun pergi.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ini?" Kai bertanya pada Kris, yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kepada mereka berdua, ingin tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan.

"Well...okay. Kurasa kita bisa," respon Kris, menunjukan senyumannya yang langka. Semua orang kecuali Luhan bersorak senang. Chen dan Chanyeol mulai menari (dengan buruk), membuat anak yang lain tertawa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" timpa Luhan, menyela perayaan momen anggota yang lain.

"Oh yeah. Luhan hyung tidak tahu," kata Baekhyun setelah membuat Chanyeol kembali duduk.

"Tahu apa?"

"Ini sudah diputuskan bahwa kita –" mulai Tao.

"KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN PERJALANAN KE PANTAI AKHIR PEKAN INI!" sela Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar khas dirinya.

"Pantai?" tanya Luhan, meskipun dia bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri tersenyum pada gagasan itu. Dia suka pantai.

"Ya. Setelah semua orang selesai dengan ujian akhir, kita akan pergi ke pantai dan tinggal disana sepanjang akhir pekan," jawab Xiumin.

"Kita akan memesan pondok pada satu tempat yang dekat," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!" siul Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan. Luhan tertawa.

"Oke. Aku memesan sebuah pondok dengan 3 kamar, jadi 4 orang dalam satu kamar atau beberapa dari kita bisa tidur di ruang tamu," Kris mengumumkan seraya menutup laptopnya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mulai menari. "Aku suka perjalanan menginap!"

Luhan tersenyum. **_Ini akan menyenangkan!...Aku penasaran apa Sehun tahu?_**

Setelah menyelesaikan ujian terakhirnya, Luhan berlari ke toko bubble tea terdekat dan membayar untuk rasa favorit Sehun –chocolate.

Dia berjalan kembali ke gedung departemen Musik, berharap untuk mungkin bertemu Sehun yang keluar dari salah satu ruang kelas. Sekarang ujian sudah selesai, dia akan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bersama Sehun lagi.

Duduk di salah satu bangku di lobby utama, Luhan menunggu Sehun, menggenggam erat minuman dingin di tangannya.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan sesaat setelah dia melihat hoddie teal yang familiar. Anak yang di panggil menegakkan kepalanya, mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Luhan melompat dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat melewati anak musik lain menuju Sehun.

"BOO!" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat menengok dan melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar, menyembunyikan minuman di belakang punggungnya.

"Yah! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu," kata Sehun, walaupun dia tidak terlihat ketakutan. Nyatanya, dia terlihat seperti gembira untuk melihat Luhan.

"Benaaaar." Luhan memutar matanya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Ujian akhirku? Aku melakukannya dengan baik. Tidak akan tahu sampai mereka mengeluarkan nilanya," jawab Sehun, menggosok belakang lehernya.

Luhan memberikannya bubble tea. "Ini."

Mata Sehun sedikit membesar. "Tapi aku tidak –"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu bubble tea kapan pun aku mau juga. Tidak harus selalu ketika kau memerintahku." Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri disana, memandanginya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Luhan mulai mengusap wajahnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak." Dia mulai meminum minumannya, tapi matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada sosok Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak memasukan apa pun di minumannya. Tidak ada racun cinta." Luhan mengkedipkan matanya, menyebabkan anak yang lain tersedak butiran tapioka. Luhan langsung menepuk punggungnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh yeah. Aku baik-baik saja," Sehun menyakinkannya. Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun ( Sehun tegang pada kontak tiba-tiba ) dan menuntunnya keluar dari gedung.

"Ayo Sehun-ah! Pantainya menunggu."

"Pantai?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Luhan memberikan senyuman menarik. "Ya."

Sesuatu memberitahunya bahwa perjalanan ini akan dengan pasti mengesankan, jadi dia tidak bisa menunggu lagi!

Hampir menarik Sehun, Luhan dengan senang mulai menjelaskan pada anak yang lebih muda tentang perjalannya.

(*Sehun*)

Sama seperti pasar malam, Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai pantai. Dia membenci mendapatkan pasir dimana-mana, bahkan di tempat dia tidak tahu bisa dimasuki pasir juga.

Tapi Luhan sangat senang tentang ini dan dia tidak dapat membantu selain berpikir bahwa mungkin kali ini dia akan menikmati pantai.

Anak yang lebih tua hampir berseri-seri ketika ia memberi tahu Sehun tentang perjalanan mereka yang akan datang. Dengan bayang-bayang Luhan yang berseri terjebak di kepalanya, Sehun mengambil tas bermalamnya dari lemari dan mulai memasukan bajunya kesana.

**_Dimana aku meletakan kipas angin kecil elektrikku?_**

Sehun menelusuri kamarnya, tapi masih tidak bisa menemukannya. **_Pasti disini.._**

Berlutut, Sehun meletakan kepalanya di lantai dan memeriksa di bawah tempat tidurnya. **_Itu dia._**

Setelah mengambil kipas kecil, Sehun menyadari buntalan berwarna gelap di tengah-tengah. Dia mencengkram buntalan itu dan menariknya keluar dari bawah tempat tidur.

Itu adalah kantung tidur (kantung yang Luhan nyatakan ia lupa dimana menaruhnya).

Ujung bibir Sehun melengkung ke atas.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>X.W's note:<span>_  
><em>**

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite~ Spesial buat yang review~ Welcome to the new readers :D

Maaf lama, kemarin belum isi ulang modem soalnya. Kalian juga dapat salam dari fantasy_seoul (author ICCL) ^^~ Double update lagi, /tebar boneka Bambi versi jpg/

* * *

><p><span><strong>X.W review replies:<strong>

**IkaIkaHun11**: /puk puk/ '-') Annyeong~

**Odult Maniac**: NC? Hmmm... ('-' )( '-')?

**Baekicot**: Yehet~

**cupcupcuphie12**: udha lanjut~

**irnaaa90**: udah lanjut~

**Riyoung17**: ini udah~

**CuteManlydeer**: ini double update lagi, Yehet~

**park eun soo**: updated~

**Lu-ie**: Baekyeol & Hunhan forever~ '-')d Sehun gengsinya gede, Luhan cuma topless,

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: biar bisa diluluhin sama Luhan,

**seunluan**: ga papa, banyak yang ketawa juga kok, saya juga waktu terjemahin ketawa puas '-')d updated~

**Meriska-Lim**: Mau 3 chapter? kapan-kapan '-')

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: Hello Kitty fans club~ updated, yosh~ fighting!

**OHSRH 88**: udah dilanjut~ biar ga ada yang nguping '-')d

**ByungXi**: udah lanjut~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: bebas, bebas, silakan teriak,

**deerpop**: biar ga ada yang nguping '-')d iya, your welcome deer~ updated,

**hunhanhard**: your welcome deer~ updated

**Guest**: hehhehe~ updated

**teehun12**: updated~

**Niel Hill**: hahha XD

**my lulu**: /hugs back/ /makan tumpeng/ yosh~ keep reading~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: nunggu Sehun gengsinya turun '-')

**WinterHeaven**: bebas ngakak, updated~

**HyunRa**: updated~

**bubblechanbaek**: updated, double update lagi '-')d

**hunhansh**: saya aja yang cium sini /ga. Welcome~ /hug tight/

**selu1227**: yup~ baru kamu yang kasih kritik /hug tight/ dari dulu yang ditunggu-tunggu T^T kalau masalah masukin a/n yang asli itu kebanyakan post gambar dan masalah waktu update, jelas susah FFN nggak bisa buat masukin gambar juga dan soal waktu update nanti takutnya malah buat bingung karena yang asli kan sudah selesai sedangkan saya sendiri waktu update lompat-lompat. Soal a/n mulai sekarang juga sudah diganti~ Kalau sempat sebutin satu-satu miss-nya ;A;

**Hyelin**: Welcome~ /hug tight/ iya, saya usahakan,

**ares**: udah lanjut,

**suchy**: karakter kartun Disney, udah lanjut~

**ia**: hajar-hajar -_- udah lanjut,

**za**: udah lanjut~

**Bambi**: Thank you~ semangat bacanya juga, udah lanjut.


	24. Chapter 23: The Plunge

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23: The Plunge<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

**_Ugh. Pasir...dimana-mana.._**

Sehun mengernyit saat merasakan pasir di antara kakinya. Tiga detik berada di pantai dan dia sudah ingin pergi. **_Siapa yang mungkin bisa menyukai rasa pasir menempel di kaki mereka –_**

"Sehun-ah! BUKANKAH INI HEBAT!? Pasir dimana-mana," seru Luhan dari tempatnya, dengan senang menendangi pasir ke sekitar.

**_Dia._** Sehun memutar matanya.

"Sunblock semuanya! Sunblock!" perintah Kyungsoo sambil meremas dalam jumlah banyak pada tangan telanjang Kai. Dia lalu mulai melakukan hal yang sama pada tiap orang, mengabaikan keluhan mereka bahwa dia menaruhnya terlalu banyak.

"Okay. Semuanya di air!" perintah Kris, tangan di pinggangnya. Dengan pasangan dari sunglasses dan sebuah peluit merah, dia terlihat seperti lifeguard terlatih (belum lagi t-shirt "Lifeguard On Duty" yang ia pakai).

"YESSSS!" teriak Chanyeol sambil berlari ke arah air, memutuskan untuk melemparkan diri dengan perutnya terlebih dahulu saat airnya cukup dalam. "AAAHHH. Sial ini sakit!"

Baekhyun, yang mengikutinya, mulai tertawa atas keputusan bodoh kekasihnya. Dia menciprat Chanyeol, yang malah membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tao melakukan lompatan wushu pendek ke dalam air, menghasilkan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. "Itu cara kau masuk ke air dengan gaya," ia menyombongkan diri ke Chanyeol, yang langsung mencipratinya dengan air.

Kyungsoo di seret masuk ke air oleh Kai dan Lay terlihat bingung bagaimana dia seharusnya masuk. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam air. Dia tersandung. Suho langsung masuk untuk menolongnya.

Xiumin, membawa tiga bola pantai besar yang dapat ditiup, melemparnya ke air seraya melompat masuk. Chen berusaha salto. Dia berkahir dengan air di telinganya.

Kris, memilih untuk tetap memakai bajunya, dengan tenang berjalan ke arah anak lain, yang saling menciprat satu sama lain. Dia memberikan mereka pandangan "Aku tantang kau untuk mencipratku". Ia menyeringai ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang melakukannya.

Sampai Luhan masuk. Dia melompat tiba-tiba pada Kris, membuat keduanya jatuh wajah terlebih dulu ke air.

Semuanya bersorak saat Kris basah. Sehun terkekeh dari tempatnya di tanah kering. Dia tidak mau pergi masuk ke air. Tidak akan.

Mengatur kursi pantai yang Suho bawa bersama untuk ia duduki ketika lelah, Sehun duduk dan mengeluarkan iPod-nya. Mendengarkan lagu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi basah.

Walaupun dia sedang mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, matanya tertempel pada orang khusus memakai pelampung di air, memukul sekitar seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Ia tersenyum pada pemandangan itu.

**_Dia sangat kekanakan –_**

Wajah Suho menutupi pemandangan dari rusa air yang lucu.

"Kau tidak ingin bermain di air, Sehun?"

"Tidak. Hyung, bisakah kau pindah ke samping, kau menutupi pemandanganku." **_Dari Luhan._**

Suho menoleh dan melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna madu menangkap bola pantai dan tertawa.

"Ah aku tahu." Suho pindah untuk duduk di sebelah maknae, yang mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya sangat jelas atas apa(siapa) yang ia lihat.

"Kau seharusnya mengaku padanya," ucap Suho berdasarkan fakta.

"A-apa?! Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Itu sangat kelihatan jelas Sehun. Tinggal bilang pada Luhan –"

Sehun membuka mulutnya keberatan, tapi Suho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya lebih banyak daripada hyung-mu yang lain." **_Kau benar._**

Lalu Sehun tersentak karena Luhan tersandung pada sesuatu di bawah air, dan jatuh, sepenuhnya merendam dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu menghembuskan napas saat Tao membantu anak yang lebih tua bangun.

"Lihat? Bahkan ketika kau mengobrol denganku, pikiranmu berada disana bersamanya," tunjuk Suho.

"Hyung, kau tidak dalam posisi untuk bicara. Sudahkah kau memberitahu Lay hyung?" kata Sehun ketus.

Suho berkedip berulang kali, pipinya memerah. "A-ap –apa?"

"Aku tahu kau mempunyai perasaan untuk Lay hyung."

Suho tetap diam seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dia melihat pada Lay, tertawa di air. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa kita berdua harus mengambil loncatan."

Mata Suho membesar, tapi lalu melembut ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun bilang "kita."

"Jadi kau akan -?"

"Ya."

Suho tersenyum padanya, bangga pada si maknae. Ia memberikan Sehun tepukan di punggungnya dan berlari kembali bergabung dengan yang lain, yang sedang berlomba renang.

Mata Sehun berkeliling kembali pada Luhan, yang sekarang sedang mencelupkan kepala Chanyeol ke dalam air.

**_Mengambil lompatan._**

"Sehun-ah! Kemari!" Luhan mengisyaratkan sambil mengepakkan lengannya. **_Ugh, kenapa kau sangat imut?!_**

Sehun meletakan iPod-nya ke dalam tas, bangun dan berjalan pelan ke arah air. Dengan pasir basah merambat di antara kakinya, Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Dia berjalan kembali ke kursi pantainya. Ia melihat Luhan cemberut padanya, tapi anak itu kembali mencipratkan air pada yang lain.

Sehun bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Luhan, tapi dia tidak mau mendapatkan pasir di celananya. Sama sekali tidak.

o

Pondok yang mereka sewa anehnya luas. Disana tidak memiliki banyak perabotan, tapi meskipun begitu terasa seperti di rumah.

Setelah menghabiskan 10 menit berdebat atas siapa yang mendapatkan kamar dan siapa yang mendapatkan ruang tamu, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Tao, Kris dan Kai akan tidur di kamar yang terbesar; Xiumin, Chen dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan kamar ukuran sedang; Lay dan Suho (yang berjuang dengan keras agar mendapatkan kamar sendirian dengan Lay) mendapatkan kamar yang kecil.

Dan itu berarti...

"Baekyeol dan Hunhan selamanya!" Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil melompat pada sofa di ruang tamu, mendapatkan bantal di wajahnya, kebaikan dari Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh sedangkan Baekhyun menembak Sehun dengan tatapan kotor.

Untuk makan malam, mereka memanggang daging di pekarangan belakang. Gerombolan itu bersorak ketika Chanyeol membawa keluar soju. Ini dengan pasti sebuah pesat musim panas. Semua orang tertawa dan mempunyai waktu yang baik, khususnya Suho.

Sehun duduk disebelahnya dengan segelas jus di tangannya (Luhan yang bertanggung jawab untuk menuangkan minuman). "Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu?"

Tersadar dari keadaan melamunnya, Suho tersenyum pada si maknae. "Aku melakukan lompatan."

Alis Sehun melengkung. "Kau melakukannya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami sedang membongkar dan dia bersikeras bahwa dia akan tidur di lantai karena dia tahu punggungku tidak terlalu baik. Lalu aku hanya mengatakan semua perasaanku. Dan..." Suho memandangi Lay, yang sedang sibuk menambah bumbu dalam jumlah besar ke dagingnya (meskipun Kyungsoo keberatan).

"Dan?" tanya Sehun, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya, mempertimbangkan dari cara Suho menatap Lay.

"Dan ini perjalanan terbaik yang pernah ada," simpul Suho. Dia bangun dan membuat jalannya ke arah Lay, tersenyum lebar sepanjang jalan.

**_Aku senang untuknya, tapi itu berarti aku harus –_**

Tawa Luhan membawanya kembali pada akal sehatnya.

Anak yang lebih tua tertawa pada Chanyeol, yang tidak berhasil mencoba untuk menyakinkan Luhan agar menuangkannya lagi satu gelas soju. Mengayunkan dan menyatukan kata-katanya, anak yang lebih tinggi sekarang memohon pada anak yang lebih kecil untuk setidaknya memberikannya sedikit. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu meneruskan untuk memberikan Baekhyun satu gelas. Merasakan seorang menepuk pundaknya (itu adalah Baekhyun), Luhan menoleh, membiarkan Baekhyun dengan cepat menukar gelasnya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan misi mereka yang selesai, pasangan Baekyeol kabur.

Sehun tertawa kecil atas mudahnya untuk mengerjai Luhan. **_Oh Bambi._**

Luhan kalah pada permainan batu, gunting, kertas, jadi dia berkewajiban untuk bersih-bersih, dan Sehun bersukarela untuk membantunya (Baekyeol dan Suho menyeringai ketika dia melakukannya).

Anggota yang lain pergi untuk "melihat bintang," tapi Sehun tahu mereka terlalu mabuk bahkan untuk membedakan bintang dari kunang-kunang. Dengan hanya dia dan Luhan di pondok, Sehun mulai berkeringat gugup.

**_Bagaimana aku harus memberitahunya? Pertanyaan matematika?_**

**_Mungkinkah kau adalah 1 yang lain jadi kita bisa sama dengan 2?_**

**_Tidak. Luhan bahkan mungkin tidak suka matematika._**

**_Dengan lelucon?_**

**_Tok tok._**

**_Siapa disana?_**

**_Olive._**

**_Olive siapa?_**

**_Olive you._**

**_TIDAAAK. Terlalu gombal. Ayolah Sehun berpikir!_**

"Hei Sehun-ah, ambilkan aku handuknya." Luhan memotong rentetan pikirannya.

"Huh? Oh. Oke. Ini." Ia memberikan Luhan handuknya, tapi tidak sebelum jari mereka saling bersentuhan. Sehun bersumpah dia bisa melihat kilauan cahaya kecil saat mereka membuat kontak. Luhan tersenyum.

**_Aku hanya harus menangkapnya dan menghukumnya karena sudah membuatku sangat stress._**

Luhan kembali mengeringkan piring-piringnya, menggumamkan lagu yang tidak dikenal. Memandangi Luhan, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah menggosok piring yang sama sepanjang waktu.

"Aku pikir itu sudah bersih, Sehun-ah," goda Luhan seraya mengambil piringnya.

"Huh? Yeah. Baik."

"Kita selesai!" seru Luhan keras sambil meletakan gelas terakhir. "Ayo pergi Sehun-ah." Ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan dapur.

**_LAKUKAN SEKARANG! SEKARANG! SEKARANG!_**

Menangkap pergelangan tangan Luhan seperti hidupnya bergantung disana, Sehun membalik Luhan jadi mereka saling berhadapan. Luhan mengamatinya, wajahnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sehun menelan air liurnya.

"Apa kau mau untuk.." **_Ayolah, jangan membuatku menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu._**

"Mau untuk apa?" Luhan memandanginya, ekspresinya tiba-tiba senang. **_Aishhh!_**

"Apa kau mau untuk...pergi keluar dengan ku?" tanya Sehun, suaranya bergetar memalukan.

"Kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"A-apa!?"

"Kau bertanya padaku untuk pergi keluar denganmu..Aku tanya kemana kau ingin pergi..?"

"Itu BUKAN yang aku maksud!"

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud?" Luhan melengkungkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu PASTI apa yang aku maksud!" **_You clueless piece of perfection!_**

"Aku tahu?"

"APA KAU MAU PERGI KELUAR DENGANKU ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak Sehun, kesabarannya mulai menipis.

"YA! TAPI KEMANA?" teriak Luhan balik, matanya tersenyum.

"APA KAU BEGITU BODOH? AKU MAU KAU MENJADI BAGIAN DIRIKU! UNTUK MENYEMPURNAKANKU DAMMIT!"

**_Aku melakukannya. A-aku mengaku. Sekarang semua yang tersisa adalah –_**

Luhan meledak dalam tawa yang tak terkontrol.

"Ooohhhh apa itu yang kau maksud? Kau ingin aku menjadi pacarmu?" Dia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun.

Sehun mengerang padanya, berpikir mungkin dia tidak mau Luhan untuk menyempurnakannya, jika anak itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia maksud..

"Ya," jawabnya, giginya bergemeletuk.

Luhan mengambil dua langkah maju, jadi sekarang dia sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Anak yang lebih tua menatapnya, matanya berkelap-kelip. "Kenapa?"

"A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar?"

"KENAPA AKU MENGAJAKMU KELUAR!? KA-KARENA AKU M-MENYUKAIMU!"

Luhan berdiri berjinjit dan memberikan Sehun ciuman penuh di mulutnya. Pergerakan yang tidak dia kira sama sekali. Sehun mengambil langkah mundur, terkejut oleh aksi anak yang lebih tua. Dia memandangi Luhan, penuh keheranan.

Sehun, dengan mulut terbuka lebar, terlalu asyik melihat kembang api yang menari di sekitar Luhan dan tidak menyadari Luhan sudah menggandeng tangannya.

"Kau lumayan lama." Luhan menyeringai –matanya benar-benar senang.

**_Aku lumayan lama?_**

"Tunggu...kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang mu!?" tanya Sehun, tersadar dari keadaan delusinya.

"Seekor burung kecil memberitahuku –dua burung sebenarnya."

**_Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung, kalian berdua matilah._**

Mengenal tatapan tajam yang perlahan menakuti wajah Sehun, Luhan meremas tangannya. Sehun menunduk.

**_K-kami bergandengan tangan... KAMI BERGANDENGAN TANGAN!_**

Luhan terkekeh karena wajah Sehun menjadi cerah. "Bisa kita pergi melihat bintang sekarang?"

"Hm? Yeah. Apa pun." **_Apa pun yang kau mau._**

Selama mereka berjalan keluar dari pondok ke arah pantai, saling bergandengan, Sehun berhenti ketika menyadari dia melewati sesuatu.

"Tunggu...apa ini berarti kau...JUGA MENYUKAIKU!?"

Luhan tertawa.

"Jawab aku!"

Luhan berhenti dan memberikannya pandangan serius.

~ Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg ~

Sepasang bibir plump halus menempel pada bibirnya. Sentakan listrik mengalir sepanjang tubuhnya –jantungnya menambah kecepatan. Sehun penasaran apakah ini akan terjadi setiap waktu dia mencium Luhan.

Jujur, dia bisa membiasakannya.

"Apa itu menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Luhan, saat ia memisahnya bibir mereka. Sehun dalam batin merengek kehilangan kontaknya.

**_Ya._**

"Tidak." Sehun bercanda, berharap bahwa Luhan akan "menjawab" lagi.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya. "Hmph. Sayang sekali." Dia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

"YAHH!"

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>X.W's note:<strong>_  
><em>

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite~ spesial buat yang review~ Welcome to the new readers :D

HunHan jadian! YAY! hahhahha XD Fluff, Fluff, Fluff...

See ya next update~


	25. Chapter 24: The Revelation

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 24: The Revelation<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

Luhan bohong jika dia berkata bahwa ketika jari-jarinya saling terjalin dengan milik Sehun tidak terasa aneh dan asing untuknya.

Tapi seperti semua hal lainnya mengenai Sehun, dia akan membiasakan diri, dan secepatnya menuju titik dimana dia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Masih berjalan bersama Sehun, Luhan memandang ke langit malam. **_Wow..bintangnya banyak sekali._** Dia mulai mencari rasi bintang yang ia kenal.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak memperhatikan kemana dia pergi, Sehun, dengan tangannya yang bebas, menarik wajahnya ke bawah dari dagunya. "Berhenti melihat ke atas. Kau akan tersandung sesuatu dan melukai wajahmu."

"Jika itu terjadi kau seharusnya menangkapku," jawab Luhan sedikit jengkel.

"Pfffttt," cerca Sehun. Luhan hampir mau memarahi Sehun ketika yang lain meremas tangannya erat. Dia melembut ketika ibu jari Sehun mulai mengusap belakang tangannya.

Luhan menatap kekasihnya (ya Sehun adalah kekasihnya sekarang) –mata Sehun terfokus lurus pada apa yang ada di depannya, wajahnya serius, dengan jelas berkonsentrasi akan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Huh? Oh. Tidak banyak."

Luhan tahu ketika Sehun berbohong, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak yang lebih muda karena melakukannya. Sehun kemungkinan besar memikirkan tentang status hubungan baru mereka dan bagaimana hyung yang lain akan mengambil kabar ini.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja," Luhan menyakinkannya, memberikannya senyuman lembut.

Sehun bergumam sebagi respon. **_Sangat tidak sopan._**

Akhirnya sampai di pantai, mereka mulai mencari kelompok anak laki-laki mereka. Berada di pantai pada malam hari adalah pengalaman baru bagi Luhan. Bintangnya sangat terang, sangat berbeda jauh dari pemandangan yang ia dapat dari jendela kamarnya. Suara dari ombak menabrak tepi laut menenangkan dan aneh, hampir seperti nina bobo. Ombak gelap terlihat berkilauan terima kasih pada sinar bulan. Sentuhan dari pasir dingin meluncur diantara kakinya dengan anehnya terasa menenangkan. Luhan tersenyum.

Dia berjalan-jalan di pantai pada malam hari dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bisakah ini menjadi lebih sempurna dari ini?

"Ugh. Pasir bodoh. Aku membencinya," keluh Sehun, secara efektif membunuh momen saat itu.

Luhan memutar matanya. Tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus melewati mereka berdua, membuat badan Luhan gemetar. Mengetahui ini, Sehun menarik kerudung Luhan menutupi kepalanya, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama dengan miliknya. Luhan berkedip ke arahnya.

"Apa? Aku pikir kau bisa kena demam," jawab Sehun malu-malu.

"Awww," seru Luhan, jarinya siap untuk mencubit pipinya, tapi anak itu memukulnya menjauh. "Ouch!"

Mengabaikan tangis kesakitan Luhan, Sehun menunjuk ke arah kelompok yang berkumpul bersama dengan api unggun kecil di tengah-tengah. "Mereka disana."

"Oi! Luhan hyung, Sehun!" Chen menyapa mereka saat mereka semakin dekat.

Melihat jari mereka saling bertautan, Suho tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "Aku senang kalian bedua bisa melakukannya."

Menggosok belakang lehernya gugup, Sehun menjawab, "Yeah. Bersih-bersih lebih lama dari yang dikira –"

"Kalian semua memanggang marshmallow tanpa kami?!" tanya Luhan, mulutnya menggantung terbuka.

"Yeah. Mau?" Chen memberikan Luhan dan Sehun stik dengan marshmallow besar dan halus pada ujungnya. Matanya mendarat pada tangan mereka yang menyatu. "Tunggu. Kenapa kalian berdua bergandengan tangan?"

Semua orang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua, mata melebar ketika mereka melihat tangannya yang saling bergandengan, jarinya bersambung satu sama lain. Luhan menelan salivanya.

Tidak ada yang berkata apa pun.

Tidak nyaman dengan keheningannya, Luhan mulai gelisah, tapi kemudian dia merasakan genggaman Sehun pada tangannya mengerat seperti memberi tahunya bahwa dia ada disana.

Untuk alasan itu sendiri, Luhan sangat berterima kasih bahwa Sehun ada disana dengannya, disisinya, memberikannya ketenangan, karena sekarang dia sangat membutuhkannya.

Menatap kelompok dari teman-temannya yang terlihat kebingungan, Luhan tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Dia tidak berpikir mereka akan bereaksi seperti ini. **_Apa mereka tidak setuju –_**

Baekyeol memecahkan keheningannya. "AKHIRNYA!" Mereka berseru seraya meninju udara.

Luhan mengeluarkan penghargaan kecil. **_Aw Baekyeol..._**

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau berhutang padaku 20 dolar!" Kai dengan senang mengumumkan sedangkan Kyungsoo mengerang.

"Dua puluh dolar?" tanya Sehun.

"Yeah. Kami bertaruh kapan kalian berdua akan menjadi resmi. Kyungsoo hyung bertaruh itu akan jadi pada akhir liburan musim panas," jawab Kai dengan wajah puas.

**_Mereka bertaruh? Wow..._**

Menunjukan lesung pipinya, Lay tersenyum pada mereka. "Selamat Luhan hyung –untuk menyobek dindingnya. Kalian berdua terlihat baik bersama."

Bingung, Sehun hampir bertanya pada Lay apa yang ia maksud, ketika Luhan memotongnya. "Terima kasih Lay." Dia berseri-seri pada anak yang lain. Sehun memberi Luhan pandangan "apa yang sedang terjadi" dan Luhan merespon dengan "aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

Chen, rupanya masih belum mengerti pada apa yang terjadi, bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan?"

"Itu yang kau lakukan ketika kau berkencan," kata Xiumin, menggelengkan kepalanya atas seberapa pelannya Chen. Dia melihat pada pasangan baru itu dan tersenyum. "Selamat."

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan tersenyum. "Thanks Xiumin," kata Luhan dengan lembut.

"P-pacaran?!" pekik Chen, tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Dia menatap pada mereka berdua dan kembali pada tangan mereka, dan kembali pada pasangan itu dan –

"Biasakan Chen!" Chanyeol memukul bagian atas kepalanya. "Mereka akan melakukan lebih dari bergandengan tangan." Chanyeol berkedip pada pasangan itu. Luhan merona pink dan Sehun menunjukan tinjunya.

"Melakukan lebih dari bergandengan tangan?" tanya Tao, suaranya penuh ingin tahu.

"Yeah seperti mereka akan di atas satu sama lain, berpelukan –"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Mata Tao melebar. Chen tersedak marshmallow. Luhan semakin merona, dan Sehun mengeluarkan erangan menderita.

"Dan menghisap wajah satu sama lain –"

"Cukup Kai," Kris akhirnya bicara, sambil menutupi telinga polos Tao.

Kai mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memanggang marshmallownya. Xiumin menepuk punggung Chen yang berwajah merah.

Tangan masih menutup erat telinga Tao, Kris mengatur perhatiannya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun. "Usahakan lakukan hal-hal itu secara privasi. Terutama di kamar kalian sendiri."

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menolak untuk merespon hal itu.

Kris akhirnya menjauhnya tangannya dari telinga Tao. Anak yang lebih muda menyeringai. "Aku mendengar semuanya."

Kris memutar matanya. "Kenapa aku bahkan berusaha?"

Tao berpaling ke arah pasangan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku senang untuk kalian. Jika kalian mencari beberapa baju pasangan, aku tahu sebuah toko."

"Dan jika kalian mencari kinky toys, aku tahu sebuah website," timpa Chanyeol, menghasilkan Baekhyun memukul belakang kepalanya.

"Shhhh Yeollie! Simpan itu untuk obrolan pribadi!" desis Baekhyun.

"Bunuh aku sekarang," gumam Sehun di bawah napasnya, jadi hanya Luhan yang bisa mendengar.

"Mainan apa yang kau bicarakan?" suara Chen penuh nafsu. Kris menatapnya tidak setuju.

Suho menepuk tangannya untuk mendapatkan semua perhatian mereka. "Sudah, sudah itu cukup. Chen, kita tidak akan membicarakan itu."

Chen cemberut dan Chanyeol berbisik ke telinganya, "Kuberikan detailnya nanti."

Xiumin menarik Chen menjauh dari Chanyeol, melotot pada anak yang lebih tinggi. "Tidak, kau TIDAK akan."

Kris berdeham. "Oke. Karena kita sudah menyelesaikan itu –"

"Sebenarnya..." Suho memulai melihat sekeliling dengan gugup.

"Suho dan aku juga berkencan," aku Lay.

Semua orang, kecuali Sehun, menganga pada mereka. "APAAA?" seru mereka.

Rupanya, tidak seperti pembukaan rahasia dari Luhan dan Sehun berkencan, nyatanya bahwa Suho dan Lay bersama lebih jauh mengejutkan. Tidak seorang pun menduganya.

"Jadi sekarang kita mempunyai 3 pasangan tinggal bersama..." Kyungsoo kagum dalam pikirannya.

"Whoop-de-doo," tambah Kai sarkastik. "Lebih banyak pasangan drama."

Tiga pasangan itu menembaknya dengan tatapan kotor.

Menyusut karena 6 pasang mata menghakiminya, Kai menyimpulkan bahwa dia senang untuk mereka semua, sebelum kembali pada marshmallownya yang sekarang gosong.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau keluar dan mengaku kalian mengencani teman sekamar kalian?" tanya Kris.

Chen mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang tersentak. Terutama Xiumin (teman sekamar Chen) terkejut.

"Aku...hanya bercanda!" Dia tersenyum lebar, dengan jelas senang dengan dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak terlalu sering bahwa dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengerjai teman serumahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau menjadi troll yang ulung, Chen. Aku bangga." Ia mengacak rambut Chen.

Duduk berdekatan memanggang marshmallow bersama teman-temannya, Luhan tersenyum. Perjalanan ini benar menjadi lebih berkesan dalam banyak hal daripada yang lain. Dia mendongak pada Sehun yang berdiri (dia menolak untuk duduk di pasir) dan tersenyum lebar. Merasakan tatapan Luhan, Sehun melihat ke bawah.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah yang kau maksud 'ada apa babe'?"

Sehun mendengus. "Letakan kaos kaki dalamnya Bambi."

**_Bambi._**

Cara Sehun memanggilnya Bambi berbeda dari malam pertama mereka bertemu. Itu bukan nada mengejek yang sama, melainkan ada suara yang menyenangkan dalamnya, hampir penuh kasih sayang. Hampir –setelah semua yang anak itu lakukan padanya.

**_Sehun-ah, kau akan merasakannya ketika kita sendirian._**

Luhan pergi kembali memakan marshmallow panggang sempurnanya, menggerutu tentang bagaimana dia akan memperbaiki kebiasaan kasar Sehun.

**_PRIIIIIIIIIT. PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT._**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Apa kalian mendapatkan ijin untuk membuat api unggun?!" Seorang pria usia menengah mengenakan seragam biru laut datang berlari ke arah mereka, dengan kesal meniup peliutnya.

"Dan ini ketika KITA LARIII!" seru Chanyeol sambil bangun dan berlari cepat. Kaget, semua orang yang lain tetap dimana mereka berada, baru mengerti keadaannya ketika Chanyeol sudah jauh beberapa meter.

"Sialan," seru Kris saat semua orang bangun dan lari seperti angin. (Beberapa dari mereka masih membawa stik marshmallownya)

Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol, kecewa bahwa pacarnya sudah berlari tanpanya. Lay meletakan tangannya di sekitar Suho yang kehabisan napas, yang terus mengulangi bahwa dia perlu untuk lebih banyak berolahraga. Chen tersandung dan Xiumin membantunya bangun, sambil mengutuknya karena menjadi sangat kikuk. Tao sudah menyusul Chanyeol, yang bahkan tidak bersusah payah untuk melihat ke belakang. Kai, Kris dan Sehun menyusul dalam jarak dekat dalam waktu singkat, sedangkan Kyungsoo (yang berteriak seperti anak perempuan kecil) dan Luhan adalah dua orang yang terlambat.

**_Aku benci berlari!_ **Luhan mengerang ketika dia mendengar raungan peluit di belakangnya, sangat dekat.

"Apa kau bisa lebih lambat?!" Sehun berteriak padanya sambil berlari ke belakang dan menggandeng tangan Luhan. Dengan bantuan Sehun, Luhan bisa terhindar tertangkap oleh petugas. **_Whew._**

"Apa dia pergi?" bisik Tao.

Xiumin mengintip dari belakang semak besar tempat mereka sembunyi sekarang. "Masih belum. Dia masih mencari di tempat."

Sebuah sorotan cahaya datang melewati tempat itu, menyebabkan mereka semua menunduk dan menahan napas. Luhan meremas matanya tertutup. **_Jangan datang kemari. Jangan datang kemari._**

Merasakan tekanan hangat di tangannya, Luhan membuka matanya untuk menemukan Sehun menatapnya, jari telunjuk di mulutnya. **_Shh_** kata Sehun tanpa suara.

Tangan Sehun memberinya remasan lembut lagi.

Sebetulnya, rasa takut akan didengar adalah satu-satunya yang menjaga Luhan dari memberikan kekasihnya pelukan erat pada saat ini.

Lagi cahaya dari pria itu menyorot dekat tempat mereka, memeriksa pohon-pohon dan semak-semak.

Setelah mendengar langkah kaki pria itu menghilang, Lay berbisik, "Apa sudah aman?"

"Kita akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama untuk berjaga-jaga," jawab Xiumin.

Suho menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menyeka keringat dari dahi Lay. Chanyeol sedang mencoba untuk menyenangkan Baekhyun yang dongkol. Chen menggulung menjadi sebuah bola. Xiumin sedang mengunyah marshmallownya dalam diam. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk berdoa, sambil Kai yang terlihat bosan menatapnya. Kris, menjadi terlalu tinggi untuk membungkukan badannya dengan nyaman, memilih untuk berbaring di punggungnya. Dengan tangan berada di belakang kepalanya, ini terlihat seperti sedang menatap langit malam dengan tenang. Tao terus melihat, mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ia buat di semak. Dan Luhan sedang sibuk memijat kaki Sehun, yang sudah jatuh tertidur.

Saat pantainya benar-benar bersih, mereka semua berlari lagi.

Akhirnya, aman di pondok mereka, terengah-engah karena berlari, mereka melihat satu sama lain. Semua wajah mereka tertutup keringat.

"HAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA."

Keseluruhan grup meledak dalam tawa. Chanyeol mulai menyeka air mata senangnya. "Man. Itu MENYENANGKAN!"

Mereka berhenti tertawa dan secara bersamaan menatap tajam padanya.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau bilang itu tidak apa-apa untuk membuat api unggun di tengah-tengah pantai," tuduh Kai.

Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa dia akan disalahkan untuk situasinya, tertawa gugup. "Aku _berpura-pura_. Sekarang bagaimana dengan mandi?" Ia berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi tanpa kata lain, mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

Semua orang mengeluarkan keluhan jengkel dan pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk bersih-bersih, bersiap untuk tidur.

Duduk di lantai yang ditutupi selimut, Sehun tergesa-gesa mengetuk-ngetuk tabletnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan datang ke tempatnya, menggeletak di lantai, dan bergumam, "Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bermain game," jawab Sehun dengan nada robot, terlalu asyik dalam permainannya untuk memperhatikan Luhan yang cemberut padanya.

Luhan menyentuh lututnya. Tidak ada respon. Luhan menghela napasnya. **_Kita baru saja berkencan selama beberapa jam dan dia sudah menghiraukanku._**

"Hei hyung, tidakkah ini terasa seperti pesta tidur? Seperti yang kita lakukan ketika kita masih muda?" Baekhyun muncul, membawa sebuah bantal besar. Dia meletakannya di sebelah bantal Luhan dan berbaring.

Memutuskan bahwa mengobrol dengan Baekhyun lebih baik daripada menembak laser pada Sehun, yang masih mengetuk-ngetuk tabletnya, Luhan menggeletak ke sisinya untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Mhm. Iya." Dia tersenyum.

Baekhyun, menyadari bahwa Sehun sibuk bermain gamenya, berbisik, "Hyung, apa kau yakin ingin menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya." Sehun menatap tajam mereka, walaupun jarinya masih dengan trampil mengetuk-ngetuk layar.

Baekhyun berpura-pura polos, dan Luhan terkekeh. "Aku masih memikirkannya.."

Mendengar itu, Sehun tidak sengaja mengetuk tombol yang salah, membuatnya game over. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Luhan tidak memperdulikannya. **_Itulah yang kau dapat karena menjadi pacar yang jahat!_**

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkanmu di belakang –"

"Apa kau masih membahasnya?" suara Chanyeol bisa terdengar dari dapur.

"YA!" teriak Baekhyun ke arah jurusannya.

Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk menahan tawa. **_Mereka seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah._**

Merasakan sesuatu menyapu punggungnya, Luhan menolehkan kepalanya –Sehun sedang berbaring disebelahnya, tangan menyilang, menggerutu pada gamenya yang di tinggalkan.

Luhan menyeringai. Melihatnya, Sehun mendengkur sebal dan memutar badannya, mempertunjukan punggungnya pada Luhan.

Anak yang lebih tua sedikit mendekat ke belakang , jadi sekarang punggungnya menyentuh punggung Sehun. Ketika Sehun tidak tersentak atau menjauhkan diri, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum.

Tertidur dengan punggung mereka menghadap satu sama lain bisa dianggap romantis...benar?

Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah langkah maju dari mana mereka sebelumnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Chanyeol meminta maaf berulang kali pada Baekhyun karena meninggalkannya, mereka mematikan lampu di ruang tamu dan bergabung.

"Malam guys," kata Luhan dalam kegelapan.

"Malam," kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun. **_Aish._**

Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengajari Sehun satu pelajaran atau dua pagi nanti, Luhan menguap. Kelopak matanya bertambah berat dan sebelum dia mengetahuinya, ia jatuh tidur.

Sepasang tangan menarik selimutnya naik, dengan pas menutupi Luhan.

Sebuah senyum puas menempel sendiri di wajah Sehun sebelum dia juga jatuh tertidur.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<br>**

~~~~~~Awwwwwwwww Sehunnie :P Chapter ini menyenangkan untuk ditulis -bagian Chen dan Chanyeol membuatku tertawa. LOL. Yeollie kenapa kau meninggalkan Baekby mu?  
>Mengharapkan lebih banyak fluff dan stuff yang lain, yang mana aku tidak akan memberitahumu tentang itu setidaknya belum. Subscribe dan komen. Terima kasih :D<p>

**X.W's note:**

**Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, review dan setia mengikuti ICCL~ welcome to the new readers :D /big hug/**

Nah, kalian boleh menggantung saya di depan dorm anak EXO(atau di kamar Sehun/Luhan) karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu cukup lama untuk update -w-. Saya serius minta maaf arena tidak bisa memberikan update cepat, tapi apa daya. Ada yang menyarankan lebih baik untuk mengikut sertakan note author asli, so this is it, masih belum terlambat buat tambahin mulai sekarang~ Maaf minggu-minggu belakangan ini saya benar sibuk (stalking Luhan, LOL, jk) saya usahakan untuk kembali update secepatnya, okay ^w^ please bear with me~

* * *

><p><strong>X.W replies:<strong>

**Oh SeRa Land**: Sulay ya begitu ceritanya, yup, mereka satu kamar lagi~ updated,

**amoebbang**: belum bisa fast update apalagi double update T^T~ updated,

**Krystal Affxtion L**: bukan masalah ^w^ yup, masih panjaaaaaang,

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: dia kesel soalnya Luhannya ngiranya Sehun ajak jalan-jalan bukan jadian u,u yang penting jadian, OTL,

**Happybacon**: /tebar lope/ yes, updated~

**Meriska-Lim**: updated~

**deerpop**: akhirnya~ bukan norak cuma gengsi, kalau nggak jail bukan Luhan, updated,

**OHSRH 88**: next~

**zoldyk**: this story love you too~

**HyunRa**: awas jatuh, dari jaman sebelum negara api menyerang /plak/ waktu dia ngegodain Sehun saran dari Baekyeol, updated~

**fuawaliyaah**: yehet~

**LayChen Love Love 2**: daripada ketinggalan kereta, itu lebih repot -w-

: ciyeee~

**CuteManlydeer**: kapan-kapan lagi buat double update T^T belum bisa dalam waktu dekat sepertinya u,u FIGHTING!

**Odult Maniac**: iya, tapi seru kok~ YEHET~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: jalannya masih panjaaaaaaang, sepanjang cinta Luhan~

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao**: lanjut~

**irnaaa90**: updated, YEHET~

**za**: yang pasti masih panjaaaaaaang...

**IkaIkaHun11**: Annyeong, updated~

**Xing**: Hwaiting~ YEHET!

**pijels**: YEHET~ NC? ngggghhhhh...dilihat coba nanti :P masih panjaaaaang...LOL. Sehun ngajak jalan Luhan sebagai pacar, Luhan pahamnya cuma ajak jalan-jalan keluar,

**Vi**: ada rencana sequelnya juga kok, tapi nanti di coba dilihat-lihat lagi ne~ Hwaiting

**niyoung**: YEHET~ Hwaiting! updated,

**candra**: updated~ hari HunHan International libur nggak? T^T (Xiao Wa yang butuh liburan...)

**hunhanhard**: jangan sampai di dpean umum aja senyum-senyum sendirinya nanti dikira gila, ribet...updated~

**Guest**: Your welcome~ iya, Luhan-nya kan lagi tidur, updated~

**hunhaney**: OTIDAAK! Sehunnnnaaa aku ternodai/? /ditabok/ updated~

**ohseheol**: dari dulu itu sih, updated~

**IRIDESCENT DEER**: Yo, welcome~~~ fluff masih banyak kok, tapi siap-siap juga buat dramanya, yehet~

**ia**: akhirnya saya bisa update omaigat...

**Oh**: akhirnya saya bisa lanjut,

**DepyAyu**: next~ yosh,

**ByunXi**: as always, updated~

**PandaYehet88**: WELCOME~ yosh, hwaithing!

**bubbleselu**: nc... mereka polos /jeder,

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: dua rius mereka kasih :v

**WinterHeaven**: biar nggak mainstream B) hwaithing!

**arr**: aaaaatidaaaaak... Luhaan cium cobaa /plak/ thanks sudah baca~

**bubblechanbaek**: maunya Sehun duluan, Luhan takut di tolak,

**Riyoung17**: udah lanjut~

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: yup, updated~

**minaachanssi**: istirahat jangan lupa, updated~

**Hyelin**: keep reading~ masih panjaaaaaaaanng...


	26. Chapter 25: The Date

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 25: The Date<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

Ketika Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang ia bisa kira, tapi yang pasti bukanlah ini –

**_What the hell?..._**

Merasakan sesuatu menggelitik sisi lehernya, Sehun bangun hanya untuk menemukan rambut coklat madu halus menusuk sisi lehernya.

**_Ughhh.. dia benar-benar tidak mempunyai akal tentang ruang pribadi._**

Luhan, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sehun frustasi dengan sedemikian rupa, sudah memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahu Sehun sebagai bantal, lebih memilih untuk memeluk bantalnya yang asli.

Memeriksa waktu dari jam yang tergantung pada dinding di depannya, Sehun mengerang –ini baru pukul 7:45 AM.

Tidak senang dengan kanyataan bahwa dia bangun pada jam yang begitu menjengkelkan selama liburan musim panas, Sehun memutuskan untuk menggerakan halangan berat, yang tadinya diketahui sebagai kepala Luhan, menjauh darinya.

**_Perlahan...begitu..Aku bukan bantal sialanmu...benar...hampir disana –_**

Luhan bergerak dan seperti lumpuh oleh pergerakan tiba-tiba anak yang lebih tua, Sehun berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan menutup matanya (berpura-pura sedang tidur). Dan ketika dia tidak merasakan Luhan bergerak lagi, dia membuka matanya –

**_Bunuh aku sekarang._**

Dia sukses mengurus kepala Luhan dari bahunya, tapi masalah yang lebih mengerikan muncul sendiri –satu dari kaki Luhan sekarang melilit disekeliling pinggangnya.

Merasa harapannya untuk menjauhkan anak yang lebih tua darinya menguap, Sehun menutup matanya. Mungkin dia bisa kembali tidur lagi dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

TIDAK. Kaki Luhan melilit di sekitar pinggangnya demi tuhan!

Sehun dalam diam mengerang atas kemungkinan bahwa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan tidur lagi. **_Ini menyebalkan._**

Menit berlalu dan Sehun sudah kehilangan rasa di pinggangnya akibat kaki Luhan yang masih melilitnya, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Jadi kenapa Sehun tidak membangunkan saja Luhan? Itu terlihat seperti siasat yang paling logis.

Well, itu karena...

Karena dia tidak senekat _itu_.

Selama berbulan-bulan mereka menjadi teman sekamar, Sehun tidak pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk membangunkan Luhan, jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana anak yang lebih tua akan merespon. Akan kah dia perlahan membuka matanya, menguap, dan cepat bangun? Atau akan kah dia memukul keras Sehun di wajahnya karena lancang mengganggunya selama tidur?

Sehun dengan kuat percaya pilihan kedua lebih besar kemungkinannya untuk benar-benar terjadi.

Memberikan seluruhan situasi kencan barunya, Sehun tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengambil resiko kemungkinan dari kehilangan pacarnya (masih terasa aneh untuk menunjuk Luhan sebagai pacarnya) karena hal sepele.

Ya, mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan. Luhan tidak terlihat seperti tipe orang yang akan putus dengannya hanya karena dia membangunkannya, tapi lebih baik untuk bermain aman. Luhan bisa menjadi sangat sulit ditebak.

Dan sebagian kecil dari Sehun, bagian yang dia tidak mau secara terbuka mengakuinya, ia menikmati melihat Luhan tidur. Kelopak mata anak yang lebih tua adakalanya akan berdenyut dan bibir merah mudanya akan sedikit mengerucut seperti sekarang dan seterusnya.

Sehun tidak bisa membantu tapi mengagumi Bambi yang tertidur.

Mendengar suara seretan dari belakang Luhan, Sehun mengintip dari kepala Luhan dan seketika berharap ia tidak melakukannya.

Pasangan Baekyeol sedang berada di tengah-tengah acara pelukan singkat. Itu sungguh sangat mengganggu matanya, bisa dibilang paling sedikit.

"Pagi Yeollie," dengung Baekhyun sambil menggelitik dagu pacarnya, menghasilkan erangan pelan dan lembut datang keluar dari mulut anak yang lebih tinggi –suara yang Sehun tidak akan pernah mau dengar lagi.

"Pagi Baek," Chanyeol setengah mengerang seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Baekhyun, menyundul wajah pacarnya seperti anak kucing hiperaktife yang dikirim lepas ke dalam ruangan penuh benang. Gosokannya menjadi lebih dan lebih memanas, dan –

**_Lihat yang lain!_**

"Yeollie! Hunhan ada disini!" desis Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mereka tidak akan mendengar kita –lihat mereka masih tidur.." Chanyeol menyakinkan, melanjutkan apa yan sedang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. (Sehun menyimpulkan karena dia menolak untuk melihat kesana lagi)

Dia mendengar selimut terseret dan napas terengah dan –

**_LUHAN, BANGUN! AKU TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA LAGI!_**

Seakan anak yang dipanggil mendengar pikirannya, matanya terbuka, walaupun meronta sedikit. "Mhmmm," gumam Luhan.

Seretan selimut dari arah Baekyeol berhenti tiba-tiba. Sehun mengeluarkan helaan napas lega. **_Terima kasih tuhan._**

"Sehun-ah," panggil suara lembut dari sampingnya. Detak jantung Sehun menjadi lebih cepat.

Luhan, dengan wajah lucu "aku baru bangun"-nya, melihat Sehun sepanjang waktu. Dia tersenyum ketika Sehun melihat padanya. **_ASDFGHJKL._**

Memutuskan bahwa ini masih terlalu awal di pagi hari untuk melamun tetang senyuman pagi Luhan yang agung, Sehun mengangkat kaki Luhan dari pinggangnya dan duduk. "Ughh...berat kaki mu seperti satu ton."

Luhan cemberut, kecewa bahwa hal pertama yang datang keluar dari mulut Sehun adalah keluhan tentang beratnya.

"Pagi untukmu juga," katanya pahit, tapi bangun juga bersama Sehun.

"Pagi Hunhan!" kata Chanyeol keras, dan seakan dia lupa tentang Baekyeol bersama satu ruangan dengan mereka, Luhan menoleh kaget.

"Oh! Pagi Chanyeol. Pagi Baekhyun," sapa Luhan seraya menggosok matanya dengan belakang tangannya, gerak yang sangat lucu di mata Sehun.

Pasangan Baekyeol duduk, Baekhyun duduk dengan nyaman di antara kaki Chanyeol, dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Hyung, kau sangat lucu ketika menggosok matamu seperti itu," kata Baekhyun selagi Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau tidur dengan baik?"

"Yaa!" jawab Luhan senang, mengejutkan Sehun, yang tidak mengira anak itu akan menjadi sangat cerewet di pagi hari. **_Kurasa dia adalah morning person...atau mungkin dia memang seperti itu kapanpun dia sepenuhnya bangun._**

"Dan kau Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol, menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan nakal. Sehun menatap kosong padanya.

"Apa kau mendapatkan kenyamanan" –goyangan alis – "dengan Luhan hyung?"

**_Tidak. Tapi kau iya dengan Baekhyun hyung beberapa momen yang lalu._**

Merona karena pertanyaan Chanyeol, Luhan cepat-cepat permisi untuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun dengan para hyena hyung-nya.

"Apa kau begitu kasar pada Luhan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sesaaat setelah dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Sehun memberinya ekspresi bingung. **_K-kasar? A-apa..._** mata Sehun membesar ketika dia mengerti maksudnya.

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA APUN!" teriak Sehun tak penting karena pasangan itu tepat berada di depannya.

"Karena Luhan hyung tidak mau?"

"A-apa?! TIDAAAK!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang satu sama lain, mengangguk. Mereka memberikan si maknae pandangan menyedihkan.

"BUKAN ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD!"

"Jadiiii kau juda tidak mau?" Baekhyun memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingin melompat padanya?" ejek Chanyeol, matanya menyipit.

Sehun melempar kedua bantalnya dan bantal milik Luhan pada wajah mereka. Ini adalah pagi yang mengerikan.

Dan ini menjadi lebih buruk ketika kelompok itu, yang sekarang sedang memakan sarapan, mendengar ketukan di pintu. Mengintip melalui tirai di ruang tamu, Xiumin tersentak dalam ketakutan. "Itu pria yang tadi malam!"

Panik, beberapa anggota pergi kembali ke kamar mereka dan menutup pintunya. Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang juga diketahui sebagai kelompok yang tidak mempunyai kamar untuk berlari, ditinggalkan.

"Dasar pengkhianat! Terlalu berlebihan untuk pertemanan," seru Chanyeol seraya mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terkunci. Sehun ingin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu,mengingat tindakannya semalam, tapi ketukan dari pintu terlalu keras untuk dihiraukan.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

Pasangan Baekyeol melirik satu sama lain, berkomunikasi dengan telepati.

"Luhan hyung, ku rasa kau harus menjawabnya! Karena kau imut dan semuanya, aku yakin pria itu tidak akan melakukan apa pun kepadamu," Baekhyun beralasan sambil mendorong Luhan yang linglung dengan lembut ke arah pintu depan.

Sehun, dengan jelas kecewa bahwa kekasih barunya diberikan seperti anak domba yang dikorbankan, bergerak untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan menariknya kembali dan menjauh dari pintu ajal, tapi Chanyeol menangkapnya ke lantai.

"WHAT THE –" Sehun mulai untuk protes, tapi Chanyeol meletakan tangannya yang besar di atas mulut Sehun, membuatnya diam. Anak yang lebih tinggi bergerak untuk bersembunyi di belakang sofa, dengan Sehun masih menggeliat dalam pelukannya.

Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun, panik akhirnya muncul di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya hyung!" Baekhyun menyemangati sambil memutar kenop pintu, bersembunyi di belakangnya setelah pintunya terbuka. **_YANG BENAR?!_**

"Oh! Halo." Pria dari kemarin malam terkejut melihat seorang berdiri ditempat dimana pintunya berada.

"Halo," jawab Luhan, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Sehun ingin menendang lutut Chanyeol karena berpikir bahwa ini adalah ide yang bagus, tapi itu akan membuat tempat persembunyiannya terbongkar.

"Aku petugas Kwon dan aku kemari untuk menanyakanmu beberapa pertanyaan. Apa itu baik-baik saja denganmu?" Sehun mendengar pria itu bertanya pada Luhan, yang mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Pernahkah kau melihat sekelompok laki-laki, sekitar 9 atau 10 orang, sekitar awal dua puluh tahunan di sekitar area?"

"Tidak, aku belum pernah melihat mereka. Pak."

Memandang lurus pada Luhan, pria itu terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Berapa umurmu anak muda?" mata pria itu menyipit pada Luhan, meneliti baby face-nya.

"Aku 15 tahun," Luhan berbohong.

Pria itu percaya padanya (siapa yang tidak?). "Ah baiklah. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang liburan musim panas dengan orang tuaku –mereka pergi untuk membeli beberapa makanan," jawab Luhan, teliti akan kebohongannya.

"Oh. Oke. Nah, aku hanya ingin tahu jika kau tahu dimana mereka berada. Jika kau melihat mereka di suatu tempat tolong hubungi kantor polisi terdekat," kata pria itu sebelum menaikan topi petugasnya dan pergi.

Baekhyun langsung menutup pintunya, berseri-seri. "Hyung, kau melakukannya! Kau hebat –berbohong seperti pro."

Luhan tidak merespon, rupanya gemetar atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Itu sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan Sehun dari posisinya, mendorong Chanyeol ke samping. "Itu TIDAK KEREN!"

Dia pergi ke tempat Luhan berdiri. Sehun memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, memeriksa untuk melihat apakah dia menggigil. Syukur, Luhan baik-baik saja.

Dia melotot pada dua orang yang berkomplot. Bingung kenapa Sehun memberi mereka tatapan tajam, mereka bertanya terus terang, "Apa yang salah?"

"Apa yang salah?! Pria itu bisa saja mengenali Luhan dari kemarin malam! Dia bisa saja menangkapnya!"

"...Tapi dia tidak."

"Kalian beruntung dia tidak melakukannya," seru Sehun sengit. **_Kalian berdua tidak akan hidup jika Luhan di ambil._**

"Kami tidak akan mempercayakannya keluar jika itu terjadi," tawar Chanyeol, tidak berhasil memperbaiki situasinya.

Luhan, merasa untuk ikut campur dan menyelamatkan Baekyeol dari kemarahan Sehun, menepuk tangan Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah. Tidak ada yang ditangkap." Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Sehun.

Tidak mengejutkan, Sehun melembut.

Menyadari apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan, Baekyeol menatapnya, menunjukan "terima kasih" yang tak terucap ke arah anak yang lebih tua.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Sehun. Sumpah." Mereka manikan tangan kanan mereka, serius membuat janji itu.

Sehun memutar matanya, tapi meskipun demikian mengangguk pada hyung-nya. Dia tidak bisa terus marah pada mereka karena segegabah apa pun itu, rencananya berhasil.

Luhan terkikik, mendapatkan semua perhatian mereka. "Aku tidak percaya dia jatuh dalam kebohonganku. Apa aku bahkan terlihat 15?"

Sehun dan Baekyeol memandang satu sama lain. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hyung kau tidak terlihat 15 –"

"Kau terlihat 12," Chanyeol dan Sehun menyelesaikan. Mereka berempat tertawa.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" sebuah suara dari belakang salah satu kamar bertanya.

"Yeahh. Keluarlah kalian!" seru Baekhyun.

"Siap untuk pembalasan?" bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun dan Luhan, yang keduanya tersenyum lebar menanti.

Ketika delapan anak laki-laki lain keluar dari kamar mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang dengan kebohongan keren tentang bagaimana mereka berempat di introgasi oleh pria itu dan bagaimana mereka hampir saja dimasukan ke penjara. Melihat jam, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyatakan bahwa petugas polisi membutuhkan mereka untuk datang menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lebih lanjut, jadi mereka akan pergi selama beberapa jam. Chanyeol bahkan menambahkan bahwa seluruh kota dalam siaga tinggi akan sekelompok anak laki-laki, jadi yang terbaik adalah mereka tetap bersembunyi, setidaknya sampai mereka berempat kembali.

Dan itulah bagaimana Baekyeol dan Hunhan berakhir menelusuri kota, bersenang-senang, sedangkan yang lain tetap di pondok, takut bahwa mereka sekarang adalah buronan yang dicari.

Setelah berpisah dengan pasangan Baekyeol, yang pergi dengan semangat berlimpah, Sehun ditinggal sendirian bersama Luhan. Sebuah pikiran menabraknya –ini adalah **_kencan_** pertama sungguhan mereka.

**_Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan dalam berkencan? –_**

Luhan melompat-lompat di sebelahnya mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sehun-ah! Ayo naik perahu sepeda angsa itu!" Luhan dengan sangat gembira berlari ke arah pintu masuk danau dimana mereka menyimpan perahunya, bahkan tanpa menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Sehun.

**_Sungguh...bagaimana bisa dia 21?_**

"Tetaplah diam saat aku memakaikan ini padamu!" perintah Sehun sambil mengikat tali pengikat dari jaket pelampung pada anak yang gelisah.

"Sehun-ah! Cepatlaaaah. Aku ingin naik ke perahu!"

Ketika mereka berada di perahu kayuh, Sehun menyesal menyadari bahwa Luhan sebagian besar disini untuk menikmati tunggangannya, lupa untuk mengayuh beberapa kali.

"KAYUH!" Sehun akan berteriak setiap lima menit menyadari bahwa kakinya adalah satu-satunya alasan mereka bergerak.

Tiba-tiba, sekawanan angsa datang mendekat ke perahu kayuh mereka. Luhan mengeluarkan sekantung remah-remah dan mulai melemparkannya sedikit demi sedikit ke air untuk para burung. **_Dari mana dia bahkan mendapatkannya?!_**

Dengan memalukan, dia berdiri dan mulai melempar remah-remahnya lebih jauh. **_Apa dia gila?_**

"Duduk!" desis Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh, telinganya makin memerah tiap detik. "Ini menyenangkan, Sehun-ah!"

"Ini tidak akan menyenangkan ketika kau terjatuh ke air. Aku itdak akan menyelamatkanmu, jadi duduk!"

Hampir seperti burung itu ingin melihat jika Sehun benar dengan perkataannya, mereka mulai menyerang Luhan, menggiringnya ke tepi perahu lalu ke dalam danau.

BYURRRRRR.

"SEHUNNNNNNN!" jerit Luhan, mengepakan tangannya sembarangan di air.

Sehun, dari tempat duduknya di perahu, melihatnya denga aneh. **_Dia memakai jaket pelampung...kenapa dia panik?_**

Perahu itu perlahan mengapung menjauh dari sosok yang mengelepak.

"SEHUNNNNNNN TOLONGGGGGG!"

Sehun mengerang. **_AKU BENCI MENJADI BASAH._**

Dia melompat masuk dan berenang ke arah anak yang lebih tua.

Sehun bersumpah dia melihat seekor angsa menyeringai padanya.

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<br>**

LOL. SEBUAH CHAPTER YANG BERISI KESENANGAN! Aku meledak menulisnya. Baekyeol yang gembira. Sehun yang mulai protektif pada Bambi-nya. Pergi Sehunnie dan selamatkan Lulu-mu! Aku suka saat 2 pasangan itu pergi bersenang-senang sedangkan anak yang lain terjebak di pondok. Bwahahahaha. Mempunyai pikiran pada chapter ini? Comment and subscribe. Thanks!

**XiaoWa's note:**

Okay. I'm so sorry my beloved*deers*readers for making you all wait a long long long long time...*deep bow* But what else I can do? I have tried my best (go check my profile for more information). Double update this time, hope I made it for you, yes. Once again, I'm sorry. And I must stop using English in this note, I automatically blabbering in English whenever I feel nervouse, for a deer's shake I don't even know why I feel so nervouse here. Okay, I'll stop...

* * *

><p><span><strong>XiaoWa replies:<strong>

**rivern222**: thank you deer~

**Chanhan761**: updated~

: rrr...yang jelas masih panjang, punya niat untuk cari tahu?

**chanbaekhunhan90**: karena urusan real-life, mulai ini saya cuma bisa update tiap hari Minggu T^T maaf ya,

**ViviDragon**: yeah...seberapa besar niatmu untuk membaca?

**alysasparkyuelfshawol**: ya ^^ terima kasih sudah mantap dengan niat bertahan dengan fanfiction terjemahan ini, apalagi setelah tahu berapa banyak chapter ICCL~ terima kasih banyak.

**Krystal Affxtion L**: isi fanfiction diluar tanggung jawab saya sebagai penerjemah. Sekali lagi saya katakan, ini adalah fanfiction terjemahan, author aslinya adalah fantasy_seoul di AFF ^^

**Byunn3**: thank you deer~ sebenarnya Sehun juga sudah romantis, hanya saja tidak terang-terangan.

**DeerIAM**: thank you deer~ keep reading ^^

**hanalu93**: ne, hwaiting ^^ semangat juga buat bacanya ya,

**Kyna r'n**: hwaiting~ tetap setia baca ya ^^

**balack rose's**: salam juga, Xiao Wa disini ^^ tetap setia baca ya,

**Lost Little Deer**: hahha... #hugs back, I'm glad you like it ^^ hwaiting~

**Guest**: yeah,bagaimana pun Oh Sehun mencintai Luhan ^^

**bubblechanbaek**: updated~ sorry, I took it too long...

**Xiaoluluu**: hhehe, keep reading ^^

**deerpop**: pacar macam Chanyeol,

**Ryeong**: I'm sorry that I make you disappointed 'cause I can't give you a fast update for God knows why. Thanks udah baca juga, keep reading ^^

**hunhaney**: aku tetap setia update demi hunhan ^^

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics**: of course, everybody likes this chapter~

**my lulu**: sepertinya tidak, kadang kotak review memang bermasalah, keep reading ^^

**ParkDoMyon Zi Tao**: sudah diberitahu bukan, apa pun keadaanya tetap bersiap untuk sebuah drama, hmm, masih lumayan panjang~

**minaachanssi**: hwaithing~ keep reading

**Guest**: thanks sudah baca ^^

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE**: ya, tapi sepertinya kita juga nggak akan bosan? sepertinya, atau mungkin memang selera saya yang aneh, who knows

**BabyBaekSoo**: sayangnya, Kaisoo cuma teman sekamar,

**Oh**: updated ^^

**irnaaa90**: updated~

**summersehun**: coba kita lihat nanti ya, mungkin kalau banyak yang berminat bisa saja saya juga minta ijin ke fantasy_seoul buat terjemahin sequelnya juga,

**ia**: I'm glad, ternyata ada juga yang baca balasan reviewnya, saya pikir itu cuma di-skip T^T

**sera**: tapi tetap bersiap untuk drama ya,

**happybacon**: hahhaha... XD

**HyunRa**: kalau yang asli di AFF, ICCL sama sequelnya sudah tamat semua ^^

**Riyoung17**: updated~

**HunHan Shipper 31**: errr, tidak ada. Cerita ini fokus sama Hunhan dan Baekyeol untuk side-couplenya.

**CuteManlydeer**: Sehun masih gengsi?

**LayChen Love Love 2**: updated and keep reading ^^

**PandaYehet88**: ne, keep reading ^^

**hyodoreu**: semangat belajar buat UN, jangan baca fanfiction terus ne,

**gengie**: thanks sudah baca terjemahannya juga ^^

**Oh SeRa Land**: hahaha... keep reading ^^

**Odult Maniac**: semuanya juga mau tidur di sebelah Sehun, keep reading ^^

**ByunXi**: Maaf tapi saya bukan author dari fanfiction ini (auhtor aslinya fantasy_seoul di AFF) saya cuma penerjemah jadi isi cerita diluar tanggung jawab saya,

**IkaIkaHun11**: annyeong~ updated, maaf terlalu lama untuk updated


	27. Chapter 26: The Entrance

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 26: The Entrance<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Burung-burung itu adalah iblis," omel Luhan seraya menyesap kopi es-nya.

"Nah kau tidak akan terjatuh jika kau duduk dengan baik," Sehun mengingatkannya, yang mana Luhan meresponya dengan pendek "Hmph."

Sekarang, mereka berada di sauna. Mereka perlu melepaskan pakaian basah mereka, dan menggantungnya di sauna untuk satu jam merupakan satu-satunya pilihan. Setelah berganti dengan pakaian yang disajikan, Sehun dan Luhan duduk di ruang utama.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sauna," aku Luhan sambil menyelesaikan minuman terakhirnya. Dia berbaring pada lapisan hangat, tangan berada di belakang kepalanya, memandang lurus pada Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah. Aku senang waktu pertamaku adalah denganmu."

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata lebar.

"Waktu p-pertama ku di s-sauna –bukan...bukan...oh kau tahu maksudku!" gagap Luhan, merona ditempat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah handuk.

"HAHAHAHAHHA."

Luhan mengintip dari balik handuk, heran mengapa Sehun menertawakannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu maksudmu sauna.. hal lain apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun, alisnya melengkung.

"T-tidak ada," jawab Luhan seraya duduk lurus. Dia mengambil gelas kosongnya dan mulai memainkan sedotannya.

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu pikiranmu sangat kotor."

"Tidak!" debat Luhan sambil memukul lembut lengan Sehun.

"Terserah." Sehun memeriksa jamnya. **_Pakainnya pasti sudah kering sekarang._** "Kita harus pergi untuk bertemu Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung." Ia bangun dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang loker, Luhan mengikutinya tepat di belakang.

Sehun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku juga senang waktu pertamamu adalah denganku." Dia berkedip pada Luhan, meninggalkan anak yang lebih tua disana dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia tersenyum ketika dia mendengar Luhan berlari di belakangnya, mencoba untuk mengejar.

"Jadi apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Kai sesaat setelah 2 pasangan itu kembali ke pondok.

"Mereka siapa?" Chanyeol menatapnya, bingung. Baekhyun menyikutnya dan berkata tanpa suara "polisi."

"Ohhhhhh. Mereka bilang mereka hanya akan memberikan kita peringatan, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja."

Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin mengeluarkan helaan lega. Kai dan Chen tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Tao dan Kris tidak peduli sama sekali.

Setelah makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain di luar di halaman belakang yang luas, menangkap kunang-kunang. Untuk sebuah alasan, Luhan tidak seaktif dan bersemangat seperti yang Sehun kira. Ia tidak berlari dengan yang lain, lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursi dan menonton mereka.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Sehun sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Oh! Sehun." Luhan terlihat seperti dia bahkan tidak melihat Sehun datang. "Aku hanya lelah.."

"Kau tidak takut pada kunang-kunang'kan?" Sehun menatap Luhan, mencoba untuk menguraikan ekspresinya**_. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu.._**

Luhan mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Bukan. Aku tidak takut pada mereka."

"Lalu kenapa –"

"Kenangan buruk," jawab Luhan hampir tidak terdengar. Dia melihat ke arah Suho, yang berhasil menangkap seekor kunang-kunang dan sedang menunjukannya pada Lay. Matanya sukar, hampir sedih. Sehun ingin bertanya pada Luhan tentang kenangan apa, tapi memutuskan yang berlawanan. **_Dia akan memberitahuku ketika dia siap._**

Merasakan bahwa dia harus menghibur Luhan untuk apa pun alasannya, Sehun mengambil tangannya. Luhan menoleh menghadapnya, sedikit terkejut atas gerakan tiba-tiba si maknae.

"Kau baik?" tanya Sehun, suaranya penuh perhatian.

Luhan tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Dia menautkan jari-jari mereka. Sisa dari waktu saat itu mereka habiskan untuk duduk menonton yang lain, tidak banyak mengobrol tapi Sehun baik-baik saja dengan itu.

"Sehun-ah," bisik Luhan, berbaring di sebelah Sehun pada lantai ruang tamu dibalik selimut.

"Yeah?"

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku."

Sehun berbalik untuk tiduran menyamping, melihat pemandangan baik pada kekasihnya. "Nah kau berteriak minta tolong padaku untuk menolongmu."

Luhan berbalik ke samping, jadi mereka sekarang menghadap satu sama lain. "Jadi jika aku tidak berteriak untuk minta tolong, kau akan meninggalkanku di air?"

"Kau mempunyai jaket pelampung –" Luhan menyipitkan matanya tidak setuju "- tapi tidak aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di air."

Puas dengan jawaban Sehun, Luhan bergerak sedikit mendekat padanya. Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan suhunya naik. Mempunyai Luhan sangat dekat dengannya membuat hal gila terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dia ingin menyentuh dan mengelus wajah Luhan...wajah cantiknya.

_TUSUK_

Jari telunjuk Luhan menekan pada pipi Sehun. Anak yang lebih tua meringis dengan jorok.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menusukku?" kata Sehun tanpa pikir.

"Memeriksa untuk melihat apakah kau benar-benar milikku," jawab Luhan sesuai kenyataan. Sehun merasakan pipinya menghangat. **_Aish dia sangat memalukan._**

Menyadari pipi merah muda Sehun, Luhan tertawa kecil. "Itu membuat mu diam kan? Sehun-ah, kau tidak tahu seberapa imutnya kau terlihat sekarang."

**_Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku ingin menciummu sekarang._**

Sehun mendekat, satu inci dari wajah Luhan. Dia menutup matanya, mengantisipasi. Menunggu untuk sebuah usapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Luhan membuatnya sadar.

Kesal akan Luhan yang tidak tahu apa-apa pada momen itu, dia menghela napas. "Lupakan."

"Tidaak.. Beritahu aku."

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaaaah." Luhan mulai menusuk-nusuk wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku mencoba untuk menciummu! Berhenti menusu-"

Bibir Luhan menabrak bibirnya dan dengan cepat menariknya menjauh. Ciuman itu pendek, tapi seperti semua mengenai Luhan, ini membuat Sehun sesak napas. Amat sangat sesak napas.

"Awwwww," Baekyeol berseru dari belakang mereka.

"Diamlah!" Sehun menembak mereka dengan tatapan kesal.

"Luhan hyung, aku pikir kau perlu menciumnya lagi. Dia tidak terlihat sangat senang." **_Karena kalian berdua!_**

Sehun memukul mereka dengan bantalnya sedangkan Luhan tertawa.

O

Dengan headphone-nya yang menyala, Sehun melihat keluar jendela mobil. Setelah menghabiskan waktu di pantai, kelompok itu pulang kembali ke rumah. Dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk sampai ke rumah –untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya lagi. Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan sesuatu menepuk lengannya dan menoleh.

**_Aishhh.._** Luhan, yang duduk di sebelahnya, jatuh tertidur dan sekarang menggunakan Xiumin untuk sandaran kepalanya**_. Bagaimana bisa dia jatuh tertidur pada orang seperti itu? Aku duduk tepat disini!_**

Dengan lembut menggeser kepala Luhan dari bahu Xiumin, Sehun memindahkan kepala pacarnya yang tertidur ke bahunya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," kata Xiumin sambil menggosok bahunya, tersentak ketika merasakan jejak liur pada bajunya. Dia menembak Luhan sebuah pandangan mencela.

"Maaf." Sehun meminta maaf atas nama Luhan, tapi sesaat Xiumin melihat yang lain, Sehun terkekeh.

Ia menunduk pada Luhan yang masih tidur. **_Jangan berani kau mengeluarkan air liur padaku._**

Setelah membongkar, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur, merasakan berada di tempat tidurnya sendiri lagi.

"Well tidakkah kau senang memiliki tempat tidurmu lagi maknae," kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"Hyung, kenapa kau disini?"

Baekhyun pura-pura sakit hati. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke kamar adik kesayanganku tanpa alasan?"

Sehun bangun dan memberikannya pandangan bosan.

"Okeee. Aku disini untuk memberimu saran," Baekhyun akhirnya mengaku.

"Saran?"

"Yeah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam pertamamu berbagi tempat tidur dengan Luhan, _kekasih_mu."

Sehun menelan air liurnya. Dia tidak benar-benar memikirkan tentang hal itu, tapi Baekhyun benar. Sebelum perjalanan, mereka hanyalah teman sekamar, tapi sekarang mereka lebih dari itu. Apa berbagai hal akan menjadi berbeda?

"Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?"

"Ikuti peraturan utama dalam berbagi tempat tidur dengan seorang –yang pasti tidak memonopoli seprainya. Kapan pun Chanyeol memonopoli seprainya, aku menendangnya dari tempat tidur," kata Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun berpikir tentang hal itu –akan kah Luhan menendangnya dari tempat tidur? _Ya_.

"BAEKHYUN!" suara Chanyeol memanggil dari kamar mereka.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan ketika dia berada di pintu Sehun, dia berhenti. "Oh yeah –cobalah untuk tidak terlalu keras, kami di pintu sebelah dan temboknya tipis."

Sebelum Sehun bisa mengerti apa yang ia maksud, Baekhyun sudah menghilang. **_Aku seharusnya yang mengatakan hal itu pada kalian berdua!_**

Mungkin dia terlalu memikirkannya tapi setelah waktu tidur tiba, dia mulai berkeringat gugup. **_Kenapa aku panik? Semua ini salah Baekhyun hyung. Ini tidak akan menjadi berbeda dari waktu yang lain kami tidur bersama.. Tidak ada yang akan terjadi...benarkan?_**

Dia pergi ke balik selimut, jantungnya berdetak gila. **_TENANGLAH._**

Ketika Luhan masuk ke kamar, Sehun dengan cepat berbalik, berharap menjauh dari rasa canggung. **_Tidak ada yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada –_**

"Sehun-ah?" Sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya, membuat perutnya menyimpul. **_Sial._**

"Yeah?"

"Sudahkan kau mengatakan selamat tinggal?" tanya Luhan dengan nada nakal.

Sehun mengkerutkan alisnya. **_A-apa?_**

Dia berbalik untuk menghadap Luhan, yang tiba-tiba memakai ekspresi yang tak terbaca. "Bilang selamat tinggal untuk apa?"

"Ruang pribadimu."

"Ap –Umph!"

Sehun tiba-tiba diserang oleh rambut coklat madu yang lembut seraya Luhan menerkamnya –membuat dirinya sendiri seperti di rumah pada Sehun. Kepalanya beristirahat di antara leher dan bahu Sehun. Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar sambil membelitkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Sehun.

"YAHH!"

Luhan mendongak, matanya berbinar. "Kau tidak nyaman?"

"A-aku tidak mengatakannya," gagap Sehun.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Luhan, suaranya benar-benar polos.

"K-kau setidaknya bisa memperingatkan ku!"

Luhan tertawa. "Itu masalahnya? Oke Sehun-ah, aku akan memperingatimu sebelum aku melakukan hal-hal padamu."

**_Melakukan hal-hal padaku? Darimana dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini?!_**

Mendapati Luhan yang pada kenyataannya tidur diatasnya membuatnya super canggung pada awalnya karena itu terasa sangat aneh, tapi sesudahnya kecanggungannya berubah menjadi kesenangan.

Sehun menyukai fakta bahwa Luhan tertidur dengan damai di lengannya.

Sehun menyukai fakta bahwa bulu mata panjang Luhan akan menggelitiknya kapan pun kelopak mata anak laki-laki itu bergetar.

Sehun menyukai fakta bahwa dia bisa merasakan dada Luhan naik ke atas dan ke bawah sewaktu ia tidur.

Dan yang paling penting, dia menyukai fakta bahwa ia bisa melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling Luhan, memberinya sebuah kecupan halus di dahinya, dan tidur dengannya.

Orang yang sangat Sehun cintai.

Orang yang sudah memasuki ruang pribadi Sehun.

Dan jujur, Sehun berharap Luhan tidak pernah meninggalkannya...

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<em><br>_**

Awwwwwwwww fluff! Aslinya chapter ini lebih panjang, tapi aku memutuskan untuk membaginya untuk chapter berikutnya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya - Berharaplah untuk lebih kencan anekdot dan Lulu yang cemburu? :P  
>Apa dari kalian mulai bosan dengan fluff? Apa kalian ingin sesuatu yang drastik terjadi? Aku mempunyai suatu rencana (sejak dari awal), tapi aku ingin membangun hubungan mereka lebih dahulu, jadi bertahanlah denganku :) Thanks! Comments<p>

**XiaoWa's note:**

Soooooo, did you enjoy it? Fluff everywhereee I can see an unicorn and a rainbow *this author is on her crazy state, don't mind her please*

Okay, serius. Kali ini saya punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk, kabar baiknya saya bisa double update ^^ kabar buruknya saya hanya bisa update setiap hari Minggu (atau ketika tanggal merah jika sempat), mengapa? Karena Senin-Sabtu saya sibuk bekerja, dan sungguh ini sangat menguras tenaga (T^T) saya benar-benar minta maaf atas semua hal yang terjadi. Sungguh!

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite dan review fanfiction terjemahan ICCL sejauh ini~ Selamat datang buat para readers baru~ Jangan lupa review :P

Wait me for the next update on the next Sunday...


	28. Chapter 27: The Deepening

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 27: The Deepening <span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

Tiga minggu berpacaran dan Sehun sudah mempelajari banyak hal baru *yang menyebalkan* tentang Luhan.

1. Luhan adalah monster pelukan.

Pada awalnya, anak yang lebih tua akan malu-malu berpelukan dengan Sehun di pagi hari setelah bangun tidur, tetapi sekarang itu menjadi 3 kali sesi pelukan dalam sehari –satu di pagi hari, satu pelukan pendek lain di siang hari, dan satu pelukan intens di malam hari. Sehun membuat kesalahan sekali meminta Luhan untuk membatasi pelukannya, menghasilkan anak laki-laki itu menolak untuk bersentuhan selama dua hari. Untuk mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan rasanya tubuh Luhan meringkuk padanya adalah hal yang sepele. Sehun hanya menyuapi Luhan dengan kue agar anak yang lebih tua mau berpelukan dengannya lagi.

2. Luhan menarik sangat banyak perhatian yang tidak diinginkan –dari laki-laki dan perempuan.

Sehun mengerti bahwa pada kenyataannya adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan, tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti menjadi sangat cemburu kapan pun orang lain melongo padanya *pada Luhan* seperti ia adalah hadiah berjalan yang menunggu untuk dimenangkan.

-Di mall- -

"Oppa kau terlihat sangat imut dengan itu! Kau terlihat tampan dengan apa pun!" Seorang asisten penjual perempuan tanpa malu-malu akan menggoda Luhan saat dia memeriksa penampilannya sendiri di cermin. Dari kursi tunggunya, Sehun akan memutar matanya dan menyarankan mereka pergi ke toko lain.

-Di bioskop - -

Seorang pria curang pertengahan 30 menghampiri Luhan dan memberikannya sebuah kartu, memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pencari bakat yang sedang mencari Kpop Idol selanjutnya yang penuh sensasi. Setelah melihat bahwa kekasihnya sedang berada dihadapan dari seorang pria yang mengenakan mantel hujan di tengah musim panas dan kacamata hitam di bioskop, Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan, memberitahu pria itu untuk pergi, dan *Sehun dan Luhan* pergi keluar gedung. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang penipu "memandu" kekasihnya.

-Di taman- -

"Apa kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama atau aku harus berjalan melewatimu lagi?" Seorang remaja laki-laki bertanya sambil mengedip secara berlebihan pada Luhan. Sehun baru meninggalkan Luhan selama beberapa detik dan dia sudah menjadi mangsa.

"Ku sarankan kau untuk terus berjalan jika kau tidak mau kehilangan penglihatanmu –kebaikan dari tinjuku," kata Sehun tenang. Anak laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh, ketakutan jelas terlihat diseluruh wajahnya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau imut ketika kau cemburu."

Sehun memutar matanya, meletakan lengannya di sekitar pundak Luhan, dan menariknya keluar dari taman. Di taman benar-benar terlalu banyak serigala , yang lapar akan sepotong Bambi.

3. Luhan bukan main menyukai untuk membuat Sehun terkejut.

Suatu hari setelah keluar dari shower, Sehun datang ke kamar mereka, menemukannya kosong. Dia duduk di tempat tidur untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, tapi Luhan tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kolong tempat tidur dan berteriak "BOO!" dan sangat membuat Sehun takut. Sekali dia bahkan pernah masuk dengan paksa ketika Sehun sedang di kamar mandi selama waktu showernya, tapi bersyukur dia sedikit terlambat dan Sehun sudah mempunyai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Dia mengaku bahwa dia tidak tahu Sehun belum memakai baju, tapi Sehun berpikiran _lain. **Dia ingin menangkapku dalam keadaan naturalku. Tsk tsk.**_

4. Luhan mempunyai keinginan yang kuat untuk menghabiskan setiap momen ketika dia bangun (dan tidur) dengan Sehun.

Kapan pun Luhan tidak berkerja di kafe, dia akan bersama Sehun. Dan ketika dia sedang bekerja, dia akan mengirimi Sehun pesan untuk mengunjunginya. Bagaimana pun Sehun tidak datang, karena Luhan yang bekerja adalah satu-satunya waktu yang Sehun dapat untuk mempunyai waktu pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menghabiskannya bermain keyboard, menulis beberapa lagu baru (di buku jurnal yang Luhan berikan saat ulang tahunnya) dan baku tembak dengan hyung-nya yang lain. Tapi ketika malam menjadi semakin larut dan Luhan belum berada di rumah, Sehun mulai gelisah –melangkah ke belakang dan seterusnya di ruang tamu, penasaran kenapa Luhan sangat lama. Sering kali dia akan mengambil jaketnya, berencana untuk menjemput anak itu dari tempat kerja, tapi sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu depan, Luhan sudah memasukan kuncinya di lubang kunci. Jika hal pertama yang Luhan lihat ketika dia berada di rumah adalah Sehun, dia akan berlari dan memeluk erat dirinya. Pelukan erat itu dengan segera diikuti oleh omelannya karena Sehun tidak datang berkunjung ke tempat kerjanya.

5. Terakhir, Luhan mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa untuk membuat Sehun jatuh cinta lebih dalam dengannya setiap hari.

Anak yang lebih tua akan dengan konstan melakukan suatu hal yang pada akhirnya membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat, pikirannya bekerja lebih lambat, dan perasaannya berkembang lebih banyak.

Luhan menyukai mengambil foto –lebih tepatnya foto Sehun. Hampir setiap hari Luhan akan memotretnya, entah ketika dia sadar sedang di foto atau tidak, dan untuk setiap polaroid, Luhan akan menuliskan tanggal di pojoknya dan sedikit catatan di belakangnya. Dia akan menulis sebuah pesan dalam bahasa Cina, tapi itu tidak menghentikan Sehun untuk menggunakan kamus Korea-Cina untuk menterjemahkannya. Tentu, Sehun akan merona dan tersenyum setelah dia menterjemahkan catatan itu karena Luhan selalu menulis tentang betapa tampannya Sehun dan betapa beruntungnya ia memilikinya. **_Dia bisa sangat gombal._**

Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Luhan akan menelusuri bentuk wajah Sehun dengan jarinya, memberikan perhatian khusus pada bibirnya. Dan tepat sebelum dia tertidur, ia akan berbisik, "Sehun-ah aku mencintaimu" di telinga anak yang lebih muda dan waktu akan berhenti untuk Sehun. Semua di sekitarnya akan berputar, membuatnya sedikit pusing, tapi sebuah senyum selalu menemukan jalannya di wajah Sehun karena kalimat itu, Sehun hampir bisa merasakan cintanya untuk Luhan _mendalam..._

Berada dalam dunia mimpinya, Luhan tidak sadar akan detak jantung Sehun yang menggila, jantung yang sekarang hanya berdetak untuknya.

Ini adalah hari Minggu ketika Sehun sedang duduk di ruang tamu menonton TV, dan Luhan datang, menggenggam sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.

"Sehun-ah, berikan aku jari kelingking mu"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun, suaranya penuh curiga, tapi meskipun begitu dia memberikan anak yang lebih tua jari kelingkingnya.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah benang merah dan mulai mengikatkannya di sekitar kelingking Sehun. Puas dengan hasilnya, Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya sendiri, menunjukan Sehun bahwa dia mempunyai ujung lain dari benang itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Benang merah yang mengikatku denganmu, dan kau denganku. Kau lihat Sehun-ah, sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan takdir...tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, itu berubah."

Sehun menatapnya, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak yang sekarang naik ke pangkuannya. Luhan meletakan tangan halusnya di dada Sehun, tepat diamana jantungnya yang berdetak berada.

"Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa kaulah orang yang mengikat ujung lain dari benang merahku. Benang merah dari takdirku," jelas Luhan seraya tersenyum pada Sehun, matanya terpaku pada wajah merona anak yang lebih muda yang duduk dibawahnya.

Ketika Sehun berpikir dia tidak mungkin mencintai Luhan lebih dari yang ia sudah lakukan, anak yang lebih tua melakukan hal ini.

Sehun menemukan dirinya terjatuh lagi.

(Setelah hari itu, Sehun mengetahui bahwa Luhan mendapatkan ide dari sebuah adegan dari film favoritnya. Walaupun ide dari mengikatkan sebuah benang merah pada jari Sehun berasal dari film, Luhan menyakinkan bahwa hal yang ia katakan adalah idenya sendiri. Agar lebih yakin, Sehun menaruh untuk menonton film itu pada daftar hal-yang-dilakukan miliknya.)

"Hyung, aku bosan," keluh Sehun sambil memasuki kamar Suho dan Lay. Pasangan itu sedang membaca sebuah buku bersama, berbaring dengan perut mereka, kaki di udara. **_Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil._**

"Kemana Luhan?" tanya Lay, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari halaman buku.

"Dia di tempat kerja."

"Nah itu jawabanmu. Pergilah mengunjunginya," saran Suho.

"Kalian tahu aku tidak suka tempat ramai dan kafenya selalu terisi dengan orang-orang. Lagipula, aku pasti mengganggunya bekerja." Sehun menghela napas.

"Jadilah kekasih yang baik dan pergilah mengunjunginya. Aku yakin dia senang melihatmu."

"Baik." **_Aku harus mengunjunginya karena dia selalu *mengomel* memberitahuku untuk berkunjung._**

Sehun akan pergi meninggalkan kamar ketika Lay memanggil, "Bisakah kau memesankanku mocha frappuccino?"

Ketika Sehun sampai di Heaven Cafe, disana ada sebuah barisan panjang. **_Ughh ini akan membutuhkan sepanjang waktu._**

Ia menjulurkan kepalanya pada orang-orang di depannya dan menemukan Luhan.

Luhan sibuk meladeni pesanan pembeli dari komputer utama.

Lima menit kemudian, Sehun sebentar lagi menjadi orang yang dilayani. Mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya, Sehun dengan tidak sabar menunggu pria yang di depannya selesai memesan, tapi pria itu terus mengganti keputusannya. **_Buatlah keputusan sialanmu!_**

"Pak, bisakah aku melayani pesananmu?" Pekerja lain menawari Sehun.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk ke arah Luhan. "Aku menunggunya."

"Oh oke. Silakan pembeli selanjutnya."

Akhirnya, gilirannya tiba. Dia berjalan ke arah Luhan, dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Hai. Selamat datang di Heaven Cafe. Apa yang bisa aku berikan—" Luhan menyapa.

Matanya melebar ketika ia mendongak dari layar dan melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau bisa memberiku pacar baru yang tidak mengirimiku pesan memintaku untuk datang mengunjunginya di tempat kerja."

Tidak memperdulikan Sehun, Luhan melanjutkan. "Maukah kau mendengar hal spesial dari kami hari ini? Jika kau memesan ukuran besar latte jenis apa pun, kau juga akan mendapatkan muffin gratis pilihanmu. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

Memutuskan bahwa Luhan sedang berada di mode bekerjanya dan tidak akan bermain dengannya, Sehun dengan serius melihat papan menu di belakang anak berambut madu.

"Uhhh...Aku akan –"

"Kami tidak mempunyai bubble tea disini," goda Luhan dengan nada serius, bibirnya berkedut (mungkin gatal untuk menyeringai pada Sehun).

Sehun melotot padanya. "Dua mocha frappuccino."

"Dua?" ulang Luhan, rasa penasaran ada di suaranya.

"Ya."

Luhan melihatnya dengan curiga, tapi mengetukan pesanannya di layar. Setelah membayar Luhan (Dia terkejut bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan diskon mengingat ia adalah kekasihnya), Sehun duduk di dekat jendela, pada tempat ia bisa dengan mudah melihat Luhan.

Tidak sekali pun anak itu melihat ke arahnya. Apakah Luhan benar-benar sibuk bekerja, atau apakah dia menghiraukannya?

**_Kenapa memintaku untuk datang mengunjungimu jika kau bahkan tidak menemaniku?_**

Ia menatap anak yang lebih tua, berharap ia akan mendapatkan pesan dan datang.

"Hei Sehun!" Ketua klub musik menyapanya, melambai dengan antusias seraya memasuki kafe.

Sehun menyadari dari ujung matanya bahwa kepala Luhan terarah pada jurusannya setelah mendengar seorang memanggil nama Sehun. Dia menyeringai**_. Ini bisa menjadi menarik._**

"Hei."

Perempuan itu berjalan dan duduk didepannya.

Sehun melirik refleksi dari jendela –Luhan terlihat tidak mengira pada kenyataan bahwa Sehun sedang duduk dengan seorang perempuan.

Memutuskan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membuat Luhan pertama kalinya mengalami apa yang ia rasakan kapan pun anak yang lain mengobrol dengan orang lain, Sehun mulai terlibat dalam percakapan dengan perempuan itu.

Sehun bisa merasakan laser terarah ke kepalanya dari tempat Luhan berdiri.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>fantasy_seoul's note:<span>**

FLUFFFFF! Spazz-tastic. Bagaimana Lulu menangani situasinya? Double update datang kepadamu! Subscribe dan komen. Terima kasih!

**Xiao Wa's note:**

Pekerjaan yang berjalan dengan baik dan saya terkena flu. Argh, menyebalkan. Kalian hati-hati jaga kesehatan juga~ Rajin makan, semangat buat kalian yang mau Ujian Nasional, saya ketinggalan berita kapan tepatnya para anak SMA akan Ujian. Tidak dalam mood untuk bicara panjang lebar, stay tune untuk update berikutnya!

Benang merah dari takdir: "Berdasarkan legenda (aslinya dari legenda Cina dan juga digunakan dalam legenda Jepang), Tuhan mengikatkan benang merah yang tak terlihat disekitar pergelangan kaki dari mereka yang ditakdirkan bertemu satu sama lain dalam situai tertentu untu saling membantu...Di Jepang, ini di ikatkan disekitar jari kelingking... Dua orang yang terhubung oleh benag merah ditakdirkan sebagai pasangan, tanpa memperhatikan waktu, tempat, atau keadaan. Benang gaib ini bisa saja longgar atau kusut tapi tidak pernah putus..."Wikipedia.


	29. Chapter 28: The Question

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 28: The Question<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

**_Melihat mereka berdua mengobrol...Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka dekat. Apa yang mungkin mereka bicarakan? Musik? Kenapa mereka tertawa? Terkahir kali aku periksa, musik tidak lucu –_**

"Luhan! Busanya terlalu banyak!" Pekerja lain bernama Joon buru-buru datang dengan sebuah handuk ditangan.

"Oh! Maaf!" Luhan, terlalu sibuk menatap dua orang diseberang kafe, tidak sengaja menambahkan terlalu banyak jumlah busa pada caramel latte. **_Sehun bodoh lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku!_**

Luhan sedang membersihkan kekacauan ketika ia melihat Joon membawa dua mocha frappuccino.

"Hei Joon, Aku akan membawanya untukmu."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa melakukannya." Joon memberikannya ekspresi polos.

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya," Luhan menyakinkan, menggenggam dua gelas itu sebelum Joon bisa memprotes.

Dengan matanya yang diatur pada dua orang, Luhan membuat jalannya ke arah mereka. Sehun menoleh untuk melihatnya ketika dia tepat di depan meja.

"Ini dua mocha frappuccino. Selamat menikmati," katanya, suaranya terdengar sedikit pahit.

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan mengambil dua gelas itu. "Terima kasih."

"Oh! Luhan! Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja disini," seru ketua klub dengan semangat.

**_Dan aku tidak tahu aku bertemu dengan Sehun di luar sekolah._**

"Yeah. Aku bekerja disini," jawabnya dengan wajah serius. Luhan mendengar Sehun terkekeh pelan. **_Dia pikir ini lucu?_** Luhan dengan cepat menembaknya dengan tatapan kotor.

"Sehun dan aku hanya berbicara tentang kafe ini yang sempurna untuk berkencan." Gadis itu tersenyum.

**_K-kencan?!_**

Memberi Sehun tatapan jahat, Luhan berkata dengan senyuman palsu, "Yeah. Sempurna. Aku harus kembali untuk bekerja sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." **_Tidak._**

Tanpa kata lain, dia berjalan pergi –kepalanya masih berputar dengan pikiran bahwa Sehun hanya datang ke kafe untuk bertemu dengan ketua klub musik.

**_Aku hanya terkejut bahwa dia bertemu dengannya... Dengan pasti tidak marah._**

Ia melihat ke arah meja mereka dan mulutnya menganga. Perempuan itu sedang mengambil foto mereka berdua di ponselnya. Kepala mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain! Dan mereka membuat tanda peace yang bodoh. **_Dia tidak pernah membuat tanda peace ketika berfoto denganku..._**

Luhan memutar matanya dan mulai mengelap meja dengan marah. **_Siapa peduli jika mereka berfoto dengan teman? Mereka adalah teman...yang kebetulan saja bertemu di kafe yang popular untuk berkencan! UGHHHHHH._**

"Aku tidak merasa begitu baik," Luhan tanpa sadar mengaku, menggosok pelipisnya. Sesuatu di dalamnya terasa sakit, dia tidak tahu apa itu kepalanya atau dadanya (atau hatinya).

Joon datang dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Luhan. "Hmm kau tidak demam."

Terlalu sibuk meratap di dalam, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun hampir terjatuh dari kursinya ketika ia menangkap Joon memeriksa suhu Luhan.

"Aku akan duduk seben—" Dia berhenti karena menyadari perempuan itu bersiap untuk pergi. Bagi Luhan itu terlihat seperti ia menunggu untuk sebuah pelukan kecil. Merasakan was-was bukan main sekarang, Luhan menggenggam menu di meja dan berjalan cepat ke meja mereka.

"Hei! Apa kalian berdua mau memesan kue untuk dimakan dengan minumanmu?" Luhan menyela mereka berdua dengan suara manis yang memuakkan.

"Oh tidak usah. Aku mau pergi, terima kasih," jawab perempuan itu, dia lalu berpaling pada Sehun dan tersenyum. "Senang mengobrol denganmu Sehun. Pastikan kau berhenti ke pusat musik."

"Uh um yeah," kata Sehun dengan sedikit antusias.

"Bye." Perempuan itu melangkah maju, merentangkan lengannya, dengan jelas mencoba memulai sebuah pelukan, tetapi Luhan melangkah maju tepat di depan Sehun dan menjabat tangannya.

"Aku harap kau sering datang," Luhan berbohong. Perempuan itu terlihat kaget pada kenyataan bahwa Luhan dengan sembarangan menjabat tangannya, tapi dia tersenyum dan merespon dengan sebuah "Ya."

"Sampai ketemu lagi," Luhan mengakhiri. "Selamat tinggal."

Luhan, terlalu sibuk menyelamati dirinya sendiri karena sukses menggagalkan rencananya, tidak menyadari secangkir ice tea di tangannya. Setelah melambai pada perempuan itu, dia menolehkan kepalanya kembali pada Sehun, memandang tajam anak itu.

"Itu adalah cockblocking yang baik." Sehun menyeringai, matanya bersinar, hampir seperti ia terkesan dengan Luhan.

**_C-cockblocking?_**

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" mata Luhan menyipit pada Sehun.

"Tidak ada."

"Sekarang apa kau mempunyai pertemuan dengan gadis lain atau kau selesai untuk hari ini?" tanya Luhan mengejek.

Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Aku selesai." **_Lebih baik kau selesai._**

"Nah pintunya di sebelah sana –Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Entah darimana Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Dia menekan tangannya di dahi Luhan. "Kau demam?"

"T-t-tidak!" Luhan memukul tangan Sehun menjauh. Tempat dimana Sehun sudah menyentuhnya mulai menghangat dan Luhan tidak mau Sehun melihatnya gugup. "Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Apa itu benar-benar bekerja atau kau hanya berdiri disana mengobrol dengan pria itu?"

"A-apa?"

"Pria berotot disana dengan senyuman bodoh." Sehun menunjuk ke arah Joon, ketidak sukaan terlihat di seluruh wajahnya.

"Joon? Dia adalah rekan kerja demi tuhan." Luhan menghela napas.

"Nah, aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau harus memberitahuku siapa yang kau suka dan tidak suka, Mister Aku Bertemu Dengan Ketua Klub Di Kafe Tempat Kekasihku Bekerja."

Sehun mendengus. "Apa pertemuanku dengannya mempunyai hubungan dengan kau berbicara pada pria itu?"

"Itu berhubungan!" kata Luhan sedikit lebih keras, menyebabkan beberapa kustomer lain memantapnya.

"Oh jadi mungkin aku tidak harus datang kemari beretemu dengan orang!"

"Baik! Jangan!"

Sehun melempar tangannya ke udara. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Lain kali jangan memberitahuku untuk datang jika kau hanya menghiraukanku sepanjang waktu."

"JANGAN KHAWATIR AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!" seru Luhan marah.

"BAGUS!" jawab Sehun dengan kemarahan yang sama.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang! Jangan sampai pintunya menabrak wajahmu ketika keluar!" **_Atau kalau tidak aku yang akan melakukannya!_**

Berjalan memutar, Luhan kembali ke mejanya, menghiraukan semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Dari belakangnya, dia bisa mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia menghela napas dan menjatuhkan kepalanya.

**_Apa kami baru saja bertengkar? Kami terbiasa bercekcok setiap waktu...tapi kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda? Apa ini karena dia tidak hanya teman sekamarku lagi..._**

Menyadari bahwa pertengkaran dengan kekasih berbeda dari pertengkaran dengan teman sekamar, bahkan jika mereka adalah orang yang sama, Luhan melihat ke ponselnya dengan ekspresi sedih. **_Dia bahkan tidak akan mengirimiku pesan._**

"Apa pria itu Sehun?" Joon datang ke tempat Luhan bermuram durja.

"Yeah," jawab Luhan pelan.

"Pertengkaran kekasih?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai respon. Joon tersenyum. "Bersemangatlah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga berharap."

"Dan jika tidak –sebotol soju selalu melakukan triknya." **_Soju...?_**

(*Sehun*)

"Ini Lay hyung, aku dapat apa yang kau mau." Sehun memberikan minumannya pada Lay dan menyerbu ke kamarnya. Berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia menarik napas.

**_Ini berjalan baik. Kau berhasil untuk beragumen dengan Luhan pada hari pertama kau mengunjunginya di tempat kerja. Kerja bagus idiot._**

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia melihat wallpapernya –itu adalah foto Luhan yang tertidur dengan imut di lengannya.

FLASHBACK

"Sehun-ah? Oh disana kau." Luhan datang ke kamar dan setelah menemukan Sehun di tempat tidur, dia naik, melihat kertas-kertas yang tersebar di seluruh tempat tidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengatur semua lembaran musik ku."

Luhan membuat "O" dengan mulutnya.

"Kau tidak mau pergi ke taman dengan kami? Janji kami tidak akan bermain Frisbee." Luhan tersenyum sambil menyentuh anak yang lebih muda.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sehun, masih fokus pada meletakan kertas-kertas pada buku catatannya dengan baik.

"Oke." Bukannya pergi, Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, tampak tenang.

Sehun menatapnya, bingung. "Kau tidak pergi?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian."

"Aku bukan 8 kau tahu."

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku tahu, tapi jika aku pergi, Aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang –karena kau tidak disana."

"Kau terlalu menempel denganku." Sehun menyeringai.

Luhan tertawa. "Yeah yeah." Dia mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Yah! Aku tidak akan membiarkamu menetap jika kau hanya menggangguku."

"Oh benarkah? Jadi kau akan menendangku keluar jika aku melakukan ini?" Luhan mengacak rambutnya lagi.

"Yahhhh. Jangan membuatku mengeluarkan kantung tidurmu."

Luhan menjadi kaku. "K-kau..."

"Menemukannya? Ya. Dibawah tempat tidur. Yang mana mengingatkanku, apa kau 10? Siapa yang akan menyembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur?"

"Hei, itu tempat yang bagus untuk persembunyian sejak kau tidak bisa menemukannya," Luhan beralasan.

"Terserah. Aku benar-benar ingin mengatur ini sebelum makan malam, jadiiii..."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Luhan tersenyum. Sehun kembali dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan sebelum diganggu.

"Oh Sehun-ah, lain kali jangan mengancamku dengan kantung tidur, jika kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."

Sehun menatapnya. "Ho ho begitukah?"

"Yup." Luhan melihatnya tepat dimata. Sehun menelan ludahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu tatapan sama yang Luhan berikan padanya ketika ia memintanya untuk berhenti memeluknya terlalu banyak.

Sehun memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik adalah kembali mengorganisir.

Satu jam kemudian...

"SELESAI!" Sehun meninju udara. "Sekarang aku selesai, apa kau mau makan sesuatu –"

Sehun menoleh ke sampingnya hanya untuk menemukan Luhan tertidur (yang tertidur di lengannya sendiri dibanding di bantal). **_Wow..21 tahun yang sedang tidur siang._**

Dengan hati-hati menggeser kepala Luhan, Sehun mencoba untuk membuatnya tidur di bantal, tapi Luhan mempunyai rencana lain. Dia merebut lengan Sehun dan menempatkannya di bawah kepalanya, mengira bahwa itu adalah sebuah bantal. Anak yang lebih tua melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Sehun. Karena ia terjebak, Sehun mengambil keluar ponselnya dan memotret Luhan berulang kali. Dia tahu ini terlihat menakutkan, tapi Luhan yang tertidur terlalu imut untuk tidak difoto. Lagipula, Sehun yakin seratus persen Luhan mempunyai satu ton candid foto dirinya disimpan di suatu tempat.

"S-Sehun," gumam Luhan.

Tersenyum atas kenyataan bahwa Luhan mungkin bermimpi tentangnya, Sehun membungkuk dan mengecup Luhan lembut, memastikan tidak membangunkannya. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika Luhan merengek saat bibir mereka terputus.

FLASHBACK SELESAI.

**_Ugh! Aku harus memperbaiki hal ini._**

Memeriksa jamnya, Sehun bergerak cepat. **_Ini hampir waktunya tutup._** Untuk pertama kalinya, dia akan pergi menjemput Luhan dari tempat kerja.

Dia berjalan melewati restoran yang biasanya ia kunjungi setelah pulang sekolah. Dia hampir saja hanya melewatinya ketika sebuah kepala dengan rambut coklat madu tertangkap matanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. **_Itu bukan...apa iya?_**

Melangkah masuk ke restoran, dan melihat dengan dekat pada sosok dengan kepalanya yang jatuh dimeja, Sehun mengerang ketika dia mengenali wajahnya –Luhan.

Setelah membayar ahjumma untuk botol sojunya (yang mana masih penuh 2/3), Sehun memimpin Luhan yang mabuk keluar dari restoran.

"Kenapa kau minum ketika kau tahu kau tidak bisa minum dengan baik?" tanya Sehun, meskipun dia tahu alasan kenapa Luhan bisa mungkin mengambil jalan untuk minum. Ada suatu yang berhubungan dengannya.

"A-Aku _hik_ tidak merasa baik, jadi _hik_ Joon menyarankan bahwa soju bisa _hik_ menyemangatiku," jawab Luhan, tangannya meremas tangan Sehun erat setiap waktu ia cegukan.

"Katakan pada Joon bahwa dia akan mati besok," kata Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Oke _hik_. Aku akan mengatakannya." Luhan tersandung dan sebelum dia tertabrak jalanan, Sehun menangkapnya.

"Aishh! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar!"

Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan, punggungnya menunggu. "Naiklah."

Luhan ragu pada awalnya, tapi bukannya menyandarkan diri ke punggung Sehun, dia duduk di atasnya.

"AKU TIDAK BILANG DUDUK DI ATASKU!"

"KAU BILANG NAIK!"

Sehun mengeluarkan erangan keras, menggenggam lengan Luhan, meletakannya di sekitar lehernya dan mengangkat anak yang lebih tua naik. **_Wow apa yang ia makan hari ini?! Dia tidak terlihat begitu berat..Aishh._**

"Kau seharusnya merasa istimewa," gumam Sehun.

"_Hik_ kenapa?" tanya Luhan, napasnya membuat Sehun merinding. Wajah anak yang lebih tua sangat dekat dengannya dan setiap waktu anak itu menghembuskan napas, Sehun bisa merasakan seluruh wajahnya menghangat.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku gendong."

Dia bisa merasakan wajah Luhan merenggang menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kemudian, anak yang lebih tua terdiam untuk beberapa saat jadi Sehun mengira ia tidur, tapi kemudian dia berbicara lagi, suaranya hampir berbisik.

"Aku _hik_ benar-benar senang kau datang ke kafe, tapi kemudian aku melihat _hik_ kau dan perempuan dan...aku tidak merasa baik," aku Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu..."

Sehun terkekeh atas betapa polos kekasihnya. "Kau c-e-m-b-u-r-u. Cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

"yeah. Kau melihatku dengannya dan itu membuatmu sedikit marah benar?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sangat marah," ia berbisik.

"A-Apa kau _hik_ hanya datang ke kafe ku untuk bertemu dengannya?" Dia bertanya, terdengar sedikit sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku datang untuk mengunjungimu. Dia melihatku dan datang. Aku tidak sedang berkencan atau apa pun," kata Sehun tanpa berpikir. **_Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku memberitahunya –dia tidak akan mengingat ini besok._**

"Siapa yang lebih kau suka? Aku atau dia?"

"Apa kau serius menanyakanku itu?!" **_Oh yeah...dia mabuk._**

"Jawab _hik_ pertanyaannya."

"Kau. Aku menyukaimu lebih banyak." **_Sangat lebih banyak._**

Senang dengan jawabannya, Luhan mulai menggoyangkan kakinya.

"Tetaplah diam," desis Sehun, tapi itu tidak mengurangi semangat Luhan. Dia mulai melantur tentang kencan kafe, foto pasangan, dan tanda peace (the heck yang sedang ia bicarakan?).

Ketika mereka sampai ke lingkungan sekitar, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke samping wajah Sehun, rambutnya menggelitik Sehun.

"Sehun-ah," bisik Luhan, tangannya mendekap Sehun lebih erat di sekitar leher Sehun.

"Yeah?"

"Bisakah aku menanyakanmu sesuatu? Ini _hik_ pertanyaan penting."

"Yeah silakan."

"Jawab dengan jujur oke? Jangan berbohong."

"Tanyakan saja!"

"Oke...Siapa yang –siapa yang kau pikir lebih imut? Aku atau Bambi?"

Sehun memecahkan sebuah senyuman pada pertanyaan menggelikan kekasihnya. **_Wow...Dia terdengar sangat serius._**

"Nah?" tanya Luhan, terdengar sangat tidak sabar.

Sehun terkekeh. "Tentu saja Bambi."

"Hmph!"

Sehun tidak bisa melihat tapi dia tahu Luhan mengkerutkan alisnya. Lalu Luhan mulai bergerak di punggung Sehun, terlihat mencoba untuk turun.

"Yah! Berhenti bergerak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun," Sehun memperingati.

"Biarkan aku turun dan pergilah menggendong Bambi saja!" jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau seperti anak kecil, hyung."

"Yang imut kan?" tanya Luhan, suaranya tiba-tiba gembira. **_Ya._**

"Terkadang," goda Sehun. Luhan mendiamkannya setelah itu.

Saat mereka dekat dengan rumah mereka, Sehun mengintip pada Luhan, yang mengangguk. Bibirnya melengkung menjadi sebuah senyuman akan pemandangan pacarnya yang lucu dan memabukkan.

"Idiot. Kau adalah Bambi."

**_Bambi ku._**

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>fantasy_seoul's note:<span>  
><strong>

Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fluffnya. Membunuh semua pembacaku dengan fluff dalam jumlah besar. LOL. Jadi rencana Sehun untuk membuat Lulu cemburu berhasil, tapi dia tidak mengira Lulu akan mabuk. Ini juga backfired ketika dirinya sendiri menjadi cemburu. LOL. Lulu yang mabuk itu imut! Dan Joon muncul sebagai bintang tamu (bias MBLAQ ku). Tunggulah untuk update lebih banyak :)) Thanks guys. Subrcribes dan Komen.


	30. Chapter 29: The Event

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Event<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Sehunnieee aku kedinginaaan," Luhan merengek ketika Sehun menempatkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Suhunya hangat disini," jawab Sehun seraya melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil, "Nu uh. Ini tidak sehangat dirimu."

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Luhan merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya pada Sehun. "Kau terlalu jauh. Sehunnieee datanglah kemariii. Aku ingin kehangatanmu."

Sehun merona atas *keberanian* memalukannya aksi Luhan. **_Seharusnya menjadi ilegal bagi orang sepertinya untuk minum._**

Terseok untuk berbaring di samping Luhan, Sehun menatapnya. "Apa ini cukup dekat?"

"Kita bisa lebih dekat." Luhan bergeser lebih dekat pada Sehun, sangat dekat Sehun bisa merasakan rambut Luhan menggelitik dahinya.

Mencoba sebisanya untuk melawan keinginan tiba-tiba untuk menyerang bibir kekasihnya, Sehun menekan jari telunjuknya pada dahi Luhan, mencegahnya untuk lebih dekat. "Kau harus tidur."

Luhan cemberut. "Sehunniee kau tidak seruuu."

"Aku tahu. Sekarang mau'kah kau pergi tidur? Aku akan meminta Kyungsoo hyung membuatkanmu sup besok pagi. Tetaplah disini." Sehun bangun dan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Hei Kyungsoo hyung, bisakah kau membuatkan sup untuk Luhan hyung?"

Kyungsoo, yang sedang duduk dimejanya, menoleh. "Luhan hyung pergi minum?"

Sehun mengangguk. Kai membuat kegaduhan kecil dari tempat tidurnya. "Apa?"

"Jangan mencoba untuk mengambil keuntungan dari pacarmu yang mabuk," kata Kai dengan senyuman lebar, menambahkan sebuah kedipan untuk membuat Sehun lebih kesal.

"Diamlah."

"Oke oke. Sehun jangan perhatikan Kai dan ya aku akan membuat sup untuk Luhan hyung ketika dia bangun."

"Terima kasih." Memberikan Kai satu tatapan tidak setuju terakhir, Sehun berjalan keluar kamar. Masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, dia melihat Luhan berbaring dengan tidak normal di tempat tidur. Dia berbaring di perutnya dengan satu kaki menggantung di sisi samping tempat tidur. **_Dia sudah tertidur?_**

Setelah menempatkan kaki Luhan kembali ke tempat tidur, Sehun pergi ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan naik diam-diam, dengan hati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan rusa yang tertidur.

_Kreak_

"Sehunnie?" gumam Luhan, matanya masih tertutup. **_SIAL._**

"Yeah?" bisik Sehun.

"Sehunnie, aku –aku..."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku. Aku mengerti. Kembalilah tidur," sela Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman, berpikir bahwa walaupun Luhan mabuk, Luhan masih ingin mengatakan kata-kata manis itu sebelum ia tidur.

"Tidak...aku –aku harus ke kamar mandi," gumam Luhan sambil membuka matanya.

Sehun memutar matanya dan menyibak selimutnya. "Cepatlah." Luhan melompat dari tempat tidur dan dengan buruk berjalan ke kamar mandi. **_Aku harap dia tidak terjatuh di kamar mandi atau semacamnya.._**

Lima menit kemudian...

**_Apa yang membuatnya sangat lama?!_** Cemas jika kekasihnya mungkin sebenarnya berjuang di kamar mandi, Sehun menganyunkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur, siap untuk pergi ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di pintunya.

"Uh Sehun. Kami mempunyai sebuah masalah kecil –masalah Luhan."

Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamarnya. "Disana." Anak yang lebih tinggi menunjuk dan Sehun mengerang ketika dia menemukan sebuah sosok.

Luhan tertidur di tempat tidur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bahkan sedikit mendengkur. Baekhyun berbaring di sebelahnya, matanya memandangi Luhan yang mabuk.

"Dia adalah orang mabuk terimut yang pernah aku lihat," seru Baekhyun, tersenyum pada anak yang lebih tua yang baru saja membuat suara _hic_ pelan.

"Hei! Aku pikir itu adalah aku." Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau adalah orang mabuk yang paling gila," koreksi Baekhyun, masih memandangi Luhan.

"Nah aku akan membawanya dan pergi," sela Sehun ketika dia mendekat untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke kamar mereka. Dia tidak dalam mood untuk berdiri disana dan menonton para hyungnya berdebat atas siapa orang mabuk yang terimut. "Malam hyung."

"Aku secara resmi melarangmu untuk minum lagi," desis Sehun sambil menjatuhkan Luhan ke tempat tidur mereka, tidak peduli apakah dia lembut atau tidak. Menggendong Luhan dua kali dalam satu hari benar-benar membuat pegal lengan dan punggungnya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. **_Akhirnya...isitirahat._**

"_Hic._"

Melawan keputusan terbaiknya, Sehun menoleh untuk melihat orang yang membuat suara berisik itu. **_Dia perlu potong rambut._** Sehun mencatat sambil mengelus pelan poni yang menutupi mata Luhan. Sehun tidak bisa membantu tetapi tersenyum ketika Luhan mulai mendengkur.

Semua tentang Luhan membuatnya benar-benar gila –bahkan dengkurannya.

(*Luhan*)

"Ngghhhh ughhhhhhh." Luhan mengerang seraya duduk bangun, tangannya mencengkram kepalanya yang berdenyut. **_Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?_**

"Kau mabuk," sebuah suara disebelahnya menjawab. Sehun.

Dia ingin dengan sakarstik memberitahu anak laki-laki itu, "Terima kasih, tapi aku pikir aku tahu yang itu," tapi ia hampir tidak bisa menggerakan mulutnya. Semuanya berputar dan dia ingin muntah.

"Apa kau butuh bantuanku untuk ke kamar mandi?" tanya Sehun. Ketika akhirnya matanya kembali fokus, Luhan memandangi anak laki-laki disampingnya. Sehun sedang berdiri, sudah berpakaian, mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Tidak. Aku masih marah padamu," jawab Luhan, walaupun suaranya terdengar sangat serak. **_Aku bisa saja tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah minum satu botol soju, tapi aku sangat yakin mengingat kencan kecilmu._**

Dia menarik selimutnya dan berdiri, setidaknya ia mencoba sampai lutut lemahnya membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

Sehun mendengus. "Itu adalah cara jatuh yang anggun." Ia menggenggam lengan Luhan dan membawa anak yang lebih tua secara tidak sadar, bukannya menolongnya bangun, dia memilih menggendongnya.

"YAHHHH! TURUNKAN AKU," protes Luhan.

"Aku hanya mencoba membantumu. Berhenti beroyang!"

"HMPH!" Luhan menyerah, tahu benar bahwa Sehun lebih kuat dan belum lagi, anak laki-laki lain tidak sedang berurusan dengan _hangover_.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." Luhan menunjuk pintu ketika Sehun belum juga meninggalkannya setelah membawanya ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini."

"Dan melakukan apa!?"

"Untuk menyakinkan kau tidak terjatuh dan mematahkan pinggang." Sehun menatapnya tepat di mata, wajahnya serius.

"Baik! Tapi berbaliklah." **_Aku tidak mau kau melihatku kencing._**

Sehun menurut melakukannya. Ketika Luhan sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Sehun menggenggam sikat giginya dan menekan pasta gigi dalam jumlah yang cukup diatasnya sebelum memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Untuk napas sojumu," kata Sehun ketika Luhan melihatnya dengan lucu.

"Diam. Ini salahmu aku minum di tempat pertama," gumam Luhan seraya menyikat giginya.

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

Luhan menatapnya, mulut terbuka, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika Sehun menyuruhnya diam.

"Sikat saja gigimu dan dengarkan apa yang aku katakan."

Sedikit terkejut bahwa kekasihnya memberinya perintah, Luhan menyipitkan matanya pada Sehun, sambil melanjutkan untuk menyikat giginya.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin adalah salah paham. Aku tidakpergi ke kafe untuk bertemu dengan ketua klub –aku pergi untuk melihatmu.."

Luhan meludah pada westafel dan berkumur dengan air. Ketika dia selesai mencuci wajahnya, ia menoleh untuk menghadap Sehun. "Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan kau duduk dan mengobrol dengannya?"

"Itu benar-benar bukan kencan atau semacamnya. Dia melihatku dan datang mendekat. Kami mendiskusikan pusat musik baru yang buka dekat kampus."

Luhan menaikan alisnya. "Bagaimana tentang dua mocha frappuccino?"

"Satu untuk Lay hyung. Jika kau tidak terlalu sibuk mengirimiku tatapan tajam, kau akan mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki gelasnya iced tea-nya sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

**_Nah aku merasa seperti pacar yang buruk.._** "Kurasa aku sepertinya bereaksi berlebihan..."

Sehun tertawa. "Yeah sepertinya. Aku mengakui sebagian salahku. Kau lihat...aku –aku mencoba untuk membuatmu cemburu."

Mata Luhan membesar. "Cemburu!?"

Sehun menggosok belakang lehernya. "Yeahh..karena kau sama sekali tidak memberikanku perhatian. Dan aku ingin menunjukan padamu bagaimana perasaanku kapan pun orang lain tertarik padamu. Tapi itu malah berbalik ketika kau marah –cukup marah untuk minum alkohol."

"Ambil ini sebagai pelajaran! Juga, untuk informasimu, aku tidak cemburu."

"Benaaar dan Chanyeol hyung bukanlah raksasa yang sangat bahagia."

Luhan tertawa, menyebabkan Sehun untuk tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf atas yang terjadi," lanjut Sehun.

Anak yang lebih tua menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku minta maaf karena menghiraukanmu."

"Kenapa kau menghiraukanku?"

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di pinggang. "Tidakkah itu jelas?"

"Tidak?"

"Jika aku tidak menghiraukanmu, aku akan benar-benar terganggu dari pekerjaanku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya memilikimu dalam satu ruangan yang sama dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menciumu. Aku rasa aku tidak tahu itu akan menjadi sesulit itu ketika aku mengirimu pesan untuk datang mengunjungiku. Jujur, aku hanya ingin melihat, tapi akhirnya melihatmu hanya membuatnya lebih sulit." Aku Luhan, pipinya dengan jelas memanas. Dia tidak melihat mata Sehun. Ini terlalu memalukan.

Sehun menangkup pipinya dan menunduk. "Kau diperbolehkan untuk menciumku sekarang," katanya seduktif.

"Aish, tidak di kamar mandi." Luhan dengan bercanda memukul dada Sehun.

_TOK TOK_

"Orang yang lain perlu menggunakan kamar mandi juga kau tahu," teriak Kai dari sisi lain pintu. Sehun memutar matanya dan Luhan terkikik. Kai kabur sesaat mereka membuka pintunya. "Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Kai."

Ketika mereka sampai di lantai bawah, Kyungsoo memberikan Luhan sup. Ketika memakan supnya, Luhan menanyakan Sehun apa yang terjadi ketika ia mabuk dan anak laki-laki itu dengan senang menceritakan setiap detailnya. Setiap detail yang memalukan...

Selain membuat Sehun menggendongnya pulang, dia juga secara tidak sengaja tidur di kamar Baekyeol dalam perjalanannya pulang dari kamar mandi. Sehun menyebutkan bahwa dia mengatakan banyak gombalan tadi malam, tapi Luhan memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak lebih rinci. Dia hanya lega bahwa dia berbicara hal seperti itu pada Sehun dan bukan orang lain.

"Apa aku menyebutkan bahwa aku secara resmi melarangmu untuk minum lagi?"

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku, aku melarang diriku sendiri." **_Tidak akan pernah lagi._**

Luhan mengerang ketika pasangan Baekyeol berkedip padanya ketika mereka berjalan masuk. Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengelus pipinya menenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan mengunjungimu di tempat kerja lagi."

Dia memberikan Sehun sebuah senyuman kecil untuk mengatakan terima kasih.

"Tapi aku akan menjemputmu kapan pun kau selesai. Laki-laki Joon itu terlihat terlalu dekat dalam pendapatku."

Luhan memutar matanya. **_Oh Sehun..._**

(*Sehun*)

"Dalam dua hari, itu akan menjadi satu bulan sejak kau meminta Luhan hyung kencan benar?" tanya Suho ketika dia duduk disebelah si maknae, yang bermain video game di sofa.

Dia berhenti bermain dan memberikan Suho tatapan bingung. "Yeahh.. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Sehun, ini anniversary satu bulanmu! Sudah sebulan sejak kau berdua mulai berkencan, tidakkah seharusnya kalian merayakannya?"

"Haruskah aku?"

"Nah Lay dan aku merayakannya." Suho mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Makan malam romantis," jawab Suho, wajahnya bersinar atas pemikirannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan hal yang lainnya," kata Suho dengan lembut. **_Oh tuhan..._**

"Jadi kau pikir aku harus melakukan sesuatu...punya ide?"

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu. Bagaimana kau akan merayakan kenyataan bahwa kalian sudah bersama selama ini?"

"Satu bulan tidaklah lama." Tunjuk sehun.

"Apa Luhan hyung merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Lay ketika dia masuk dan duduk disebelah Suho. Mereka mulai tersenyum satu sama lain, tangan mereka menemukan jalan ke pangkuan yang lain. Sehun merasakan sedikit terasing, tiba-tiba berharap belahan jiwanya ada disini (Luhan sedang bekerja).

"Aku tidak tahu...apa kau pikir ia akan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Mengenal Luhan hyung, aku bertaruh ia akan melakukan sesuatu. Tidakkah ia meninggalkanmu catatan kecil 'aku mencintaimu' dimana-mana?" tanya Lay.

Sehun merosot ke sofa. Lay benar. Luhan adalah tipe kekasih yang akan memikirkan anniversary, walaupun hanya satu bulan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak pernah merayakan anniversary sebelumnya. Apa yang kau sarankan?"

"Buat dia terkejut."

"Yeah, lakukan sesuatu yang akan melelehkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak punya ide bagaimana melakukannya!" Sehun mulai menganyunkan tangannya di udara dalam frustasi.

"Jangan terlalu stress. Kau memiliki dua hari untuk memikirkan sesuatu..."

"Terima kasih hyung. Persisnya aku punya 48 jam untuk mencari tahu bagaimana untuk mengejutkan pacarku selama satu bulan, yang ternyata menjadi orang yang sangat lovey-dovey yang pernah aku temui." Kata Sehun sakarstik.

"Bagaimana dengan kue 'Happy Anniversary'?" saran Lay.

Sehun merinding atas bayangan membuat kue lagi. **_Tidak akan pernah._**

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebagaian besar uang yang aku habiskan untuk Luhan hyung adalah untuk membelikannya kue dan manisan. Aku perlu melakukan hal yang lain." **_Lagi pula aku yakin ia akan mengejutkanku dengan kue._**

Menyerah, Suho dan Lay memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menenemukan sesuatu, tapi Sehun tidak terlalu yakin. Bagaimana dia harus mengejutkan anak yang lebih tua jika ia selalu bersamanya? Luhan tidak bekerja pada hari itu, jadi itu berarti ia akan bersama Sehun sepanjang waktu. **_Dan dia akan curiga jika aku meninggalkannya pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ughhhh_**

**_Aku pusing._**

(*Luhan*)

"Luhan hyung!" Baekyeol dengan semangat menyapanya saat mereka masuk ke kamarnya. Luhan sedang duduk dimejanya, membolak-balik sebuah katalog.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengintip lewat bahu Luhan.

"Aku merencanakan anniversary 1 bulan kami. Itu dalam dua hari! Aku benar-benar bersemangat!"

Baekhyun membaca kalimat di halaman itu. "Balon anniversary, kue anniversary, kembang api anniversary, ide hadiah anniversary, bla bla bla."

"Hyung, aku tidak berpikir kau harus khawatirkan hal ini," seru Chanyeol, duduk di meja Sehun.

Luhan mendongak padanya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena Sehun bukan tipe kekasih seperti itu," respon Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Yang kami maksud dia tidak seperti itu. Aku ragu dia bahkan ingat." **_Ouch._**

"Tapi tetap saja aku ingin merayakan kenyataan bahwa kami sudah bersama selama satu bulan," kata Luhan, suaranya tidak berhasil menutupi rasa sakitnya.

"Kami mengerti, tapi mungkin kau harus menjaganya untuk tetap sederhana atau kalau tidak kau akan kecewa."

"Aku tidak akan kecewa."

"Itu yang kau katakan sekarang, tapi setelah memberinya kejutan yang bagus dan tidak mendapatkan apa pun selain 'Oh terima kasih' sebagai balasan, kau akan merasakan jatuh. Itu tak dapat dielakan."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sebuah kartu. Tidak akan salah dengan itu," saran Chanyeol. Dari ujung matanya, Luhan bisa melihat Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Hanya sebuah kartu?"

"Yup. Itu bisa dihitung."

"Okee...Aku rasa."

Dua hari kemudian...

"Hei Sehun-ah, aku pergi ke toko sebentar. Aku harus uh membeli sesuatu," kata Luhan seraya mengambil dompetnya.

Anak yang lebih muda memutar kursinya, wajahnya benar-benar terkejut. "Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Uhhhh sebentar?"

"_Cool._" Sehun tersenyum. **_Kenapa dia tersenyum?_**

Setelah mengecup kekasihnya di pipi, Luhan pergi, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pikiran jelek.

Ketika mereka bangun pagi ini, sebagian kecil (oke sebagian besar) dari Luhan berharap bahwa Sehun akan mengejutkannya dengan sarapan atau sesuatu, tapi anak itu tidak melakukan apa pun. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan "Happy Anniversary."

Baekhyun benar, dia tidak ingat... Luhan mendesah sambil pergi ke bagian kartu di toko. Mencari selama 30 menit, Luhan mulai memikirkan kembali keputusannya.

**_Apa aku benar-benar akan memberikannya kartu? Tidakkah itu terlalu sederhana? Adakah sesuatu yang aku..._**

Menyerah pada ide untuk memberikan kartu, Luhan berjalan ke toko kue disebrang jalan. **_Aku harus membelikannya kue. Jika aku akan kecewa, setidaknya aku akan mempunyai kue._**

Ini sudah malam ketika dia kembali ke rumah. Dia bertabrakan dengan Suho dan Lay, yang berjalan keluar.

"Kalian berdua mau pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Makan malam," jawab Lay, seraya membantu memakaikan Suho jaket.

"Untuk merayakan anniversary 1 bulan kami," tambah Suho. **_Oh yeahhhh mereka mulai berkencan pada hari yang sama denganku._**

"Semoga menyenangkan." Luhan melambai pada pasangan yang tersenyum lebar. Dia dengan pasti merasa sedikit iri bahwa mereka pergi keluar untuk merayakannya. **_Setidaknya mereka ingat..._**

Membawa kotak kue merahnya, Luhan berjalan ke lantai atas, dimana Sehun kemungkinan masih bermain keyboard. Membuka pintunya, dia tersentak.

Diseluruh lantainya ada sticky notes bentuk hati warna-warni (sticky note miliknya). Catatan itu diletakan dengan strategis, membuat tanda panah besar menunjuk ke arah jendela. Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. **_Apa ini..?_**

Melihat keluar lewat jendela, Luhan tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Matanya melebar, tidak terlalu percaya apa yang ia lihat. **_Sehun-ah..._**

Di halaman luar, Sehun menempatkan lilin mengeja kata "I LOVE YOU" di rumput.

Semua emosi membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya –terkejut, lega, senang, kasih sayang, cinta. Bagaimanapun, satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh kepalanya adalah –**_DIA INGAT! DIA INGAT!_**

Di halaman rumput, Sehun melihat kearahnya, menggenggam poster besar bertuliskan "BUKA JENDELANYA."

Luhan melakukan sesuai perintah. Dan sesaat setelah ia melakukannya, Sehun buru-buru ke meja kecil yang sudah ia siapkan dan menekan sebuah tombol pada stereo besar. Musik mulai mengalun –itu adalah Super Junior "All My Heart."

**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SEHUNNNN!_** Luhan memekik didalam. Dia benar-benar terkejut atas kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, mengejutkannya pada anniversary mereka! **_Aku bermimpi..iya'kan?_**

Dari tempatnya diluar, Sehun mulai menyanyikan lagunya secara lipsing. Tepat pada momen itu, Luhan ingin melompat keluar dari jendela dan langsung memeluknya, tapi memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik untuk tidak mematahkan tulang di hari anniversary-nya. Hanya melihat Sehun bernyanyi lipsing salah satu lagu favoritnya, Luhan mulai menggigit bibirnya untuk menahannya agar tidak menangis.

Ketika lagunya selesai, Sehun membalik poster yang ia pegang, memunculkan kalimat "HAPPY 1 MONTH ANNIVERSARY BAMBI :)" dibelakangnya.

**_Ini dia. Aku tidak sanggup lagi!_** Luhan berlari keluar dari kamar, turun ke tangga, dan keluar lewat pintu belakang.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

o

o

o

**_ TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

AWWWWWWWWWWWW. Sehunnie mengejutkan Lulu. Heheeh. Aku memanjakan para readerku dengan fluff :P dengarkan lagunya, aku secara pribadi sangat menyukainya. Itu romantis. Sempurna untuk hubungan mereka. Aku suka bagaimana mereka berdua mengambil saran dari pasangan lain di rumah, walaupun Baekyeol membuat Luhan sedikit depresi. Lol. Pada akhirnya itu berkerja.

Karena aku mulai bersekolah besok, aku tidak bisa sering update, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya kapan pun aku bebas (khususnya akhir pekan). Aku harap kalian menikmatinya.

Terima kasih! Komen :)

**XiaoWa's note:**

Terima kasih sudah baca, follow/favorite, khususnya yang review! Welcome to the new readers ^^

AWWWWW Sehunnie~ Maaf ya, seharusnya saya update hari Minggu tapi kemarin saya benar-benar kelelahan. Semoga terbayar dengan chapter super fluff dan sedikit panjang ini :P Reveiew?


	31. Chapter 30: The Bite

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The Bite<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Hei. Happy Anni –umph!"

Sehun tidak sempat menyelesaikannya ketika pacarnya menghempaskan dirinya sendiri padanya setelah berlari menyebrangi halaman rumput. Luhan menempel pada Sehun, lengannya melilit erat disekitar leher Sehun, kaki menggantung dari tanah.

Tersenyum, Sehun dengan lembut melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Luhan, menggendongnya. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Aku tebak kau menyukai kejutannya," kata Sehun. Dia merasakan Luhan mengangguk sebagai respon. **_Kau lebih mudah untuk dikejutkan daripada yang aku kira –_**

Merasakan basah yang perlahan menyebar di bajunya, Sehun dengan lembut menarik Luhan lepas darinya, menempatkan anak yang lebih tua dengan kokoh di tanah lagi (lengan Luhan masih melilit di lehernya).

Dia menangkup pipi Luhan yang basah karena air mata. Kebingungan, ia bertanya padanya, "Yah! Kenapa kau menangis?" sambil mengusap air mata lembut itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Luhan tersedu-sedu. "K-karena aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun-ah." **_Oh Bambi..apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu?_**

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dibawah mata Luhan yang mengkilat, tempat dimana air matanya mengalir tadi. "Aku tahu, tapi itu bukanlah alasan yang baik untuk menangis."

"Itu ketika kau sangat bahagia bahwa orang yang kau cintai, orang yang paling kau jaga mencintaimu juga." Mata Luhan bersinar.

Ibu jarinya masih mengelus wajah Luhan, Sehun menatap matanya dan tersenyum. "Kau baru mengetahuinya sekarang?"

"Sehun-ah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku." Mata Luhan bergeser kearah lilin "I LOVE YOU".

Tercengang akan komentar kekasihnya, Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti mengusap wajah Luhan. "A-apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan kau mencintaiku," ulang Luhan.

Kenangan mereka bersama selama sebulan terulang dalam pikiran Sehun –selama mereka berpelukan, tidur sambil berpelukan, berciuman, bahkan momen sederhana dimana mereka hanya duduk disamping satu sama lain.

Jantungnya berdekat cepat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Luhan benar.

Dia menghabiskan setiap detik dengan Luhan, tapi kalimat itu, kalimat yang ia selalu rasakan, tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari mulutnya. **_Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengatakan padanya...?_**

Ketakutan, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan putus asa. "Bahkan jika aku tidak pernah menyebutkannya, kau tahu aku mencintaimu'kan?! Sejak aku menyadari perasaanku kepadamu, aku sudah mencintaimu."

Mendengar suara panik Sehun, Luhan terkekeh. Dia mendekat ke Sehun, berdiri berjinjit.

"Aku tahu," bisiknya sebelum perlahan memberikan Sehun ciuman menenangkan. "Tapi rasanya senang akhirnya mendengarnya." Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar.

Meminta maaf, Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat. "Maaf sangat lama... aku terlalu sibuk mencintaimu untuk menyadari bahwa aku butuh mengatakannya juga padamu."

Bahkan pada malam hari, Sehun bisa melihat pipi Luhan berwarna merah muda.

"Kapan kau menjadi sangat romantis?" Luhan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bisa menjadi romantis jika aku ingin." Ia tersenyum ketika Luhan tertawa pada pernyataannya.

"Aku pikir kau membenci hal-hal manis seperti ini.." Luhan menunjuk ke poster besar yang terbaring terlupakan di rumput, lilin yang berkelap-kelip, dan meja kecil yang Sehun sudah siapkan.

"Ya aku tidak menyukainya... tapi membuatmu bahagia adalah prioritas –_terkadang_, jadi jangan berharap kejutan besar seperti ini setiap hari," kata Sehun dengan senyuman jahil.

"Aish!" Luhan merona sekali lagi. Ia menutupi wajahnya, menolak untuk membiarkan Sehun melihatnya gugup. **_Sangat imut._**

Menggunakan hidungnya, Sehun menyundul tangan Luhan menjauh dari wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu Bambi. Jangan melupakannya."

Dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lembut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciumannya ketika dia merasakan sentakan listrik itu. Rasanya sangat mirip dan memuaskan, dia selalu menemukan dirinya di langit ke sembilan –terapung...

Bahkan setelah sebulan, Sehun masih merasakan percikan setiap waktu bibir Luhan menempel dengan bibirnya. Itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Itu adalah keajaiban. Luhan adalah keajaibannya.

Ciumannya mendalam.

Sehun mengangkat anak yang lebih pendek, menempatkan kaki Luhan pada kakinya jadi mereka sepadan. Terkejut, Luhan mengeluarkan "Eep!" yang lucu. Sehun menabrakan bibirnya pada Luhan sekali lagi, menyelam lebih jauh. Menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Luhan, desahan malu-malu keluar dari Luhan. **_Mmmmmm._**

Dia suka _rasa_ dari Luhan.

Dia ingin lebih.

Dia akan selalu ingin lebih –lebih dari Luhan.

"Sehun-ah," bisik Luhan seraya memutuskan ciuman mereka. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

Tidak mau terpisah, Sehun melangkah maju untuk ciuman yang lain, tapi Luhan menghindarinya. Ia berakhir mencium hidung Luhan. **_AISHHHH._**

"Sehun-ah, aku baru saja digigit nyamuk," Luhan memberitahunya.

**_What the..._**

Memundurkan wajahnya, Sehun menatapnya heran. "Kau memutuskan ciuman kita untuk memberitahuku itu?"

Malu, Luhan menunduk. "Ini mulai terasa sangat gatal, Sehun-ah," gumannya sambil menggaruk tempat merah di lengannya.

Sehun memutar matanya –kekasih 21 tahun-nya sangat pasti tahu bagaimana untuk merusak momen yang penuh gairah.

Menggandeng tangan Luhan, dia menuntunnya ke meja dimana ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam (makanan yang Kyungsoo buat untuk mereka sudah dingin sekarang). Sehun menjulurkan lengannya ke bawah meja dan menarik salep untuk gigitan nyamuk.

Menjawab tatapan bertanya kekasihnya, Sehun berkata, "Salep untuk gigitan nyamuk. Aku membawanya karena aku tahu mereka akan menggigitmu jika kita lama berada diluar."

Luhan menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar memikirkannya. Aku benar-benar terkejut."

Mengoleskan salepnya pada lengan atas Luhan dan menggosoknya, Sehun bertanya, "Jadi...apa kau memberikanku sesuatu?"

"Oh!" Luhan melompat dari kursinya. "Tunggu disini Sehun-ah!" Anak yang lebih tua berlari masuk.

Ketika dia kembali, ia membawa sebuah kotak kue merah**_. Aku tahu itu –dia akan membelikanku kue._**

Sehun berdiri dan perlahan membuka kotaknya. "Apa yang bisa –oh."

Semua aspek dari perayaan anniversary mereka sudah sempurna –sampai poin saat ini.

"Kue strawberry."

Sehun menatap pada kue merah muda dengan rasa tidak suka. Itu mempunyai hati merah besar di tengah-tengahnya dengan kalimat "Happy Anniversary" tertulis dengan krim merah muda.

"Yup!" Luhan bertepuk tangan, dengan jelas puas.

**_Uhh...Aku benar-benar perlu memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak suka straw-_**

Anak yang lebih tua sudah memotong kuenya. "Sehun-ah, ini sangat lezat!" Dia menggigit kuenya, kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di seluruh wajahnya.

**_Aku akan memberitahunya lain waktu._**

Sehun menonton Luhan memakan kuenya, dengan halus menolak ketika Luhan menawari untuk menyuapinya. Dia terkekeh ketika Luhan entah bagaimana mendapatkan krim di hidungnya. Menggapai untuk membersihkan hidung anak itu, dia dengan jahil memarahinya karena makan dengan berantakan.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau menyanyikan lipsing lagu itu lagi untukku?" tanya Luhan, suaranya seperti madu.

"Tidak akan."

Luhan cemberut dan Sehun mengerang.

"Baik! Hanya kali ini." Dia menekan tombol mulai di stereo dan mulai bernyanyi lipsing dan Luhan menatapnya, terpesona.

"WOOT WOOT!" seru Chanyeol saat lagunya selesai. Anak yang lebih tinggi berlari kearah meja kecil mereka ditengah-tengah halaman belakang dengan hyung yang lain tidak jauh dibelakang.

"Kapan maknae kami menjadi sangat gombal?" Dia bercanda sambil memakan kuenya.

"Diam hyung."

"Chanyeol seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Ini anniversary mereka," Kyungsoo beralasan.

"Lalu kenapa aku disini juga Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya ingin memeriksa jika kau puas dengan masakanku."

Sehun memutar matanya. "Hyung, masakanmu baik-baik saja. Sekarang bisakah kalian semua tolong pergi?"

"Sehun-ah, berbaiklah," kata Luhan sambil menggosok tangan Sehun.

"Yeah, kau beruntung kami tidak mengganggu ciuman kalian," ejek Kai dengan seringai.

"Apa tidak ada privasi di sekitar sini?!"

"Ini tidak lagi privasi jika kau melakukannya di halaman luar, dimana semua dari kami bisa melihatnya. Duh," respon Chen.

"Aku sarankan kalian tiup itu" –Kris menunjuk pada lilinnya- "sebelum Chanyeol menyebabkan bencana."

"Bisa kau mainkan lagu itu lagi? Itu salah satu lagu Super Junior favoritku," seru Tao. Bahkan tidak menunggu sebuah jawaban, Tao berjalan kearah stereo dan menekan mulai. Luhan terkekeh saat Tao mulai bernyanyi sendirian. Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. **_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!_**

Baekhyun menepuk punggungnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seperti ini. Kerja bagus untuk mengejutkan Luhan hyung."

"Aku positif kau akan mendapatkan kejutan bagus lain di kamar," bisik Baekhyun di telinganya.

**_Bunuh aku sekarang._**

Sangat mengetahui dengan baik bahwa mereka tidak akan meninggalkannya dan Luhan sendiri, Sehun merosot kembali ke kursinya, tidak puas.

Sehun tidak menghargai hyungnya yang mengganggu, tapi perasaan itu menghilang ketika mereka mulai melahap kue strawberry-nya.

Saat-saat seperti ini, dia senang dia mempunyai hyung yang lahap.

(*Luhan*)

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu," kata Luhan diantara menghujani Sehun dengan ciuman malam itu di kamar mereka.

"Tidakkah kau akan lelah mengatakan itu?"

Luhan menatapnya. "Apa kau akan lelah mendengarnya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak akan."

Anak yang lebih muda dengan ahli membaliknya, mengganti posisi mereka. Menunggu diatas Luhan yang terkejut, Sehun menyeringai. Ini adalah gilirannya untuk menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman dan bisikan cinta.

"Sehun-ahhh," Luhan mendesah.

Mereka tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup malam itu.

Terbangun di pagi berikutnya, hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah sebuah jakun –milik Sehun. Bibirnya dengan otomatis melengkung keatas pada pemandangan itu.

Menguap dalam diam, mengambil rupa kekasihnya di pagi hari. Rambut Sehun mencuat ke semua arah dan lidahnya dengan cepat keluar untuk membasahi bibir keringnya. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam, menolak untuk membiarkan sinar matahari terang masuk.

"Haruskah aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?" goda Luhan, sepenuhnya sadar Sehun tidak akan pernah memperbolehkannya (bahkan jika dia memanggilnya monster perlukan).

Anak yang lebih muda mengeratkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan sebagai respon. Luhan tersenyum dan mulai menelusuri garis rahang kekasihnya yang terpahat sempurna.

Bukannya mengeluarkan suara kesenangan kapan pun Luhan menelusuri tubuhnya, Sehun mengeluarkan helaan napas. Bingung, Luhan dengan penasaran mendongak.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu?" gumam Sehun.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Luhan, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak terdengar takut karena nada Sehun benar-benar menakutinya.

Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya. Mengunci matanya dengan Luhan, dia menjelaskan, "Setiap musim panas, departemen musik membutuhkan muridnya untuk datang ke sebuah pertemuan –pada dasarnya sebuah rapat untuk mendiskusikan macam-macam kemajuan di musik dan merayakan prestasi muridnya. Itu juga kesempatan bagi para murid untuk berinteraksi dengan pemusik bergengsi."

"Yeah..." Luhan bisa mengatakan dia tidak akan menyukai kemana obrolan ini akan pergi.

"Murid diharuskan untuk tinggal di hotel, dimana pertemuannya diadakan."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Telinganya mulai berdengung menyakitkan. Dia tahu dia tidak suka kemana obrolan ini pergi.

"Oh. Jadi kapan kau akan pergi?" Luhan memaksakan suaranya untuk terdengar tenang.

"Dalam dua hari."

"Dimana pertemuannya?"

"Jeju-do."

Luhan tiba-tiba mengingat sebuah halaman dari buku turis yang ia terima –itu memiliki peta dari Korea Selatan. Di suatu tempat pada bukunya, Luhan ingat pernah membaca bahwa Jeju kira-kira 285 mil jauhnya dari Seoul.

**_285 mil..._**

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" Luhan sudah bisa merasakan suaranya bergetar.

"Sepuluh hari," jawab Sehun dengan mata sedih.

**_Sepuluh hari..._**

**_Sepuluh hari penuh tanpa Sehun..._**

Luhan membenci kemana percakapan ini berakhir.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>fantasy_seoul's note:<span>**

FLUFF! KEIMUTAN DIMANA-MANA!

Apa ada dari kalian yang lebih suka judulnya menjadi seperti "love bite"? Lol. Itu hanya gigitan nyamuk. Jadi sekarang pasangan lovey-dovey itu akan berpisah untuk sementara. Bagaimana mereka akan menghadapinya? Apa nanti akan ada kejadian di bandara seperti dalam drama korea? Kita akan lihat di chapter berikutnya :)) Terima kasih sudah baca! Subscribe dan Komen.

**XiaoWa's note:**

Terima kasih sudah baca, follow/favorite dan khususnya bagi yang review! Welcome to the new readers~

Akan update sebulan kedepan! Lol. Bercanda, update seperti biasa setiap hari Minggu~ Dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua? /TENEEENG/ /zoom in, zoo out/ Efek samping diabetes diluar tanggung jawab saya ._.

**XiaoWa review replais:**

**Krystal Affxtion L** : yup, mulai sekarang karena saya akan update hanya setiap hari Minggu, maka saya usahakan juga untuk double update~ yeah, semangat buat bacanya juga ^^

**Baekicot** : saya senang karena masih banyak yang mau baca ^^

**Meriska-Lim**: thanks~ semangat bacanya juga ya, ini juga 2 chapter kan? tetap setia baca yah ^^

**leedongsun3** : yup, nggak akan selalu diisi dengan fluff~ setia baca yah ^^

**Se and Lu** : tetap setia baca yah ^^

**Oh Luhan** : saya saranin buat pakai gula trop***** untuk mencegah diabetes ._.

**candra** : LOL khususnya hari-hari Harpitnas, itu seharusnya diliburkan sekalian! kkk~ Hunhan is the sweetest couple *for HunHan shippers*

**HyunRa** : kkk~ See you in the next review, yup mulai sekarang double update~

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE** : kadang agresif, tapi lebih ke naif sebenarnya, Sehun itu bukan tempramental lebih ke gengsi tinggi, HunHan memang manis~

** .96** : hello there~ bukan bangau tapi angsa, yah, namanya juga Sehun *toel2 Sehun* jangan tidur diatasnya Sehun, itu sudah di hak paten sama Luhan ._. masih lumayan panjang, this is war itu keren~

**Lost Little Deer** : iya dong, kaya saya makin kece *dilempar sandal*

**sera** : ukh... namanya juga hidup/? *apa hubungannya? ditunggu review selanjutnya,

**71088wolf** : sorry buat nunggu lama, sekarang update saya usahakan untuk setiap hari Minggu.

**Oh SeRa Land** : Hidup HunHan! tetap setia baca ya~ di usahakan cepat update ya.

**Odult Maniac** : terima kasih! tenang, saya tidak akan menelantarkan ff ini ^^ diabetes? coba periksa ke dokter Baekyeol/? siapa sih yang nggak mau digendong Sehun...

**Xiaoluluu** : bukan phobia, males basah-basahan aja, lagian malu-maluin ah, masa sampai kecebur *lirik Luhan* saya update setiap hari Minggu mulai sekarang,

**PandaYehet88** : sudah lanjut, tetap setia baca ya~ kkk~

**Riyoung17** : sudah lanjut~

**WinterHeaven** : yosh! semangat juga bacanya ya,

**rivern222** : karena saya juga kurang pas untuk memilih kalimatnya, maaf, saya usahakan untuk lebih baik kedepannya ^^ terima kasih sudah memberi tahu,

**NadyaputriKpopersBestFriendofYuNaCha** : welcome to the club ^^

**alysasparkyuelfshawol** : tapi siapa yang nggak mau culik Luhan coba? thank you, tetap setia baca yah ^^ tetap bersiap untuk yang terburuk ya, hehehhe *ketawa jahat*

**DeerIAM** : itu hobi mereka ._.

**summersehun** : spoiler alert! PIIIIIIP... saya usahakan yah ^^

**ia** : aww, tetap setia baca yah, biar makin greget~

**EXiOh HunHan** : sudah lanjut~

**are** : because this is HunHan World~

**CuteManlydeer** : bukan malu tapi khawatir sama Luhannya yang naif,, kkk~ kalau enggak imut bukan Luhan namanya,

**hannanahara** : Hello, welcome to the club! *bear hug* terima kasih juga sudah baca ^^

: habis baca jangan lupa tinggalin review ya ^^ saya yang mungkin juga kurang pas memilih kalimat terjemahannya, tapi saya akan usahakan untuk yang terbaik kedepannya,

**xoxowolf** : thank you, semangat bacanya juga ya~

**Xiaolu whirlwinds telekinetics** : lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali,

**Guest**: updated~

**zoldyk** : this update love you too ._.

**xiaolu odult** : awas diabetes ._.

**HunHan Shipper 31** : sayangnya tidak akan ada pelangi jika tidak ada hujan ._. kkk~ Joon, cepat periksa ke dokter sebelum terlambat/?

**IkaIkaHun11** : EXO comeback dan saya bahkan belum nonton teasernya *brb panjat atap dorm cari sinyal*

**CY Destiny** : thank you, tetap setia baca ya,

**Dhanty Zawa** : updated~

**JJBaMbarTreejeeJaskaproS** : ini chapter 30 sudah update,

**roong** : Bambi mabuk itu lucu!

: Hello, syukurlah kalau suka ^^ tetap setia bacanya juga yah~

**LevesqueXavier** : I tried my best ^^

**rachel** : keep reading ^^

**Lu-ie** : uhm, chapter berapa yah, diakhir sepertinya,,

**deerpop** : call 911 ._.

**Saki 137** : dia terlalu polos ._.

**Grace Perdana** : nggak pa-pa yang penting sudah review daripada tidak sama sekali ^^

** .7** : welcome to the club! tetap setia baca dan review ya ^^

**Shiftastic **: saya mah mau nikah sama Sehun/Lulunya aja ._.

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi **: kkk~ welcome to the club! Terima kasih juga usdah mau mengingatkan ada kata-kata yang memang kurang pas, saya juga masih harus banyak belajar, lega juga karena itu tidak berpengaruh besar sama isi cerita, saya akan usahakan yang terbaik kedepannya. Dan terima kasih sudah review disetiap chapter T^T kinky itu berbeda sih sama sex toys memang masih tergolong rated, misalnya daddy-kink, jadi nanti Luhan ketika dalam keadaan tertentu (biasanya saat ehem) akan panggil Sehun dengan daddy.

**Hunifa143** : kkk~ tetap setia baca yah ^^

**dultxo** : thank you ^^

**luhansmanly** : kkk~ hello tetap setia baca yah ^^


	32. Chapter 31: The Wait

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Wait<strong>

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

"Kau tidak harus menelfonku setiap hari," Luhan memberitahu anak yang lebih tinggi, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Jauh dari itu. Apa yang sangat ia inginkan adalah kekasihnya untuk menelfonnya setiap detik per hari jadi dia bisa mendengar suara hangatnya –jadi dia bisa merasakan seperti mereka tidak berpisah terlalu jauh.

Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin karena jadwal Sehun selama perjalanannya ke Jeju sudah diatur. Pada kenyataannya, ini akan menjadi keajaiban jika Sehun bahkan bisa menemukan waktu untuk menelfon atau mengiriminya pesan. Tetap saja... Sebagian dari Luhan berharap bahwa Sehun akan menemukan jalan untuk menelfonnya, agar dia tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal, keinginan yang egois, namun Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk mengharapkannya.

Semua murid departemen musik sudah naik ke pesawat, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua, berdiri agak canggung di depan gerbang keberangkatan.

Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman di kakinya sedangkan Sehun, berdiri sejauh dua kaki, menggenggam tas punggungnya lebih erat. Kenyataan yang tak terucap mengisi udara sekitar mereka. Tak seorang pun dari mereka rela mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

"Aku pergi," jawab Sehun tegas, menatap mata Luhan.

Luhan berharap anak yang lebih muda tidak menatapnya –ini hanya membuatnya lebih sulit untuk membiarkan Sehun pergi.

Memberikan Sehun sebuah senyuman lembut, Luhan mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi menuju pintu, dimana seorang pramugari menunggunya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau akan ketinggalan penerbanganmu jika kau tidak pergi sekarang."

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya. "Baik." Ia berbalik untuk pergi, tapi setelah tiga langkah dia menoleh kembali. "Jangan terlalu cemas. Makan semua makananmu. Jika kau sakit, pastikan untuk minum obat –"

"Sehun-ah, aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu." Luhan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jaga dirimu."

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau juga, Sehun-ah. Sekarang pergi." **_Atau aku akan memaksa untuk merebutmu kembali dan tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi._**

Sehun mengambil napas dalam, melambaikan sampai jumpa pada Luhan, dan berjalan melewati pintu –tanpa menoleh ke belakang. **_Lebih baik seperti ini_**. Luhan memberitahu dirinya sendiri seraya memandangi punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Luhan masih berdiri di depan gerbang. Masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun sekarang berada di dalam pesawat 30000 kaki dari permukaan tanah–dimana Luhan tidak bisa menghampirinya dengan mudah.

Dengan helaan napas pasrah, Luhan akhirnya pergi. Di taxi dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Luhan memandang keluar jendela, tidak sengaja melihat ke langit. **_Sehun –ah...aku sudah merindukanmu._**

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. **_Ini tidak bagus._** Bagaimana dia harus bertahan 10 hari, 240 jam, 14400 menit, 864000 detik (dan seterusnya) tanpa Sehun jika ia sudah sangat merindukannya?

Mereka bangun pagi ini tanpa benar-benar mengatakan apa pun satu sama lain. Luhan sudah memutuskan pada malam sebelumnya bahwa satu-satunya jalan dia akan melewati hari itu adalah dengan tidak bersentuhan dengannya sementara Sehun memberi pelukan sampai jumpa pada hyung yang lain, Luhan berdiri jauh di pojok ruangan, mengamati dalam diam. Dalam perjalanan menuju bandara, mereka diam, tidak duduk terlalu dekat dengan yang lain. Masing-masing dari mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran perpisahan untuk memulai sebuah percakapan kecil. Si supir taxi terus mengintip melewati bahunya, penasaran mengapa dua penumpangnya tidak banyak berinteraksi, tapi syukurnya dia tidak bertanya. Mereka berjalan ke bandara dengan jarak yang cukup jauh diantara mereka. Luhan pikir lebih mudah seperti ini karena dia tahu jika ia terlalu banyak menggenggam tangan Sehun, dia hanya akan berpegang padanya, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Sekarang dia duduk sendiri di belakang taxi, Luhan berpikir mungkin setidaknya dia harus memberikan Sehun sebuah pelukan. Mungkin seharusnya ia bicara lebih banyak. Mungkin seharusnya ia bisa menahannya lebih lama. Mungkin jika ia melakukan hal-hal itu, kehampaan yang ia rasakan tidak akan terlalu buruk. Mungkin...

Ketika dia sampai di rumah, anak yang lain, mengetahui dengan baik bahwa semua yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu untuk sendiri, tidak bertanya padanya bagaimana itu berlangsung dan untuk itu ia sangat berterima kasih. Memasuki kamarnya, hal pertama yang Luhan sadari adalah laptop Sehun di mejanya. **_Dia lupa untuk mengemas laptopnya._**

Setelah menggelepar di tempat tidur selama beberapa menit (mengeluarkan beberapa emosi terpendamnya), Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksa untuk sebuah pesan baru. Disana tidak ada satupun. **_Dia masih di pesawat, bagaimana bisa dia mengirimimu pesan?_** Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur, merasa benar-benar sedih.

Karena dia tidak harus bekerja hari itu, ia tahu bahwa ia akan berakhir dengan tidak melakukan apa pun selain menunggu Sehun untuk menghubunginya. Dan itu adalah murni siksaan. Dia terus-menerus mengeluarkan ponselnya, mematikan dan menghidupkannya berpikir jika layarnya bisa saja macet, sering mengisi ulangnya untuk menghindari kehabisan baterai jika seandainya ada panggilan penting atau pesan masuk. **_Ini menyedihkan._** Ia melempar ponselnya ke tempat tidur, menyerah atas pikiran bahwa Sehun akan menelfonnya sebentar lagi.

Setelah makan malam, Luhan memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama Baekyeol, berharap bahwa mereka akan menemaninya. Mereka sedang menonton Running Man (sebuah variety show), ketika Luhan mendengar ringtonenya hampir mati di kamar sebelah. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya di lantai kamar Baekyeol dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Halo?!"

"Hei." Sebuah suara yang ia kenal menjawab dari saluran lain. Luhan mengeluarkan desahan lega.

"Hei."

"Kami baru saja mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang aku berada di bus, menuju ke hotel," Sehun menginformasinya. Dia bisa mendengar murid lain mengobrol di belakang.

"Oh oke. Bagaimana penerbanganmu?" Luhan berbaring di tempat tidur, menyamankan diri atas kenyataan bahwa akhirnya sekarang dia bicara dengan Sehun.

"Baik. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Sehun. Luhan bisa mendengar suara seretan.

Luhan terkekeh. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun memeriksa jam tangannya ketika ia bertanya apa Luhan sudah makan malam. "Mmm. Sudah."

"Pastikan kau makan yang banyak karena aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah menemui pacar yang kurus." Sehun membisikan bagian terakhir, mungkin untuk menghindari murid lain di bus mendengar pembicaraan pribadinya.

"Sayang sekali karena itu yang akan kau dapatkan," canda Luhan.

"Yahh!"

"Oke oke. Aku akan banyak makan. Terus terang, siapa hyung dalam hubungan ini?" Luhan mendengus.

Ada saat hening sebelum Sehun menjawab. "A-aku hanya khawatir tentangmu."

Luhan mendesah. "Aku tahu, tapi aku baik-baik saja." **_Meskipun bisa lebih baik..._**

Obrolan di belakang menjadi lebih keras dan Luhan tahu apa yang akan Sehun katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menutup telfon. Aku hampir tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Oke Sehun-ah. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan." Dia bisa merasakan dadanya mengerat atas pemikiran panggilan mereka selesai.

"Yeah. Sampai jumpa..."

"Sampai jumpa..." Mereka menutup telfon disaat yang sama.

Luhan, dengan ponsel masih berada di tangannya, menatap langit-langit. Penantiannya resmi dimulai.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**_Sebuah pesan? _**Ini dari Sehun –

**Berhenti menatap langit-langit dan pergilah melakukan sesuatu yang produktif. Aku akan kembali sebelum kau menyadarinya. Janji ****:)**

Luhan tersenyum. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pesan lain dari Sehun –

**Aku mencintaimu.**

**_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-ah._**

Sebelum ia bisa membalas, Sehun sudah mengiriminya pesan lain –

**Ini adalah pesan terakhir yang akan aku kirim karena aku tidak mampu mengirim pesan jarak jauh :(****Jadi kirimi aku pesan hanya jika itu adalah keadaan darurat. Oke? Dan tidak, merindukanku terlalu banyak bukanlah keadaan darurat :P**

**Love you.**

Luhan tertawa atas kelucuan dan keegoisan kekasihnya. **_Sejak kapan dia menggunakan banyak ikon senyuman dalam satu pesan? Dan merindukannya adalah keadaan darurat!_**

Dia mengirimi Sehun sebuah balasan sebelum bangun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Berharap lebih cepat ia pergi tidur, lebih cepat hari berikutnya akan datang –lebih dekat dia akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi.

Segera sesudah berada di tempat tidur luasnya, Luhan menyadari bahwa ini tidak bekerja seperti itu. Jam di mejanya berjalan dengan sangat lambat, meninggalkannya memantul dan berguling sepanjang malam.

HARI 1

Untuk yang pertama kali dalam waktu yang lama, Luhan bangun sendirian.

Secara insting berbalik ke sisinya, dia mengkerutkan keningnya akan pemandangannya. Tempat dimana Sehun biasanya tempati sekarang kosong. Tanpa menyadarinya, ia mulai menggosok sisi dari tempat tidur itu dengan tangannya. Itu terasa dingin.

Anehnya, Sehun menelfonnya pagi itu saat dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun melakukan hampir semua pembicaraan. Dia memberitahu jadwalnya untuk hari itu dan bagaimana dia bersemangat untuk menjelajahi pulau itu. Luhan hanya mendengarkannya –puas dengan hanya mendengar suara kekasihnya.

Sebelum Sehun menutup telfonnya, Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak harus sering menelfonnya karena itu akan merugikannya, tapi anak yang lebih muda sudah memutuskan utnuk menelfonnya dua kali sehari. Walaupun sebagian kecil dirinya ingin melakukan tarian bahagia, Luhan merasakan bahwa ketika Sehun mendapatkan tagihan telefon, ia akan menuntut Luhan untuk membayarnya.

Tidak bekerja hari ini berarti Luhan harus menemukan jalan untuk menjaga dirinyanya tetap sibuk, jadi dia membantu Kyungsoo membersihkan rumah (anak yang lebih muda terus memberitahunya bahwa ia melakukannya dengan salah). Setelah berbelanja bahan makanan, Luhan merasakan sentakan di dadanya ketika dia dipaksa untuk membawa semua tasnya sendiri karena Sehun tidak disana untuk membantu.

Ini sudah jam 11 malam ketika Sehun menelfonnya lagi. Dan seperti panggilan di pagi hari, Sehun berbicara sedangkan Luhan mendengarkan –tersenyum sepanjang waktu.

Setelah menutup sambungan, Luhan dengan naifnya berpikir bahwa **_mungkin ini tidaklah terlalu sulit..._**

HARI 2

Seperti hari pertama, Sehun menelfonnya di pagi hari, walaupun jauh lebih pagi dari yang Luhan suka. Dia sedang tidur ketika ponselnya mati. Sehun meminta maaf untuk menelfonya sepagi itu, tapi Luhan memberitahunya bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. **_Selama aku bisa mendengar suaramu._**

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan baik. Dia tidak memikirkan Sehun _terlalu banyak_...Terlalu banyak menjadi kata kuncinya.

Hanya satu waktu ia sangat menginginkan kekasihnya untuk berada disana adalah ketika dia pulang ke rumah dari taman dan melihat Baekyeol tidur siang di sofa. Melihat Baekhyun terbungkus dengan pas di lengan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit iri. Hanya sedikit.

Malamnya, Sehun menelfonya lagi, tapi kali ini bukannya menceritakan bagaimana harinya, dia menanyakan Luhan apa yang ia lakukan. Luhan memberitahunya, meninggalkan bagian dimana dia terus-menerus memeriksa jam sepanjang waktu, diam-diam menghitung mundur kapan ia akan melihat lagi kekasihnya. Sehun tidak perlu tahu itu.

HARI 3

Sehun tidak menelfon.

"Hyung, kau hanya harus menelfonnya jika kau sangat cemas," saran Baekhyun selama Luhan melangkah bolak-balik di depannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Tidak seperti diriku, dia mempunyai banyak hal yang harus dilakukan..."

"Nah, aku yakin dia hanya sibuk. Dia akan menelfonmu ketika dia mempunyai waktu."

"Yeah. Aku harap juga begitu."

Lebih sulit untuk menjaga pikirannya jauh dari Sehun hari ini daripada dua hari yang lalu. Ketidakhadiran anak itu menjadi rasa sakit yang nyata, dipicu oleh satu-satunnya kenyataan bahwa Luhan tidak mendengar suaranya di pagi hari.

Lewat tengah malam dan Sehun masih belum menelfon.

Meskipun tahu bahwa ia harus bekerja besok, Luhan terjaga sepanjang malam, tangannya mencengkram ponselnya. Sering dia akan menekan #1 panggilan cepat di ponselnya (nomor Sehun), hanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya ketika dia sadar bahwa Sehun kemungkinan besar tidur.

Dengan erangan final, Luhan menyumpalkan ponselnya ke bawah bantal. **_Mungkin dia akan menelfon besok..._**

HARI 4

Luhan _gelisah._

Dia sedang di tempat kerja, mengelap meja, tapi pikirannya berada di tempat lain. Ini resmi sudah lebih dari 24 jam sejak terakhir dia berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Sadar Luhannn." Joon melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"O-oh Joon. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat lelah." Joon meneliti lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas pada wajah Luhan.

"Aku tidak dapat tidur yang cukup semalam..."

"Ah. Nah kau pasti tahu bahwa kita bekerja di toko kopi'kan? Pergilah ke belakang dan buatkanlah dirimu sesuatu jika kau perlu untuk menjaga dirimu tetap bangun. Dalam pekerjaan ini, kau harus sadar dan siap siaga," Joon beralasan.

"Apa aku sangat kacau?"

Joon mengangguk. "Kau sudah mengelap tempat yang sama selama 20 menit."

Malu, Luhan pergi ke belakang meja dan membuat espresso untuk dirinya sendiri. **_Joon benar. Aku harus fokus bekerja._**

Ketika dia sampai di rumah, Chanyeol datang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menjawab telfonmu?! Sehun menelfon."

"Ponselku?" Luhan menggeledah tas dan kantongnya, mencari ponselnya. "Aku tidak bisa menemukannya." **_Dimana itu!?_**

"Kau pasti meninggalkannya di kafe."

Kecewa, Luhan mengangguk. "Kau benar... apa yang Sehun katakan?"

"Oh, dia hanya penasaran kau dimana dan kenapa kau tidak menangkat ponselmu. Dia mendapatkan serangan panik kecil." Chanyeol tertawa akan memori mendengar tangisan nyaring si maknae dari sambungan lain.

"Apa kau memberitahunya aku baik-baik saja?"

"Yeah, tapi dia masih panik. Telfon dia besok ketika kau menemukan ponselmu."

"Oke. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku Chanyeol."

Walaupun sedih ia melewatkan panggilan Sehun, Luhan merasa lebih baik mengetahui Sehun masih khawatir tentangnya.

HARI 5

Terburu-buru masuk ke kafe mencari ponselnya, Luhan menemukannya di laci dimana mereka menaruh semua kupon. Ia memeriksanya dan cukup yakin disana ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab, semua dari Sehun.

"Sehun-ah?"

"YAHHH KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB SATU PUN TELFONKU KEMARIN?" Sehun berteriak lewat telefon. Luhan harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Maaf. Aku meninggalkan ponselku di kafe."

"Kau seharusnya menelfonku menggunakan ponsel lain," kata Sehun, rupanya mulai tenang.

"Itu sudah malam ketika aku sampai rumah...tidak mau mengganggumu."

Luhan bisa mendengar kekasihnya mengerang disisi lain. "Tinggal telfon agar aku tahu kau baik-baik saja! Aku khawatir kau diculik atau apa!"

"Hai, aku bukan anak kecil –lagipula Tao mengajarkanku beberapa gerakan pertahanan diri yang berguna."

"Pfftttt seperti akan berguna saja." Luhan bisa mengatakan bahwa Sehun memutar matanya.

"Nah aku disini –aman."

"Bagus." Sehun mengeluarkan helaan napas.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Yeah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku pada hari yang lain?" Pertanyaan itu mengganggu Luhan sejak hari itu.

"Karena mereka membangunkan kami sangat pagi dan membawa kami bertamasya di pulau. Itu baik-baik saja dan bagus, tapi aku tidak mendapatkan jaringan di ponselku."

"Oh." Dia melihat pada jam di dinding –ini sudah waktunya untuk membuka kafe. "Sehun-ah, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Aku akan mengobrol denganmu lain kali."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa.." Dia bisa mendengar kekecewaan dalam suara Sehun.

Sewaktu melayani kustomer, Luhan menyadari bahwa dia labih banyak tersenyum daripada hari kemarin. Mendengar suara Sehun lagi dengan pasti mengangkat semangatnya.

Semuanya tersisa untuk menunggu 5 hari lagi. **_Aku bisa melakukan ini!_**

HARI 6

**_AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI!_**

Luhan berguling di tempat tidur, mengerang dengan amat tidak sabar. Jam bodoh itu membutuhkan waktu selamanya untuk berdetik ke menit selanjutnya dan Luhan menderita atas ketidakhadiran Sehun.

Dia belum melihat kekasihnya belakangan dan ini pelahan-lahan membunuhnya.

Foto dari Sehun tersebar di mejanya. Luhan akan melihat lewat koleksi besar foto Sehun kapan pun dia merasa ekstra kesepian, tapi foto-foto itu tidak bisa memuaskannya. Rambutnya tidak bersinar. Matanya tidak tajam. Bibirnya tidak lembut. Wajahnya tidak mulus. Sehun jauh lebih baik dalam wujud nyata.

Sehun dalam foto bukanlah Sehun yang ia butuhkan.

HARI 7

Luhan _hancur._

"Bisakah kalian meminjamkanku sejumlah uang? Aku berjanji akan membayar kalian semua kembali," tanya Luhan pada anak laki-laki yang lain di meja sarapan.

Dia baru saja memutuskan telfon dengan Sehun, dan dia memaksa untuk menagkui bahwa berbicara pada anak itu ditelfon tidak lagi cukup. Dia harus bertemu dengannya.

"Kami penasaran kapan kau akan meledak," kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu -?"

"Hyung, kami melihat pamflet Jeju itu di kamarmu," jawab Tao dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Dan kau selalu berada di komputer melihat waktu penerbangan," tambah Baekhyun.

"Oh..Jadiiiii bisakah aku meminjam sejumlah uang? Aku akan membeli penerbangan yang termurah, yang mana itu berarti aku hanya akan berada disana selama satu hari, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, selama aku bisa melihat Sehun."

Kai tertawa. "Kau putus asa hyung."

Suho menyikut Kai dari samping. "Hyung, kami akan senang bisa membantu."

Kris bangun dan membuka satu laci. "Ini. Kami sudah menyiapkan uangnya untuk tiket pesawat –kau akan mendapatkan bagian wisata, tapi aku tidak berpikir kau peduli." Dia memberikan Luhan sebuah amplop.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih!" Luhan memeluknya sambil melompat-lompat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembirannya.

"Uh aku pikir kami perlu dipeluk juga," sela Xiumin dengan senyuman nakal.

Luhan tertawa, merasa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari. "Tentu saja!"

Dia pergi berkeliling dan memberikan semuanya pelukan erat (Chen sedikit meronta tapi menyerah setelah Luhan cemberut).

"Aku mengemaskanmu beberapa makanan untuk penerbanganmu," kata Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan tas besar dari lemari pendingin.

"Semoga perjalananmu aman hyung," kata Lay sebelum Luhan melambaikan sampai jumpa pada mereka, membawa tas itu keluar dari lorong dimana dia menempatkan kopernya.

**_Sehun-ah, aku akan melihatmu dalam beberapa jam._**

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

~~~~ Yayyyy sebuah update! Chapter ini membutuhkan sepanjang waktu karena aku tidak yakin pada bagaimana aku ingin Luhan menghabiskan hari-harinya tanpa Sehunnie... Ini memberikanku sakit kepala dan aku menunda-nundanya hampir 10 kali! Kejadian di bandara itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menulisnya. Kau akan mendapatkan chapter yang lain besok –cerita dari sisi Sehun.

Berharap kau menikmati chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah berkomentar dan mendukung :) Subscriber ku adalah ynag terbaik!

**XiaoWa's note:**

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, follow/favorite, khususnya yang sudah review ICCL~ Welcome to the new readers.

Nah, kali ini saya baru bisa mempublish satu chapter, chapter berikutnya akan menyusul tanggal 1 Mei nanti, semoga ini tidak apa-apa, maaf tidak bisa double update *bow* Dan yeah, jika kalian membaca dan menghayatinya kalian akan tahu kalau Luhan dan Sehun sudah melakukan ehem di chapter sebelumnya. LOL.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Replies:<span>**

**Meriska-Lim** : hahha...sorry for making you waited too long, I don't have a free time back there, but I'm okay now ^^ keep your healthy too~ Tak perlu khawatir, apa pun yang terjadi saya akan terus menterjemahkan fanfiction ini,

**DeerIAM** : updated~ Sehun sudah tidak bernafsu dengan yeoja :3

**adilia taruni 7** : kkk~ updated ^^

**Se and Lu** : thank you~ kenapa sebel? ._.

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** : melakukan apa? Iya, saya usahakan untuk update setiap hari Minggu,

**71088wolf** : thank you ^^ tidak harus setiap hari, saya update setiap hari Minggu,

**ares** : ini hari Minggu, keep reading ne ^^

**Guest** : this is the power of Luhan's love! Keep reading ^^

**1124myname** : keep reading ^^

**Krisphie Kyunnie** : saya update setiap hari Minggu ^^ tidak masalah daripada tidak review sama sekali pada akhirnya,

**IkaIkaHun11** : Sehun bisa manis juga kalau dia mau. Kamu kena efek fluff fanfic ini, cepet ke dokter gih, sebelum tambah parah/? Nanti sajalah nunggu MV-nya keluar sekalian :3

**BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE** : lebih suka bilan Luhan itu naif, tapi memang kadang sedikit idiot juga sih, terlalu sering main sama Chanyeol #dicekek Chanyeol.

**irna lee 96** : SuLay, pasangan alim :3

**CuteManlydeer** : They are can't live without each other :"D #terus kenapa dipisahin?!

**Oh SeRa Land** : hahaha... XD

**roong** : keep reading ^^

**Odult Maniac** : hahahaha XD updated~

**xoxowolf** : hwaiting~ updated ^^

**dultxo** : yang penting nanti dia kembali pulang, updated ^^

**Riyoung17** :updated ^^ spoiler allert! PIIPPPPP...

**my lulu** : silakan segera temui dokter Park atau dokter Byun ._. keep reading ^^

**Guest** : Hmmm... Kita ikuti saja kemana angin bertiup/? yang pasti sebentar lagi juga selesai ^^

**summersehun** : semangat buat bacanya juga ya ^^

**ia** : updated ^^

**sera** : updated ^^

**Xiaoluluu** : Iya, kalau tidak ada faktor X yang menghalangi, saya update tiap hari Minggu ^^

**candrasicoklatkeju0204** : Hello there~ ^^

**PandaYehet88** : sebentar lagi konflik puncaknya muncul ^^ #spoiler allert

**alysasparkyuelfshawol** : romantis, kkk~ XD semangat buat bacanya juga yah,

**tutisoo** : hello there~ updated ^^

**Guest** : syukur kalau sudah tidak bermasalah, semoga saya bisa terus seperti ini ^^

**deerpop** : harus romantis untuk Luhan! hahaha XD

**HyunRa** : kkk~ yes, they are #grins like idiot, updated ^^

**Chankeyvin** : go to meet with doctor Park or doctor Byun, they will help you with HunHan side effect/? biarkan Sehun menjadi anak polos...

**luhansmanly** : update setiap hari Minggu ne ^^

**Dhanty Zawa** : updated ^^

**HunHan Shipper 31** : updated ^^ That's life,

**Lu-ie** : The power of Luhan's Love~ updated ^^

**Niel Hill** : updated~ see ya in the next review ^^

**ByunFire** : Hello there~ updated, semangat bacanya yah ^^

**PandaCherry** : tak masalah daripada tidak review sama sekali, hahhaha XD


	33. Chapter 32: The Chase

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: The Case<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Kau tidak perlu menelfonku setiap hari." Luhan memberitahunya, matanya menghindari miliknya.

"Aku akan menelfonmu." **_Karena sudah sangat jelas kau ingin aku melakukannya._**

Luhan tersenyum dan mengisyaratkannya menuju pintu –pintu yang Sehun masih belum ingin lewati. "Kau akan melewati penerbanganmu jika kau tidak pergi sekarang."

Dahi Sehun berkerut karena dia tahu Luhan benar. Dia tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama. Dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Luhan lebih lama. Dia berbalik dan pergi, tapi setelah mengambil tiga langkah, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Makan makananmu. Jika kau sakit pastikan untuk minum obat –"

Anak yang lebih tua menyilangkan lengannya. "Sehun-ah, aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu."

"Jaga dirimu**_." Aku bersumpah Bambi, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku akan berada di penerbangan berikutnya. Aku Akan berenang jika perlu.._**

Luhan tersenyum dan Sehun berharap dia tidak melakukannya –itu hanya membuatnya lebih sulit.

"Kau juga, Sehun-ah. Sekarang pergi."

Sehun mengambil napas dalam. **_Kau bisa melakukan ini! Ini tidak akan selama itu._** Melihat kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia melambai padanya, dan melangkah melewati pintu, menolak untuk melihat ke belakang. **_Lebih baik seperti ini_**. Sehun memberi tahu dirinya sendiri seraya melihat lurus ke arah pesawat yang menunggu.

Beruntung di dalam pesawat, dia mendapatkan kursi didekat jendela jadi selama sisa penerbangan semua yang ia lakukan adalah melihat keluar lewat jendela, penasaran bagaimana Luhan menangani perpisahan ini. **_Dia pasti bermuram durja di kamar._**

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyambungkan _earphone_-nya. Dia menekan mulai di salah satu dari sekian video yang ia punya tentang kekasihnya. Sebuah senyuman tertempel sendiri pada wajahnya sesaat setelah ia melihat wajah Luhan muncul di layar, matanya berbinar. Itu adalah video ketika mereka mengunjungi toko roti yang baru saja buka di dekat kampus dan Luhan khususnya sangat bersemangat untuk berada disana. Untuk mengatakan dia senang adalah hal yang mudah –anak yang lebih tua pada kenyataannya melompat-lompat mengelilingi toko.

Duduk di dalam pesawat 30.000 kaki di udara, menonton Luhan mencoba berbagai macam contoh kue dengan senang, Sehun tahu bahwa ini akan jauh dari mudah untuk berada jauh dari anak yangg lebih tua dalam waktu yang sangat lama. **_Ini menyebalkan._**

Ketika dia akhirnya mendarat, dia mendapatkan bus tur besar yang sudah para sponsor sediakan untuk mereka. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika duduk adalah menelfon nomor yang ia kenal. Mendengar suara Luhan pada sambungan lain, hati Sehun mengeluarkan desahan lega. Dia tidak tahu dia berada di puncak seharian penuh dan hanya suara Luhan bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Mungkin jarak di antara mereka lumayan bisa ditahan, jika dia bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya setiap hari. Mungkin... **_Aku meragukannya._**

Setelah memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia harus mengiriminya pesan untuk keadaan darurat, anak itu mengiriminya sebuah balasan cepat.

**Sehun-ah, aku juga mencintaimu!**

**_Dia tidak mendengarkan semua yang aku katakan..._** Bibir Sehun melengkung keatas.

Di hotel yang sudah ditetapkan, Sehun mulai membongkar, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia melupakan laptopnya. **_Bagus, sekarang bagaimana aku harus memvideo-chatnya?_**

"Yo Sehun man!" Sebuah suara mengerikan yang ia kenal memanggil dari pintu.

Sehun berputar untuk menemukan berandalan yang sudah mendorong Luhan ke tembok kamar mandi berdiri dengan sombong di pintu. Dia mengerang dalam batin. **_Aku harus satu kamar dengannya!?_**

"Tidakkah kau senang melihatku? Sudah lama sejak kita terakhir mengobrol man." Anak itu berjalan masuk dan melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidur dekat pintu.

Sehun menggerutu sebagai respon. **_Tidak, aku tidak senang melihatmu._**

"Jadi teman sekamar, kau siap untuk bersenang-senang dalam perjalanan ini?" Dia tersenyum lebar pada Sehun, yang memberinya balasan wajah _I-don't-give-a-damn_ terbaiknya. Anak laki-laki itu terus tersenyum lebar seperti orang tolol.

Sehun tidak pernah melihat seorang sangat bebal, sangat tak acuh pada fakta bahwa kehadirannya tidak diinginkan. Dia memutar matanya dan kembali untuk membongkar tasnya.

Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain berpikir bahwa itu akan hebat jika dia tidak berkehali dengan berandalan ini cepat atau lambat.

HARI 1

Sehun bangun dengan bersungut-sungut.

Dia sangat terbiasa untuk mempunyai Luhan disampingnya di pagi hari, dia menjadi merasa sangat kesal atas fakta bahwa dia tidak mempunyai kepala berambut coklat madu yang familiar menyelip di antara leher dan pundaknya. Lengan Luhan tidak melingkar di pinggangnya dan hidungnya tidak menyundul dada Sehun. Semua kenyamanan dari bangun di pagi hari tidak lagi berada disana.

Ini sangat menjengkelkan untuk bangun sendirian, tanpa Luhan (belum lagi bangun pada pemandangan anak tolol itu tidur di tempat tidur disebrang miliknya).

Dia mengambil ponselnya dari meja dan menghubungi nomor Luhan. Ia putus asa membutuhkan suaranya, untuk memberinya beberapa kepastian.

Luhan menegaskan bahwa dia tidak harus menelfonnya berkali-kali, tapi Sehun bersikeras bahwa dia akan menelfonnya dua kali sehari. Itu hanya satu-satunya bagian dari hari yang Sehun nantikan. Lagipula, ketika tagihannya datang, dia hanya akan membujuk Luhan untuk membayarnya.

Setelah menutup telfon, Sehun berjalan ke kamar mandi. ketika dia keluar, anak laki-laki itu sudah bangun, menggosok matanya.

"Pagi Sehun. Apa kau berbicara dengan seseorang barusan?"

"Yeah," jawab Sehun kasar.

"_Girlfriend_?" Anak itu menyeringai. Sehun meremas tinjunya.

"Bukan. _Boyfriend_," katanya datar, menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut pada wajah anak yang lain.

"_B-boyfriend_?" Ia tergagap.

"Yeah. Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Sehun menatapnya tajam, diam-diam menantang anak itu untuk mempunyai masalah dengannya.

Laki-laki itu duduk disana dalam diam untuk beberapa menit, ketidaknyamanan dengan jelas di wajahnya. "Uh...uh tidak. A-apa aku tahu l-laki-laki itu?"

"Yeah. Luhan." Sehun dengan pasti untuk melafalkan nama kekasihnya perlahan, membiarkannya meresapinya. Itu berhasil karena mata anak itu melebar.

Ia bergerak tidak nyaman dibawah selimutnya. "Oh. Begitu. Nah aku permisi –" Ia bangun dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamar mandi, tidak menatap mata Sehun.

Tinjunya akhirnya melonggar, Sehun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya dia memberitahu orang lain tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan, dan ini terasa baik untuk dikeluarkannya. Sangat-sangat baik.

Setelah sarapan, murid-murid pergi ke ruang pertemuan dimana pertemuan perkenalan pendek diadakan. Profesor membicarakan tujuan dari perjalanan, rencana perjalanan, dan peraturan yang semua murid harus taati. Itu membosankan.

Untuk istirahat mereka, para murid bisa pergi kemana mereka mau, dan Sehun memilih untuk pergi ke toko hadiah karena dia tahu Luhan mengharapkan sedikit oleh-oleh. Karena dolhareubang (stone grandfather) adalah satu simbol yang paling terkenal dari pulau itu, Sehun membeli oleh-oleh sepasang batu miniatur yang berciuman dengan imut. **_Aku yakin, Luhan akan menyukai ini._**

Diikuti makan siang, mereka dipaksa kembali ke ruang pertemuan untuk mendengarkan tamu spesial berbicara tentang pengalamannya sendiri mengambil pelajaran utama musik di Suk-Myeong Universitas. Sehun jujur bisa membuat jutaan daftar hal yang lebih baik ia lakukan daripada mendengarkan pria itu –contohnya seperti menelfon Luhan.

Ketika nasehat itu berakhir, Sehun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, tidak terkejut untuk menemukan anak baru duduk di tempat tidur. Rupanya teman sekamar yang sebelumnya memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk bertukar kamar dengan murid lain daripada untuk berurusan dengan aura tak menyenangkan Sehun, atau mungkin dia homophobic? Apa pun alasannya, Sehun senang untuk tidak dipaksakan melihat wajah laki-laki itu lagi. Kehadirannya tidak akan dirindukan.

Setelah menyapa teman sekamar barunya, Sehun menggenggam ponselnya dan pergi keluar menuju balkon. Ini sudah larut malam tapi Sehun tahu Luhan masih belum tidur, jadi dia menelfonnya.

Sebuah senyuman tidak pernah gagal menemukan jalannya menuju wajahnya kapan pun ia mendengar suara manis di ujung yang lain. Luhan tidak banyak bicara, tapi itu bukan masalah karena Sehun tahu bahwa dia puas hanya dengan mendengarkan.

Disisi lain, Sehun puas dengan hanya tahu bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja.

HARI 2

Hari itu mulai lebih baik daripada hari pertama. Dibanding nasehat membosankan dan sesi informasi, mereka benar-benar berinteraksi dengan pemusik terkenal yang dengan khusus sekolah undang. Sehun sangat senang bisa untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pianis terkenal Korea. Dia pastikan untuk mengambil foto dari pria itu untuk memamerkannya pada para hyungnya di urmah (walaupun ia ragu mereka bahkan tahu siapa pria itu).

Tanpa masalah, dia menghubungi Luhan sebelum dia pergi tidur. Terlalu lelah untuk menceritakan harinya, Sehun memilih untuk menanyakan apa yang Luhan lakukan dan anak itu dengan semangat memberitahunya. Ini terasa baik untuk mendengarkan suaranya lagi.

Sehun cemas bahwa Luhan menangani perpisahan sementaranya dengan buruk, tapi syukur dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Nyatanya, terlihat seperti dia menanganinya lebih baik daripada Sehun, atau mungkinkah itu hanya imajinasinya?

Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan jauh lebih kuat dari yang ia pikirkan dan Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain merasa bangga pada kekasihnya untuk tidak meloncat ke penerbangan dan berlari ke kamar hotelnya.

HARI 3

Semua orang dipaksa untuk bangun lebih awal dari yang diharapkan dan itu berarti Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menelfon Luhan. **_Dia akan panik jika aku tidak cepat-cepat menelfonnya._**

Ketika masuk ke dalam bus tur, Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia akan menelfon ketika mereka sampai ke tujuan mereka karena ini terlalu berisik bahkan untuk mendengar dirinya sendiri berpikir.

Tetapi sesaat setelah dia melangkah keluar dari bus, ia melihat ke ponselnya dan mengkerutkan dahi. Dia tidak punya jaringan disini di tempat liar dari Jeju. Mereka bertamasya keliling pulau, dan ya itu cantik dan lainnya, tapi dia tidak bisa demi cintanya pada Luhan untuk menemukan satu sinyal pun di ponselnya. **_Kurasa aku akan menelfonnya nanti._** Dia menyerah dan memilih untuk mengambil ratusan foto, untuk ditunjukan pada Luhan ketika dia pulang.

Pulau Jeju adalah tempat yang benar-benar ia sukai untuk membawa Luhan (mungkin untuk anniversary satu tahun mereka?).

Segera setelah kelompok itu kembali ke hotel, Sehun benar-benar kelelahan (Jeju bukanlah pulau kecil). Tidak mempunyai tenaga bahkan untuk mengambil ponselnya, Sehun menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan tertidur sesaat setelah kepalanya mendarat ke bantal lembut. **_Aku akan menelfonnya besok pagi._**

HARI 4.

Karena para murid bebas hari ini, Sehun tidak bangun sampai tengah hari.

Ketika akhirnya ia bangun, dia gugup apakah Luhan akan marah atau tidak padanya karena tidak menelfon.

Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab ketika dia menelfonnya.

Dia menelfonnya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan beberapa kali. Masih Luhan tidak menjawab.

**_Apa dia menghiraukan panggilanku? Apa ia marah padaku? _**Dia menelfon nomornya lagi, dengan tidak sabar mengetukan jarinya ke meja sambil mendengarkan nada panggilan. Panggilannya menuju voice mail.

Mata Sehun melebar. **_BAGAIMANA JIKA SESUATU TERJADI PADANYA?!_**

Langsung mengambil kopernya dari bawah tempat tidur (dia menjaganya dekat untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia harus mengemas dengan cepat, dalam situasi seperti ini), dia melempar semua pakaiannya seraya menelfon nomor Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hyung, apa Luhan hyung bersamamu? Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" Sehun melakukan sebisanya untuk terdengar tenang.

"Dia seharusnya berada di tempat kerja. Kenapa?"

"Karena untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak menjawab telfonku."

"Oh. Mungkin dia diculik?"

"APA?!" Sehun sudah menutup kopernya sekarang.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja –mungkin sibuk melayani pembeli. Pecandu kafein adalah orang yang suka memerintah. Dia tidak bisa menjawab ponselnya kapan pun kau menelfon maknae."

"Jangan bercanda hyung! Kau tahu aku serius ketika ini menyangkut Luhan hyung." Sehun mengeluarkan tangisan melengking. Godaan hyungnya tidak bisa datang dalam waktu yang buruk.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Oke oke. Aku minta maaf. Luhan hyung baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau benar-benar positif?"

"Ya! Jangan terlalu cemas. Aku bertaruh kau sudah mengepak kopermu benar?" dia bisa mengatakan Chanyeol menyeringai padanya.

Sehun meletakan kopernya di atas tempat tidur dan berdiri disana, menatapnya. Dia mendesah. "Bisakah kau memberitahunya untuk menguhubungiku ketika dia pulang dari berkerja? Aku benar-benar harus bicara dengannya."

"Pasti."

Untuk sisa hari itu, Sehun menunggu untuk sebuah telfon, tapi itu tidak pernah datang. Dia harus terus-menerus menolak keinginan untuk berlari keluar hotel dan mengambil taxi menuju bandara untuk terbang kembali ke pacarnya, yang ia pastikan untuk marahi karena tidak menjawab ponsel sialannya!

HARI 5

Pagi berikutnya, dia bangun akan dering ponselnya. Dengan cepat mendorongnya ke telinga, Sehun jauh dari lega mendengar suara halus di ujung lain**_. Luhan._**

Setelah mengeluarkan frustasinya pada anak yang lebih tua, Sehun berharap untuk mengobrol lebih lama, tapi Luhan harus bekerja. **_Aku akhirnya bisa bicara denganmu dan kau harus pergi dengan cepat...Fantastik._**

HARI 6

Perjalanan itu berjalan dengan baik, tapi itu tidak benar-benar seimbang dengan berada jauh dari kekasihnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Ini sudah 6 hari sejak terakhir ia melihat Luhan, dan ini membuatnya _gila_. Kapan pun dia berada di lobi hotel atau aula makan malam, matanya akan secara otomatis dengan cepat melihat ke arah apa pun yang mengingatkannya pada anak itu. Sekali dia bahkan mengejar seorang murid ketika dia melihat rambut coklat madu, tapi tentu saja itu bukan Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa itu Luhan? Dia berada di Seoul.

HARI 7

Sehun mengakhiri telfonnya dengan Luhan, merasakan sesuatu. Anak yang lebih tua terdengar sudah memutuskan, tapi memutuskan untuk apa tepatnya?

Ini sudah larut ketika mereka kembali ke hotel dari tur lainnya di pulau (kali ini mereka pergi mengunjungi tempat vulkanik terkenal). Sehun sedang menunggu kepala departemen musik mereka membagikan kertas jadwal untuk besok ketika tiba-tiba sekilas rambut coklat madu memasuki daya jangkau penglihatannya. **_Luhan?_** Detak jantungnya cepat akan pikiran dari Luhan.

**_Itu bukan..._** Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun kembali fokus pada pria yang membagikan kertas dengan sangat lambat.

Beridiri di depan air mancur besar, Sehun bisa melihat orang-orang masuk ke dalam lift kaca dan –

**_LUHAN!?_**

Tidak diragukan untuk kali ini. Satu sosok dalam lift itu benar-benar kekasihnya. Kepala berambut coklat madu halus itu, siluet yang familiar, pakaian familiar itu, mata doe yang ragu itu.

Itu adalah Luhan.

Secara insting, Sehun beranjak ke arah tangga, berharap untuk mengejar lift yang membawa kekasihnya naik ke lantai yang tidak ia tahu. Setiap kali ia sampai ke lantai, dia akan melihat pintu lift tertutup dan rambut kekasihnya akan terlihat dari kubus kecil dibelakangnya, menyemangatinya untuk kembali ke anak tangga dan melanjutkan larinya.

Itu adalah lantai 14 ketika akhirnya Luhan keluar, dan Sehun tidak bisa lebih senang ia bisa roboh kapan pun karena berlari.

Mengambil dan menghembuskan napasnya, dia diam-diam mengikuti anak yang lebih tua melewati koridor. Luhan mendorong sebuah koper dengan roda yang rusak –koper yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu di lift pada awal tahun sekolah.

Luhan pergi ke yang Sehun perkirakan adalah kamarnya, dan membuka kunci pintunya, dan cepat-cepat masuk.

**_Apa yang dia lakukan disini?_**

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan, Sehun menyeringai. Luhan berada disisi lain pintu ini. Setelah beberapa hari jauh satu sama lain, sekarang mereka hanya terpisah oleh sebuah pintu kayu biasa –

Sebuah pintu yang lebih dari senang untuk Sehun ketuk.

_TOK TOK_

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<br>**

OOOOOOO Sehunnie akhirnya bisa melihat Lulu-nya lagi! Berlari ke lantai 14 benar-benar mengagumkan. Kerja bagus Sehunnie : ) Pergilah pada Bambimu. Ketuk pintunya dan cium dia! Aku akan update secepatnya (kapan pun aku temukan waktunya).

Berharap kalian menikmati chapter ini. Terima kasih.

**XiaoWa's note:**

Maaf T^T seharusnya saya sudah mempublish chapter ini tanggal satu kemarin tapi apa daya laptop saya berulah lagi ;A; Hari ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban saya sukses mempublish terjemahan ICCL. Terlalu sering membuat readers kecewa, saya minta maaf *deep bow* dan saya juga belum tahu apa hari ini bisa update seperti biasanya atau tidak, mohon pengertiannya...


	34. Chapter 33: The Attack

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 33: The Attack<span>**

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

**HARI 7 Berlanjut...**

**_Aku penasaran apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang_**... Luhan berpikir sambil berdiri dibelakang lift kaca, tangannya menggenggam pegangan kopernya. Dia masih belum melihat anak yang lebih muda, jadi dia menyimpulkan bahwa Sehun sedang keluar dengan murid musik lainnya. Dia menghela napas. **_Aku sangat ingin melihatnya_**...

Perjalanan pesawatnya menuju Jeju membuatnya sangat lelah dan sedikit mual. Sebenarnya, Luhan benci terbang karena dia akan selalu menjadi sedikit sakit setelahnya. Diikat untuk duduk diketinggian tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Lalu kenapa dia memilih untuk terbang ke Jeju daripada naik ferry? Karena itu jalan tercepat menuju Sehun. Sehunnya.

Setelah sampai di lantai 14, Luhan keluar dari lift dan berjalan di koridor panjang, mencari kamarnya. **_Hmmm kamar 1402..._**

Luhan menegang ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki pelan. Dia bisa merasakan seseorang dibelakangnya –mengikutinya.

Kejadian dari film horor bertempat di hotel muncul dipikirannya. Luhan mulai panik dan mempercepat langkahnya. _Berhenti mengikutiku. Berhenti mengikutiku._

Ketika dia sampai dikamarnya, dengan cepat dia memasukan kunci kartu ke celah kunci. _Beep._ Mengangkat kopernya dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar, langsung menutup pintu dibelakangnya. **_Whew._**

Melihat kesekeliling kamar hotel kecilnya yang dibayar dari hasil 2 minggu bekerja, Luhan tersenyum. Entah bagaimana kamar ini menyenangkan. Untungnya, tempat tidurnya cukup besar untuk berdua...

TOK TOK

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pintu. **_Siapa itu?_**

Perlahan berjalan kearah pintu, dia meletakan tangannya pada knop. **_TUNGGU! BAGAIMANA JIKA..._**

Dia ingat Tao memberitahunya untuk selalu berhati-hati kapan pun dia berada ditempat baru dan dia harus menjawab pintu itu dengan sebuah senjata ditangannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu terjadi. Luhan dengan cepat mengambil sebuah majalah yang berada dimeja dan menggulungnya. Ini tidak cukup untuk sebuah senjata, tapi dia masih bisa menggunakannya untuk memukul si penjahat atau setidaknya memberikan orang itu sebuah luka kecil yang tepat.

Dia menelan ludah dan membuka pintunya, tangan menggenggam majalah yang digulung untuk perlindungan.

"Mmph-"

Sepasang bibir merah muda yang familiar menabraknya. Lengan tegas dan halus menangkup pipinya. Dengan insting, Luhan menutup matanya –untuk menerima semuanya. Majalah yang digulung itu jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan bibir si penyerang masih menempel pada bibirnya, Luhan tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman yang meneriakkan keputusasaan, nafsu, kesepian, dan cinta.

Dia tahu siapa pemilik dari bibir yang menyerangnya tanpa harus membuka matanya. Dia bisa mengenali bibir itu dimanapun –menjadi sangat terbiasa dengannya, Luhan akan selalu tahu sentuhan yang sama dari bibir itu, rasa yang sama.

**_Sehun._**

Dia mengalungkan lengannya disekitar leher Sehun, sangat ingin menarik Sehun lebih dekat padanya. Merasakan lengan Luhan disekitar lehernya membisikan Sehun untuk melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Luhan untuk menariknya, semuanya masih terbenam dalam ciuman tersebut.

Akhirnya bisa dekat dengan Sehun, untuk mendapati ciuman Sehun lagi, membuat pikiran Luhan menjadi liar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak teratur seperti biasanya ketika Sehun berada didekatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya menggila, berteriak ingin lebih. Lebih Sehun.

Dia mengeluarkan erangan membutuhkan, yang mana membuat Sehun menarik menjauh. Luhan merengek kehilangan bibir Sehun.

Luhan membuka matanya untuk menemukan Sehun yang tersenyum lebar. Anak yang lebih muda terlihat sama, kecuali mata penuh nafsunya (yang mana Sehun tunjukan hanya untuk saat-saat spesial).

Merasa paling bahagia selama seminggu ini, Luhan tersenyum, matanya berkilau. "Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengerang dan menendang pintunya menutup dengan kakinya. Sekali lagi menyerang bibir kekasihnya, mendorong Luhan kebelakang. Ketika bagian belakang lutut Luhan menabrak sisi tempat tidur, dia jatuh kebelakang, menarik Sehun bersamanya –bibir masih terhubung.

Sehun mulai menggigit bibir bawah Luhan penuh sayang, menyebabkan anak yang lebih tua terkekeh. Sehun memutar matanya dan memisahkan bibir mereka. Dia menatap Luhan, memberinya pandangan "kenapa kau tertawa".

Mengambil kesempatan untuk menggoda kekasihnya, Luhan mencubit pipinya. "Sehun-ah, kau sangat merindukanku sebanyak itu?"

Sehun mengerang. "Aisshhh! Kau sangat tahu bagaimana untuk merusak suasana! Dan jangan mencubit pipiku! Kau tahu seberapa besar aku membencinya."

"Dan kau tahu seberapa besar aku benci ketika kau berada diatasku." Luhan menyeringai, jari-jarinya menjerat rambut Sehun.

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. "Tidak, kau tidak membencinya."

Luhan tertawa. "Kau benar, aku tidak membencinya.'' Dia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menekan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, yang dengan senang menciumnya kembali, dengan ganas.

"Dan aku bisa melakukan ini sepanjang malam," dia bergumam dalam ciumannya seraya menyelipkan satu tangan ke bawah baju Sehun –jarinya menelusuri punggung kurus kekasihnya. Ini sepertinya semakin membuat Sehun bernafsu karena dia mulai menanamkan ciuman lapar diseluruh wajah Luhan.

"Kau adalah orang bodoh kau tahu itu?" kata Sehun diantara ciumannya. Jari-jarinya menyapu poni Luhan menjauh untuk memperlihatkan dahi Luhan, yang mana Sehun teruskan untuk menanamkan ciuman hangatnya.

"Kenapa?" respon Luhan dengan suara berat.

"Kau menghabiskan uang untuk tiket pesawat ketika itu hanya tersisa 3 hari. Hanya tinggal 3 hari dan kau tidak bisa menahannya," jawab Sehun, berbisik dengan suara serak ditelinga Luhan.

"Tiga hari rasanya seperti selamanya." Luham cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama."

Sehun terkekeh. "Yeah aku tahu, Bambi. Aku tahu."

Dia meletakan dahinya pada dahi Luhan. "Jadii...apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang?"

Luhan merona. "Apa kau harus bertanya!?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kekasih yang baik harus bertanya sebelum –"

"Sehun-ah, diam saja dan cintai aku," perintah Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tsk. Tsk. Selalu memerintahku." Tapi dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan mencium anak laki-laki dibawahnya, tersenyum saat dia menyadari telinga Luhan memerah.

Suhu musim panas Pulau Jeju tidak ada bandingannya dengan radiasi panas dari kamar 1402.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Tidakkah kau harus kembali kekamarmu?" tanya Luhan sambil menautkan jarinya dengan jari Sehun, sangat paham bahwa dia tidak mempunyai niat untuk membiarkan anak itu meninggalkan sisinya. Dia meringkuk lebih dekat pada anak yang lebih muda.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun, melihat Luhan bermain dengan jari mereka.

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan masalah?"

"Kami bukan di sekolah menengah lagi. Mereka tidak akan pergi berkeliling memeriksa apa kami berada dikamar."

"Jadi kau menghabiskan malam denganku?" Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sehun memutar matanya. "Ya, sangat jelas."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Sehun, memberikan Sehun sepenuh rambut halus berwarna madu. "Aku merindukan ini," bisiknya.

Sehun berdengung sebagai respon.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidakkah kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku?" **_Seperti seberapa banyak kau merindukanku..._**

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Bagaimana...penerbanganmu?"

**_Aishhhh!_** Luhan yang kecewa menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke tempat favoritnya diantara leher dan pundak Sehun. "Kau tahu seberapa banyak aku benci terbang." Dia menatap jari mereka yang menyatu.

"Aku tahu." Tangan Sehun yang bebas mulai menelusuri rambut Luhan, menyebabkan anak yang lebih tua mendengung. "Itulah mengapa aku sangat terkejut ketika aku melihatmu di lobi."

"Kau melihatku di lobi?"

"Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa kemari?"

Luhan tersentak. "Kau orang menakutkan yang mengikutiku?!"

"Orang menakutkan?" Sehun tertawa. "Jadi itu kenapa kau menggenggam gulungan majalah ketika kau membuka pintu?"

Luhan, sedikit malu, mengangguk.

Sehun tertawa lebih keras. "Kau tidak ada harapan."

Tidak bisa menemukan balasan yang layak, Luhan terpaksa menyundul leher Sehun, mengambil kenyamanan atas kenyataan bahwa dia tidak perlu tidur sendirian malam ini.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa menit –Sehun dengan lembut menyapu rambut Luhan dan Luhan dalam diam mendengarkan napas teratur Sehun. **_Sempurna._**

"Kapan kau pergi?" Sehun memecahkan keheningan.

"Pagi setelah esok hari," jawab Luhan saat Sehun menggeser posisinya jadi dia bisa meletakan lengannya disekitar Luhan, memeluknya.

Meletakkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Sehun, Luhan menguap. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Sehun-ah," gumamnya didada Sehun.

Merasakan kantuk melanda, Luhan menutup matanya, perlahan pergi dalam mimpi yang menyenangkan –mimpi yang tidak ia punya sejak Sehun pergi.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu," dia mendengar Sehun berbisik sebelum menyerah tidur.

(*Sehun*)

**HARI 8**

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun terbangun karena jari familiar mendorong wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya untuk bertemu dengan sepasang mata coklat besar berkelip. **_Luhan._**

Mengerang, Sehun memukul keras jari anak itu menjauh dari wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menusuk wajahku sepagi ini?"

Dia bisa saja terdengar kesal, tapi dia jauh dari itu. Dia sangat rindu bangun pada wajah kekasihnya yang menatapnya, jari kurus menelusuri wajahnya –

"ini jam 8:09." **_Hmmm 8:09?...8:09?..._**

"JAM 8:09?! SIAL!" Sehun melompat dari tempat tidur, membuat Luhan terguling. Dia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dari meja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan suara khawatir.

"Aku harus pergi! Sarapan sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu dan aku harus berada di bus di menit berikutnya." Sehun buru-buru menuju pintu, mendorongnya terbuka. "Aku akan mengirimu pesan." Dengan itu dia menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Luhan yang linglung dibelakang.

Dilorong, dia berhenti. **_Oh what the hell..._**

Dia berlari kembali ke kamar dan menarik Luhan yang terlihat terkejut. Dia menangkup wajahnya dan membungkuk untuk sebuah ciuman manis. **_Mmm._**

"Jangan sampai tersesat," perintahnya ketika bibir mereka terpisah. "Kumohon."

Luhan terkikik sebelum mengecupnya dipipi. "Tidak akan. Sekarang pergi."

Duduk di bagian belakang bus besar, Sehun mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke jendela. **_Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?... Mungkin mencoba menemukan jalan untuk sarapan._**

Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain mengutuk pada situasinya. Dia akhirnya bisa melihat kekasihnya lagi, tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Cerita cinta menyakitkan macam apa ini?

Dan untuk membuatnya lebih buruk, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengirimi Luhan pesan. Karena dia terlambat, dosen musiknya memutuskan bahwa dia perlu diawasi selama perjalanan menuju museum sejarah musik, bahkan selama istirahat makan siang mereka.

Selama sepanjang hari, Sehun terjebak mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keadaan Luhan. Sendirian di tempat asing adalah pengalaman menakutkan dan dia positif bahwa dengan bagian luar Luhan yang ramah dan polos, anak yang lebih tua akan mendapatkan banyak situasi -bahaya- sulit. Semoga, tidak ada ynag memiliki keberanian untuk menculiknya. Semoga.

Ini waktu makan malam ketika kelompok itu kembali ke hotel. Memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malam (Luhan lebih penting), Sehun berlari ke lift dan menekan jarinya ke tombol dengan angka 14. Perjalanan keatas tidak pernah selama ini.

Tangannya dengan kasar memutar knop pintu yang tidak akan terbuka, Sehun mengerang. **_Aku tidak punya kartu kuncinya!_** Dia mengetuk pintunya. "Lu ini aku –buka pintunya." Tidak ada respon.

**_Dimana dia?!_**

Mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mengirimi sebuah pesan untuk kekasihnya –

**Kau ada dimana?**

Dia berdiri di depan kamar 1402, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau pergi kemana. Zzzzzzzz.

**Sehun-ah...Aku tidak tahu aku dimana..Kurasa aku tersesat :(**

Sehun mengutuk keras-keras. **_Apa yang sudah aku katakan padanya tadi pagi!?_**

Berbalik dan menjauh dari pintu, dia mengirimi kekasihnya pesan sambil berlari disepanjang lorong.

**APA?! Jelaskan dimana kau jadi aku bisa menemukanmu!**

Zzzzzzz. Pesan lain dari Luhan –

**Aku tersesat dalam cinta :D**

"WHAT THE –"

"BOO!" Luhan keluar dari belakang tiang sejauh 7 kaki dari Sehun, tersenyum nakal, menikmati kenyataan bahwa ia menakuti kekasihnya dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

Sehun mencengkram jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. **_Aku akan membunuhnya! _**Dia menatap tajam Luhan, yang mengenakan kaos putih "I Love Jeju" dan topi yang sepadan.

"Aku hampir mendapatkan serangan jantung!" serunya seraya mengambil langkah pelan menakutkan kearah anak usil yang imut itu.

Merasakan bahaya, Luhan mulai berjalan mundur. "K-kau tidak. Kau anak 19 tahun yang sehat."

"Itu hanya sebuah ekspresi!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Oke! Cukup!" Dengan sekali gerakan, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya kembali kearah kamar 1402.

Meronta atas cengkraman erat kekasihnya, Luhan memerintah Sehun untuk melepaskannya. Lalu sadar bahwa Sehun tidak akan melakukannya, Luhan meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf sudah menakutimu, sekarang bisakah kita pergi kebawah dan makan malam? Aku ingin menikmati sisa waktuku di Jeju."

Sehun menyeringai. "Aku akan membiarkanmu menikmati Jeju _setelah _aku selesai denganmu." Dia meremas tangan Luhan.

Luhan membeku ketika mereka dua kaki jauhnya dari kamar hotelnya. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan denganku?" tanyanya gugup.

"Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin aku sebutkan dilorong." Sehun menjilat bibirnya untuk menekankan. Luhan berkedip dengan cepat padanya, wajahnya berubah merah muda.

"Sekarang buka pintunya." Sehun mengetuk kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Luhan mengeluarkan kunci kartunya dari kantung belakang dan mendekatkan pada celah kunci, tapi tidak memasukan kartunya, malahan dia melihat pada Sehun dengan mata ingin tahu. **_Kenapa dia sangat tak tertahankan!?_**

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" **_Karena aku ingin memakanmu._** "Beritahu apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku atau aku tidak akan membuka pintunya."

Sehun mendengus. "Apa kau berada diposisi untuk tawar-menawar denganku, Mr. Aku tersesat dalam cinta?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "T-tidak, tapi kau harus tetap memberitahuku.."

"Baik." Sehun mendekat, bibirnya hanya satu inci dari telinga kiri Luhan. "Aku akan..."

"Kau akan apa?" tanya Luhan, suaranya terdengar sedikit tidak sabar. Sehun tersenyum –menggoda kekasihnya selalu menjadi hobi yang sangat ia nikmati.

"Aku akan –" Sehun berbisik seduktif pada telinga kekasihnya. "-membantumu berkemas."

Dia menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Luhan yang terdiam dan tertawa. Luhan, dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menatapnya.

"Hanya itu?"

Sehun melengkungkan alisnya. "Yeah. Kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?"

"T-tidak ada. Tidak ada." Luhan dengan cepat memasukan kartunya. _Beep. _Ia dengan tergesa-gesa masuk ke kamar, menghindari mata Sehun. **_Tck tck pikirannya sangat kotor._**

Saat dikamar, Sehun menatap punggung Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua mengeluarkan kopernya dari bawah tempat tidur dan meletakannya diatas, dia benar-benar mulai untuk berkemas, memasukan pakaian yang ia punya kedalam koper. Sehun menahan keinginan untuk tertawa pada kekasihnya yang lucu.

Dia menutup pintu dibelakangnya. "Tapi kupikir aku akan melakukan lebih dari membantumu berkemas.."

"Sehu –mmph!"

Saat makan malam, Sehun tersenyum lebar pada anak laki-laki yang gugup didepannya. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Dia mengistirahatkan pipinya ditangannya, menatap kekasihnya, menghiraukan makanannya.

Mendongak dari piringnya, Luhan merona ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya. "Uh um aku hanya jalan-jalan. Ada kelompok kecil di lobi ketika aku turun dan aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka."

"Mhmm. Kutebak kau bersenang-senang." Sehun menunjuk pada kaos "I Love Jeju" yang masih Luhan pakai, walaupun lebih kusut daripada beberapa jam yang lalu (berkat seorang maknae).

Luhan menangguk. "Jeju tempat yang cantik. Orangn-orangnya baik, selalu membantuku mengambil foto. Makanannya hebat! Pantainya sangat indah. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau ada bersamaku disana," ia menggumamkan bagian terakhir. **_Aku juga berharap begitu._**

Di tempat tidur, Sehun hampir tidak mendengarkan Luhan, yang asyik menjelaskan goa yang ia jelajahi selama turnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan depresi –seperti tentang Luhan yang harus meninggalkannya besok pagi.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat, mencoba menikmati beberapa jam terakhir dengan kekasihnya. Dengan pipinya menempel dengan rambut Luhan, dia mengambil napas.

"Apa kau mengendusku?" tanya Luhan, kakinya dengan jahil menjerat kaki Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Pembohong... Aku tercium seperti apa?" Sehun bisa mendengar rasa penasaran dalam suara Luhan.

"Hutan." Sehun tersenyum.

"Apa!?"

"Itu masuk akal karena kau Bambi. Kau harus tercium seperti habitat alammu."

"Diam." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya disiku leher Sehun. Sehun tertawa.

Seperti biasanya, Luhan tertidur lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dengan pikiran kelabunya. Seperti kebiasaan, dia mulai menyapu poni panjang Luhan menjauh dari kelopak matanya. Dia dengan lembut mengecup dahi Luhan.

Mencium rambut Luhan, ia mengambil napas dalam. "Malam Bambi."

**HARI 9**

Dengan matanya yang tertempel pada sosok yang tertidur disebelahnya, Sehun mendesah. Dia hanya mempunyai dua jam sampai Luhan harus bangun dan pergi ke bandara.

Dua jam sampai Luhan harus _pergi..._

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengutuk pada dilema yang ia punya. Disatu sisi, Sehun sangat ingin membangunkan Luhan jadi dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih banyak dengannya sebelum ia pergi, tapi disisi lainnya, dia ingin anak yang lebih tua mendapatkan cukup istirahat sebelum naik pesawat.

Pada akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk menonton kekasihnya tidur, termasuk dengan mendengarkan dengkuran halusnya.

Satu jam sampai Luhan harus pergi...

**_Jam bodoh berdetik terlalu cepat._**

Luhan sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya seraya Sehun mengelus wajahnya yang halus, mengekrutkan dahi sambil terus menghitung mundur.

Tiga puluh menit sampai Luhan harus pergi...

"S-Sehun-ah?" gumam Luhan sebelum dia bahkan membuka matanya.

"Yeah?"

"Kita akan beretmu lagi...secepatnya." Anak yang lebih tua menatapnya.

**_Tidak cukup cepat_** Sehun ingin mengatakan itu, tapi dia hanya tersneyum pada kekasihnya. "Yeah."

Satu menit sampai Luhan harus pergi...

"Aku akan menghubungimu ketika aku mendarat," Luhan berjanji padanya setelah memberinya pelukan erat –pelukan yang Sehun usahakan untuk tidak cepat berkahir.

"Yeah. Ambil aspirin ketika kau mendarat," Sehun mengajari. Luhan terkekeh sambil meletakan satu kakinya kedalam taxi yang menunggu.

Mencuri ciuman final dari Sehun, Luhan tersenyum dan masuk, melambaikan sampai jumpa pada Sehun sepanjang waktu seraya taxinya berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk hotel.

Jauh dari Sehun.

Luhan pergi.

(Untuk sisa hari itu, Sehun berada dalam mood yang sangat buruk, karena nah Luhan sudah _pergi, _juga karena anak yang lebi tua tidak menghubunginya seperti yang ia janjikan. Malahan, dia mengirimi Sehun pesan, memberitahu bahwa ia terlalu lelah untuk menelpon. Sehun putus asa ingin terbang pulang ke Seoul dan memeriksanya.)

**HARI 10**

Pesawatnya mendarat dan Sehun harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk berlari melewati orang-orang pelan itu. Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, Sehun berlari cepat kearah area kedatangan, berharap untuk menemukan wajah yang ia kenal.

"Oh Sehun!" Sebuah suara yang sangat jelas bukan milik kekasihnya memanggil. Sehun berbalik, orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Hei Sehun!" Baekhyun memanggil, melambai penuh antusias.

"Dimana Luhan hyung," adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sehun ketika berjalan menuju dua hyungnya yang menunggu.

"Tck. Nah halo untukmu juga." Chanyeol membuat apa yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai wajah tersakiti.

"Dimana –" mulai Sehun, suaranya sedikit lebih memaksa kali ini.

"Dia tidak disini," jawab Baekhyun. Sehun menatap tajam pada mereka karena memberikan jawaban yang tidak bisa lebih jelas.

"Oke oke. Jangan panik." Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya. "Luhan hyung dirumah sakit, tapi dia –"

"APA?!"

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong><span> fantasy_seoul's note:<span>**

Heiii guys! Ini sudah lama sejak terakhir aku update jadi aku ingin memberikan kalian chapter yang panjang, penuh dengan fluff dan saat-saat panas. Untuk kalian yang ingin smut –aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa menulis smut :( jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bagian itu pada imajinasi kalian. Kalian bisa memutuskan apa yang mereka lakukan selama jam itu dalam kamar hotel Lulu. LOL XD pertanyaan serius –haruskah aku menandai chapter ini dengan rating M? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apakah ini termasuk dewasa atau tidak karena disana ada petunjuk adegan dewasa. Idk.

Semoga, aku mempunyai chapter lain untuk diupload besok :) Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Fakta –pada awalnya, aku hanya merencanakan untuk menulis sekitar 25 chapter untuk cerita ini, tapi lihat dimana kita sekarang (dan tidak ada tanda dari akhirnya). LOL. Ini hanya diperluas dan aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri. Aku sudah mempunyai chapter terkahir, hanya butuh menemukan waktu yang tepat. Aku senang pembacaku menikmati cerita ini :)

**XiIaoWa's note:**

Reality is cruel! My work and the internet connection is being a jerk! *ignores it* Ditambah lagi kabar Kris sekarang, well, masih belum ada kejelasan yang pasti jadi jangan terlalu terbawa kabar angin. Maafkan saya baru bisa update sekarang T^T

Welcome to the new readers~ ^^ Don't forget to leave a feedback~


	35. Chapter 34 : The Patient

**I do not own the story!**

copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: The Patient<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Pak, bisakah kau mengendarai lebih cepat?! Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit!" Sehun setengah berseru pada si supir taxi, yang hanya memandanginya. Pria itu tidak menyetir lebih cepat membuat Sehun mengerang keras dibelakang. Jika dia tidak duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia akan membenturkan kepalanya pada jendela atas betapa pelannya mobil ini bergerak.

"Sehun, kau perlu untuk tenang. Luhan hyung sangat baik-baik saja," kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menggunakan suara menenangkannya pada si maknae.

Sehun menatapnya tajam. "Lalu kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit jika ia 'sangat baik-baik saja'?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan mendesah. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ketika kami menjelaskan kepadamu kenapa Luhan hyung ada di rumah sakit?"

"Semua yang aku dengar adalah kata Luhan dan rumah sakit dalam satu kalimat yang sama, dan itu cukup untuk –pak, bisa TOLONG MENYETIR LEBIH CEPAT!?" bentak Sehun pada pria itu sebelum Chanyeol menyumpal mulutnya, menutup tangisan si maknae.

"Maaf pak. Dia hanya seorang pacar yang _overprotective_. Jangan pedulikan dia," Baekhyun memberitahu si supir, sambil memberikan Sehun pandangan jijik, seperti dia malu berada dalam satu mobil dengan orang sepertinya.

"Sekarang Sehun, aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau berjanji untuk menurut. Berhenti berteriak pada pria tak bersalah ini. Dia tidak bisa lebih cepat atau dia akan kena sanksi. Apa kau mau itu terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol, tangannya masih berada dimulut si maknae. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan setelah memutuskan bahwa Sehun akan bekerjasama, anak yang lebih tua melepaskan genggamannya.

Baekhyun meletakan tangannya pada paha Sehun. "Sehun, dengarkan apa yang kami katakan. SEMUANYA."

**_Mereka memperlakukanku seperti pasien gila._** Sehun menahan keinginan untuk marah pada hyungnya dan mengambil napas dalam.

"Itu dia. Ambil napas dalam. Masuk dan keluar. Masuk –" Sehun menembak Chanyeol pandangan membunuh. "Oke lupakan."

Baekhyun menekan paha Sehun. "Luhan hyung baik-baik saja. Dia sadar sekarang." **_S-sa-sadar?!_**

Mata Sehun membesar panik, mulutnya terbuka (itu ketika Baekhyun sadar dia memilih kata yang salah).

"Coret itu! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," kata Baekhyun, mencoba untuk menguasai kesalahannya. Terlambat.

"APA MAKSUDMU DIA SADAR SEKARANG?! KAPAN DIA TIDAK SADAR?!"

Chanyeol harus untuk menahan Sehun untuk memukul hyungnya yang lebih kecil.

"Sehun jika kau tidak berhenti bertingkah seperti binatang gila, aku akan memberitahu Luhan hyung tentang ini," ancam Chanyeol.

Itu berhasil karena Sehun berhenti panik. Dia bisa saja sangat khawatir tentang kekasihnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa jika Luhan tahu tentang ia yang hampir *menyerang* melompat pada Baekhyun, dia bisa mauk dalam masalah serius.

Chanyeol melepaskannya dan memberikan tepukan menenangkan dipunggung kekasihnya yang membatu. Sehun tetap diam, walaupun dia menembakan laser pada si supir taxi karena ini sudah 10 menit dan mereka masih jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari awal," kata Sehun tenang.

Pasangan Baekyeol melihat satu sama lain, sangat jelas gugup pada perubahan nada bicara si maknae. Baekhyun berdeham.

"Ketika Luhan hyung kembali dari bandara, dia tidak merasa baik, tapi dia mengatakan pada kami dia akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum beberapa aspirin," seru Baekhyun.

"Dia memaksa pergi bekerja di kafe, walau pun Baekhyun dan aku menawarkan untuk mengambil shiftnya," tambah Chanyeol. "Setelah bekerja, dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja –pucat."

"Kemudian malamnya, dia mulai muntah –sangat banyak." Sehun mengerang dalam batin atas bagaimana buruknya cerita ini.

"Lalu ditengah malam, Baekhyun dan aku mendengar dia pergi ke lantai bawah untuk minum air, tapi kami mendengar suara jatuh. Kami buru-buru ke dapur dan menemukannya di lantai tidak sad-" Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya, sadar bahwa Sehun sekarang mencengkram kursinya, buku jari-jarinya memutih.

"Dia pasti pingsan karena demam tinggi. Kami membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan beristirahat, dia baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Yeah, kami mengunjunginya sebelum pergi ke bandara untuk menjemputmu. Dia kembali normal." Chanyeol tertawa. "Dia bahkan meminta kami untuk menyelinapkan kue coklat dari rumah."

Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain memutar matanya pada bagian terakhir –bahkan ketika sakit, kekasihnya tidak bisa melupakan obsesi tidak sehatnya akan makanan manis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku lebih dulu?" tanya Sehun, walaupun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. *Si bodoh* Luhan pasti tidak mau untuk membuatnya cemas.

"Dia memberitahu kami untuk tidak menelfonmu, mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi gila jika mengetahuinya."

"Dan dia tidak salah tentang hal itu," gurau Chanyeol, menuduh di maknae.

Sehun menghela napas. "Maaf."

Baekhyun memberinya senyuman kecil. "Kau dimaafkan. Kami mengerti."

"Bisakah kita simpan kejadian kecil ini diantara kita?" gumam Sehun.

Chanyeol menaikan alisnya. "Maksudmu bagian dimana kau hampir menguyah Baekhyun?" ia melebih-lebihkan.

"Atau bagian dimana kau hampir mengutuk seorang supir taxi yang tidak bersalah?" tambah Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahil.

"Keduanya," bisik Sehun, tidak melihat pada hyungnya.

Mereka tertawa. "Oke, kami tidak akan memberitahu Luhan hyung."

Ketika mereka _akhirnya_ sampai di rumah sakit, Sehun berlari keluar dari taxi, melambaikan tangannya linglung pada hyungnya, yang hanya tersenyum. Memutuskan bahwa Sehun sangat butuh banyak waktu sendiri dengan Luhan hyung-nya, pasangan itu tidak mengikutinya ke rumah sakit, lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah.

Memilih tangga dibanding lift (dia tidak punya kesabaran untuk lift disaat seperti ini), Sehun sampai di lantai 5, dimana Luhan berada dalam kamar 521. Ketika dia sampai didepan pintu, dia menggenggam knop pintu dan memutarnya, membukanya sedikit. Ia memberhentikan dirinya sendiri untuk membuka pintu sepenuhnya ketika ia mendengar suara dari dalam kamar. Satu suara yang sangat jelas milik kekasihnya, dan yang lain tidak ia kenal –sebuah suara wanita.

"Luhan sayang, bagaimana kau mengharapkanku hidup dengan tenang jika kau pingsan di setiap tempat dan demam sampai 105?" **_Luhan sayang?_**

"_Mom,_ aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak pingsan di setiap tempat –hanya di dapur." **_Oh, dia ibunya..Aku tidak seharusnya mengganggu._**

"Hush. Kemana kau pergi? Kenapa kau bisa di pesawat ketika kau tahu kau akan sakit?"

Luhan berbisik, "Jeju."

"Jeju?! Apa yang Jeju miliki yang sangat penting sampai kau meloncat ke pesawat? Kau bisa memakai kapal ferry!"

"Sehun," kata Luhan lembut. Sehun merasakan putaran diperutnya ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan.

"Sehun? Kau bermaksud memberitahuku alasan mengapa perjalanan pertamaku ke Seoul adalah ke rumah sakit karena kau ingin melihat _kekasihmu_? Kau bisa ber-_video chat_ dengannya sayang." **_Dia tahu tentang kami?_**

"_Mom, _itu tidak sama," bisik Luhan.

"Nah, apa itu seimbang?"

"Y-ya..." Sehun bisa mengatakan Luhan sedang merona karena dia bisa merasakan pipinya sendiri menghangat hanya karena menguping.

Ibu Luhan mendesah. "Aku pikir aku harus berbicara dengan Sehun –" Sehun merasakan gumpalan ditenggorokannya. "- untuk bertanya mantra jenis apa yang ia berikan pada putraku satu-satunya untuk membuatnya mabuk cinta seperti ini."

"_Mommmm,_" Luhan merengek. "Aku _tidak_ mabuk cinta."

"Mabuk cinta atau tidak, kau terbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit," ekspresi ibunya datar. "Bayangkan bagaimana cemasnya aku ketika teman baikmu, Suho, menelfonku untuk memberitahu kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku memecahkan gelas teh favoritku, satu yang dengan burung biru yang lucu, ketika aku mendengar kabarmu."

"_Mom_, Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Mereka hanya menahanku disini semalam untuk menjalani tes yang diperintahkan.

"Ya, karena kau tidak sadar selama satu jam." Sehun merasakan dadanya mengerat. **_Satu jam?_**

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sehun?" Ibu Luhan bertanya dan Sehun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dia ingin masuk ke kamar dan melihat Luhan, tapi tubuhnya tidak bekerjasama, terlalu takut atas apa yang sedang menunggunya dibalik pintu.

"Seharusnya pesawatnya sudah mendarat 30 menit yang lalu," jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa dia masih belum disini?" **_Sial._**

"Dia pasti panik dibelakang salah satu taxi." Bibir Sehun mengejang keatas pada jawaban Luhan. Kekasihnya mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Bagus," ujar ibu Luhan.

"_Mom. _Ini bukan salah Sehu aku disini."

"Aku tahu, tapi dia harus panik jika kekasihnya sesakit ini. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau membutuhkanku untuk tetap bermalam disini denganmu?"

"Tidak _Mom_."

Ibu Luhan terkekeh. "Aku mengerti. Sehun yang akan bersamamu benar? Tidak ingin ibumu disini agar tidak canggung. Aku mengerti. Katakan pada Sehun untuk tidak membuatmu terjaga atau –"

Sehun harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri dari tersedak air liurnya. Ibu Luhan benar-benar tidak seperti tipikal ibu pada umumnya.

"_Mommm_!" Luhan merengek, mungkin mengepakan lengannya kesekeliling (Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya).

Ibunya tertawa lembut ketika sebuah ponsel tiba-tiba berdering. Sehun mendengar suara rabaan dan dia menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah ibu Luhan yang mencoba mematikan ponselnya karena deringnya berhenti. Disana ada rasa gelisah memenuhi uadara, dia bisa merasakannya walau pun dibalik pintu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Luhan. Suasana yang ceria dengan cepat berubah menjadi suram.

"Itu adalah...dia," ibunya menjawab, suaranya sedikit tidak yakin untuk menjawab.

Kesunyian yang mencengkam mengisi kamar itu.

Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar-benar dia tidak seharusnya menguping, persoalan keluarga pribadi, tapi dia tidak bisa menggerakan tubunya menjauh dari pintu.

"_Mom_..kau..." Luhan memecah kesunyiannya, suaranya bergetar.

"Luhan sayang, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia berbeda." Ia membisikan bagian terakhir.

Luhan mendengus. "Kau percaya semua yang ia katakan."

"Dia _berubah_." Itu terdengar seperti ia memohon pada anak laki-lakinya untuk percaya bahwa kalimat yang ia katakan benar.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi," seru Luhan sedih.

"Kau seharusnya mengerti jauh lebih baik kenapa- sekarang kau mempunyai Sehun. Cinta itu rumit sayang. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah berakhir, tidak peduli sekeras apa pun kau mencoba."

"Aku tidak berpikir kau sudah mencobanya cukup keras."

"Luhan." Sekarang suara ibunya mengeras. "Aku tahu kau cemas padaku, tapi aku tidak membutuhkanmu untuk memutuskan hal ini untukku."

"_Mom_, dia tidak sebanding-"

"Luhan." Ibunya menghentikannya. "Bayangkan jika kau berada diposisiku. Jika Sehun –"

"Jangan bandingkan Sehun dengan pria itu," kata Luhan dalam suara yang belum pernah Sehun dengar sebelumnya. Itu terdengar bermusuhan, hampir seperti dendam.

Ibunya menghela napas. "Bukan itu yang aku coba lakukan. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskannya seperti itu agar kau bisa mengerti. Manusia membuat kesalahan, sayang. Jika Sehun, dengarkan aku, membuat kesalahan yang buruk, tidakah kau akan memaafkannya? Secepatnya?"

"Ya..." respon Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan napas yang dia tidak sadar ia tahan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintai_nya._"

"Tapi bagaimana kau –"

"Tahu bahwa dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatan masa lalunya? Karena aku cukup mencintainya untuk percaya padanya. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah."

Luhan mendesah, terlihat lelah. "Bagaimana dia menemukanmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku lega dia melakukannya. Mempunyai dirimu yang tinggal sangat jauh cukup sulit untukku, tetap saja terkadang, tapi sekarang dia adalah bagian dari hidupku lagi, hari-hari tidak terasa panjang dan aku lebih banyak tersenyum."

"_Mom,_ kau tahu aku hanya ingin kau senang."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya menerimanya."

"Aku tahu dan itu tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak merasa tersinggung?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan. Kau tidak akan menemukan orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari diriku."

"Aku bisa memikirkan satu orang..."

Ibu dan anaknya tertawa dan Sehun mengambil ini sebagai isyarat untuk mengetuk pintunya dan masuk.

"S-Sehun?" mata Luhan melebar.

"Err hei." **_Halus. Sangat halus._**

"Sehun-shi?"

Sehun menoleh pada wanita yang berdiri diujung tempat tidur Luhan, membungkuk secara otomatis.

"Ini ibuku," Luhan memperkenalkannya padanya.

"S-senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Sehun," dia tergagap (dia tidak pernah bisa bagus saat bertemu orang tua). Merasa malu dan gugup, dia membungkuk lagi. Ia terkekeh.

Sehun menatapnya.

Ia adalah wanita kecil yang cantik, yang terlihat sedikit muda untuk mempunyai anak laki-laki berumur 21 tahun –**_aku lihat darimana dia mendapatkan baby face-nya_**. Ia mempunyai sosok yang lembut, kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya bebas kerutan. Bajunya berkelas, perhiasannya, dan rambutnya yang disanggut (yang mana membuat orang lain terlihat tua, tapi ini hanya membuatnya terlihat lebih muda). Matanya adalah bagian yang termuda darinya. Mereka mempunyai kelap-kelip kekanakan. Bersemangat.

Ia tersenyum pada Sehun, sebuah senyuman yang terasa familiar pada milik salah satu pasien rumah sakit, yang sekarang sedang menggesekan jari-jarinya dari tempatnya di tempat tidur, tatapannya tertuju antara Sehun dan si wanita.

Ibu Luhan berjalan mendekat pada Sehun dan mulai memeriksanya. Jari rampingnya sedikit menyentuh wajahnya. **_Kurasa dia juga menerima warisan kecenderungan untuk menusuk wajah orang darinya juga._**

"Hmm. Dia terlihat lebih baik difoto," katanya dengan tatapan jahil dimatanya.

"_Mommmm,_" Luhan mengerang.

Ia tertawa, suara keibuan yang manis. "Aku bercanda. Kau sangat tampan, Sehun-shi. Hampir setampan anakku."

Luhan mengerang dan menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur, tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun dan ibu Luhan keduanya menengok untuk melihatnya. "Dia bisa menjadi sedikit dramatis," bisiknya pada Sehun. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"_Mom,_ bukankah kau harus –" mulai Luhan, hanya untuk dipotong oleh ibunya.

"Memberikan Sehun nasehat bagaimana untuk memperlakukan anakku?" goda ibunya.

"Bukan." Luhan memberikan ibunya pandangan yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai permohonan dalam diam agar ia pergi. Ia mengerti.

"Ohhh lihat jam berapa! Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia menaik turunkan alisnya, sebuah gerakan yang hanya membuatnya semakin jelas bahwa ia adalah ibu Luhan.

Iia berjalan menuju Luhan, memberinya pelukan erat, dan mengacak rambutnya, terlalu banyak untuk ketidaksenangannya. Setelah mengingatkan anaknya untuk meminum obatnya dan untuk menelfonnya ketika dia keluar dari rumah sakit, ia datang menuju Sehun dan dengan pelan memberitahunya, "aku tahu itu sulit untuk melawan wajahnya, tapi jangan biarkan dia mempunyai manisan apa pun –setidaknya tidak sampai dia benar-benar sembuh."

"Aku dengar itu!"

Sehun tersenyum sedangkan ibu Luhan berbalik, berpura-pura dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Oke sayang, aku pergi. Sehun jaga dia untukku." Ia berkedip pada Sehun sebelum menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Sehun memutuskan bahwa dia menyukai ibu Luhan. Dia yang ia mimpikan sebagai ibu kekasihnya (dan lainnya). **_Ibu Bambi._**

"Jadi bagaimana penerbanganmu?" Luhan menyadarkannya dari pikirannya.

Melihat sosok pucat Luhan, Sehun ingat pada perasaan menakutkan yang ia punya sebelum dia di rumah sakit. Dia mengerang. "Apa itu yang kau tanyakan padaku? Semua yang aku dapat ketika kau pergi adalah sebuah pesan, memberitahuku bahwa kau lelah. Lelah? Jangan berpikir itu adalah persoalan kecil, mengingat kenyataanya bahwa KITA BERADA DI RUMAH SAKIT?!"

Luhan tersentak. "M-maaf..."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. "Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padamu –"

"Kau akan bereaksi berlebihan," aku Luhan. **_Benar._**

Sehun mengerang. Dia jarang menang beragumen dengan Luhan, khususnya tidak dengan Luhan yang sakit, yang mempunyai boneka beruang disebelah bantalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa untuk setidaknya menginformasiku. Apa yang paling buruk bisa terjadi?"

Luhan mengetukan jari telunjuknya pada pipinya, gerakan yang berarti untuk terlihat seperti ia sedang berpikir, tapi hanya membuatnya terlihat aneh, tapi orang imut yang sedang mengetuk pipinya. "Hmmm. Salah satu diantara kau akan langsung berada di penerbangan selanjutnya menuju Seoul, meninggalkan semua barangmu di hotel, atau menyusup ke dalam ferry." **_Semuanya mungkin._**

"Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika Baekyeol memberitahuku kau muntah dan mereka menemukanmu dilantai dapur? Apa kau tahu betapa buruknya, sebagai kekasihmu, untuk mendengar itu dari orang lain?"

"Awwww. Aku minta maaf Sehun-ah." Luhan dengan imut cemberut, berpikir bahwa Sehun bisa memaafkannya hanya dengan itu.

Dia _benar_, tapi Sehun tidak akan menunjukannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya mendapatkan kepuasan itu –tidak setelah bagaimana dia bertingkah seperti orang gila di taxi.

Sehun berjalan mendekat menuju sofa biru yang terlihat keras dan tidak nyaman di sisi lain kamar dan duduk, menghiraukan pandangan tidak setuju dari Luhan. Dia harus menahan keinginan untuk tersenyum ketika Luhan mengkerutkan dahi padanya.

"Apa hyung yang lain sudah menjengukmu?" tanya Sehun dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Mereka disini bersamaku sepanjang waktu ketika aku pertama kali masuk, dan mereka berkunjung lagi beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab Luhan, terlihat frustasi atas seberapa jauh Sehun duduk darinya.

"Ah baiklah." Sehun mulai membalik majalah yang tertinggal disisi sofa, tidak tertarik pada Luhan dan mata lucunya yang berkedut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada Luhan lebih jauh serius daripada satu menit yang lalu.

"Membaca majalah ini," jawab Sehun tanpa melihatnya.

"Bukan. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan _disana?"_

Sehun mendongak untuk menemukan kekasihnya duduk dengan lengan terlipat, matanya menunjukan kemarahan, seperti seseorang sudah menghinanya. "Duduk?"

Luhan mendengus. "Itu bagus, tapi tidakah kau ingin datang dan duduk disebelahku? Maksudku ini sudah sehari sejak terkahir kali kau melihatku."

"Nah. Kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

"Aishhh!" Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur, menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal (Sehun harus mencengkram lengan sofa untuk menjaganya dari melompat pada kekaksihnya).

Zzzzzzzzzzz Sehun mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol –

**Hei apa kau ingin kami membawakan kue yang Luhan hyung inginkan?**

Sehun melirik pada anak yang lebih tua yang menatap langit-langit, membuat lubang kebosanan disana. Dia menyeringai.

**Tidak hyung, itu tidak perlu.**

Sehun mencoba sebisanya untuk fokus pada artikel di majalah, tapi anak yang lebih tua, yang berguling dan berbalik ditempat tidur, terus mengalihkannya.

"Sehun-ahhh," rengek Luhan. **_Jangan menyerah! Jangan! _**"Kemari.." Dia menepuk tempat disampingnya.

Sehun memberinya kesan terbaik dari wajah tak tertariknya.

"Aku tidak akan menggigit," Luhan menyakinkan, membuat Sehun mengeluarkan suara tercekik.

"Itu yang kau katakan terakhir kali," balas Sehun, bangga pada bagaimana dia membuat Luhan merona merah.

"A-aku..." Luhan tergagap, tapi beruntung baginya, seorang suster datang. Ia membawa kotak putih kecil. Sehun menyadari pandangan jahat Luhan yang tertuju pada kotak kecil itu.

Seperti ia tahu Luhan akan membutuhkannya, Sehun bangun dari tempatnya dan berjaga didekat Luhan, untuk menggenggam tangannya. Anak yang lebih tua terkejut pada awalnya, tapi dia tersenyum ketika Sehun mencengkram tangannya.

"Aku hanya perlu mengambil contoh dari darahmu untuk beberapa tes. Ini tidak akan lama," suster itu memberitahunya seraya membuka kotak itu memunculkan jarum dan beberapa koleksi botol darah. Luhan menutup erat matanya setelah melihat benda-benda itu, dan mencengkram tangan Sehun. Dia membuat suara kecil ketika jarum itu menembus kulitnya, tapi setelah itu ia tetap diam (bibirnya berubah ungu karena dia menggigitnya terlalu kencang).

Ketika suster itu pergi, Luhan masih menutup matanya, tangannya dengan erat menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sehun berdeham. "Dia pergi."

Luhan mulai menjerit dan memukul tempat tidurnya. "APA KAU LIHAT SEBERAPA PANJANG JARUM ITU?! ITU SEPANJANG SEBUAH PENGGARIS! DAN KENAPA MEREKA MEMBUTUHKAN DARAH SEBANYAK ITU? JIKA MEREKA MENGAMBILNYA LAGI AKU AKAN MATI KEHABISAN DARAH!"

Memutar matanya pada Luhan, Sehu kembali ketempatnya, walaupun ia mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak tertawa pada kekasihnya yang lucu.

Beberapa menit kemudian (dan setelah mengeluh tentang plester lukanya yang terlihat datar), Luhan entah bagaimana tenang.

"Sehun-ahhh." **_Ini dia lagi..._** "Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menenangkanku." Dia menjulurkan lengannya, mengundang Sehun untuk sebuah pelukan. **_Dia sangat suka mengujiku._**

"Kenapa kau perlu ditenangkan? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja bagiku."

"Datang saja kemari dan berbaring disampingku." Luhan menggoyangkan jarinya seraya bergeser kesisi lain tempat tidur, meninggalkan ruang untuk Sehun. **_Kau harus menolak!_**

"Tempat tidurnya tidak cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Kita akan cari tahu!"

"Itu melanggar peraturan rumah sakit."

"Coret peraturan rumah sakit! Aku menginginkanmu sekarang!" **_Oh ya tuhan._**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana jika kau muntah padaku?"

"Arghhh! Lupakan!" Luhan secara dramatis berbaring dan berbalik jadi punggungnya menghadap Sehun. Dia mendengar anak yang lebih tua bergumam sesuatu seperti "Kau sangat jahat."

Sehun menghela napas. Bagaimana dia harus memberitahu kekasihnya jika dia satu tempat tidur dengannya, dia akan mencekiknya (dengan cinta dan kasih sayang tentu saja) sampai dia harus menekan tombol minta tolong.

Malam itu, setelah gagal membuat Sehun membelikannya cupcake "Semoga Cepat Sembuh", Luhan tertidur. Sehun bangun dari sofa dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi rusanya yang tidur. Dia memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi sebelum kembali ke sofanya untuk berbaring. Ini adalah hari yang panjang, dan dia sangat lelah.

Wajah Luhan ynag tertidur adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum jatuh tidur.

Beberapa jam kemudian tangisan panik Luhan membangunkan Sehun. Terkejut, dia melirik kekasihnya, yang wajahnya mengekerut, seperti kesakitan.

"S-Sehunn," gumamnya. "Tidaak. Tidaaak. S-Sehun."

Badan Luhan mulai bergetar, dan Sehun buru-buru mendekat ke tempat tidur.

"Sehun-ah! SEHUN!"

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

Chapter yang tersusun dengan baik! Pertama dimulai ringan dengan Baekyeol dan kemunculan ibu Luhan yang hebat (dia sangat lucu), lalu menjadi menjadi dark ketika pembicaraan tentang ayah tiri Luhan datang, lalu menjadi fluffy Hunhan, dan akhirnya berakhir dengan bagian menggantung. LOL. Aku membawa para redaerku dalam sebuah perjalanan. (Ngomong-ngomong masa lalu Luhan akan muncul). Tidakah kalain berpikir ketakutan Luhan akan jarum itu lucu? Lol. Dia sangat imut! Dan Sehun menjaga jarak dengannya = awwwwww. Menggoda Lulumu yang sakit tidak akan berhasil.

Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini (aku menyukainya). Terima kasih sudah membaca! Subscribe dan tinggalkan komentar :)

**XiaoWa's note:**

Terima kasih yang sudah follow/favorite, setia membaca dan khususnya yang meninggalkan review~ Welcome to the new redaers :D

Tepat di hari Minggu~ Nah, saya dalam keadaan mood yang bagus, walau pun kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak lembur satu minggu kemarin. Semoga terjemahan kali ini cukup baik ^^ Sampai jumpa minggu depan~

* * *

><p><span><strong>XiaoWa chat box :<strong>

**HyunRa** : yeaah, lol... yup, Luhan masuk rumah sakit, efek nggak ketemu Sehun/?

**EXiOh HunHan** : yosh~ keep reading ^^ Saya usahakan untuk update setiap hari Minggu. Ya, tapi apapun hasilnya nanti jika memang itu sudah keputusan dari Kris harus kita hargai, walau pun disayangkan jika benar terjadi Kris keluar dari EXO, bagaimanapun dia juga manusia yang punya banyak mimpinya sendiri.

**dee** : yosh~ keep reading ^^

**byunbaekkie** : Luhan nggak kuat nggak ketemu Sehun, padahal baru ketemu ._.

**IkaIkaHun11** : maaf buat lama nunggu T^T bolah saja galau ria karena idol tapi jangan sampai hal itu mempengaruhi kehidupan kamu juga, jelek buat kamunya loh, penyesalan datang terlambat dear ^^ Tetap semangat...

**leedongsun3** : updated~ keep reading ^^

**roong** : okay~ semangat bacanya juga yah ^^

**CuteManlydeer** : updated~ semua jawabanmu sudah ada di ff dear, keep reading ^^

**dnnvta** : saya usahakan, keep reading ^^

**adilia taruni 7** : update, keep reading ^^

**Cho Minhyun 137** : updated. Maaf terlambat update, tidak masalah pada akhirnya review juga ^^ keep reading~

**BabyBaekSoo** : jangan pisahkan mereka...

**Bumble Bee Baek** : A~yo wassup? lol, jangan baca di tempat umum. keep reading ^^

**DeerIAM** : Luhan kena 5L karena ditinggal Sehun,

**imesahasa** : hello there~ ada nc tapi tidak tertulis, yah contohnya chapter kemarin... Pasangan yang lain, errr...

**KimberllyXiaouLu** : Hello there~ bukan masalah pada akhirnya tetap review ^^ no problem, you can call me eonni or whatever you want ^^ *note: the good one*

**Shiftastic** : updated~ keep reading ^^

**ChickenLittle** : sayangnya bukan mpreg DX dan saya tidak terlalu suka mpreg yang tahu-tahu bisa hamil gitu aja, kecuali dijelasin kenapa para pria bisa hamil, seperti jenis sci-fi~

**sera** : updated~ keep reading ^^

**Odult Maniac** : updated~ keep reading ^^

**Youngnachoi** : tidak terjadi apa-apa ._. *innocent*

**Guest** : sangat, amat, terlalu...

**luexohun** : keep reading ^^

**Lu-ie** : hahaha~ I dunno how to respond you *dummy translatore*

**luhansmanly** : terlalu rindu dengan Sehun,

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** : shock~

**deplujung** : keep reading ^^

**A Y P** : updated~ keep reading ^^

**candra** : YEHET~ keep reading ^^

**Guest** : updated~ keep reading ^^

**DKM** : lega~ keep reading ^^

**my lulu** : Yosh,,, keep reading ^^

**Se and Lu** : errr, Luhan yang ada di rumah sakit,

**alysaexostans** : silakan teruskan sendiri XD

**Guest** : updated~

**slsehan** : yang penting pada akhirnya tetap review ^^

**HUniehan** : Maaf saya update terlambat kemarin T^T keep reading ^^

**hunaddict** : terlalu rindu Sehun,,


	36. Chapter 35: The Reason

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 : The Reason<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Lu, aku disini."

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya disekitar Luhan, yang tersentak terbangun, dahinya berkilau dengan keringat. Sehun bisa melihat tatapan ketakutan dimatanya ketika anak yang lebih tua menoleh menghadapnya. Luhan berkedip pada Sehun beberapa kali, seperti ia tidak yakin jika Sehun benar-benar disana. Dan ketika akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Sehun pada kenyataannya berbaring disebelahnya, ketakutan dimatanya dengan cepat berubah menjadi lega. Dia mengenggam baju Sehun, mencengkramnya dengan gemetar.

"Sehun-ah," kata Luhan seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya pada baju Sehun, suaranya teredam kain.

"Yeah. Aku disini," respon Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada kekasihnya. Dia bisa merasakan suhu Luhan naik, napasnya tak teratur –semua yang membuatnya menarik anak laki-laki itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini sekarang," ulang Sehun seraya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sambil bergerak membuat lingkaran dipunggungnya. Tidak mempunyai pengalaman menghibur kekasih yang dalam keadaan sedih, Sehun tidak yakin jika ia bahkan melakukannya dengan benar, tapi menilai dari cara cengkraman Luhan pada bajunya yang melonggar, dia menyimpulkan bahwa ini berhasil.

Luhan menggeser kepalanya jadi Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya. **_Dia terlihat lelah..._**

Hampir secara insting, Sehun mengelus wajahnya sambil berbisik, "Itu hanya sebuah mimpi."

Menyebutkan tentang mimpi, Luhan melihat kearah lain, matanya fokus pada tulang selangka Sehun. Sehun mencium kepalanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk seraya mendekat, menempelkan dahinya pada bibir Sehun, sebuah gerakan yang Sehun anggap bahwa Luhan memberitahunya untuk terus mencium dahinya. Dia dengan senang melakukannya –membiarkan bibirnya beristirahat pada dahi kekasihnya, memutuskan kontaknya setiap kali untuk mengambil udara.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ketika bibir Sehun sedikit bengkak, dan ketika dia yakin bahwa kekasihnya sudah merasa lebih baik, Sehun berhenti membuat lingkaran dipunggung Luhan dan mulai menyapukan jari-jarinya pada rambut halus Luhan.

"_Baby_ –"

Luhan mendongak padanya, alisnya terangkat.

"Kau bayi besar," lanjut Sehun, menggoda. Dia terkekeh ketika Luhan memutar matanya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Luhan mendengus sambil melingkarkan lengannya erat disekeliling pinggang Sehun.

"Aku harus memanggil apalagi seseorang yang mengalami serangan panik karena sebuah mimpi?"

"Kau tidak pernah cukup tua untuk mempunyai mimpi buruk," gumam Luhan.

"Tapi kau bisa menjadi sangat imut," canda Sehun sambil menggerakan wajah Luhan untuk mencium hidungnya.

Dengan pipi berwarna merah muda, Luhan dengan lembut memukul lengan Sehun. "Sehun-ahhh, kau bisa menjadi sangat gombal!"

Sehun mendengus. "Dan salah siapa itu?"

"Yang jelas bukan salah_ku_." Luhan bersikeras.

"Terus saja katakan itu pada dirimu." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada Luhan, tersenyum dalam ciumannya. "Bambi."

Luhan tersenyum pada nama panggilan yang dikenalnya. Setelah mengecup Sehun dipipi, anak yang lebih tua mulai memeluknya, kepalanya beristirahat pada tempat favoritnya. Sehun menyadari (lebih seperti merasakan) bahwa demam Luhan sudah reda. **_Terima kasih tuhan._**

Luhan diam sebentar, dengan nyaman mendengarkan napas teratur Sehun. Dan hampir setiap waktu, Sehun akan menerima hal seperti ini, tapi malam ini berbeda. Dia tidak suka Luhan diam –tidak setelah apa yang terjadi. Dia ingin tahu apa yang bisa menyebabkan Luhan sangat ketakutan? Mimpi seperti apa yang ia punya sampai bangun berkeringat dalam rasa takut? **_Kenapa dia memanggil namaku?_**

Sehun tahu dia tidak seharusnya merusak momen ini,tapi dia harus tahu.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakannya? Tentang mimpimu?" **_Tolong bicara padaku..._**

Luhan menegang, napasnya tersentak sesaat setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, tapi ia tidak bergerak. Tidak ada tanda apakah dia akan memberitahu anak yang lebih muda apa yang mengganggunya atau tidak.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang. Aku mengerti," Sehun menyakinkannya.

Luhan menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku pikir ini sudah waktunya kau tahu tentang...masa laluku." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam dilekuk leher Sehun, menghela napas pada kulit terbuka Sehun.

"Kau ingat ketika aku memberitahumu bahwa masa kecilku tidak terisi dengan pelangi dan cupcake?" Luhan memulai.

"Ya." **_Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?_**

"A-ayahku meninggal ketika umurku sembilan tahun... Kecelakaan mobil."

Tidak tahu bagaimana untuk merespon informasi seperti itu, Sehun tetap diam.

"Jadi kau lihat, Sehun-ah, kita berbagi lebih dari sebuah kamar. Kita berdua kehilangan orang tua ketika kita berumur sembilan tahun..." Suara Luhan terputus-putus dibagian akhir.

Bahkan jika Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk menceritakan tentang persoalan ini, Sehun tahu bahwa ini sangat sulit baginya. Dia bisa merasakan bulu mata Luhan berkedip-kedip dilehernya. Anak yang lebih tua mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Sehun meletakan dagunya pada kepala Luhan.

"Lu..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah." Dia berdeham dan melanjutkan. "Ibuku menikah lagi setahun kemudian, dan aku tidak bisa mengerti kenapa atau bagaimana dia bisa melupakan ayah sangat cepat, tapi setelah bertemu dengan ayah tiriku, aku tidak meragukan pilihannya lagi. Dia adalah pria yang baik, sangat pasti peduli pada ibuku dan aku..."

Luhan menelan liurnya. "Tapi semuanya berubah ketika aku berumur sebelas tahun." Ia terdiam.

Sangat ingin tahu, Sehun bertanya, "A-apa yang terjadi ketika kau berumur sebelas tahun?"

Luhan memeluk Sehun sedikit lebih erat. "A-aku menemukan ayah tiriku memukuli ibuku kapan pun dia mabuk."

Dada Sehun mengerat. Dia bisa merasakan bajunya menjadi basah karena air mata Luhan. Dia mencium puncak kepala Luhan, berharap mengurangi sakitnya walau pun hanya sedikit.

"Itu juga saat...saat dia pertama kalinya menyerangku." Luhan mengambil napas.

**_M-menyerang?_** Sehun merasakan perih didadanya.

"D-dia m-menyakitimu?" Sehun tergagap, tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengerti kata-kata yang baru saja ia tanyakan –tidak bisa menerimanya.

Luhan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak saat itu –ibuku ada disana. Dia menjepitku ditembok, tapi ia menghentikannya melakukan hal yang lebih jauh."

Dan itu ketika semuanya _menyatu._

Alasan kenapa Luhan membatu ketika berandalan itu membantingnya pada tembok kamar mandi, alasan kenapa dia mengernyit ketika Sehun mengulurkan lengannya padanya, alasan kenapa dia berlari menjauh menangis, alasan kenapa dia mengunjungi ibunya hari itu...

Semuanya masuk akal.

Sehun meremas tinjunya tanpa sadar. "Ketika kau mengatakan 'tidak saat itu' apa itu berarti dia –?"

"Ya. Aku berada di sekolah menengah atas waktu itu. Hanya waktu itu dia menyakitiku. Aku tidak pernah memberitahu ibuku tentang ini, tapi kurasa dia tahu."

Tidak bisa berkata apa pun, Sehun berbaring disana –kepalanya berdenyut, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ini jelas bukanlah hal yang ia duga.

Suara Luhan menyadarkannya kembali. "Ibuku dan aku meninggalkannya empat tahun yang lalu, tapi hari ini ketika ibuku disini, ia memberitahuku bahwa ia kembali. Dia menemukannya."

"Jadi mimpimu..." suara Sehun pecah.

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku bermimpi dia disini, dengan tangan disekitar l-leherku dan aku m-memanggil namamu dan dan –"

Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatap matanya yang berlinang. "Shhhh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini dan kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyakitimu. Tidak akan."

Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan, ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mengambil napas, sedikit senyuman muncul diwajahnya. "Aku tahu," bisiknya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Apa itu semua yang harus kau katakan?"

"Terima kasih?" goda Luhan, tersenyum pada Sehun. **_AISHHHHH._**

Tidak mengatakan hal lain, Sehun menempatkan sebuah ciuman hangat pada bibirnya, yang mana membuat Luhan tersenyum –senyuman cerah seperti biasanya yang Sehun sangat sukai.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu kan Sehun-ah?"

"Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih."

"Diam." Luhan terkekeh –hal lain yang Sehun suka tentang Luhan.

Luhan menguap dan Sehun tersenyum pada pemandangan itu. "Kau harus tidur."

"Mmhmm. Kau benar."

Dengan Luhan memeluknya disampingnya, Sehun merasa semuanya _sempurna_. Memiliki kekasihnya disampingnya, bahkan jika mereka dirumah sakit, akan selalu terasa spesial. Akan selalu terasa benar. Memiliki Luhan disebelahnya sangat berarti. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ingin hilang.

Itu menakjubkan bagaimana Sehun bisa merasakan ketidakacuhan seperti itu pada teman sekamar barunya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, bermusuhan pada anak laki-laki yang masuk kedalam hidupnya tanpa sadar, dan bagaimana bahwa sekarang benar-benar berubah. Sekarang dia merasa bahwa hidupnya sia-sia tanpa Luhan.

Semua hari-hari sebelum dia bertemu Luhan terlihat sangat jauh, sangat asing.

Detik yang dihabiskan tanpa senyuman cantik itu, menit yang dihabiskan tanpa mata doe berkilau itu, jam yang dihabiskan tanpa suara manis itu, hari yang dihabiskan tanpa bibir yang membujuk itu, minggu tanpa wajah malaikat itu, bulan tanpa tubuh kecil itu yang dengan sempurna tercetak dengan tubuhnya kapan pun mereka bersentuhan, dan tahun tanpa cinta semuanya berhenti untuk _hidup._

Saat-saat bersama Luhan adalah hidupnya sekarang, tapi dia merasa mencintai Luhan seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang tidak akan pernah cukup.

Dia akan selalu ingin untuk mencintainya lebih dan lebih setiap hari-hari terlewati. Dan –

"Sehun-ah," gumam Luhan dari tempatnya didada Sehun, memecahkan pikiran Sehun. **_Aku pikir aku sudah tidur sialan._**

"Yeah?"

"Kau melanggar peraturan rumah sakit," bisiknya seraya tangannya secara terang-terangan menyelip pada punggung bagian bawah Sehun.

"..."

Luhan tertawa, mengirimkan getaran didada Sehun. **_Ughhh kenapa kau harus melakukan ini..._**

Sehun memutar matanya dan menarik Luhan lebih dekat padanya (mencoba sebisanya untuk menghiraukan tangan Luhan).

"Tidur saja Bambi. Tolong." **_Kau membuatku gila dan ini pukul 2 pagi hari._**

Rupanya sadar akan perjuangan batin Sehun, Luhan terkekeh sebelum memberikan ciuman singkat pada tulang rahangnya. "Oke, Sehun-ah. Tidur dengan baik. Selamat malam."

Sehun mengerang.

**_BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TIDUR JIKA TANGANMU MENYELIP DIBAWAH BAJUKU?!_**

Ketika mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehun menyadari bahwa beberapa suster menahan air matanya. Luhan dengan pasti mempesona mereka selama ia disini. Dua dari mereka bahkan memberikannya sekotak macam-macam cupcake, yang mana Luhan lebih dari senang untuk menerimanya.

Mengunyah cupcakenya saat mereka di taxi (Sehun gagal mencoba mengambilnya menjauh darinya), Luhan memberitahunya bahwa membeli cupcake dari toko kue selalu menjadi pilihan terbaik. "Jangan membuat cupcake kecuali kau adalah pembuat kue berpengalaman."

Menjadi diingatkan pada usaha membuat kue yang buruk, Sehun ingin menjejalkan wajah Luhan dengan cupcake besar, tapi itu hanya akan membuat anak laki-laki itu lebih senang. Dia menyudahinya dengan "Diam."

Sesaat setelah mereka memasuki rumah, mereka mendengar suara letusan dan terompet.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI LUHAN HYUNG!"

Anak lain ada disana, setiap orang membawa tiupan pesta (kecuali Kris). Chanyeol bahkan mempunyai terompet pesta. **_Ide brilian siapa itu? Memberikan orang yang paling berisik sebuah terompet pesta..._**

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Luhan, bagaimanapun, menjerit pada penyambutannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA KALIAN!" Lalu dia memberikan mereka semua pelukan singkat.

Sehun berdeham. "Dia hanya jauh selama sehari..."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya padanya dan Sehun memilih diam setelah itu. Dia menonton Luhan yang menikmati pestanya, menceritakan yang lain apa yang terjadi saat dia dirumah sakit (membesar-besarkan bagian tentang pengambilan darah).

"Oh yeah! Sehun! Selamat datang kembali!" seru Lay, menyebabkan semuanya melihat kearah Sehun dengan mata lebar.

Sehun memutar matanya. "Jadi baru sekarang pesta ini seharusnya untukku? Tidak seperti Luhan hyung, Aku sebenarnya jauh selama _sepuluh_ hari."

Semua orang tertawa pada wajah tidak puas si maknae.

"Maaf bro. Kurasa kami tidak menyadari kau pergi selama itu," kata Kai sambil meminum dari gelasnya.

"Sekarang Kai, itu tidak benar. Sehun, jangan perdulikan dia," tegas Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, kami benar-benar merindukanmu Sehun, "kata Xiumin dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tapi kami lupa semua tentangnmu ketika Luhan hyung masuk kerumah sakit," tambah Chen. Semuanya (kecuali Sehun) tertawa lagi.

"Senang tahu aku memiliki hyung yang penyanyang," ejek Sehun.

Kris memberikannya tepukan kuat dipunggungnya. "Bukan masalah nak."

Tao dengan cepat mendekat dan bertanya padanya, "Apa kau membawakan kami sesuatu dari Jeju?"

Sehun menelan ludah. **_Sial. Aku lupa untuk membelikan mereka sesuatu._**

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya dia membawanya, tapi dia akan memberikannya pada kalian nanti."

"Aww maknae kau manis," seru Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Saat para hyung yang lain sibuk bernyanyi karaoke (beberapa dari mereka sebenarnya penyanyi yang baik), Sehun pergi menuju tempat Luhan berdiri.

"Uhh aku tidak membelikan mereka apa pun," bisiknya ditelinga kekasihnya, walau pun tidak seorang pun bisa mendengarnya karena musik yang keras.

"Aku tahu itulah mengapa aku membelikan mereka hadiah. Aku tahu kau akan lupa," respon Luhan dengan kedipan imut.

Tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya saat itu, Sehun melongo pada kekasihnya, mulutnya terbuka.

Luhan memberikannya senyuman yang membutakan sebagai balasan. "Apa yang kau lakukan tanpaku?" tanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku harap aku tidak akan pernah untuk mencari tahu," jawab Sehun jujur seraya menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>fantasy_seoul's note :<strong>

Heiiiiiiii semuanya! Ini sudah lama! Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini! Mood serius diawal, tapi kemudian berakhir dengan fluff. Lol. Sangat imut! Luhan suka menggoda, bahkan ketika dia sakit.

Akan ada lebih banyak drama nanti, jadi bersiaplah untuk itu. Juga aku ingin mengatakan "SELAMAT DATANG!" untuk semua subscriber baruku. Tidak bisa percaya mempunyai 200+ :DD Ini hebat. Berharap untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian semua. Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk update kapan pun aku bisa, yang mana kapan pun aku tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolah. Terima kasih sudah membaca~

**XiaoWa's note :**

Terima kasih yang masih setia dengan ICCL, khususnya yang sudah me-_review ^^ WELCOME TO THE NEW READERS~_

Saya berikan kalian sebuah update cepat, yay~ hohohoo... Sedikit penjelasan, Luhan belum pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Sehun dan inilah waktunya Luhan memberitahu Sehun. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Tunggu saja dan aku juga berharap terjemahan kali ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa. Saya juga akan berusaha update kapan pun saya mempunyai waktu bebas dari pekerjaan. _See ya_~

* * *

><p><span><strong>XiaoWa replies :<strong>

**Baekicot** : sekarang update lagi. lol. yup, bahagia rasanya punya ibu yang bisa menerima keadaan anaknya yang apa adanya...

**Bumble Bee Baek** : updated~ kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan, Sehun suka lupa diri. lol.

**Krystal Affxtion L** : rasanya saya tidak pernah membuat janji, hanya berusaha yang terbaik, tapi yah sudahlah... ga papa ketinggalan banyak, bahan bacaannya juga jadi banyak, keep reading~

**ohmydeer** : iya, Hunhan mau nikah, eh ada yang jual bubble tea lewat (sejak kapan bubble tea jualan keliling?) nikahnya di pause dulu sama Sehun yang katanya mau beli bubble tea dulu ._.

**MissXoxo** : I'm glad you're like it : ini update lagi, ayo bacaaaa~ semangat bacanya juga yah...

**EXiOh HunHan** : yup, ayah tiri Luhan muncul, dan kemunculannya juga berhubungan dengan keluarga Sehun *PIIIIIIIIIP SPIOLER ALERT*

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** : ini update lagi, hohohohoo...pertemuan pertama yang canggung...lol

**Hunhan Shipper 31** : efek samping dari membaca fanfic ini diluar tanggung jawab author dan translator ._.

**Guest** : updated~

**luexohun** : well, your welcome?

**DeerIAM** : update lagi...lol

**HyunRa** : tenang ini bukan ff m-preg ._. yup, masa lalu Luhan akan terkuak begitu juga dengan masa lalu Sehun *PIIIIIIP SPOILER ALERT*

**Hunhanchild1220** : INI JUGA UPDATE LAGI CEPET KAAAANNNN?

**LuXiaoLu** : Muaaach juga dari HunHan~

**IkaIkaHun11** : see you again~ hohohoo...

**alysaexostans** : updated~ lol

**CuteManlydeer** : semuanya akan terjawab nanti *angguk-angguk*

**Niel Hill** : yup, rasanya pengen makan Luhan DX

**lolamoet** : Keep reading! cuma beberapa yang menjadi pasangan yang lainnya hanya teman sekamar... Belalang, kepompong, kupu-kupu, siang makan ati kalo malem boros tisu/? *sarap* ngelirik berarti membeli? saya brb mau ngelirik Luhan-Sehun dulu ._. daaan terima kasih banyak karena sudah memberikan review hampir disemua chapter T^T ughh, terharu...

**leedongsun3** : yup~ updated...

**candra** : baguslah kalau tata bahasanya ada kemajuan T^T

**my lulu** : awww~ ga papa, belajar bahasa Inggris sekalian XD jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dicerita aslinya,

**DKM** : aww, thank you and keep reading~

**Guest** : yosh~ thank you ^^

**byunbaekkie** : syukurlah nggak bosen dengan chapter yang banyak T^T tadinya sempat galau kepikiran akan ada banyak yang malas jika chapternya terlalu banyak,

**chekaido** : we love you too~

**Lu-ie** : review yang panjang dan saya speechless untuk membalas T^T Thanks a lot~

**ohluhannie** : lol... welcome to the club *anggota member lain yang setuju bahwa umur Luhan sebenarnya itu 12 tahun, diketuai oleh Baekyeol* updated~

**ByunFire** : semangat bacanya juga ya~

**Cho Hee Jeong** : wow~ review yang kalian beri sangat berarti bagi saya, karena itu saya juga berpikir memberikan balasan review kalian , yang mana bisa jadi juga memiliki arti sendiri untuk kalian ^^ and updated~

**Overdose of EXO - Unique** : oke, yang ini saya ketinggalan karena semalaman saya menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk tidur ._. thanks a lot sudah menyebutkannya juga disini...

**slsehan** : updated~

**PandaYehet88** : keep reading ^^

**sera** : tunggu kelanjutannya~

**hunhunhun** : yup, keep reading ^^

**Huniehan** : yup, jangan bosen bacanya yah~

**babyblue** : your welcome ^^ keep reading~ konflik Sehun selingkuh? errr...

**deplujung** : biar gereget ._.

**mufidz** : apanya yang nggak sadar?

**yensianx** : thanks sudah baca~ keep reading ^^

**faw** : yup, tak terasa sebentar lagi mau selesaii *PIIIIIIP SPOILER ALERT*


	37. Chapter 36: The Club

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 : The Club<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Sehun-ah, apa ini?" Luhan mengambil kotak putih kecil yang dihiasi dengan pita emas. Itu ditempatkan dipojok koper Sehun.

Sehun berhenti berbenah sebentar dan menatap kotaknya. "Oh, aku membelikanmu oleh-oleh –itu sebelum kau datang berkunjung."

"Kau membelikanku sesuatu tapi tidak untuk hyungmu yang lain?" tanya Luhan, kegembiraan terlihat jelas pada wajahnya.

"Karena kau akan melemparkan sebuah tinju jika aku tidak membelikanmu."

"Apa?! Aku tidak melemparkan tinju," paksa Luhan, menghentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil. **_Sangat jelas kau tidak tahu artinya._**

"Pffttt. Jika kau bilang begitu."

Sehun kembali mengambil pakaian kotornya keluar dari koper dan melemparnya ke keranjang, menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang Luhan tembakan padanya.

"Buka saja." perintah Sehun, masih menghindari tatapan Luhan. Dia mendengar anak lain mendengus sebelum –

"AHHH! Sehun-ah ini sangat lucu!" pekik Luhan setelah akhirnya membuka kotaknya, menggenggam sosok batu miniatur ditangannya. Semua rasa permusuhan kecilnya terlupakan.

Sehun memutar matanya. "Senang kau menyukai –umph." Sepasang bibir halus merah muda memotongnya.

Menjauh dari ciumannya, Luhan menembaknya dengan senyuman puas. "Kau kekasih yang baik, Sehun-ah."

"Baik? Hanya baik? Bukan yang terbaik?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi yang terbaik jika tempat itu sudah terisi?"

"Oleh siapa?"

"Aku tentu saja!" Luhan terkekeh, puas dengan gelar yang ia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah." Sehun dengan lembut mendorong Luhan kesamping. "Kau mau membantuku membongkar atau apa?"

Luhan berkedip padanya, terlihat seperti ia tidak mengerti pertanyaannya, tapi Sehun tahu lebih baik –kekasihnya sedang mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kerja apa pun. **_Ughh. Kekasih terbaik apanya._**

Di dalam lemari, dia sedang menggantung beberapa pakaian yang tidak dia pakai dalam perjalanan ketika sepasang lengan menyelip dipinggangnya, memeluknya erat.

"Yah!"

"Shhh! Kau tahu kau menyukai pelukanku dari belakang!" kata Luhan sebelum mengistirahatkan dagunya dipundak Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus menggantung pakaianku saat kau menempel dipunggungku?!"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Biasakan saja."

Sehun mengerang. Dia hampir lupa tentang kecenderungan Luhan untuk menguji kontrol dirinya kapan pun mereka berada diruangan yang sama. **_Sehun, abaikan! Tahan! _** Sehun kembali menggantung pakaiannya dengan Luhan yang menempel dipunggungnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak memiliki rencana perjalanan 10 hari yang lain kan?" tanya Luhan, genggangmannya mengerat disekitar pinggang Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

"Kenapa?" Sehun menyeringai.

"Karena aku takut aku akan menjadi kekasih yang egois dan tidak membiarkanmu pergi," jawab Luhan dalam nada serius.

Sehun tertawa atas kelakuan lucu kekasihnya.

"Sehun-ah, aku serius."

"Oke oke. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau terjebak denganku."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu." Dia memberikan Sehun kecupan di pipi sebelum dengan jahil menampar pantatnya dan berlari dari lemari sebelum Sehun bisa bereaksi.

"WOWW! MAKNAE KAU YANG TERBAIK!" teriak Chanyeol ketika membuka hadiahnya –sosok kecil yang menari dan memekik, "Jeju-do! Jeju-do!"

"Yeah Sehun, terima kasih atas hadiahnya." Suho memberikannya senyuman lebar.

Sehun menggosok belakang lehernya malu-malu. "Erm sama-sama hyung."

"Membelikan sesuatu untuk 11 hyung pasti mengorbankan kekayaanmu." Xiumin menatapnya kagum.

"Heh. Bukan apa-apa." **_Luhan membayarnya._**

Saat hyungnya membuka hadiah mereka (Luhan memberikan mereka hadiah yang berbeda, setiap hadiah khusus dibeli dengan bayangan si penerima), Sehun pergi ke tempat dimana Luhan yang tersenyum duduk.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya pada telinga kekasihnya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar Sehun-ah," jawab Luhan dengan senyuman lebar. "Aku hanya membeli hadiahnya, itu adalah uangmu."

"A-a-ap- APA?!" Si maknae menjerit, mendapatkan pandangan penuh tanya dari hyung yang lain.

"Kau meninggalkan dompetmu dikamar hotelku pagi itu," jawab Luhan seperti itu adalah jawaban yang cukup. Dia tersenyum pada anak yang lain. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Sehun mencubit batang hidungnya, berharap stres yang baru diperolehnya akan menghilang. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu atas pencurian," gumamnya.

Luhan terkekeh sebelum memberikan kecupan singkat dibibirnya. "Tapi kau tidak akan melaporkannya."

Anak yang lebih tua memandangnya dengan mata memuja, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan dalam diam menantangnya untuk membuktikan dia salah. Sehun mengerang, tapi sebaliknya tidak mengatakan apa pun. Luhan memberikannya tepukan dipunggung (Sehun menahan keinginan untuk mengerang) sebelum pergi ke sisi lain dari ruangan untuk membenarkan topi Xiumin –topi yang dibayar oleh uang Sehun. **_AISHHHH!_**

Baekhyun, yang menonton keseluruhan pertukaran, datang mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sehun. "_Whipped."_

"Aku TIDAK," seru Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa. "_Whipped._ Jangan mengelaknya. Jika aku bisa memberimu beberapa saran itu pasti untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol –ia bisa memberikanmu beberapa petunjuk. Dia bicara dari pengalaman." Anak yang lebih tua memandang penuh cinta pada kekasihnya, yang sekarang sedang mengikuti patung kecilnya yang menari.

"Yeollie! Berhenti menari. Kau tidak bisa menari," perintah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung berhenti menari. Dan Sehun berharap sebuah lubang bisa muncul di ruang tamu dan menelannya. Menjadi dikategori yang sama dengan Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi hal yang bagus.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia tiba-tiba merasakan tangan raksasa Chanyeol dipundaknya. "Baekhyun memberitahuku tentang situasimu. Selamat datang di klub maknae. Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk bagaimana berurusan dengan pasangan dominanmu, beritahu aku dan Suho."

"Suho hyung?"

"Yeah, Lay hyung mendapatkannya dalam genggaman jarinya."

Mata Sehun meluncur pada anak laki-laki cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu yang tertawa dengan Tao dan Lay, ujung matanya berkerut. "Terima kasih atas undangannya, tapi aku tidak semestinya masuk dalam klub." **_Aku tidak seperti itu._**

Menyadari tatapan Sehun, Luhan memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Tanpa menyadarinya, Sehun bangun dari tempatnya di sofa untuk berjalan kearah dimana Luhan berada. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya disamping kekasihnya, yang menggelitik dagu bawahnya. **_Yup, aku hanya seorang kekasih yang baik. Sangat jelas,_** pikirnya untuk dirinya sendiri, menghiraukan wajah menggelikan dari pasangan Baekyeol.

Dia juga menghiraukan mereka mengacungkan cambuk bayangan. **_Whip-pssssshhh!_**

* * *

><p>"S-Sehun. Sehun-ahhh. Heehee... Sehun-ah!"<p>

Sehun berhenti menciumi leher Luhan untuk melihatnya, terlihat jelas kesal bahwa kekasihnya mengganggu prosesnya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat tidak sabar? Ini bahkan belum malam!"

"Oh diamlah. Kau yang memohon padaku untuk mengambilmu sebelumnya," wajah Sehun datar.

Luhan tersentak. "Kapan aku melakukannya?!"

Sehun akan mempunyai pikiran bahwa perasaan Luhan terlukai oleh kalimatnya, tapi kilatan nakal di mata doe-nya mengatakan hal lain.

"Di rumah sakit dan pagi ini di lemari."

"Aku tidak mengingat memohon apapun." Anak yang lebih tua menyelinapkan tangannya dileher Sehun, kakinya menjerat kaki Sehun.

"Apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Sehun, menatap anak ynag lebih tua yang sekarang berada dibawahnya.

"Merasakan apa?"

"Tekanan darahku naik."

Luhan tertawa. "Jangan menyalahkanku untuk kondisi kesehatanmu."

Sehun memutar matanya dan berusaha bangun, tapi Luhan menahannya. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bertemu dengan klub baruku." Sehun menjawab dengan helaan.

Luhan melengkungkan alisnya. "Klub baru apa?"

"Itu klub kecil dengan hanya dua orang anggota lainnya –Chanyeol hyung dan Suho hyung."

Luhan memberinya tatapan kebingungan. "Ap-"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Oke baik. Kau bisa bertemu mereka **_setelah_** kita selesai." Ia menyeringai.

Sehun mengerang dalam batin. Dia sudah bisa melihat peran masa depannya sebagai presiden dari **_Whipped Club._**

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin ia akan menyukai cangkir teh yang kita bawakan?" tanya Sehun pada kekasihnya, yang sekarang sedang menuntunnya melewati jalan yang belum dikenalnya di Busan.<p>

"Sehun-ah, tidak apa-apa. Ia akan menyukainya." Luhan menyakinkannya.

Musim panas sudah berakhir, dan mereka pikir adalah hal yang sopan untuk mengunjungi ibu Luhan saat mereka masih mempunyai waktu. Sehun gelisah selama perjalanan dalam bus ke Busan, dan sekarang bahwa dia benar-benar berjalan menuju rumah kekasihnya, dia bisa merasakan kegelisahannya memburuk.

Itu bukan karena dia takut akan ibu Luhan –bukan. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat ramah. Kenyataannya, Sehun sebenarnya menikmati mengobrol dengannya kapan pun ia menelfon untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan.

Bukan, dia gelisah karena dia tidak yakin jika ayah tiri Luhan akan berada disana. Dan melihat dari bagaimana Luhan tidak secerewet biasanya, anak yang lebih tua pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di lingkungan sekitar dimana ibu Luhan tinggal dan Sehun sudah bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Mereka berdiri didepan rumah tembok kecil dengan kebun bunga kecil didepannya. Luhan membunyikan bel pintunya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Luhan, menggenggam tangannya.

Sehun mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Luhan sebagai balasan. Anak yang lebih tua tersenyum dan Sehun berharap senyum itu tidak menghilang apa pun yang mungkin menunggu mereka dari sisi lain pintu.

Ibu Luhan membuka pintunya dan setelah melihat dua anak laki-laki itu, ia berlari untuk memeluk mereka. "AKHIRNYA! Aku pikir kalian berdua tersesat atau apa."

Ketika ia melepaskan mereka, Sehun membungkuk padanya, menghasilkan sebuah tamparan kecil dilengannya dari wanita itu. "Sehun, kau tidak perlu membungkuk padaku setiap kali kau melihatku. Kita bukanlah orang asing –kenyataannya kita keluarga. Kau bisa memanggilku ibu jika kau mau."

"Mommmm," Luhan merengek.

Ibunya terkekeh sebelum mengantar mereka masuk ke rumah. "Baik. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai ibu mertuamu."

Luhan _facepalm_ sedangkan Sehun dan ibunya tertawa.

"Buat dirimu nyaman Sehun." Ia menunjuk kearah ruang tamu.

"Oh! Kami membawakanmu sesuatu." Sehun memberikannya sebungkus kotak yang dia sendiri lupa membawanya daritadi.

"Oh! Seharusnya tidak usah!"

Luhan memandangi ibunya dengan kecurigaan yang menggelikan. "Lalu kenapa kau terus mengirimiku pesan untuk membawakanmu sesuatu dari Seoul?"

Ibunya menatapnya tajam. "Luhan sayang, apa kau keberatan memberikan Sehun sebuah tur? Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang." katanya, benar-benar merubah topik.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat," bisik Luhan, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia mengambil tangan Sehun dan memimpinnya berkeliling rumah –menunjukan banyak hal seperti koleksi berharga cangkir teh ibunya, koleksi kesayangan buku komiknya, dan tumpukan album foto yang ibunya simpan bertahun-tahun. Luhan memberitahunya bahwa ibunya _terobsesi_ untuk mengambil setiap foto dirinya ketika dia kecil. Sehun tidak bisa membantu selain tertawa karena Luhan tidak tahu bahwa dia melakukan hal yang sama, selalu mengambil foto dari Sehun.

"Dan disini kamarku," jelas Luhan setelah membuka pintunya. Melihat sekeliling, Sehun memutuskan bahwa kamar itu benar-benar milik Luhan. Dia tidak memiliki banyak barang di kamar, hanya sebuah tempat tidur putih ukuran sedang, sebuah meja kecil putih, dan sebuah meja kayu antik. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang kamar itu meskipun temboknya berwarna krim biasa. Sehun pikir bisa jadi karena Luhan mempunyai foto dan sticky note menempel disepanjang tembok, memberikan kamar itu ledakan warna yang dibutuhkan.

Sehun tersenyum. Ruangan itu hangat dan terbuka. Nyaman. Seperti Luhan.

"Membosankan benar?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, ini sempurna."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Kau berpikir semuanya sempurna."

"Hanya ketika kau terlibat." jawab Sehun, merasa puas ketika pipi Luhan memerah.

"Sehun-ah, kita perlu ke dokter. Gombalanmu sudah tidak terkontrol," goda Luhan.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya disekitar kekasihnya. "Bukan gombalan jika itu benar." Dia menyundul wajah anak yang lebih pendek.

"Aishhh." Luhan memutar matanya, sebelum berdiri berjinjit, mendekat untuk memberikan Sehun sebuah ciuman –

"Makan siang siap!" teriak ibunya dari dapur, mengganggu momen kecil mereka.

"Mom, pemilihan waktumu tak tercela," komplain Luhan seraya masuk ke dapur, pipinya masih sedikit merah. Sehun tepat dibelakangnya, warna pipinya sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Oops! Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

"Ya-" Luhan memulai, tapi Sehun memotongnya. "T-tidak. Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun."

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya sedangkan ibunya tertawa. "Oke. Ayo makan."

Setelah makan siang, mereka duduk di sofa, menonton televisi, sedangkan ibu Luhan menyiapkan mereka buah (dia memaksa bahwa Luhan memerlukan lebih banyak buah dalam sistemnya). Sehun menonton ibu dan anaknya bercekcok tentang diet Luhan. Itu sedikit menghibur karena tidak seperti saat dia akan berdebat dengan Sehun, Luhan kalah telak. **_Mungkin aku harus membuatnya _**(ibu Luhan)**_ disisiku kapanpun kami berdebat._**

Dari ujung matanya, Sehun menemukan meja kecil dekat tembok. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menyadari sebelumnya atau kenapa Luhan tidak menunjukan padanya. Penasaran, dia berjalan mendekat.

Di meja ada setumpuk bingkai foto berwarna emas. Dia mengambil satu –itu adalah foto dari Luhan kecil (mungkin 4-5 tahun) di hari pertamanya sekolah; Sehun menebaknya karena anak laki-laki lucu itu berpakaian lengkap dengan seragam kuning, menggenggam tas ransel barunya, dan tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. **_Imut._**

Dia mengambil foto lain –Luhan ynag masih muda duduk dipangkuan pria yang gembira. Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan sosok tegas. Kerutan disekitar matanya hanya semakin membuatnya lebih jelas bahwa dia adalah ayah Luhan. Baju mereka yang sama juga menunjukannya.

Dia menelusuri foto-fotonya, tersenyum pada setiap foto –sebuah foto bayi Luhan, Luhan dengan krim diseluruh wajahnya, Luhan memeluk seorang gadis kecil (Sehun berharap bahwa dia hanya sepupunya atau apa), Luhan di komedi putar dengan ibunya, Luhan membangun istana pasir yang terlihat jelek di pantai, Luhan yang terlihat jelas tidak nyaman dengan tuxedo (mungkin untuk pesta dansa sekolah), Luhan dalam jubah kelulusan (wajahnya bersinar dikamera).

Dan dibelakang, ada sebuah foto keluarga. Sehun mengambilnya, penasaran kenapa foto itu diletakan jauh dari yang lainnya.

Sehun membeku.

Pria yang ada didalam foto bukanlah ayah Luhan. Itu adalah pria yang berbeda.

Seorang pria yang wajahnya Sehun kenali. **_B-b-bukan._**

Sehun tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tangannya mati rasa, napasnya tidak teratur. **_Tidak. Ini tidak bisa._**

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan datang dibelakangnya, membuatnya sedikit melompat.

"Uhh." Sehun berdeham. "Yeah aku baik-baik saja. Sedikit sesak disini. Aku pergi untuk jalan-jalan keluar." Dia meletakan fotonya kembali, jarinya sedikit gemetar.

Luhan dan ibunya menatapnya aneh ketika dia buru-buru keluar dari ruang tamu dan ke lorong untuk memakai sepatunya. Luhan mengikutinya.

"Sehun-ah, apa sesuatu –"

"Aku hanya butuh sedikit udara. Jangan khawatir," respon Sehun seraya membuka pintu, tanpa melihat kebelakang pada kekasihnya yang cemas.

"Sehun! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Sehun tidak membalas. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Dia hanya butuh untuk _menjauh._

Jadi dia lari.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan dari belakangnya, mengejarnya.

"Aku akan kembali," Sehun berjanji, mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sehun-ah, setidaknya beritahu aku kemana kau pergi!"

Sehun berlari menyebrang jalan, menghiraukan tangisan putus asa kekasihnya.

"SEHUN! SE—"

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

Sehun berhenti berlari dan menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar suara menakutkan dari mobil yang memekik untuk berhenti.

Dia berhenti bernapas...

o

o

o

_**TBC~**_

* * *

><p><strong>-<em>Whipped <em>**adalah kata _slang(bahasa gaul) _dalam bahasa Inggris yang artinya untuk menyebut seorang kekasih (pria) yang terlalu menurut(bisa juga takut) pada kekasih wanitanya. Memiliki artian yang tidak jauh berbea dengan suami takut istri dalam bahasa Indonesia. Saya tetap menggunakan _whipped_ karena saya sendiri kesulitan untuk menterjemahkannya dalam bahasa Indonesia, mungkin dari kalian bisa menemukan kalimat yang cocok?

**fantasy_seoul's note:**

*Gasp* APA YANG TERJADI?! APA LUHAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?! Kalian akan mengetahuinya di chapter selanjutnya. Janji. Aku akan update lain kali hari ini atau besok. Dan banyak dari kalian yang bisa menebak kenapa Sehun bereaksi seperti itu ketika dia melihat foto keluarga. PLOT YANG RUMIT! Lol. Drama drama. Pada awalnya aku membuatnya fluff dan ringan, menuju kejadian dramatik. Ini akan semakin gelap dan menyedihkan. Nantikan.

Dan minta maaf atas efek suaranya. Lol. Sekolah mengambil sebagian besar waktuku, tapi aku akan tetap update di akhir pekan, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan meninggalkan pembacaku tergantung :D Subscribe dan komentar. Terima kasih!

**XiaoWa's note:**

Anak yang sudah 2-3 minggu menghilang akhirnya muncul kembali ._.

Ma'af~ Saya benar-benar minta ma'af karena tidak update, membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama...DX Tapi saya sendiri juga tidak tahu harus apa, saya punya alasan dibalik semua kejadian mengerikan ini. Pekerjaan saya mempunyai dua shift, pagi-sore dan siang-malam, dan kemarin adalah pertama kalinya bagi saya untuk masuk shift siang dan saya drop! Demam naik-turun selama satu minggu juga tekanan darah turun jadi 100! OMG! masih belum bisa adaptasi dengan cuaca disini, ditambah stress karena masalah pekerjaan, nah... Saya benar-benar minta ma'af TT^TT okay, note saya sampai sini saja, sekali lagi saya minta ma'af *deep bow*

Berita baiknya kemarin saya lihat di AFF, ICCL dapat featured! Horay!

Terima kasih yang masih setia dengan ICCL~ Dan selamat datang readers baru~ Enjoy~


	38. Chapter 37: The Twisted

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 37: The Twisted<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"LUHAN!"

Jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

Anak yang lebih tua berdiri didepan minivan merah, beberapa inchi dari bumper mobilnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat, seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Matanya membesar karena terkejut. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Si supir berteriak padanya. "HEI ANAK KECIL! APA KAU MENCOBA UNTUK MEMBUNUH DIRIMU SENDIRI!?"

Tapi Sehun hanya bisa memproses satu hal –Luhan tidak terluka.

Dia berlari menuju tempat kekasihnya berdiri dan membawanya, tidak mengacuhkan teriakan yang datang dari si supir. Pria itu secepatnya menyetir memutari mereka, meninggalkan pasangan itu ditengah jalan.

"APA KAU GILA?!" Dia berteriak pada Luhan, yang terlihat seperti lupa daratan.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya lebih erat disekitar Luhan. Tubuh keduanya bergetar.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERLARI MENGEJARKU SEPERTI ITU?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT KEDUA ARAH!? BAGAIMANA JIKA SESUATU TERJADI PADAMU?!" Sehun melanjutkan untuk berteriak pada kekasihnya, suaranya yang tak stabil hampir tak dikenali. Matanya mulai menangis.

Dia tidak tahu yang mana lebih buruk –bayangan akan Luhan yang bisa saja terluka serius atau bahwa itu akan menjadi seluruh kesalahannya.

Pikiran akan kehilangan Luhan hanya membuatnya lebih sulit untuk bernapas seraya mempererat pelukannya. Dia mungkin menyakiti anak yang lebih tua, tapi sekarang dia hanya butuh Luhan sedekat mungkin dengan dirinya.

"S-Sehun-ah," akhirnya Luhan bicara, sadar dari lamunannya.

Dan air matanya turun.

"KAU BODOH TAHU?! ORANG PALING BODOH," kata Sehun diantara isakan hebohnya.

Orang bodoh dilengannya hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun, melingkarkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Sehun. "Sehun-ah."

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan jantung milik siapa yang berdetak lebih cepat, tapi itu bukanlah hal penting...

Satu hal yang penting adalah Luhan aman.

Aman dilengannya.

"Sehun-ahh," ulang Luhan, suaranya redam dileher Sehun.

"Janji padaku kau tidak akan melakukannya lagi," bisik Sehun dengan suara seraknya.

Kekasihnya mengangguk dan menekan dirinya lebih dalam pada dada Sehun. Sehun mengistirahatkan wajahnya pada rambut Luhan –menunggu jantungnya untuk tenang.

Mereka berdiri disana selama beberapa menit. Sehun mendengarkan suara indah dari napas Luhan yang teratur.

Dia hampir lupa tentang alasan kenapa dia berlari.

Hampir.

ooo

Ketika mereka kembali ke rumah, bergandengan tangan, ibu Luhan tahu sesuatu sudah terjadi tapi karena tak seorang pun dari mereka yang ingin mengatakan apa pun, ia tidak mempertanyakannya. Dan untuk itu Sehun bersyukur.

"Kalian berdua terlihat lelah. Aku pikir kalian berdua tidur saja disini untuk malam ini dan pergi pagi-pagi dengan bus kembali ke Seoul. Bagaimana?"

"Kau benar Mom. Kami akan menginap."

Ibu Luhan bertepuk tangan. "Baik! Menginap!"

Selama makan malam, mereka bergandengan tangan dibawah meja (sejak kembali pulang, tangan Sehun sama sekali belum meninggalkan tangan Luhan). Tidak satupun dari mereka mengatakan apapun, tapi ibu Luhan tidak keberatan. Jika ia mengetahui anak laki-laki satu-satunya hampir tertabrak mobil, ia akan terjun jadi lebih baik ia tidak tahu.

Malam itu, di tempat tidur Luhan, Sehun menyusuri rambut halus Luhan dengan jarinya ketika anak laki-laki itu tidur disampingnya memeluknya.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Yeah?" Sehun membiarkan tangannya turun untuk beristirahat di punggung Luhan. Dia tahu apa yang akan datang.

"Apa kau ingin membicarakannya? Tentang mengapa kau berlari keluar seperti itu?" gumam Luhan pada dadanya. Sehun bisa mengatakan bahwa Luhan memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, dan baru sekarang anak yang lebih tua menemukan keberanian untuk bertanya padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," Sehun berbohong.

Luhan melihat tepat kebohongannya. "Kau tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu jika itu 'bukan apa-apa'."

Sehun tidak merespon. Luhan menghela napasnya dan menyangga dirinya dengan siku untuk melihat Sehun. "Apa kau yakin itu bukan apa-apa? Kau tahu kau bisa memberitahuku apa pun." **_Tidak yang ini..._**

Sehun memberikan Luhan apa yang ia harap terlihat sebagai senyuman yang sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tahu. Jangan khawatirkan hal ini –aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Sehun –mata doe besarnya mencari kebenaran dibalik wajah Sehun. Tidak bisa menemukannya, Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya ke bantal.

"oke, Sehun-ah. Aku selalu disini jika kau ingin bercerita.."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat sebelum Luhan, yang mencoba menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya, akhirnya menguap. "Selamat malam, Sehun-ah."

"Malam." Sehun menonton saat kelopak mata Luhan perlahan menutup. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Luhan kembali sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Sehun berbaring disana –matanya tidak rela meninggalkan anak yang tertidur. Ini menggelikan dan dia mungkin hanya ketakutan, tapi dia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Luhan.

Dia takut jika dia menoleh, bahkan untuk satu detik, Luhan entah bagaimana akan _menghilang._

Jika dia tidur sekarang, dia bisa saja bangun untuk menemukan bahwa Luhan tidak berada disana. Dan bayangan atas apa yang terjadi menakutinya sangat dalam.

Dengan mata yang masih tergoda oleh kekasihnya, Sehun mengelus pipinya. Jantungnya berdebar ketika Luhan bersenandung pelan merespon sentuhannya.

Mata Sehun menjelajah kebawah menuju jari kelingking Luhan –dimana dia membayangkan benang merah yang menghubungkannya pada Luhan. Ketika Luhan mengikatkan benang merah disekitar jari kelingking mereka hari itu, anak yang lebih tua tidak tahu bahwa mereka saling terikat lebih dari itu. Tidak satu pun dari mereka tahu.

Bagaimana bisa kemungkinan Luhan tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah pria yang sama yang memukuli Luhan dan ibunya ketika dia mabuk?

Sehun menutup matanya. Mengepalkan tinjunya, dia menahan keinginan untuk berteriak.

Untuk berteriak atas betapa _kusutnya_ benang takdir mereka.

Untuk berteriak atas bagaimana hidup bisa menjadi sangat _berliku._

(*Luhan*)

Luhan terbangun akan mata cokelat yang ia kenal menatapnya. "Mhhmm...Sehun-ah." Dia mendekat pada kekasihnya, lengannya otomatis melingkar dipinggang Sehun. Dia menunggu Sehun untuk menciumnya selamat pagi seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Sehun tidak melakukannya.

Luhan menatapnya. Dia membuka mulutnya, siap untuk menanyakan Sehun apa yang salah, tapi anak yang lebih muda memotongnya.

"Kita harus bangun jika ingin mendapatkan bus paling awal kembali ke Seoul," kata Sehun. Suaranya tidak seperti biasanya saat pagi hari. **_Apa dia tidak tidur?_**

Ketika mereka berada di dapur, ibu Luhan menyiapkan sebuah sarapan yang berlebihan.

"Mom...kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan semua ini."

Ibunya terkekeh. "Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan membuat apa untuk sarapan, jadi aku-"

"Jadi kau membuat semuanya?" tanya Luhan pada ibunya yang tak masuk akal.

Ia mengangguk. "Ini membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi kalian berdua lebih baik menikmatinya!"

Saat makan, Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak benar-benar disana. Itu terlihat seperti pikirannya berada ditempat lain. Dua kali Luhan harus menepuknya di pundak untuk memberikannya jus jeruk.

Di pintu depan, setelah memberitahu mereka untuk berhati-hati dan untuk menelfonnya ketika mereka sampai dirumah, ibunya memberikan mereka masing-masing sebuah pelukan.

"Luhan sayang, pastikan kau mengunjungiku lebih sering oke? Sehun, telfon aku kapan pun dia memberikanmu waktu yang sulit."

Luhan harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk memutar mata pada ibunya (ia akan memukul kepalanya jika dia melakukannya).

"Sampai jumpa Mom."

"Sampai jumpa say-" Ibunya tiba-tiba berhenti ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu dikejauhan. Sehun dan Luhan keduanya berputar untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Detak jantung Luhan dengan cepat naik. Tangannya secara insting mencari tangan Sehun. Dia tidak tahu jika dia menggenggam tangan Sehun pertama atau Sehun yang menggenggamnya pertama kali.

"Helo," kata pria setengah umur ketika ia berjalan menuju tempat mereka. Ayah tirinya.

Luhan bisa merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat, dan dia bisa merasakan Sehun menjadi kaku disebelahnya. Ketika pria itu semakin mendekat pada mereka, Sehun mengambil selangkah maju melindungi Luhan. Terkejut akan gerakan anak yang lebih muda, ayah tiri Luhan mengambil selangkah mundur, seakan menunjukan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud untuk melukai.

Luhan mencoba sebisanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun lebih erat, atau Sehun yang menggenggamnya lebih erat? Dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak melihat pria itu hampir selama empat tahun. Rambutnya berubah abu-abu, tapi selain itu ia terlihat sama.

Ibu Luhan, yang menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam, berdeham. "Luhan sayang, bukankah kau harus menyapanya kembali?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak melihat satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ini akan membutuhkan waktu untuk terbiasa." Ia tersenyum pada Luhan. "Kau sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Dengar dari ibumu bahwa kau adalah murid sosiologi? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan pendek.

Merasakan ketegangannya, pria itu memutuskan bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapannya. Malahan ia menoleh pada Sehun, yang Luhan sadari menatap pria itu sepanjang waktu. Ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Dan ini...?"

"Sehun. Kekasihku."

"Ah. Baiklah. Hai Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan Luhan menelan ludahnya.

Mengejutkan, Sehun menjabat tangan pria itu –walaupun Luhan menyadari bahwa itu adalah jabat tangan yang sangat erat, hampir seperti jika mereka mengadu kekuatan dalam diam.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab Sehun, matanya masih memandangi pria didepannya.

"Nah kalian berdua harus pergi sebelum busnya pergi," ibu Luhan bicara lagi dan Luhan tidak bisa lebih bersyukur. Dia ingin pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

Setelah melambai sampai jumpa pada ibunya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju pangkalan bus.

Duduk dalam bus, Luhan memberikan Sehun tatapan sekilas setiap saat. Anak laki-laki itu, yang duduk dekat dengan jendela, belum mengatakan apa pun sejak mereka meninggalkan rumahnya. Luhan mulai cemas. Dia hampir menanyakan Sehun sesuatu ketika –

"Apa ayah tirimu orang Korea?"

Terkejut akan pertanyaan tiba-tiba, Luhan tergagap. "Y-ya."

"Siapa namanya?" Sehun akhirnya berputar untuk melihatnya.

Kebingunan kenapa kekasihnya ingin tahu nama pria itu, Luhan memberinya tatapan bingung, tapi dia menjawab, "Sun He."

"Oh."

Sehun mengganti perhatiannya pada apa pun yang berada disisi lain jendela, meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sendirian dengan pertanyaannya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sehun bertingkah berbeda. Luhan akan sering menangkap Sehun menatapnya, tapi itu bukanlah tatapan memuja yang sama yang seperti ia berikan pada Luhan –itu terlihat seakan Sehun sedang mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu atau dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Bagaimanapun juga, pandangan yang dia berikan pada Luhan mengisyaratkan luka yang Luhan tidak bisa acuhkan. Hanya ketika dia datang mendekat anak yang lebih muda menghentikan lamunannya.

Juga, anak yang lebih muda tidak lagi memulai kontak kulit. Selalu Luhan yang pertama menggandengnya, yang pertama menciumnya, yang pertama memeluknya. Luhan bohong jika dia bilang ini tidak menyakitkan...

Mengetahui bahwa Sehun terganggu oleh sesuatu, Luhan putus asa ingin bertanya padanya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena kapan pun mereka sendirian, Sehun terlihat jauh.

**_Kenapa dia berlari seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?_** Pikiran itu perlahan memakannya dari dalam.

Satu malam, setelah memutuskan bahwa dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia bertanya pada kekasihnya, yang berpura-pura tidur.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud?" respon Sehun, punggungnya masih menghadap Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, aku pikir aku tahu kau cukup baik untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menganggumu. Aku ingin –harus tahu. Apa sesuatu terjadi? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?"

"Tidak dan tidak. Aku hanya lelah. Ma'af."

Sunyi.

Merasa seperti dia akan tercekik jika dia tetap berada disana lebih lama, Luhan bangun. Dia menutup pintunya perlahan dibelakangnya, setelah membawa buntalan dari bawah tempat tidur.

Di halaman luar, dia mengambil napas –mengambil banyak udara dingin malam yang ia buthkan. Dia menghembuskan napas dan melepas gulungan kantung tidur.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia takut tidur di kantung tapi sekarang dia masuk kedalamnya sesuai keinginannya.

Ketika dia sudah memposisikan dirinya didalam kantung, dia menatap keatas pada bintang atau setidaknya dia mencoba –pandangannya mulai mengabur. Air mata mengancam untuk jatuh, tapi Luhan menolak untuk membiarkan setetes pun lepas.

Menangis hanya akan membuatnya merasa buruk.

(*Sehun*)

Sehun tersentak bangun. Mencoba untuk menenangkan napasnya, dia mengelap keringat yang terbentuk didahinya. Dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk lagi.

Sejak mereka kembali dari Busan, Sehun selalu memimpikan mimpi yang sama –dia bangun pada tempat tidur yang kosong dan tidak peduli seberapa keras ia berteriak untuk Luhan, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Berbalik pda punggungnya, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menuju sisi Luhan –

**_Apa dia tidak kembali?_**

Menyadari bahwa dia pasti jatuh tertidur setelah Luhan pergi, Sehun bangun untuk mencari kekasihnya. Ketika dia di lantai bawah, dia mengira untuk melihat gumpalan familiar di sofa ruang tamu, tapi dia tidak ada apa-apa, dia menggantikan perhatian menuju dapur yang gelap. **_Dia juga tidak disana..._**

"Luhan?" Dia memanggil hanya untuk bertemu dengan kesunyian.

"Lu?"

Dia berlari kembali ke lantai atas dan dengan lembut mengetuk pintu Baekyeol. Dia membukanya dan menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam. Chanyeol, mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Sehun membuka pintu.

"Ada apa maknae?"

Memandang kesekitar kamar, Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Luhan tidak disana. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut. "Aku mencari Luhan hyung. Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"

"Tidak..kau tidak bisa menemukannya?"

"Tidak." Dan itu ketika panik menyerang. Sehun mulai gelisah dengan pegangan pintu.

Chanyeol, merasakan kepanikan anak yang lebih muda, memberitahunya, "Jangan khawatir. Dia mungkin berada dimana pun disekitar rumah. Periksa ruangan lain dan teras belakang."

"Oke."

Sehun memeriksa semua ruangan lainnya, tapi masih tidak ada Luhan. Dia berlari ke lantai bawah (tersandung di langkah terakhir) dan menyalakan lampunya. Tidak ada apa pun diluar di teras belakang.

Dia berlari ke dapur, menyalakan lampunya, dan memeriksa sekeliling dengan cepat –tidak ada Luhan.

**_KEMANA DIA PERGI!?IB_**

Sehun hampir berlari keluar dari dapur ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Dari jendela dapur, dia bisa melihat gumpalan gelap dirumput, dekat pohon. **_Luhan?_**

Sehun beranjak ke pintu, tidak bersusah-susah memakai sepatu. Tidak terlalu gelap diluar jadi Sehun bisa melihat rambut berwarna madu mencuat keluar dari kejauhan. **_Luhan!_**

(*Luhan*)

Apa salah satu kerugian tidur diluar? Kau bangun akan kicauan keras burung yang sangat menyebalkan.

**_Ughhhh._** Luhan mengerang seraya membuka matanya. Wajahnya sedikit kaku karena tidur diluar, tapi selain itu dia hangat –khususnya punggungnya.

Dia berkedip dengan cepat ketika menyadari sejenis jaring didepannya. **_Aku tidak ingat membawa jaring._**

Luhan membeku ketika dia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar disekitar batang tubuhnya. **_Apa yang..._**

Perlahan menolehkan kepalanya, Luhan menemukan wajah kekasihnya satu inchi dari wajahnya. **_Sehun? Apa yang ia lakukan disini?! Apa aku bermimpi?_**

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi," gumam Sehun, matanya tertutup.

"A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gagap Luhan, tidak bisa mengerti keadaannya. Kenapa Sehun tidur diluar bersamanya? **_Bagaimana dia bahkan bisa masuk ke kantung tidur tanpa aku mengetahuinya?_**

"Kau seharusnya tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu tidur diluar sendirian'kan?" Sehun membuka matanya untuk bertemu mata Luhan. Rasa hangat yang familiar merambat ke pipinya sebagai hasilnya –Sehun belum pernah menatapnya seperti itu sejak kejadian itu.

Dibuat tidak bisa berkata apapun atas perubahan tiba-tiba sikap kekasihnya, Luhan berbalik –pungungnya menghadap Sehun.

Dia bisa mendengar Sehun menghela napas dibelakangnya. Anak yang lebih muda menarik Luhan mendekat padanya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan. "Apa kau marah?"

Luhan menggenggam kantung tidurnya –mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak memekik atas betapa hangat napas kekasihnya terasa dikulitnya atau bagaimana sexy memikatnya suara Sehun ketika pagi hari.

Menganggap kediaman Luhan sebagai sebuah jawaban ya, Sehun menghela napas. "Aku minta ma'af. Tentang semuanya."

Luhan menghiraukan kenyataan pada bibir Sehun masih sangat dekat dengan telinganya, dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan padanya.

"Tolong jangan marah padaku." Sehun mencium telinganya. **_ASDFGHJKL. SEHUN!_**

"Yahhh...Jangan! Tidak! Berhentii!" perintah Luhan ketika Sehun mulai menggigit telinganya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya," kata Sehun (Luhan bisa mendengarnya menyeringai).

"Tidak, aku tidak menikmatinya!"

"Telingamu memerah." Sehun mulai menempatkan ciuman sepanjang sisi wajah Luhan saat Luhan mengutuk telinga bodohnya.

"Apa kau akan memberitahuku kenapa kau lari hari itu?"

Dia merasakan Sehun menjadi sedikit kaku, tapi anak yang lebih muda dengan cepat menjadi tenang. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum menempelkan bibirnya erat pada bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya ketika dia menjauhkan bibirnya. Sehun membiarkan jarinya menelusuri rambut berantakan pagi Luhan. Merasakan bahwa Luhan menatapnya dalam, Sehun menembaknya dengan senyuman sungguh-sungguh sebelum menciumnya lagi.

Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun menciumnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Untuk menjauhkannya dari menanyakan tentang kejadian itu.

Hanya karena dia benar-benar merindukan Sehun menciumnya lagi, seperti benar-benar menciumnya, Luhan membiarkannya lewat.

Tapi dia tidak akan melupakannya.

o

o

o

**_ TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>fantasy_seoul's note:<span>**

Whew! Banyak hal terjadi di chapter ini. Pertama –LUHAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA SEMUANYA! TIDAK ADA LUKA FISIK! Tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama pada luka secara emosional. Juga Sehun akhirnya bertemu dengan ayah tiri Luhan! Ketegangannya. Juga, jangan menghakimi Sehun terlalu kasar karena memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu –dia trauma karena menemukan bahwa ayahnya adalah ayah tiri Luhan. Dan lalu chapter ini berakhir dengan fluff Hunhan, walaupun masalahnya masih belum selesai. Apa Sehun akan memberitahu Luhan? Atau Luhan akan menemukannya sendiri? Kita tunggu chapter yang akan datang.

Bagian kesukaanku di chapter ini adalah referensi Sehun akan benang merah dan juga bagian akhir dimana Sehun tidur dengan Luhan diluar dengan kantung tidur. Awwwww :)

Chapter ini sedikit sulit untuk ditulis, itulah mengapa aku tidak bisa update secepat yang aku rencanakan. Minta ma'af pada kalian yang menjadi gila karena menungguku. Aku sangat menyukai membaca reaksi kalian jadi tetaplah komen! Aku harap kalian menyukai chapter ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca :D

**XiaoWa's note:**

double update? Mungkin~

Banyak yang sudah menebak bahwa ayah tiri Luhan adalah ayah Sehun~ Drama mode on! Ada juga yang meminta dramanya jangan terlalu lama, well, kalian coba cari tahu sendiri saja ne ^^~ Terima kasih atas doa kalian juga T^T jadi terharu...Okay, beberapa dari kalian menanyakan kapan fanfiction ini akan selesai, dan apa yan akan kalian lakukan jika saya bilang masih tersisa lima chapter lagi? Bagian favorit saya juga tentang Sehun dan referensinya soal benang merah takdir, saya hampir nangis ditambah dengan mp3 yang sedang play lagu 'Because I'm Waerry'... HAMPIR. Dan ma'af saya masih belum bisa membalas satu-satu review kalian disini tapi jangan khawatir saya membaca semuanya ^^~

Terima kasih yang masih setia membaca ICCL~ dan selamat datang readers baru~


	39. Chapter 38: The Call

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: The Call<strong>

o

o

o

(*Luhan*)

Ini adalah hari Minggu ketika dia menelfon.

Jam dua belas lebih dua belas menit, dan Luhan masih tidur dengan nyaman dilengan Sehun. Sedangkan anak laki-laki yang lain pergi keluar, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur. Disamping dengkuran berkala Luhan, seluruh rumah sepi.

_Riinngggg._ Ponsel Luhan berbunyi dibawah bantalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyetelnya ke mode getar?" keluh Sehun setelah mendorong Luhan untuk mengangkatnya.

Masih setengah mengantuk, Luhan menjawabnya. "Helo?"

"Luhan?" Luhan langsung terduduk. Dia mengenali suara itu –ayah tirinya.

"Ini aku," pria disambungan lain menjawab. "Apa aku mengganggumu? Bisa kita bicara?"

Luhan melirik kearah sisi Sehun –anak yang lebih muda sudah tertidur lagi. "Baik." Luhan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya diam-diam dan berjalan menuju teras belakang, memastikan untuk menutup pintu kaca dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Pria itu ragu. Luhan menunggu dengan sabar sampai dia menjawab. Pikirannya berputar dengan pertanyaan mengapa ayah tirinya menelfon. Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan ibunya?

"Aku akan berada di Seoul untuk perjalanan bisnis, dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Pria itu menunggu reaksinya, tapi tidak mendengar apa pun, dia dengan cepat menambahkan, "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau bertemu." **_Bertemu?_**

"Untuk apa?" Luhan tidak sedang mencoba untuk terdengar kasar, tapi dia tidak bisa menahannya jika kalimatnya keluar seperti itu. Memang mengapa ayah tirinya ingin bertemu dengannya?

"A-aku pikir kita perlu bicara dari hati ke hati...tentang apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu. Dan aku ingin meminta ma'af padamu secara langsung –untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kau ingin a-apa?" Luhan bergetar, tidak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Telinganya bisa saja mempermainkannya karena pria yang ia tahu tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahannya.

Pria itu menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu mema'afkanku. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau melihatku, tapi kupikir setidaknya kita mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita demi ibumu."

Bayangan akan ibunya muncul dalam pikirannya. Dia benar-benar terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang mengetahui ia kembali.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam. "Kapan kau datang?"

"Aku akan berada disana dalam 2 hari dan aku akan tinggal selama 3-5 hari, tergantung bagaimana dengan bisnisnya berjalan."

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Hanya itu yang aku minta. Hubungi aku di nomor ini ketika kau ingin bertemu."

"Oke."

"Baik, aku akan menunggumu menelfon. Oh dan Luhan, terima kasih untuk tidak memutuskan telfonnya. Aku benar-benar menghargainya."

Luhan tidak meresponnya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ayah tirinya memutuskan telfon dan meninggalkan Luhan berdiri disana, merenung.

**_Haruskah aku bertemu dengannya?_**

"Siapa itu?"

Luhan berbalik untuk menemukan Sehun menatapnya. **_Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disana?_**

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yeah. Bukan apa-apa." Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun, menghindari tatapannya.

Sisa hari itu Luhan terus melihat pada ponselnya, yang mana tak terlewati oleh Sehun.

"Apa kau ingin pergi menonton film?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berdua memakan makan siang mereka, tapi Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

**_Apa hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi jika aku bertemu dengannya? Mungkin –_**

"Luhan!"

Sadar dari pikirannya, Luhan mendongak pada Sehun seolah dia tidak ingat anak yang lebih muda berada disana.

"Kau memanggilku?"

Sehun memutar matanya. "Ya, lebih dari seribu kali."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu jika kau ingin pergi ke bioskop atau apa –kecuali kau ingin tetap berada dirumah."

"Ayo pergi." Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri, mengagetkan Sehun. "Apa? Kau ingin pergi keluar'kan?"

"Yeah...Apa kau yakin kau merasa baik?"

Luhan tidak menjawabnya. "Film apa yang ingin kau tonton?"

Di bioskop, Luhan menyadari bahwa sangat sulit untuk fokus pada filmnya. Kata-kata ayah tirinya terus berputar dalam kepalanya. **_Bertemu...memperbaiki hubungan kita...minta ma'af...memperbaiki kesalahanku..._**

Pikirannya sangat kacau sampai dia tidak menyadari bagaimana mata Sehun menggelap selama perjalanan kencan mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ingin pergi menonton film denganku jika kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan!" Sehun membuka pintu depan dan berjalan masuk dengan aura kesal. Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aku minta ma'af oke? Filmnya tidak begitu menarik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau terus melirik ponselmu," kata Sehun diantara gemeretuk giginya.

"Uhh. Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu, terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Chen, Xiumin dan Chanyeol disana bersamanya, dan dari ekspresi mereka, mereka juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang berada didepan mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja," Luhan menyakinkannya, menghiraukan kerutan diwajah Sehun.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang itu." seru Sehun.

Luhan berbalik untuk menghadapnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Oh jangan pura-pura kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini."

"Ap-"

"Nah, kami akan memberikan kalian berdua ruangan. Ayo." Xiumin memberi sinyal pada yang lain untuk mengikutinya ke dapur, tapi Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa tetap disini. Kami akan pergi." Luhan menembak Sehun dengan tatapan tajam sebelum pergi ke lantai atas. Dengan tinjunya yang mengepal, Sehun mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Siapa yang kau pikir akan menang?" tanya Chen setelah pasangan itu cukup jauh untuk mendengarnya.

"Sudah pasti Luhan hyung," jawab Chanyeol dengan pasti.

"Kau mau bertaruh?" Chen menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Xiumin memukul belakang kepala Chen ("Oww!"). "Jangan tidak peka."

"Sepuluh dolar –Sehun yang akan menang. Luhan hyung tidak bisa berkonfrotansi. Dia akan langsung menyerah dengan si maknae." Lay menyeringai, sepenuhnya menghiraukan pandangan tidak setuju yang dilemparkan Xiumin.

"Hmm, kurasa kita hanya perlu menunggu dan melihat." Chen, Lay dan Chanyeol mengangguk sedangkan Xiumin mengerang.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar mereka, Sehun dengan kasar menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Luhan, dengan tangan dipinggangnya, menyipitkan matanya pada Sehun, yang berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Mau menjelaskan semuanya?"

Sehun mengejek. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Itulah mengapa aku bertanya."

"Hmm. Mari lihat. Itu bisa saja kenyataan bahwa pikiranmu benar-benar teralihkan sepanjang kencan –bertingkah seperti aku bahkan tidak berada disana."

"Bukankah aku sudah minta ma'af? Dan aku tahu kau ada disana!"

Sehun tertawa sedih. "Benaaaar. Seperti aku tidak harus menepukmu setiap waktu untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu."

"Aku tidak menghiraukanmu dengan sengaja! A-aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Oh benar'kah? Seharusnya aku tahu." Sehun memutar matanya.

Luhan menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu."

"Kau pikir aku mau?!" sentak Sehun.

"Bisa'kah kita sudahi ini?" Luhan sekarang sedang mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak menaikan suaranya, tapi anak yang lebih muda sedang menguji kekuatannya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tahu kepana kau bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini. Itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan telfon itu'kan?"

"Sehun, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Apa pun yang berhubungan denganmu adalah urusanku!"

"Sehun –"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku siapa orang itu?"

"Sehun –"

"Kenapa kau melihat pada ponselmu sepanjang hari? Apa kau menunggu orang itu untuk menelfon? Apa dia mantanmu?"

**_Cukup!_** Luhan menyebrangi kamarnya, jadi dia sekarang menatap langsung pada Sehun, wajahnya pucat karena marah. Sehun tetap diam, tak terganggu.

"Oh Sehun, kecemburuanmu diluar batas." Luhan tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan hanya akan membuat Sehun semakin marah.

Sehun melihatnya tak masuk akal. "Aku. Tidak. Cemburu. Aku cemas karena kau tidak bertingkah seperti dirimu sendiri hari ini. Ma'afkan aku sudah menjadi kekasih yang suka memperhatikan!"

"Dan aku memberitahumu, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak, kau tidak baik-baik saja! Sudah jelas sesuatu mengganggumu dan aku ingin tahu itu apa."

"Mengingat bagaimana kau menolak untuk memberitahuku apa yang terjadi hari itu, aku tida merasa kau berhak menanyakanku semua ini, menuntut jawaban."

Mata Sehun membesar. "Begitukah? Kau membalasku karena tidak mau bercerita padamu?!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak membalasmu!"

"Kau masih marah tentang hal itu'kan?" Itu lebih seperti pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Meskipun aku bingung. Mengapa kau tidak mau memberitahuku kenapa kau lari seperti itu? Kau melihat foto sebelumnya..Apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa –"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu, tangannya berada di kenop pintu.

"Oh Sehun! Aku belum selesai. Jika kau keluar –"

Sehun membuka pintunya dan berjalan keluar tanpa kata-kata. **_D-dia...pergi._**

Luhan tidak bergerak –dia hanya berdiri disana, sepenuhnya kebingungan.

Dan terluka.

(*Sehun*)

"Oh Sehun! Aku belum selesai. Jika kau keluar –"

Tangan Sehun memutar kenop pintunya dan pergi –tidak sanggup untuk mendengar sisanya.

Dia tahu dia akan menyesal karena sudah pergi meninggalkan Luhan seperti itu, tapi dia putus asa ingin keluar –untuk lepas.

Sehun memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa dibandingkan memberitahu Luhan kebenarannya, meninggalkannya adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Setidaknya dengan meninggalkannya, dia tidak harus melihat rasa sakit diwajah Luhan ketika dia memberitahunya tentang ayahnya.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Sehun berjalan sempoyongan ke rumah, wajahnya sedikit merah karena alkohol. Dia dengan sembrono berjalan menuju dapur yang gelap, menyalakan lampunya, duduk, dan meletakan kepalanya di meja yang dingin. Luhan pasti sudah tidur, dan sebetulnya dia tidak ingin untuk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya sekarang. **_Aku akan tidur disini untuk malam ini._**

"Sehun? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun membuka matanya untuk menemukan Suho yang khawatir didekat pintu. Dia berkedip pada hyungnya, yang datang mendekat untuk memeriksanya.

"Aye! Kau berbau alkohol!"

"Terima kasih hyung, tapi kurasa aku tahu itu."

Suho membuka lemari pendingin untuk mendapatkan sebotol air dingin dan memberikannya padanya. "Ini. Minum ini." Dia melihat seraya Sehun menyelesaikan minumannya dalam sekali teguk. "Kenapa kau pergi minum? Kau akan mendapatkan masalah dengan Luhan hyung." **_Luhan.._**

Sehun terkekeh. "Itu tidak berarti lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun meletakan kembali kepalanya ke meja. "Tidak berarti lagi," gumamnya.

"Oke, kau membuatku takut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Luhan hyung? Aku yakin jika kau meminta ma'af, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar, Suho harus mendekat untuk mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Karena aku tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengannya tanpa merasa seperti aku akan meledak. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya tanpa rasa salah memakan hatiku."

"Rasa bersalah?"

"Untuk tidak memberitahunya."

"Memberitahunya apa?"

"A-aku menemukan pria yang meninggalkan ibuku dan aku."

Suho tersentak. "Kau menemukan ayahmu?"

Sehun menutup matanya. "Yeah."

"Wow.." Suho tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun untuk sementara. "Tunggu...apa hubungannya dengan Luhan hyung?"

Sehun mengambil napas dalam, matanya masih terpejam. "Dia hanya juga menjadi ayah tiri Luhan."

Suho tersentak lagi, dan Sehun bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Secara teknis, kau tidak berhubungan satu sama lain."

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Karena Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan ayah tirinya. Dan meskipun aku menolak untuk menunjuk pria itu sebagai ayahku, kami masih berbagi darah yang sama. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Luhan ketika dia mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya merupakan anak laki-laki dari pria yang ia pandang rendah. Dia bahkan akan lebih membenciku karena sudah menyembunyikan hal ini darinya."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dari Suho, untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang meluap dimatanya.

"Sehun, kau harus percaya dengan Luhan hyung. Dia tidak akan membencimu."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Dengar Sehun, kau harus memberitahu Luhan hyung semua ini. Bukan aku. Dan aku menjanjikanmu, perasaannya untukmu tidak akan berubah, jadi pergi bicaralah dengannya."

Ketika Sehun menunjukan tak ada tanda untuk bergerak, Suho menghela napas dan menggenggam lengannya. "Berhenti berpikir berlebihan dan pergilah padanya."

"Dia mungkin bahkan tidak dikamar kami," bisik Sehun, terlihat patah hati saat Suho menariknya berdiri.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kami bertengkar dan aku berjalan keluar meninggalkannya..."

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sehun, terkadang kau bisa menjadi ceroboh." Suho terkekeh pelan seraya memimpin maknae yang mabuk keluar dari dapur.

"Pertama kita akan memeriksanya." Suho membuka pintu kamar mereka dan setelah menemukan gundukan gelap ditempat tidur, dia berbalik pada Sehun. "Nah, dia disana. Semoga beruntung."

Sehun dengan segera didorong kedalam ruangan yang gelap sedangkan Suho menutup pintunya perlahan dengan senyuman puas diwajahnya.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Sehun berdiri dekat tempat tidur, matanya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang tertidur. **_Aku tidak seharusnya membangunkannya...Aku bisa bicara dengannya besok...Yeah besok, ketika aku sudah tidak mabuk._**

Dia perlahan bergerak menuju sisi tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam selimut, memastikan untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan. Dahinya berkerut ketika ia menyadari betapa jauhnya Luhan. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, yang biasanya tidur dekat dengan sisi Sehun, sekarang berada jauh disisi lainnya, hampir dipinggir tempat tidur.

**_Sialan. Mungkin berjalan keluar bukanlah pilihan yang baik._**

Sehun terbangun besok paginya sudah mengira tempat tidurnya akan kosong. Dia tidak kecewa, walaupun ia berharap akan kecewa..

Mencium dirinya sendiri, dia mengerang. Baunya seperti soju, dan dia tahu tidak akan berjalan baik denganLuhan. **_Sial. Seharusnya aku mandi._**

Ketika dia masuk ke dapur, semua mata tertuju padanya, kecuali untuk sepasang mata yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang terus melanjutkan memakan muffin cokelatnya seperti Sehun tidak baru saja masuk.

Luhan duduk diantara Xiumin dan Lay, meninggalkan Sehun yang tidak punya pilihan selain duduk ditempat lain.

"Sehun, kau bisa duduk disini," tawar Lay seraya bangun. Sehun melihat bagaimana mata Luhan mulai berkedut ketika Lay berjalan ke sisi lain meja.

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Tak masalah."

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Sehun menarik kursinya dan duduk. Luhan menolak untuk mengakui keberadaannya.

"Pagi," Sehun dengan berani menyapa kekasihnya. Dahinya mulai berkeringat.

Tidak memperdulikannya, Luhan berbalik untuk mengobrol dengan Xiumin tentang permainan sepak bola yang ia tonton baru-baru ini. **_Bagus._**

Selama sarapan, Luhan bicara dengan semua orang kecuali Sehun. Sesungguhnya, Sehun tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia kenal Luhan. Anak yang lebih tua tidak akan berbicara dengannya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi ketika dia berjalan keluar darinya walaupun anak yang lebih tua memperingati.

Tapi itu tidak mengehentikannya merasa buruk.

Menusuk makanannya, Sehun tidak menyadari hyung yang lain berbisik satu sama lain, menunjuk kearah mereka. Tetapi dia sadar, melihat Lay dan Chen memberikan segulung uang pada Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi aku tebak kalian berdua tidak bicara tadi malam." Suho mendatanginya saat dia mencuci piring. Luhan dan yang lainnya menonton tv.

"Tidak. Ku pikir setidaknya aku harus sadar ketika aku bicara dengannya."

"Bagus." Suho memberinya tepukan dipunggung. "Sehun _fighting_!"

"Siapa yang berkelahi?" tanya Kai ketika dia berjalan masuk.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun dengan nada serius.

"Kau yakin? Karena aku tahu seseorang yang tidak keberatan memukulmu sekarang. Bisa kau tebak siapa? Dia mempunyai mata doe yang cantik, luar biasa imut, mengaku manly –"

"Ku pikir dia tahu Kai." Suho menoleh kearah Sehun. "Biarkan Luhan hyung sendiri."

"Aku tidak berpikir dia akan dengan mudah setuju." Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya. Luhan bahkan tidak mau melihatnya.

"Yeah. Dia menghindarimu seperti wabah," tambah Kai, tidak membantu keadaannya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membuatnya sendirian." Baekhyun melompat ke dapur, dengan jelas lelah menguping.

"Baekhyun, kita tidak seharusnya memaksa –" Suho dipotong oleh Kai. "Kau punya ide apa?"

"Kita akan membutuhkan semua orang. Ini akan menyenangkan! Jangan khawatir Sehun, kami akan membuatmu sendirian dengan Luhan. Tunggu diluar di halaman belakang."

Setelah akhirnya setuju pada rencana Baekhyun, Sehun mengingatkan mereka untuk tidak menyakiti Luhan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja!" Lalu Baekhyun mengirimi pesan pada anggota yang lain tentang rencananya, tersenyum lebar pada dirinya sendiri saat ia melakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Sehun berdiri diluar, ia pikir mungkin ini adalah ide buruk untuk mempercayakan para hyungnya dengan Luhan.

"YAH!"

Sehun memutar kepalanya kearah sumber teriakan. **_Apa yang..._**

Ini adalah ide _buruk._

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

OOOOOO APA YANG PARA HYUNG LAKUKAN?!

Hey guys! Update! Wew. Banyak percakapan di chapter ini. Chapter lain akan ada beberapa jam lagi (semoga). Akankah Sehun akhirnya memberitahu Luhan? Bagaimana Luhan akan bereaksi? Bersiaplah untuk lebih banyak kejutan!

P.S. Aku merubah font A/N ku karena aku menemukan bahwa font ku ynag biasanya (comic sans MS) tidak cocok dengan iphone, jadi kalian yang membaca dari iphone –aku minta maaf. Lol. Juga ceritanya hampir selesai :( aku akan merindukan menulis cerita ini!

**XiaoWa's note:**

Kemarin baru saja periksa ke dokter lagi, hari ini NU'EST comeback First Album Re:BIRTH, katanya The Lost Planet mau ada di Jakarta... Sakitnya tuh disini! /lempar dompet/

Kalau ada waktu dan yang menemani lebih baik cepat-cepat check up di rumah sakit saja ;A; well, doa'kan saya~

**X.W chat box:**

**EXiOh HunHan** : updated~ yg diliat Sehun foto nikahnya Lulu sama Xiao Wa -_-

**bubblegirl202** : yaaa, berapa lama yaah... /mikir sampai tahun depan/

**Cho HJin** : updated~

**Gevanear** : belajar bahasa Inggris lebih giat lagi 'O'

**zoldyk** : love you too...Luhan...

**Meriska-Lim** : yakin? lol updated~

**Bumble Bee Baek** : nah, sepertinya memang kurang cocok dengan cuaca disini, sakit lagi masa ;A; fighting~ setia baca ya

**SehunieHunHAN** : tunggu updatenya biar ga penasaran~

**Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi** : amin. iya memang berat ;A;

**IkaIkaHun11** : bukan, itu foto nikahnya Luhan sama Xiao Wa ;A;

**Guest** : baca aja updatenya~

**chekaido** : ma'af ya ga bisa update cepet T^T

**HyunRa** : Luhan ga papa kok T^T Luhan kuat...

**LuChanCoreopsis** : ga rumit kok, kan ga harus ngitung pake rumus logaritma dulu T^T

** .7** : updated~

**ohmydeer** : nyasar dimimpinya Luhan, ga tau jalan pulang T^T

**AmbarAmbarwaty** : makasih, saya kan istri Luhan memang harus keceh B)

**Guest** : bisa jadi/?

**ahnjinhee2** : ya kira-kira 5 lagi dah~

**dinanovita99** : ga bisa janjiin kilat T^T

**leedongsun3** : iya, rekor itu, untung bukan sakit parah T^T

**Baekhynsshi** : because we can't live without dramaaaaa T^T

**sera** : tunggu updatenya klo gitu~

**my lulu** : translate sequelnya? gimana yah... minta ijin dulu sama fantasy_seoul, trus waktunya juga gimana yah,,,,

**anisalu** : sequel? ada di AFF~

**deplujung** : selamat /kasih pop mie versi jpg/

**kaihunhan** : baca dari chapter satu juga ga papa kok/?

**imesahasa** : waktu rambut Luhan masih agak2 blonde gitu, duh apasih itu nama warnanya -_- saya juga bingung...

**Lu-ie** : ehh, kasih tau ga ya XD Lol yang pasti Luhan ga selemah bella dan Sehun ga sekeras dan sekuat Edward ._. Takdir memang sulit untuk ditebak. Ketika kamu berpikir tidak bisa lebih bahagia, kamu merasa bahagia dari sebelumnya, ketika kamu berpikir tidak bisa lebih sedih, kamu merasa kesedihan berkali lipat. Jalan hidup itu rumit.

**ViviDragon** : nggak bisa :(

**lolamoet** : baca updatenya aja yo~

**LeeDiah** : big NO.

**alysaexostans** : /ikutan nangis/ maafkan sayaaaaaaaaa bundaaaaaa/?

**kjungxox88** : akhirnya...

**Shiftastic** : begitukah? hehhe ^^

**DeerIAM** : /big HUG/

**Guest** : ga bisa janjiii T^T

**luhansmanly** : Tuhan...berikan aku hidup satu kali lagi hanya untuk bersamanya...ku mencintainya... /ketauan fans the virgin/oke, ini bo'ong/ jangan takut, toh ga akan digigit

**HunHanina** : saya sakit soalnya T^T saki apa? sakit hatiiiiii mamaaaaaah T^T

**DKM** : maafkan sayaaaaaaah papaaaaah/?

**Aquarian Ten** : terima kasih sudah favorit dan baca ne ^^ iya Luhan kejar Sehun, kan Sehun nggak tahu jalanan Busan tiba2 mau pergi keluar kalau nyasar gimana?

**A Y P** : sekuel? gimana yah, tanya fantasy_seoul dulu aja yah ._.

**babyazul** : keep reading~

**KimberllyXiaouLu** : annyeong~ sekuel? gimana yah, nanti coba tanya fantasy_seoulnya boleh tidak, oke~

**byunballoon** : hidup memang kejaaaaaam /nangis dibawah guyuran hujan/

**selured** : ga bisa janji update cepet T^T

: setia bacanya sama kasih reviewnya yaa~~


	40. Chapter 39: The Mission

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: The Mission<strong>

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Kemana kalian membawaku?!" teriak Luhan saat para anak laki-laki menggendongnya melewati pintu belakang. Mulut Sehun ternganga, matanya melotot. Mereka membawa kekasihnya dengan mata tertutup dan –

"KALIAN MEMBORGOLNYA?!" dia berteriak horor.

Sehun melotot pada para hyungnya, yang hanya menghiraukannya dan menempatkan Luhan di tanah.

"Sehun?" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya keliling, mencoba menemukan Sehun, walaupun matanya masih ditutup.

"Kau bilang kami bisa melakukan apa pun yang kami mau,"ketus Baekhyun.

"Bukan berarti kalian bisa menutup mata dan memborgol kekasihku," desis Sehun.

"Kami tidak perlu melakukannya jika dia tidak menyebalkan! Luhan hyung bisa saja kecil tapi dia bisa menonjok dengan baik. Tanya Chen." Chanyeol menunjuk kearah anak yang disebutkan, yang sedang menggosok lengannya dan mengerang pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bahkan mempunyai borgol? Lupakan, jangan jawab!" Sehun menggosok pelipisnya, sakit kepala dengan cepat menyerangnya. **_Ini tidak bisa dipercaya..._**

"Misi selesai?" Tao menatap kesekeliling pada anak yang lain, mengharapkan sebuah konfirmasi. Kai tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sehun mengerang pada mereka.

"Hei, aku hanya penonton," kata Kris sebelum kembali berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Helo? Aku masih disini!" Luhan mengingatkan semua orang, menganyunkan kakinya kemana-mana.

Sehun mengerang. **_Aku seharusnya tidak usah mendengarkan mereka._** Dia membungkuk melepaskan penutup matanya, tangannya sedikit gemetar karena dia tidak yakin jika Luhan akan memukulnya karena sudah membuatnya seperti itu.

Ketika penutup matanya lepas, dia menelan liurnya. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali padanya, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak yang lain. "Bisakah kau melepaskan borgolku sekarang?"

Xiumin mendorong Chanyeol yang ragu-ragu kedepan. "J-janji kau tidak akan menyerang kami," anak yang lebih tinggi tergagap.

"Chanyeol." Suara Luhan tegas tak seperti biasanya. "Sekarang."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci kecil dari kantungnya dan mulai membuka borgol yang mengelilingi Luhan. Sesaat setelah borgolnya mendarat ditanah, semua anak berlari. **_Aku akan membunuh mereka._**

"Tidak bisa percaya kau meminta mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk membuatku sendiri." Suara Luhan membawa perhatiannya kembali pada situasinya. Anak yang lebih tua membersihkan dirinya dari debu seraya berdiri.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang, disamping terlihat sedikit berantakan, terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Itu bukan rencana aslinya..." Sehun menggosok bagian belakang lehernya.

"Sebaiknya bukan." Luhan menyilangkan lengannya, matanya menatap bosan Sehun. "Nah?"

Sehun membeku. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk membuat Luhan sendirian, dia tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang akan ia katakan saat mereka _sudah_ sendirian.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi."

Luhan mulai menggosok pergelangan tangannya. "Yeah. Borgolnya luar biasa ketat. Pergelangan tangan Baekhyun sangat kecil."

"A-apa? Tidak, bukan itu. Aku minta maaf soal kemarin."

Luhan tidak menjawab, malahan ia menatapnya –membuat Sehun lebih gugup daripada yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku minta maaf berjalan pergi ketika kau bicara. A-aku hanya ingin keluar, tapi itu bukanlah alasan."

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku soal itu..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya mulai basah.

Sehun menelan air liurnya. "Aku...aku..." **_Ambil napas Sehun. Kau bisa melakukannya!_**

"Kau...?"

"Aku menemukan ayahku."

Mata Luhan melebar, mulutnya menganga. "Apa? Kau menemukannya!?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Yeah."

Luhan tiba-tiba melemparkan dirinya sendiri pada Sehun, lengannya memeluk leher Sehun, membuat anak yang lebih muda terkejut. "Astaga! Sehun-ah! Kau menemukan ayahmu!" Dia berkedip ketika menyadari ekspresi tidak nyaman di mata Sehun. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menempatkan Luhan kembali ke tanah. Luhan menggenggam tangannya dan Sehun bisa dengan jelas merasakan panik dalam gerakannya. Dia menautkan jari-jari mereka agar Luhan tahu bahwa dia tidak akan lari kali ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak berhubungan dengannya sejak ia meninggalkanmu dan ibumu, tapi tidakkah kau senang setidaknya kau menemukannya?"

Sehun menghela napasnya sedih. "Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku tidak menemukannya..."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena...karena dia pria jahat."

"Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Alasan kenapa kau menjauh dariku?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Luhan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia kira ia akan melakukannya –ia memeluknya.

"Kau sangat bodoh Sehun-ah." Anak yang lebih tua menyundul lehernya, meninggalkan Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. "Orang bodoh sialan."

"A-apa?"

"Kau membuatku cemas untuk hal tak penting. A-aku pikir aku kehilanganmu dan bahwa...kau tidak mencintaiku lagi." Suara Luhan terputus-putus dibagian akhir.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan mendekat padanya, memeluknya lebih erat. "Kau yang bodoh sudah berpikir seperti itu."

"Nah, aku harus mengira apalagi? Kau menolak untuk menceritakannya padaku."

"Itu masih belum keseluruhannya.." Sehun menarik diri dari pelukannya, agar bisa melihat kekasihnya lebih baik.

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Dia juga..ayah tirimu." **_Aku mengatakannya._**

Dia menatap Luhan, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Anak yang lebih tua tidak mengatakan apapun. **_Katakan sesuatu. Apapun._**

"A-ayah tiriku?"

"Ya."

Luhan menyilangkan alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin."

"... A-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu dengan yakin dia adalah ayahmu?"

"Dia terlihat seperti pria disalah satu foto yang ibuku miliki. Tidak, dia _adalah_ pria difoto."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Itu tidak mungkin.."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Ayah tiriku tidak mempunyai anak laki-laki. Dia tidak mempunyai anak."

"Dia bisa saja berbohong. Dia tidak mempunyai karakter yang baik." Suara Sehun keluar pahit.

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak berpikir dia berbohong. Itu tidak masuk akal. Dia berada di Cina, memulai bisnis, ketika kau lahir."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin itu bukan dia –hanya seseorang yang terlihat sepertinya."

"Bagaimana jika itu dia?"

"Jika kenyataannya dia adalah ayahmu, kupikir kalian berdua harus duduk dan bicara."

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya. Kekasihnya bereaksi jauh lebih baik dari yang ia kira. Dia sudah mengkhawatirkan hal yang sia-sia? Mungkin Suho benar, dia memikirkannya berlebihan.

"Kau tidak membencinya?"

"Benci apa?"

"Kenyataan bahwa aku anak dari pria yang mencemari masa kecilmu."

"Apa itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Yeah..."

Luhan memukulnya di dada. "Kau luar biasa bodoh kau tahu itu?"

"Tapi –"

"Sehun-ah, itu bukan salahmu." Luhan memberinya senyuman kecil sebelum mengalungkan lengannya disekitar pinggang Sehun. "Kau tidak bertanggung jawab untuk apa yang ia lakukaan dimasa lalu. Jika kau anaknya, aku tidak akan melihatmu berbeda dari bagaimana aku melihatmu sekarang."

"Tapi –"

"Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya." Luhan berjinjit, mendekat untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada Sehun. "Tidak ada."

Sehun berdiri disana, bergumam tidak jelas untuk beberapa menit. Reaksi kekasihnya menurunkan penjagaannya.

"Aku tolol'kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Sangat tolol."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan berbagi beberapa kecupan sebelum Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan, membawanya mendekat pada wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa percaya ini. Aku...aku –terima kasih."

Luhan terkekeh. "Apa yang sangat kau cemaskan?"

"Aku pikir kau akan mendorongku menjauh saat kau mengetahui siapa ayahku."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Nah, pikiranmu salah."

"Aku pikir kau akan marah karena aku menyembunyikannya darimu."

"Itu mengingatkanku –" Luhan menyentil dahinya ("Oww!")"-kau tidak diperbolehkan menyimpan rahasia dariku lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Aku mengerti."

"Mulai sekarang jika ada yang mengganggumu, kau harus memberitahuku atau jika tidak kau akan merasakannya."

"Ya pak!" Sehun memeberikan Luhan hormat kecil sebelum menangkup wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Dan mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa waktu –sampai Luhan menjauh agar bisa mengambil napas.

"Kau pasti pernah menjadi ikan di kehidupan sebelumnya karena kau bisa bertahan lama tanpa udara," canda Luhan.

"Bukan, itu karena kau udaraku."

Sehu menyeringai ketika dia melihat pipi kekasihnya merona. Itu sangat imut.

Luhan menutupi pipinya yang merona, bergumam, "Kau sangat gombal, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa denganmu."

"Terserah. Kau menyukainya ketika aku mengatakan hal gombal."

"Bohong."

"Kau yakin? Telinga merahmu mengatakan hal lain padaku." Sehun mulai menggigiti daun telinga Luhan, menghiraukan pekikan anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

"S-Sehun-ah. Sehun-ahhh! Ah!" Luhan tersentak. "Kau menggigitku!"

"Tidak bisa menahannya jika kau terlalu menggiurkan."

"Aku bukan makanan!" Luhan mencoba mendorong Sehun menjauh. Bersyukur, dia tidak berhasil.

"Yumm," goda Sehun sambil terus membuat Luhan menggila.

"Aishhh! B-bisakah kita setidaknya melakukannya didalam? Aku merasa seperti kita dilihat."

"Itu karena memang kita sedang dilihat."

"Apa?!"

Sehun menunjuk pada kelompok laki-laki, yang mana wajah mereka menempel di jendela dapur. Luhan terlihat benar-benar malu ketika dia melihat beberapa dari mereka memberikan tanda setuju. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila dan Baekhyun memutar borgol miliknya dengan cara jenaka.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Para hyung selalu menakutkan."

"Ughh Sehunnnnnn." Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun dan memimpinnya kembali ke rumah, berjalan melewati yang lain saat mereka semua mulai bersiul dan berseru, "Itulah laki-laki maknae!"

Sehun tersenyum lebar sepanjang waktu.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Luhan malam itu ketika mereka ditempat tidur.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak yakin."

"Ayolah, Sehun-ah, kau tahu kau ingin menanyakannya pertanyaan padanya."

"Aku tidak berpikir mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaan itu akan mengurangi keburukan yang ia perbuat."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan penasaran sepanjang hidupmu _mengapa_ ia melakukan apa yang ia lakukan."

Sehun menghela napas dan berbaring dipunggungnya untuk melihat langit-langit. Dia tahu Luhan benar. Dia harus tahu kenapa.

"Dia datang ke Seoul besok..."

"Apa?" Sehun berbalik untuk menemukan Luhan melihatnya.

"Orang yang menelfonku pagi itu adalah dirinya. Dia ingin bertemu denganku jadi dia memberitahu untuk menelfonnya kapan pun aku memutuskan untuk melihatnya. Dan karena kupikir kau harus duduk dan berbicara dengannya, aku akan menelfonnya besok."

"Itulah mengapa kau melihat ponselmu sepanjang hari?" Sehun merasa benar-benar bodoh.

"Yeah. Itu bukan mantanku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu –aku hanya –"

"Marah," Luhan melengkapi sebelum mendekat untuk meringkuk dengannya, yang mana membuatnya terdiam untuk beberapa menit.

"Sehun-ah?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau beruntung aku tidak membuatmu tidur di kantung tidur."

"Ap-"

"Mabuk dan datang ke tempat tidur berbau alkohol biasanya membuatmu dua hari dikantung, tapi karena aku tergila-gila dengamu, aku akan membiarkannya kali ini."

"Apa baunya sangat kuat?"

"Ya. Aku tahu kau disana sesaat kau masuk."

"Tunggu...jadi kau berpura-pura tidur!?"

"Ketika kau menatapku? Ya. Aku sudah mengiranya." Luhan terkekeh didadanya. "Kau bukan orang mabuk yang pintar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah kau tidur, kau terus menggumamkan namaku dan meminta maaf. Kau bahkan mulai merabaku."

Sehun mengeluarkan suara aneh. "Aku –aku tidak –oh Tuhan."

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit menyukainya." Dia mencubit pipi Sehun. "Kau terus mendesah saat kau menyentuhku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Ahh Luuuu. Luuuu. Aku sangat merindukanmu..Luuuu. Kau sangat lucu..Bambi.. Bambi seksiku –"

"GAHHH DIAMMM."

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun dan mulai tertawa. Sehun berdoa bahwa Luhan hanya bercanda karena itu akan sangat memalukan jika itu adalah kenyataan. Kekasihnya TIDAK perlu tahu tipe mimpi apa yang ia punya padanya.

Hari berikutnya, setelah menelfon ayah tiri Luhan untuk bertemu di cafe yang sepi, pasangan itu duduk berdampingan, menunggu.

"Ini akan baik-baik saja," Luhan menyakinkannya.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Sehun menekan tangannya menyebakan Luhan tersenyum.

"Luhan." Seorang pria berjalan menuju meja mereka dan mereka berdiri. "Oh kau membawa Sehun-shi."

Sehun membungkuk pada pria itu.

"Duduk. Duduk. Haruskan aku memesankan sesuatu?"

Setelah minumannya sampai, pria itu melihat mereka penasaran. "Aku sangat senang kau memutuskan untuk bertemu denganku, Luhan."

"Ya, nah, ada alasan lain juga mengapa aku memanggilmu kemari."

"Oh?"

Luhan menyenggol Sehun. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Sehun mengeluarkan foto hitam putih lama dan menempatkannya di meja.

"Apa ini anda?" tanyanya pada pria yang duduk disebrangnya.

Pria itu melihat fotonya dan mengenalinya, dia mengangguk. Napas Sehun tersentak dan dia bisa merasakan Luhan membeku disebelahnya.

"Ya ini adalah foto lamaku sewaktu kuliah. Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ibuku mempunyainya." Suara Sehun sedikit bergetar karena dia benar –pria ini _adalah_ ayahnya.

"Ibumu?" pria itu menaikan satu alisnya, menatap dalam pada Sehun.

"Se Hyuna."

Mata pria itu melebar. "S-Se Hyuna?"

Sehun menangguk. Semua ini sangat nyata.

"Kau adalah a-anaknya?"

"Ya." Luhan meremas lembut tangannya, memilih untuk tetap diam –mengamati.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." pria itu menatap cangkir didepannya, terlihat bingung. "Selama bertahun-tahun..."

Sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Sehun berkata tanpa berpikir, "M-mengapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

Pria itu mendongak, wajahnya kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?" ulang Sehun, merasa lebih percaya diri kali ini. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, dia ingin bertanya pada ayahnya pertanyaan itu. Dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa jika dia bertemu dengannya, satu hal yang hanya ingin dia tahu adalah mengapa. Mengapa? Yang lain tidak penting. Dia hanya ingin penjelasan mengapa...

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Ibuku sendirian ketika kau pergi. Dia harus membesarkanku sendirian untuk beberapa tahun sebelum saudara laki-laki dan istrinya datang."

"Pergi?" ini terlihat seperti pria itu tidak terlalu mengerti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun mengambil napas panjang. "Sebagai anakmu, kupikir aku harus tahu mengapa kau pergi 18 tahun yang lalu."

Mata pria itu membesar. "A-anakku? Anakku?"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya pada pria itu, kesal karena pria itu bertingkah seperti ia tidak tahu apa pun. "Ya. Anak_mu_," katanya diantara gemeretuk giginya. Luhan, menyadari kekesalan Sehun, mulai menggosok telapak tangannya.

"Sehun-shi, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahumu itu, tapi aku tidak mempunyai anak. Istri pertamaku adalah ibu Luhan."

"Apa? Tapi kau pria yang ada difoto!"

"Ya. Itu adalah fotoku, tapi aku bukanlah ayahmu."

Sehun merasa dunia miring. Ini tidak terjadi...

Setelah 19 tahun, dia akhirnya menemukan ayahnya, tapi pria didepannya berkata sebaliknya.

Sehun menunduk, matanya fokus ke meja.

Apa pria ini berbohong?

Apa dia salah?

Apa dia tidak menemukan ayahnya?

Apa dia akan menemukannya?

o

o

o

**_TBC~_**

* * *

><p><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

GASPPPPP. BUKAN AYAHNYA!? Lol. Aku merasa seperti sudah mengerjai kalian :P

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Hunhan fluff! Dan LOL BORGOLNYA! Para hyung! Mereka akan melakukan apa pun untuk maknae mereka! Subscribe dan Komen. Terima kasih!

**XiaoWa's note:**

Sangat minta ma'af karena baru sekarang saya bisa mengupdate ceritanya. Well, aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak atas beberapa kejadian mengejutkan dan sangat merepotkan belakangan ini *sigh* aku harap bisa menyelesaikan terjemahan ini sebelum liburan berakhir, tapi jika tidak bisa, nah... AKu harap tidak membuat kalian kecewa karena sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sekali lagi aku minta ma'af *deep bow*

Semoga terjemahan chapter ini tidak terlalu kacau. Sebenarnya, aku tidak memeriksanya lagi dan mengganti kalimat-kalimat yang mungkin kurang pas. I get my first hangover tonight and I hope I didn't get a headache when I sobber tomorrow. Well, I don't know why I am telling you about this guys, I think I'm crazy now...

WELCOME TO THE NEW READERS~ ENJOY~


	41. Chapter 40: The Past

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: The Past<strong>

o

o

o

Luhan memandang sekilas Sehun, tidak yakin apa anak yang lebih muda mendengarkan pria itu atau tidak karena dia tidak merespon. Ia memberikan tangan Sehun sebuah remasan lembut, berharap membuatnya tenang, walau hanya sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa ibu Sehun mempunyai fotomu?" tanya Luhan ketika Sehun masih diam.

Ayah tiri Luhan menjawab, dengan mata mengekor Sehun, menunggu reaksinya, "Karena kami adalah teman masa kceil."

Sehun, yang matanya masih menatap meja, akhirnya mendongak untuk menemukan ayah tiri Luhan masih memandangnya.

"K-kau m-mengenalnya sejak kalian berdua kecil?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kami bersahabat."

"Dia tidak pernah menyebutkanmu," ujar Sehun, kebingungan mengapa ibunya mempunyai foto pria ini, yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya, ketika ia tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya.

Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku akan terkejut jika ia melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun bisa mengatakan pria itu tidak nyaman membicarakan tentang masa lalu, tapi dia perlu tahu.

Pria itu menghela napas. "Karena aku pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Ia mungkin membenciku karena melakukannya. Kami kehilangan kontak sejak itu."

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Pertanyaan Sehun terlihat seperti menembakan sebuah perasaan pada pria itu karena ia bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya, tangannya mengerat pada cangkir kopinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" ulang Sehun.

Tidak melihat Sehun, pria itu menjawab, "Karena ia memilihnya..."

"Dia?"

"Ayahmu."

Jantung Sehun berdetak lebih cepat. "A-ayahku?"

"Ya –" ia menatap Sehun "-aku mengenal ayahmu. Ibumu dan aku bertemu dengannya saat kami kuliah. Kami bertiga melakukan apa pun bersama. Kami tak terpisahkan."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Pria itu mengkerutkan dahinya lagi dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tempat lain, lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela. Sehun putus asa ingin tahu, jantungnya hanya semakin berdetak cepat seraya detik berlalu. Luhan jatuh terdiam sepanjang percakapan, mencoba mencernanya, tangannya masih erat menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Ayahmu dan aku...jatuh cinta dengannya."

Mata Sehun melebar, dan sepertinya Luhan juga berhenti bernapas selama satu detik.

"A-apa?" gagap Sehun.

Pria itu menoleh untuk menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. "Ibumu adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku mencintainya untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku masih terlalu muda dan bodoh untuk menyadarinya –sampai ayahmu datang. Hanya ketika aku merasakan cemburu yang membara kapan pun ia tertawa dan tersenyum dengan ayahmu aku menyadari bahwa perasaan yang aku punya untuknya hanyalah cinta untuk saudara. Aku ingin memberitahunya bagaimana perasaanku, tapi itu sudah sangat terlambat... Ia sudah jatuh untuk ayahmu."

"K-kau mencintainya?"

"Ya. Sangat. Itulah mengapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk tetap berteman dengan mereka berdua ketika mereka mulai berkencan. A-aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Walaupun dia membuatnya bahagia, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri marah pada ayahmu, dan itulah saat persahabat kami jatuh."

Pria itu berhenti sebentar untuk menatap cangkirnya, ekspresinya sangat kecewa. Kenangan itu serasa masih baru saat ia bicara. Sehun tidak bisa percaya dia mendengar hal ini. Ayah tiri Luhan dan ibunya adalah sahabat? Dia jatuh cinta padanya tapi tidak pernah memberitahunya? Lalu ayahnya datang dan mengubah segalanya. Ibunya jatuh cinta pada ayahnya, sebagai konsekuensi pertemanan mereka berakhir?

Sehun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengasihani pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehilangan seorang yang kau cintai pada teman terdekatmu. Dia merinding akan bayangan kehilangan Luhan untuk orang lain.

Sehun melirik kekasihnya, yang terlihat kebingungan akan rahasia yang baru saja terbuka. Anak yang lebih tua terus menatap pada pria itu,tidak berkedip, seakan ia baru saja melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Kerutan kecil muncul diwajah cantiknya. Sehun yakin bahwa Luhan melihat ayah tirinya dalam pandangan baru. Mungkin dia juga mengasihaninya?

"Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah pada umur yang sangat muda, kami baru saja lulus, aku sangat tidak menyutujuinya –bukan karena aku cemburu, tapi karena aku merasa mereka belum siap. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka. Aku bertengkar dengan ayahmu ketika aku menghadapinya dan kami berakhir berkelahi sampai ibumu datang dan menghentikan kami. Sangat marah akan keadaannya dan kenyataan bahwa dia menolak untuk mendengarkanku, aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi dan pergi. Ia menyimpulkan aku pergi ke rumah untuk membersihkan kepalaku dan setelah beberapa hari aku akan datang kembali, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Aku mengepak barang-barangku dan pergi. Tidak meninggalkan petunjuk apa pun kemana aku pergi. Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk maju, memulai usahaku sendiri di Beijing. Mengingatnya kembali sekarang, ku akui bahwa aku menuruti kata hati dan pergi seperti itu kejam, khususnya pada seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi. Aku juga menyesal tidak mempunyai kesopanan untuk memeriksa jika ibumu baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi. Aku yakin kau tahu pernikahan itu tidak bertahan lama..."

"Apa kau tahu tentangku?"

Pria itu memberikan anggukan kecil. "Seorang temanku yang lain memberitahuku dia melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki."

"Apa kau tahu ayahku meninggalkan ibuku dan aku bahkan sebelum aku bisa berjalan?"

Ayah tiri Luhan menjadi kaku. "Aku tidak tahu itu sampai setelah d-dia meninggal... Ketika aku tahu, aku sangat hancur, aku pergi menenggelamkan kepedihanku dengan alkohol dan itu adalah malam yang sama –" pria itu menggeser pandangannya kearah Luhan.

Luhan mulai berkedip cepat kearahnya. "Malam yang sama?"

"Malam yang sama saat kau menyaksikanku melukai ibumu. Malam dimana aku mendorongmu ke tembok." Pria itu menutup matanya, merasa bersalah dan malu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Luhan, bagaimanapun, matanya terbuka lebar sama sekali kaget.

Pria itu membuka matanya. Dia memberikan Luhan tatapan penuh penyesalan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada ibumu dan dirimu. Dan aku minta ma'af. Aku sangat minta ma'af."

"A-apa ibu tahu soal ini?" Luhan tergagap. Sehun bisa merasakan telapak tangan kekasihnya berkeringat. Ini bukanlah hal yang mereka kira akan dengar ketika mereka setuju untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Tidak sama sekali.

"Ya. Ketika kalian berdua pergi meninggalkan Beijing, aku sadar bahwa aku salah dan aku membutuhkan ibumu dalam hidupku. Kebalikan dengan apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan, aku peduli dan sangat mencintai ibumu. Ketika aku akhirnya menemukan ibumu lagi, aku memutuskan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku dan memberitahunya semuanya. Aku menceritakan masa laluku, tentang Se Hyuna."

Pria itu memberi Luhan sebuah senyuman kecil. "Satu dari karakter kesukaanku tentang ibumu adalah dia pema'af –bahkan setelah hal buruk yang aku lakukan padanya, dia memilih tetap disisiku. Dan aku tidak bisa meminta lebih."

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti adalah bagaimana kau bisa berpura-pura itu tidak pernah terjadi keesokan harinya. Tidakkah kau menyadari memar ibuku? Apa kau terlalu mabuk untuk menyadarinya?" kalimat Luhan memotong pria lemah yang duduk disebrangnya.

"A-aku menyangkalnya. Sulit bagiku untuk mengakui bahwa aku melukai ibumu dan kau. Aku membuat janji untuk menghargai dan melindungi ibumu, tapi aku melakukan keduanya, dan sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya. Setelah malam itu, aku mencoba untuk berhenti dan aku tidak mabuk untuk waktu yang lama –"

"Tapi kau kambuh lagi ketika aku berada di sekolah menengah atas. Malam itu ketika ibu pergi untuk membelikanku sesuatu."

"Yang mana aku sangat mengerti mengapa kau memusuhiku. Aku tidak akan membuat alasan. Aku tidak seharusnya melukaimu. Aku sangat minta ma'af."

"Kenapa kau pergi minum waktu itu? Itu bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan'kan?"

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil napas panjang. "Itu adalah hari saat aku mendengar tentang ayah Sehun."

"Ayahku?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Aku menemukan bahwa dia meninggal karena keracunan alkohol," jawab pria itu.

Dan Sehun merasa semuanya menjadi hampa...

Disinilah dia, duduk didalam kafe, mula-mula berpikir bahwa dia akan menghadapi ayahnya yang meninggalkannya, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa pria itu bukanlah ayahnya. Dan sekarang pria ini memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak lagi memiliki ayah.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus merasakan hal ini. Dia tidak pernah tahu ayahnya, jadi dia tidak bisa menangis atau kecewa. Itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menghiraukan sensasi gatal yang tiba-tiba merambat didadanya.

Dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pria yang ibunya cintai.

Dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia sangat ingin tanyakan padanya.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Luhan seraya menempatkan lengannya disekitar Sehun, membawa anak yang lebih muda kembali pada situasinya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, malahan ia hanya menatapnya, berharap bahwa kekasihnya bisa memberitahunya bagaimana dia harus bereaksi pada hal ini.

Berharap bahwa Luhan tahu bagaimana seharusnya perasaanya saat menemukan bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi berada di dunia.

Seakan merasakan kesakitan batin Sehun dan kebingungan, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak yakin bagaimana dia menjawab anak yang lebih muda. Dia dengan mantap meremas bahu Sehun dan berbisik, "Aku minta ma'af, Sehun-ah."

"Aku minta ma'af, Sehun-shi. Aku tahu ini terlalu banyak untuk dimengerti, tapi aku berharap kau tahu bahwa ayahmu bukanlah pria yang buruk."

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh untuk melihat pria itu.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari teman terdekatnya bahwa tidak ada hari yang ia lalui tanpa memikirkan tentangmu dan ibumu. Dia sangat menyesal pergi, tapi setelah menyadari kesalahannya, dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk menunjukan wajahnya. Dia merasa malu. Ketika dia mengetahui ibumu meninggal karena kebakaran, dia keluar dari pekerjaannya dan pergi untuk hidup yang tak tentu, sering minum."

Inilah saat Sehun memutuskan dia tidak bisa duduk disana dan mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi. Dia butuh berbaring. Semua ini terlalu banyak. Terlalu banyak dalam sekali duduk. Terlalu banyak dalam satu hari.

Dia menyentak ujung baju Luhan, berkomunikasi dalam diam dengan kekasihnya bahwa ia ingin pergi.

Luhan mendapatkan pesannya dan mengangguk. Dia menoleh pada ayah tirinya. "Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Apa tidak apa jika kami pergi lebih dahulu?"

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Kalian berdua bisa pergi dulu. Aku mengerti."

Luhan dan Sehun bangun (lengan Luhan memeluk disekitar pundak Sehun, untuk memastikan anak yang lebih muda tidak pingsan atau apa).

Mereka baru berpaling dan pergi ketika ayah tiri Luhan memanggil –

"Sehun-shi, jika kau mempunyai pertanyaan, kau bisa menanyakannya padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahumu semua yang aku tahu."

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi –tidak yakin apa dia harus atau tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang melekat dalam pikirannya.

Merasakan tangan hangat Luhan yang dikenalnya memberinya remasan penyemangat, Sehun menumpuk keberaniannya dan bertanya, "Apa kau mempunyai foto dirinya?"

Ayah tiri Luhan memberinya senyuman tutlus. "Ya, aku punya. Aku bisa mengirimnya padamu jika kau mau?"

"Aku mau. Terima kasih."

Ketika mereka sampai dirumah, hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan adalah mengelus dahi Sehun. "Kau tidak demam, tapi kau tidak terlihat baik. Apa kau ingin aku membuatkanmu sup? Haruskah aku pergi membeli beberapa obat?"

Sehun mengambil tangan kekasihnya dan menuntunnya ke lantai atas. "Aku tidak sakit."

"Tapi –"

"Aku hanya perlu berbaring. Hanya itu. Bisa kita melakukannya?"

"Mhmm. Kita bisa."

Tidak seperti waktu yang lain, Luhanlah yang menggenggam tangan Sehun saat mereka berbaring ditempat tidur. Ini adalah perubahan yang bagus. Sehun selalu menghibur Luhan, dan sekarang dia butuh sedikit hiburan, dia senang bahwa Luhan bisa menjadi orang yang menghiburnya.

Dengan kepala berada diantara leher dan pundak Luhan, Sehun mendengarkan senandung lembut Luhan. Dia tidak tahu mengapa kekasihnya berpikir menyenandungkan lagu DBSK akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tapi meskipun begitu ia berterima kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu," Luhan memberitahunya setelah menyelesaikan senandungnya (antara lagunya selesai atau ia lelah).

"Beritahu aku sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Hmmmm. Aku bergabung dengan klub musik jadi aku bisa melihatmu lebih sering."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku tahu itu."

"Apaaa?"

"Aku tidak tahu saat itu mengapa kau tiba-tiba bergabung dengan klub yang sangat jelas kau tidak tertarik, tapi setelah kita mulai berkencan, aku menyadari bahwa kau bergabung karena kau terobsesi denganku."

"Aku tidak _terobsesi_."

Sehun terkekeh. "Terserah. Kau bahkan pergi ke tempat gym untuk mencoba dan melihat sekilas aku berolahraga."

"Tidak benar."

"Benaaar. Kau seperti orang bodoh melakukan semua itu."

"Orang bodoh?!"

"Ya." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. "Terima kasih."

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Untuk putus asa jatuh cinta padaku."

Sehun menyeringai saat Luhan merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal, suaranya teredam saat anak yang lebih tua mengerang tentang bagaiamana Sehun bisa menjadi angkuh.

Luhan tertidur lebih dulu (_apa lagi yang baru?_), mengijinkan Sehun menontonnya tidur –melihat bagaimana bulu matanya menyapu wajahnya ketika kelopak matanya bergetar.

Sehun pikir dia memiliki kekasih terbaik di dunia karena bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi di kafe dengan ayah tiri Luhan, Luhan selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Entah dengan leluconnya atau hanya dengan melihatnya mendengkur, Sehun merasakan dirinya sendiri jauh lebih baik.

Sehun mendekat dan memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi Luhan. "Terima kasih sudah bersamaku," bisik Sehun.

Setelahnya, Sehun pergi tidur, bermimpi tentang pria misterius yang tidak bisa ia temui lagi...

Setetes air mata lolos dari matanya yang tertutup.

o

o

o

**_tbc~_**

* * *

><p><strong>fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

WHOA! CHAPTER INI! SANGAT BANYAK YANG TERBUKA! Jadi semuanya tersambung! Sehun dan Luhan tidak pernah mengira hidup mereka bertautan.. Alasan dibalik ayah tiri Luhan mabuk adalah karena kematian orang tua Sehun. Aku suka bagaimana sekarang semuanya terbuka. Semua orang tahu sekarang. Dan ini sangat menyedohkan bahwa Sehun tidak bisa bertemu ayahnya...tapi dia punya Luhan sekarang! Aku harap kalian menikmatinya :) Terima kasih.

P.S. kurasa chapter berikutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Ya sangat menyedihkan! Aku akan merindukan cerita ini seperti kalian, tapi memikirkan aku sudah menulis 40 chapter, aku pikir ini adalah jumlah yang cukup (disamping aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ditulis. Lol). Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri ceritanya karena aku tidak ingin terlarut-larut... Berharap kalian menikmati saat membacanya.

**XiaoWa's note:**

Double update~

Yup, dua chapter lagi sebelum fanfiction ini benar-benar tamat. Sedih karena ceritanya hampir selesai juga karena masa liburan hampir habis. Hanya bisa berharap ada suatu keajaiban datang agar aku bisa memiliki masa liburan lebih panjang atau tidak harus datang lagi kesana untuk bekerja lebih baik. Sudah cukup menghadapi semuanya *sigh* Nah, aku jadi berceloteh tentang hal lain...

Odult Maniac : nah,, itulah teman/? XD

kjungxox88 : yup~ ma'af ya lama DX

hunhaney : maunya sih bisa nonton tapi...liat lagi aja nanti gimana T^T ga bisa janji cepat update T^T

Meriska-Lim : saya cuma satu orang loh, jangan panggil admin ahh, panggil aja istrinya Luhan *digantung Sehun* sequelnya? hmmm...

Gevanear : belum dapat jatah/? Sehun.

Xioshysmn : sayangnya baru bisa update lebaran T^T baru dapat libur dan punya banyak waktu buat translate~

Byunbaekkkie : masuk ke moderate, entah karena faktor apa, reviewnya masuk kok tapi memang ga langsung muncul,  
>1. yup, ini konfliknya, banyak yang sudah bisa menebak~<br>2. Berapa tahun mereka nggak ketemu, mungkin faktor umur/?  
>3. Karena Sehun lebih takut Luhan menjauhinya,<br>4. Sebagai sepasang kekasih kalau nggak ribut itu bagai sayur tanpa garam *aseeek*  
>5. Masih mending ide Kai daripada ehemchanbaekehem...<br>6. aduuuuhhhh,, maklum hidup dalam rumah tangga/? *kapan nikah?*  
>7. 100 chap -_-<p>

sera : ora popo/? *ga nyambung* DX

KimberllyXiaouLu : itulah gunanya teman, saat yang lain berantem yang lain taruhan/? *sesat*

ohmydeer : kadang saya sendiri juga bingung dan ngerasa kurang pas kalau bahasanya tidak baku, dompet juga kemarin kirim surat ancaman bunuh diri :(

lolamoet : updated~ itulah teman/?

ByunXi : updated~ untungnya...

AmbarAmbarwaty : amin. sekarang sudah lebih baik~ thanks~

Bumble Bee Baek : iya~ updated~

deplujung : mau dinikahin sama Sehun~

byunballoon : yo~ mampir aja ke akunnya di AFF~

dnnvta : tergantung keadaan buat update *sigh* semua waktu hampir diambil untuk kerja,

ahnjinhee2 : thanks~ happy ending kok *spoiler*

HyunRa : ide Byun Baekhyun itu errrr/?

Univia46 : fighting! setia bacanya yah, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok,

DeerIAM : iyah,, sakitnya tuh disiniii,,,

LeeDiah : dimasukin ke kantung tidur trus dilempar ke kamar xiaowa,

KaiSooLovers : puft XD nah, ide Baekhyun memang kadang agal errrrr/?

Ria : happy ending kok *spoiler*

Sesehun : ga bisa janji T^T

A Y P : updated~ iya, tanya kalau authornya online nanti,

Lu-ie : sebagian besar rencana Baekhyun itu agak errr/? walaupun persenan keberhasilannya tinggi, updated~

HunHanina : updated~

chekaido : or he just afraid that Luhan might hate him~

dbrlShadow : saya lagi suka sama Love Without Love~

dideos04 : cliffhanger-nya tepat ya,, updated~

adilia taruni 7 : siapa yang tahu?

dickaihun : maunya ya nonton, tapi keadaan siapa yang tahu T^T

leedongsun3 : karena sudah waktunya tbc/?

alysaexostans : Sehun cuma takut dan berpikir berlebihan, updated~

kaihunhan : kkk~ thanks~ setia baca yah,,

chanbaekyeollieshipper : hello there ^^ updated~

imesahasa : updated~

LuluHD : suruh baikan lagi/?

Uozumi Han : asdfghjkl...ini bukan pernyataan cinta'kan? *nglindur*

Guest : tergantung kapan saya bisa update sih sebenarnya tinggal 2 atau 3 chapter lagi,

DKM : padahal diluar bayangan XD

nuril ika : hello there~ ga bisa janji update cepat T^T

Nila Abilah : mereka pasti baikan, kalau tidak saya yang dibunuh nanti,,

applleijho : ga bisa janji T^T

Exodizt97 : line 96, please saya masih muda *kibas poni* sok akrab saja sama saya, ga gigit kok~

sehunahluhanah : buat sequelnya, nanti tanya dulu yah~

esehunxluhano : hello there ^^~


	42. Chapter 41: The love

I do not own the story!

**copyright © 2012 I Couldn't Care Less by fantasy_seoul (AFF)**

_translated by Xiao Wa (Jan 13, 2014)_

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 41: The Love<span>**

o

o

o

(*Sehun*)

"Bisa berikan aku satu menit?"

"Tentu saja Sehun-ah. Silakan." Luhan dengan lembut meremas bahunya. Dia melangkah mundur dan Sehun melangkah maju, menuju sebuah makam.

Sehun megeratkan genggaman pada buket bunga yang ia pegang ditangannya –situasinya sekarang terasa tak nyata.

Dia baru mengetahui tentang kematian ayahnya satu minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang dia berdiri didepan makamnya. Sebuah gumpalan terbentuk sendiri ditenggorokannya ketika dia membaca ukiran dibatu itu.

OH JI HUN (1971-2008)

Oh Ji Hun, seorang pria yang tidak pernah Sehun temui, tapi entah bagaimana dia merasa mengenalnya. Ayah tiri Luhan sudah mengirimkannya sebuah foto dan melalui foto itu, Sehun bisa merasakan ayahnya.

Oh Ji Hun seorang penggemar musik sejati. Oh Ji Hun yang pandai bermain basket. Oh Ji Hun yang banyak memenangkan kontes makan. Oh Ji Hun yang mengendarai sepeda motor keren ke sekolah.

Foto ini memberikan Sehun sedikit pandangan akan pria yang ibunya cintai.

Ayah tiri Luhan juga mengirimkannya sebuah gitar tua yang rupanya hadiah milik ayah Sehun. Sehun masih belum memainkannya, lebih memilih untuk tetap menyimpannya . Gitar itu masih didalam tempat kulit aslinya, diletakan dekat keyboard miliknya dalam kamar. Sehun selalu menatapnya, membayangkan ayahnya memetik beberapa nada dan ibunya bergumam bersama. Sering dia akan tersenyum, lega atas kenyataan bahwa dia tidak lagi harus membenci ayahnya. Sehun menerima kenyataan bahwa Oh Ji Hun membuat kesalahan semasa hidupnya, tapi siapa yang tidak pernah?

Dia tahu sekarang bahwa ayahnya bukanlah orang yang jahat. Dan hanya itu yang terpenting.

Jadi sesaat setelah akhirnya dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menutup sisi ini dari hidupnya, Sehun berdiri didepan makam ayahnya –bersiap untuk memberi hormat.

Dia mengambil napas panjang. "Hi Ayah... Aku minta ma'af membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk datang..." Sehun membungkuk untuk meletakan buket bunga didekat ujung batu nisannya. Dia tetap diposisi itu sedikit lebih lama –jarinya menelusuri ukiran nama ayahnya.

"Aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungimu," bisik Sehun seraya mengikuti alur huruf terakhir. Dia bangun dan melihat untuk yang terakhir kali dari makam itu. Dia membungkuk.

Ketika selesai, dia berbalik menghadap Luhan, yang menontonnya sepanjang waktu, dan tersenyum. Luhan balas tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan sambil berdiri disebelahnya. Sehun melirik kembali makam itu, lalu menatap Luhan dan mengangguk.

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan, mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. "Lebih dari baik."

Walaupun sedih akan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, Sehun tetap berpikir positif karena dia sangat percaya bahwa semuanya terjadi untuk sebuah alasan. Jika ayahnya tidak pernah pergi, keluarga Oh akan jauh berbeda. Ibunya mungkin masih hidup, dan dia akan tumbuh dalam rumah tangga yang saling mencintai, dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi siapa yang tahu dimana mereka akan tinggal, atau orang macam apa Sehun...

Atau apakah dia akan tetap bertemu dengan Luhan atau tidak...

Jika ayahnya masih hidup, ayah tiri Luhan mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal yang ia lakukan dan Luhan mungkin tidak akan pindah ke Korea... Dia mungkin tidak akan masuk Universitas Suk-Myeong. Dia mungkin tidak akan tinggal dan Sehun mungkin hidup sepanjang waktu tanpa mengenal Luhan sama sekali.

Seperti apa hidup tanpa Luhan? Sehun mendorong pikiran itu keluar dari otaknya, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa **_ya, semuanya terjadi untuk sebuah alasan._**

"Kau siap?" Luhan dengan lembut meremas ujung baju Sehun.

"Yeah. Ayo pulang ke rumah."

Jari-jari saling bertautan, mereka berjalan menuruni bukit rumput. Sehun tidak melihat kebelakang karena dia mempunyai Luhan sekarang. Dia mempunyai masa depan yang menanti –masa depannya dengan Luhan.

(*Luhan*)

"Jangan." Sehun mengambil sekantung kue dari genggaman erat Luhan dan meletakannya kembali ke etalase.

"Kenapaaaa?" rengek Luhan, mengerucutkan bibirnya yang ia tahu adalah kelemahan Sehun, tapi kali ini Sehun tidak goncang.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menjelaskan, "karena kau tidak butuh gula lagi."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku apa yang aku bisa dan tidak bisa makan?"

"Karena **aku peduli.** Aku peduli akan kesehatanmu, dan aku tidak mau kau mendapatkan sakit perut."

"Ughh. Kenapa kita tidak bisa kembali ke waktu saat kau acuh-tak-acuh dan dingin padaku? Setidaknya aku bisa makan apa yang aku mau."

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk menghiraukanmu."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan membawanya menjauh dari deretan makanan ringan menuju bagian buah dan sayur.

"Gombalanmu menang lagi," goda Luhan seraya menunduk melihat tangan mereka dan tersenyum.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau sendiri juga melakukan hal gombal."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti menolak untuk bangun dipagi hari sampai aku memberikanmu sebuah ciuman –menyatakan bahwa aku pangeranmu dan aku harus menciumu untuk membangunkanmu, seperti didongeng."

"Oh kau suka menciumku, jadi jangan mengeluh tentang itu." Luhan menatapnya menuduh.

Sehun menghela napas dan berhenti mendorong keranjang belanja untuk menatapnya. "Ya. Aku menyukainya, tapi tidak berarti aku menikmati mengatakan 'Pangeranmu sudah datang untuk membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman manis.' Itu sangat memalukan."

Luhan terkekeh. "Tapi kau terdengar imut ketika kau mengatakannya!"

"Bukan begitu! Itu sangat gombal. Jika hyung yang lain memergokiku mengatakan hal seperti itu, itu akan menjadi akhir bagiku. Tamat."

"Baik. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, tapi tetap aku mengharapkan ciuman bangun."

"Hanya jika kau makan lebih banyak buah dan sayur."

"Apa?! Jangan mencoba untuk tawar-menawar denganku tuan. Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Ibuku, iya'kan?"

"Bukan." Sehun dengan senang hati mulai melihat-lihat bagian buah, mengambil kantong plastik untuk meletakan jeruk didalamnya, melupakan kerutan Luhan.

"Aku selalu penasaran apa yang mungkin kalian berdua bicarakan ditelfon, tapi kurasa aku tahu sekarang." Luhan menyilangkan lengannya, memberikan Sehun tatapan penuh tidak setuju ketika anak yang lebih muda meletakan sekantung brokoli ke keranjang mereka.

"Oh ayolah, semua orang memberitahumu untuk mengurangi makanan manismu –bahkan ayah tirimu." Sehun tersenyum melihat kekalahan diwajah Luhan, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang benar.

"Oke. Kau tidak perlu membawa-bawa dia."

Sehun melengkungkan satu alisnya. "Bukankah hubunganmu dengannya lebih baik?"

"Memang lebih baik, tapi kami masih mencobanya. Ini membutuhkan beberapa waktu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau untuk mengingatkanmu akan semua orang yang tidak setuju dengan kebiasaan makan manisku!"

"Hei setidaknya kami tidak melakukan seperti yang Chanyeol hyung sarankan. Dia ingin kami mengikatmu dikursi dan menyuapimu brokoli dan kacang panjang,"

Luhan tersentak. "Aku akan bicara dengan Chanyeol ketika sampai rumah."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memilih tomat masak. Luhan berdiri dibelakangnya dan melihat-lihat bagian itu, sebuah kerutan muncul diwajahnya. **_Hijau, merah, kuning, dan oranye dimana-mana...Sehat,sehat,sehat... Ugh.. Tunggu..._**

"Sehun-ah! Lihat! Kue strawberi!" Luhan dengan penuh semangat berseru saat dia menemukan pajangan toko kue sejauh dua puluh kaki dari stan kubis dan selada.

"Kenapa mereka meletakannya dekat dengan bagian sayur? Tidak masuk akal."

"Itu tidak penting Sehun-ah! Kuenya diobral! Beli dua untuk satu harga! Ayo, kita harus mendapatkannya."

Sehun mengernyit. "Soal itu –aku tidak benar-benar menyukai kue rasa strawberi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" mata Luhan membesar terkejut.

"Pernahkah kau melihatku meletakan satu potongan dalam mulutku?"

Luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi segera menutupnya saat ia menyadari bahwa tidak, dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun memakan kue strawberi. "Lalu kenapa-"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Sekarang bisa kita pergi?"

Sehun berbalik menuju bagian susu ketika sepasang lengan ramping melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Sehun sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia tidak mau pengunjung lain dipasar untuk melongo kearah mereka.

Terlambat.

Para pengunjung yang lain menunjuk dan saling berbisik; pasangan tua bahkan menggelengkan kepala pada mereka. Luhan, bagaimanapun, tidak menyadarinya, maupun peduli.

"Memelukmu dari belakang. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang apa?" suara Luhan ceria dan penuh dengan kasih sayang, memeluknya lebih erat.

"Berhenti. Orang-orang melihat!"

Luhan menjatuhkan lengannya. "Hmph! Kau bisa menyatakan cintamu untukku ditempat umum, tapi aku tidak bisa memelukmu dari belakang?"

"Itu tidak sama! Orang lain tidak mendengarkanku," protes Sehun, tapi Luhan dengan mudah menghiraukannya, lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura melihat tanggal kadaluarsa di karton jus.

Sehun mengerang. Dia tahu dia akan tidur di kantung tidur malam ini kecuali dia...

"Mmmmmmm," Luhan penuh dengan perasaan saat mengigit sedikit kue strawberinya, wajahnya bersinar.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjatuhkannya ke meja dapur. "Terlalu banyak untuk mengurangi manisan."

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Luhan tertawa dan mendekat untuk memberikan kekasihnya sebuah kecupan dipipi, bibirnya masih tertutupi gula strawberi.

"Aku mencintaimu," serunya, tak mengacuhkan wajah jijik yang Sehun buat saat merasakan gula diwajahnya.

Sehun duduk tegak, menyeka tempat dimana Luhan menciumnya. "Yeah yeah."

Luhan tertawa. "Kau melewatkan satu."

"Dimana?"

"Disini!"

Luhan memberikannya kecupan lagi dipipi yang lain, secara efektif memberinya bekas gula bibir lain.

"Urghhh!" keluh Sehun, tapi Luhan terus tertawa seperti anak kecil, tapi imut.

(*Sehun*)

Ini adalah hari pertama dari semester baru.

Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada anak laki-laki yang lain, Sehun dan Luhan berjalan menuju gedung Sosiologi ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau tidak menggandeng tanganku lagi?"

Secara insting, Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu aku berkencan dengan Sehun si pria es."

"A-apa?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Bercanda."

Sehun memegang belakang lehernya dan menutup matanya. Kekasihnya memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikannya tekanan. "Itu tidak lucu."

Luhan tertawa dan mendekat untuk sebuah ciuman manis, membuat Sehun tidak bisa bicara.

Menjauh, Luhan tersenyum dan berkata, "sampai jumpa nanti, Sehun-ah."

Dia memberikan Sehun, yang masih sedikit linglung dari kejutan ciumannya, tepukan kecil dipantatnya dan berlari kabur.

Tersadar, Sehun berteriak pada punggung dari anak laki-laki berambut madu. "Hei!"

Luhan menengok kebelakang dan berkedip. Sehun menatap kekasihnya, yang masih berlari menuju bangunan kelasnya, rambut coklat madu lembut memantul saat dia lari. Dia melihat kekasihnya memasuki gedung, hampir menabrak murid lain yang keluar. Sehun tersenyum. **_Apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpamu?_**

Zzzzzzzzzzz

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memeriksa pesan masuk.

_Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan pergilah kekelas!_

Sehun menatap kearah gedung, penasaran bagaimana Luhan bisa melihatnya.

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

_Aku tahu kau akan merindukanku sampai mati, tapi kau harus masuk kekelas. Ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, jangan terlambat!_

Sehun memutar matanya dan perlahan berjalan menuju gedung departemen Musik diseberang kampus.

Dia membuat catatan dibatinnya –**_aku akan memiliki Bambi untuk makan siang._**

_Berhenti memikirkanku dan fokus._

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawanya yang mengancam untuk meledak. Dia mengetik jawaban dengan cepat.

_Lalu kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan?_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Untuk memberitahumu sesuatu._

_Apa?_

_Belikan aku bubble tea saat kau keluar :D_

_Aku membencimu._

_Aku juga mencintaimu :)_

Luhan tahu dia mirip dengan orang gila, tersenyum lebar pada ponselnya dan memekik dalam diam, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Pesan terakhir dari Sehun seimbang dengan tatapan aneh yang ia terima dari teman sekelasnya.

Untuk sisa jam kelasnya, pikiran Luhan terganggu dengan gambar seorang anak laklaki memakai hoodie teal yang ia kenal...

Sebelumnya pagi itu-

Sehun berdiri didepan lemarinya, mencari sebuah jaket untuk dipakai.

"Pakai hoodie teal." Saran Luhan dari tempatnya ditempat tidur.

"Kenapa?" Sehun mengambil hoodie yang disebutkan dari gantungan baju dan memakainya.

"Karena itu kesukaanku."

"Benarkah?" Sehun berputar untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Yup. Itu ynag kau pakai ketika kita pertama kali bertemu." Luhan tersenyum malu-malu padanya.

Terhibur dengan pengakuan malu-malu kekasihnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk sedikit menggodanya.

"Kau ingat apa yang aku pakai? Apa itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Luhan menaikan satu alisnya. "Tentu saja BUKAN. Kau sangat menjengkelkan –membuatku tidur dilantai kayu yang dingin dengan sebuah kantong. Tsk. Sangat tidak sopan. Jika aku mempunyai masalah punggung ketika aku tua, aku menyalahkanmu."

"Heiiii, bagaimana aku harus bersikap? Aku mempunyai kamar untuk diriku sendiri ketika tiba-tiba anak laki-laki baru yang cantik datang dan memaksa untuk berbagi tempat tidur denganku. Lagi pula, sejak kita mulai berkencan, aku membiarkanmu memonopoli selimutnya dan kau sering menggunakanku sebagai bantal pribadimu –lebih dari yang bisa aku hitung."

"Cantik? Kau pikir aku cantik?" Luhan berdiri dan berjalan menyebrangi ruangan ketempat dimana Sehun berada, sebuah seringai tertempel diwajahnya.

Sehun memutar matanya. "Hanya itu yang kau tangkap?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mendekat, napasnya mengirimkan getaran hangat yang sama kepunggung Sehun. "Karena jika aku mengingatnya dengan benar, kau mengatakan bahwa aku bukanlah tipemu."

"Masih b-bukan t-tipeku," gagap Sehun ketika bibir Luhan menggosok tulang pipinya dalam cara yang menggoda.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk."

Sehun menarik Luhan lebih dekat dan melingkarkan lengan disekitarnya. "Dan kau beruntung." Sehun mencium hidung sempurna Luhan.

"Huh?"

"Kau beruntung aku tidak menelfon polisi untukmu,"

"A-apa?"

"Kau seharusnya masuk penjara karena melakukan kejahatan." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, kebingungan muncul diwajahnya. "Oke, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku seharusnya menuntut. Kau akan terkunci dipenjara sekarang."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena mencuri hatiku."

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan mulut terbuka. Ketika akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan, dia meledak.

"Hahahahahaha! Sehun-ah! Kau sangat-"

"Ini bukan bahan tawa. Mencuri adalah pelanggaran serius. Kau bisa dipenjara selama 2 tahun. Mencuri itu tidak diperbolehkan –khususnya mencuri organ vital seseorang." Cerita Sehun sambil menjaga wajahnya tetap serius.

Luhan terkekeh dan menubruk wajah Sehun. "Ma'af Sehun-ah, tapi aku tidak berencana untuk memberikannya kembali."

Sehun memberikan senyuman lebar pada jawaban Luhan. Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu menyimpannya...dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?" mata doe berbinar Luhan menembusnya, dan jantung Sehun berdetak cepat.

"Biarkan aku memiliki punyamu."

Luhan mendengus. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Itu sudah milikmu."

"Ohhhhhh, jadi itu menjelaskan ini –" Sehun menggulung lengan baju kiri dari hoodienya, memamerkan tempat dimana terjahit sebuah hati merah kecil dengan huruf "L" berwarna emas ditengah-tengah.

Luhan berkedip pada hati didalam lengan baju Sehun. Dia melihat Sehun dengan ekspresi girang lalu kembali ke hati itu.

"Apa ini hatiku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menangguk bangga.

"Bukan. Hatiku tidak _sekecil_ itu."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama bagiku untuk menjahitnya. Aku terus menusuk diriku sendiri dengan jarum bodoh. Aku harus mencuci hoodienya tiga kali untuk menghilangkan noda darahnya." (Dia melebih-lebihkan bagian terakhir.)

Luhan tertawa. "Begitukah? Apa kau yakin kau tidak meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjahitkannya untukmu?"

"Tidak." **_Aku tidak bisa memintanya, ini terlalu memalukan._**

"Kenapa kau-?"

"Jadi aku akan selalu mempunyai hatimu dilengan bajuku."

Luhan tersenyum. "Awwwww. Sehun-ahhh." Dia melingkarkan lengannya disekitar leher Sehun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sebuah senyuman muncul pada wajah mereka berdua.

Itu sudah sempurna –

"Setelah kalian berdua selesai saling memakan wajah yang lain, turun kebawah untuk sarapan," kata Kai saat dia melewati kamar mereka.

Sehun memberengut sedangkan Luhan merona. "Ayo, Sehun-ah." Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun, mengisyaratkan anak yang lebih muda untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar mereka.

Luhan melirik pada lengan baju yang berisi jahitan hati –hatinya.

Dia tersenyum karena dia tahu bahwa Sehun akan selalu menyimpan dengan aman hatinya.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan memimpinya kelantai bawah, menautkan jari mereka berama.

Dia tersenyum karena dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan selalu menghargai hatinya.

**Semua yang Sehun pedulikan adalah memiliki Bambinya selamanya disisinya.**

o

o

o

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasy_seoul's note:<strong>

OMGGGGGG. AKHIR FLUFF! AWWWWWWWWW. LOL. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Sangat menyenangkan menulis ceritanya dan aku senang bersama kalian diperjalanan hebat ini. Sekarang aku penasaran apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya, jadi aku membuat pilihan yang bisa kalian pilih.

Opsi A – Karena beberapa dari kalian meminta sebuah sequel, aku serius mempertimbangkannya. Untuk sequel, aku akan menulis tentang pengalaman kuliah mereka sebagai pasangan resmi dengan saat-saat SUPER FLUFF dan tentu saja drama...lebih banyak fluff...dan akhirnya gombalan fluff lagi. LOL.

Ada sequelnya! Jangan menangis akan akhirnya! Lebih banyak Fluff Hunhan di AICA.

TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN SUBSCRIBE! HUNHAN SELAMANYA!

**XiaoWa's note:**

AKHIRNYAAAA! HAHHA~~~ Aku juga mempunyai waktu yan baik selama menterjemahkannya, juga dari review kalian readers tercinta ^^

Sebelumnya ma'af membuat kalian -untuk yang kesekian kalinya- menunggu lama *bow* tapi semoga semuanya terbayar dalam chapter ini~ hehhe...

Yup, cerita ini tamat sudah... Untuk sequel, aku masih kurang yakin karena beberapa alasan. Jadi bagaimana jika aku membuat vote, siapa yang ingin sequelnya diterjemahkan (bisa minta lewat private message atau review, plus pesan/kesan buat XiaoWa juga XD) kalau memang banyak yang meminta, maka sebisa mungkin akan diusahakan ^^

SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~

p.s.: aku juga sedang menterjemahkan fanfiction HunHan lagi! silakan cek bagian 'stories' XD


End file.
